Dios envía la carne y salem a los cocineros
by helghast army 2721
Summary: "Por cada buena razón que haya para mentir, hay otra razón mejor aún para decir la verdad."
1. arribando a beacon

Episodio 1: El comienzo del resto de nuestras vidas

Capitulo 1: Arribando a Beacon

* * *

Del aeropuerto de la ciudad de Vale, comenzaban a salir de sus puertas un grupo enorme de personas una vez fuera se dispersaron, algunos estaban solos, esperando un taxi o llamando a alguien para que los recogiera, otros se juntaban en grupos pequeños o grandes, mientras una nueva multitud continuaba apareciendo por las puertas, Roxy se apartó de la gente, camino hasta tener una leve vista de los edificios, coloco el morral que tenía en el suelo "Por fin llegamos" dijo mientras se estiraba, luego comenzó a mover las piernas y dar pequeños saltos, una muchacha de 17 años de 1.60 de estatura, poseedora de un cuerpo bien dotado que hacia voltear a varios hombres y algunas mujeres, recibía algunos piropos de parte de muchachos y muchachas, y halagos algunos los respondía otros, un tanto vulgares a mi parecer y probable el de ella también, los ignoraba. No es como si no se los mereciera, es bastante atractiva y muy bonita, de piel clara con labios rosados, siempre le preguntan que ha hecho para tenerlos así y siempre contesta que siempre los ha tenido de ese color, ojos de un color verde esmeralda que nunca demuestran maldad sino alegría, generosidad y ningún prejuicio.

Con el cabello tan oscuro como la noche, ondulado que cae hasta los omóplatos. Es tan buena como un pan de dios siempre allí para confortar a cualquiera un hombro en el que te puedes desahogar, siempre tan coqueta, le gusta verse bien en público pero con su toque "con su estilo" como dice ella viste una camisa negra de cuello en V, simple y funciona con su figura aunque usualmente utiliza una camisa de tirantes negra pero dijo que tendría frio en el viaje, tiene unos shorts jean y bajo estos unas pantimedias negras, un par de converse altas con detalles en amarillo son su calzado y lo que completaba su indumentaria del día a día es una chaqueta de color azul eléctrico amarrada alrededor de su cintura, se hacia el nudo de manera diagonal a su torso con las mangas unidas en el lado izquierdo de su cadera, mientras que en el lado derecho donde estaba parte de la espalda de la chaqueta en esta estaba su emblema, un raiju sentado en la base de un árbol y en una de las ramas esta posada un ave de gran tamaño con las alas desplegadas de las cuales salen relámpagos a tierra, siempre he considerado a los emblemas como una chapas de soldado pero más coloridas, fácil reconocimiento, puede que no recuerdes el nombre de alguien pero es más fácil recordar una imagen así como no lo conozcas y lo puedas identificar

"coño se me durmieron las piernas" dijo moviendo un poco más las piernas, el vuelo fue bastante cómodo, primera clase muy bueno, pero estar casi 22 horas sentado no importa que tan bueno es el asiento se te terminan entumeciendo las piernas salimos a las dos de la tarde de ayer y aunque le dijimos que sería mejor que se levantara de vez en cuando pero no quiso, entonces mientras se estiraba se le acercaron Santana y Nate el primero le toco el hombro para que se diera la vuelta "¿Por qué se tardaron?" pregunto la muchacha

"quería ver la ciudad, le dije a la azafata que me diera un mapa y que la nave que nos llevaría a Beacon nos encuentre en los muelles de carga al otro lado de la ciudad" dijo Santana, el muchacho tiene 17 años, delgado pero bastante atlético, 1.75 de estatura, caucásico tiene ojos azules claros, con una cabellera castaña clara, corta y peinada hacia atrás. Siempre tan seductor con mujeres, sabiendo que decir siempre, un gesto aquí una caricia allá y mágicamente las puertas se abren, con mucho vocabulario pero no sabe callarse cuando más se necesita, siempre con buena disposición aunque se deja llevar haciéndole actuar sin pensar bien lo que hará, tan educado y respetuoso… en público con nosotros es tan vulgar y mal hablado aunque se contiene pero unos tragos y tendrás de que reírte por algunos días

Siempre va como un caballero de brillante armadura, con ropas inmaculadas ni una mancha ni nada que las haga parecer demacradas. Postura perfecta, camina con porte. En ocasiones, extremadamente raras más que ver un unicornio ebrio, no se le ve vestido de traje o ropa formal, chalecos, sacos, camisas de vestir, pantalones elegantes y zapatos elegantes, sombreros de todo tipo, un reloj de bolsillo, corbatas y pare de contar demás accesorios pero le hace un favor a la gente y no se sobrecarga

Una camisa de vestir blanca, en conjunto con un pantalón negro eran la base de lo que usaba día a día, y lo completaban una corbata roja con el nudo abierto, algo que en sus palabras le da comodidad si la ocasión lo amerita aprieta el nudo si no lo deja un poco suelto, un chaleco de vestir verde y un sobretodo blanco largo, sobre su cabeza hay un sombrero de copa blanco, no entiendo su amor por los sombreros son como una droga para el no tengo nada en contra me gustan también pero tener 2,3 tal vez cuatro no toda una colección la última vez que los conté eran veintidós y eso fue hace como 2 años y medio, y por ultimo unos zapatos de vestir de color hueso, parecido a Roxy su emblema estaba en su sobretodo en el lado izquierdo a la altura de la cadera consiste de un cráneo de Beowolf atravesado por un cuchillo desde la parte superior hasta salir por la base y de fondo dos pistolas cruzadas

Nate se comenzó a estirar y tronarse las coyunturas, el adjetivo que mejor lo describe es titánico 2,18 metros de altura, con hombros grandes, espalda ancha, brazos musculosos, pectorales amplios, piernas fuertes, y como dice un amigo de nosotros abdomen de titanio, piel morena, ojos cafés y cabello negro cortó, con tanta energía como una central nuclear, tan terco como una mula, recuerdo un refrán Atlasiano que a él le encanta y lo define como muy bien "caer está permitido, levantarse es obligatorio" nunca se da por vencido no importa que tan golpeado este, que tan difícil sea, que tantos obstáculos se le presentan considera que si no puedes hacer algo debes volver a intentar si aún no puedes mejora, esfuérzate no importa que tantas veces lo tengas que haces lo lograras, dispuesto a ayudar si lo pides, nunca se negara, y el mejor de los amigos. No, hermano, tenlo de amigo y ante cualquier problema será el primero en llegar y el ultimo en irse, viste una franelilla de color negra con un motivo de líneas tribales en rojo, un gorro tricolor verde, amarillo y rojo sobre su cabeza dejaba al descubierto algunos mechones en el frente y cubría sus orejas de oso no debería molestarse porque nos riamos un poco de sus orejitas peludas y suaves.

Su pantalón consistía en un zubon de su karategui de color rojo sangre levemente desteñido en el borde de las botas por el uso no es nada considerable lo cual me parece extraño por todo el uso que le ha dado desde que lo consiguió hace como 2 años y medio, sobre su franelilla tenía una chaqueta deportiva sin capucha de color azul oscuro con dos franjas de color verde eléctrico del lado derecho, la cerraba hasta un poco más debajo de la boca del estómago y las mangas las tenía recogidas hasta los codos y por ultimo unas Vans rojas, a diferencia de nosotros él tiene su emblema en dos lugares uno en su gorro y el otro tatuado en su hombro derecho. El último fue un regalo que se hiso el mismo cuando nos graduamos hace poco, fue muy difícil ocultarlo de sus padres nos hubieran colgado a todos si se enteraban, esperábamos a irnos a una de las academias, termino siendo Beacon obvio, les diríamos que se lo tatuó estando aquí en Vale. El emblema era un oso sentado sobre sus patas traseras y sobre su regazo tiene una rueda del dharma y sobre esta descansan sus patas delanteras y su cabeza, y eso que no es el original, sinceramente me gusta más este que el anterior

Y en su muñeca izquierda tiene una esclava de plata, también tiene un collar que le llega hasta la mitad del esternón pero no le gusta usarlo con franelillas porque dice que los hombres usan los collares por dentro a menos que sean pequeños, como el de él si lo usas por fuera, citándolo, "pareces un regguetonero o un gánster de segunda"

"¿Dónde está Ciro? Tenemos que llegar pronto a Beacon" hablo Roxy, los otros se encogieron de hombros "no lo vi adentro" comento Nate, entonces me les acerque como me estaban dando la espalda no se dieron cuenta hasta que me pare junto a ellos

"tengo rato parado junto a la puerta" dije asustando a Roxy quien me insulto tomándose del pecho, Ciro mide alrededor de 1,80, de complexión delgada, de piel morena clara, tiene heterocromía en los ojos el izquierdo es verde pálido y el derecho es de color plata (¿crees que el cuento de los ojos plateados sea verdad? (¿Por qué no? Todo es posible ya lo vimos una vez, falta confirmarlo)) tiene el cabello negro largo hasta el mentón, con una barba al estilo chin curtain (el propio come gente (córtame el pelo tu entonces marico)) tiene puesta una camisa de leñador de color bayo y amarillo pardo, encima una chaqueta marron abierta, un jean oscuro y un par de converse moradas que Nate personalizo, en la derecha dibujo a "The Guy" y en la izquierda el emblema Helghast (que especifica tu descripción de mi (crómamelo nojoda, que voy a decir que sos un mamaguevo, que sos un pajuo, que sos medio sadicote, que sos buen amigo (sí, creo que sería bueno decir algo que de una idea de cómo soy, así como hice yo.)) y por ultimo su emblema estaba en la capucha de la chaqueta, consiste de dos lápidas junto a un árbol muerto, la de la derecha es de pierda mientras que la otra es simplemente una cruz hecha con trozos de maderas

"vámonos, de por si es malo que no hayamos llegado a la iniciación" nos comenzó a apurar Roxy dándonos a todos nuestros bolsos y empujándonos para que comenzáramos a caminar

"no sabemos si nos dejaran asistir" comento Santana desanimado, dios cuando se pone estúpido se pone demasiado estúpido

"pero de quien fue la culpa de que nos dieran la hora del vuelo mal" dijo Nate y los tres nos quedamos mirando a Santana "ok si fue mi culpa pensé que era a las 2:30pm no a las 2:30am, pero conseguí otro" se excuso

"te salía hacerlo" comento Nate

"bueno quien sabe y a lo mejor nos dejan" dije mientras miraba la ciudad mientras caminábamos, ha cambiado un poco desde la última vez que estuve aquí hay locales que no reconozco y edificios que antes estaban en construcción, espero que siga siendo igual de activa durante la noche en el día parece más cálida y tranquila siempre he considerado a Vale una buena opción para el retiro de alguien, tranquila, un poco movida, activa de noche puedes pasar la mañana caminando un poco dar unas cuantas vueltas por la ciudad, la tarde es bastante fresca y en la noche hay muchos locales abiertos donde pasar una velada, acompañada o sola (escuchate pareces uno de estos promotores de las aerolíneas de viajes (me gusta el lugar)) entonces un poco de cabello me cayó sobre la cara, me pase la mano por el cabello para acomodarlo

"me tengo que cortar el cabello" comente

"y afeitarte" agrego Roxy al detenernos a mirar el aparador de una tienda

"el propio come gente" dijo Nate

"es que me ha dado fastidio cortarme el pelo, digo que voy y nunca lo hago luego dije que esperare para hacerme un corte que me guste y tampoco en encontrado uno que me guste"

"dile al estilista Santana que te ayude" volvió a hablar Nate para luego señalarle a Roxy una blusa amarilla en el aparador "esa te quedaría bien" y ella comento que le gustaba la prenda de vestir, luego volvimos a avanzar por la ciudad

Voltee a mirar a Santana y el hiso lo mismo llevándose la mano al mentón como señal pensativa, "bueno… podes cortarlo, un poco más largo que Nate y pedir que te peinen hacia un lado… o podrías rebajarlo de forma que te llegue hasta las cejas o un poco más arriba y en los lados un poco más corto así puedes dar una apariencia desaliñada sin parecer él come gente" dijo

Asentí "si ven una barbería o peluquería me dicen" entonces Roxy me dio un golpecito en el brazo y luego señalo a una calle a nuestra izquierda, me detuve para mirar mientras que ellos me pasaron y mire a donde había señalado, vi una barbería, también hay una ferretería, podría venir a buscar unas cosas allí cuando me vaya a cortar el pelo, luego corrí hasta alcanzar a los demás (es brujo, que diga ahora "si ven un prostíbulo me dicen" (negro, ¿no viste el que estaba hace 2 manzanas? (mierda no)))

Estuvimos caminando más tiempo hasta llegada las 2 de la tarde que Roxy nos hiso apurar el paso para llegar a Beacon, pero no bien habíamos llegado al final de la cuadra y se detuvo a mirar el aparador de una tienda de videojuegos, no nos molestó nos hubiéramos detenido si nos hubiéramos fijado, seguimos paseando familiarizándonos con la ciudad, nos perdimos unas cuantas veces, 3 exactamente. Cuando por fin llegamos al otro lado de la ciudad abordamos la nave, aunque tuve que hacerlo en contra de mi voluntad, creo que deje las uñas marcadas en el suelo cuando Nate me tomo de una pierna y me arrastro al interior de la nave o creo que fue que tumbe a alguien, cuando llegamos fui el primero en bajar "creí que estaba más cerca" pensé mientras me senté en el suelo para relajarme un poco, no soy muy fanático de los vuelos, mire la hora en mi Scroll y eran las 5, mierda paseamos demasiado el traslado hasta Beacon, aunque para mi haya parecido más, no había durado ni 10 minutos, los demás se bajaron y me trajeron mi morral, me levante y continuamos, avanzamos pasando la entrada hasta llegar a una estatua, y por la disposición de los edificios a su alrededor es probable que estemos en el centro del campus o una zona concurrida y este sea un punto de referencia. La estatua estaba conformado por tres figuras, un hombre y una mujer yacen sobre una roca en una postura victoriosa sobre el Beowolve que está debajo, ambos sobre sus armaduras llevan túnicas con capuchas sobre sus cabezas, el hombre tiene una espada en su mano derecha mientras que la chica tiene un hacha de doble filo en su mano izquierda, "bonito" dije de forma sarcástica, claro de a uno es muy fácil deja que suba el número y me cuentan si se mantendrán igual. "La pregunta de las 84 mil lochas ¿Cuál es la oficina del director?" pregunto Nate, comenzamos a mirar en todas direcciones, buscando algún indicio de cuál sería la oficina del director, veíamos a unos cuantos estudiantes saliendo y entrando de los edificios, sentados en algunas de las bancas

"te toca" le dijo Santana al más alto de los 4

"a mierda ¿Por qué?" contesto

"porque yo pregunte en la tienda de juegos, en la cafetería antes de esa y en el aeropuerto antes de salir de Mistral" señale, entonces Nate suspiro y llamo a la persona más cercana una muchacha que caminaba a uno de los edificios, ella estaba de espaldas a nosotros, tiene el cabello blanco y largo, lo tiene peinado hacia atrás en una cola de caballo cuyo moño estaba alejada del centro como comúnmente se hacen, cuando se dio la vuelta Santana y yo la reconocimos inmediatamente, pero nuestras reacciones fueron totalmente opuestas a Santana parecía que se le iluminaba la cara nada más con ver a Weiss Schnee, nos contó que fueron amigos de pequeños, la mía por otra parte hiso reír a Roxy, sentía como me daba un tic en el parpado derecho, tenía ganas de maldecir a quien le haya dado la idea a una Schnee de estudiar en Beacon cuando yo lo hiciera, me hubiera aguantado a un fauno extremista, a una feminista, a un militar, lo que fuera me hubiera aguantado incluso al cabeza de huevo del toro extremista del Fang, a la chihuahua de la bruja vieja carcamana de los huevos nojoda a esos te los quitas de encima con facilidad solamente hablas, pero los Schnee son tan… Agh, con solo verla me da un aire de creída. Mientras se iba acercando Santana y yo nos recompusimos

Tenía una chaqueta blanca de tipo bolero debajo de eso un vestido que le llegaba a los muslos de un color similar, con un encaje negro en el escote del vestido (no sé qué esconde si no tiene… coño pero se le ven unas piernitas chéveres (¿enserio? Estas muy ruino si te llaman la atención esas canillas de pollo), el interior del bolero era de color rojo y las mangas se tornaban celestes cuando se acercaban a sus muñecas a la par que se ensanchaban un poco, la famosa (creída, idiota, malcriada, egoísta, mandona, pretenciosa, racista (comandante no nos han confirmado esa última (no me importa)) niña con complejo de superioridad) heredera de la CS, solo porque su hermana, y única relación importante a mi parecer, Winter Schnee decidió ir a la milicia y su hermano menor no sirve más que para hacer lo que dice su papa, ahora que lo pienso si él es más obediente que las otras dos deberían hacer que Weiss renuncie a la compañía para ponerlo a él. Su expediente me refresco la memoria sobre algunas cosas su arma y semblance, la última es la de toda su familia los mismo glifos que todos, los mismos efectos y todo, su arma un estoque de dust de acción múltiple, un nombre muy largo para un estoque que usa Dust pero es bueno saberlo, nunca sabes cuándo lo necesites al fin y al cabo el conocimiento es un poder muy fácil de conseguir solo tienes que leer un poco… pero la ignorancia es felicidad, lo comprobé cuando me hablaron de las medusas, desde entonces tengo un miedo cada vez que me meto en la playa

"eh ¿me puedes decir donde es la oficina del director?" le dijo incomodo, ella nos miró a los 4 deteniéndose brevemente en Santana, para después darse la vuelta a la torre más alta "allí, en la cima" luego apunto a la cima, creo ver varias ventanas en ella" dijo

"graciaaaaaaaaaas…" agradeció Roxy esperando a que Schnee dijera su nombre

"Weiss Schnee" contesto exudaba orgullo y vanidad al decir su nombre, dios ampárame que no me la vuelva a encontrar otra vez. Nate agradeció y el junto a Roxy fueron los primeros en avanzar seguido de Santana quien se detuvo un momento para despedirse usando su sombrero, lo tomo y lo levanto un poco para luego seguir su camino, yo seguí a los demás sin cruzar palabras con la Schnee

Cuando los alcance y estábamos a buena distancia de Schnee Nate y yo nos comenzamos a reír al ver a Santana que tenía la cara colorada "¿esa es la que te mueve el piso?" dije mientras me reía, "no esperaba que te gustaran albinas flaquitas" me apoyo Nate, Roxy se reía a carcajadas. "ni una palabra" contesto Santana dándonos una mirada que decía "no se atrevan" nos seguimos riendo mientras nos acercábamos a la torre, "tremenda amiga, si ni te paro bola" dije

Santana se encogió de hombros intentando ignorar el comentario pero termino contestando "ya no tengo 7, no me parezco en nada a ese niño"

"si…" comenzó a decir Roxy "antes eras bonito" y nos volvimos a reír, mientras caminábamos me entretuve mirando a todo el alumnado que estaba a nuestro alrededor, muy diverso, lo que se dice de Beacon parece ser cierto, aceptan a todos sin importar que, ¿incluirá antecedentes o será nada más por etnia, nacionalidad o creencias? Porque si es así le puedo pasar el dato a unos amigos. Al llegar al edificio que nos había señalado Schnee, de la puerta venia saliendo una mujer (es bastante bonita (tiene un aire de dominatrix)) con el cabello rubio claro recogido en un moño, gracias a un listón, que termina colgando del lado derecho de su cara, tiene ojos de color verde brillante y llevaba gafas delgadas, vestía una blusa de mangas largas y abullonadas que se encogen cerda de las muñecas antes de volverse a ensanchar cerca de sus manos, una falda de negocios le llega un poco más debajo de la mitad del muslo, la falda tiene una hilera vertical de botones hasta la parte delantera, ayudaban a cubrir sus largas piernas unas medias largas de color negro y marrón más claro que la falda, junto con unas botas negras con tacones marrones y en su espalda una capa hecha jirones de color purpura en su interior y negra en el exterior, adornada con una hilera de cuentas marrones con forma de diamante que van horizontalmente a través de la misma y lo que parecía una fusta doblada en la parte superior de la bota derecha (Chacho con esas piernas me puede dominar cuando quiera (señor amárralo (Wof, señora podemos hacer la de 50 sombras usted es Grey si quiere ( o mejor cástralo))))

Estaba mirando su Scroll mientras caminaba, apenas pude escuchar que Roxy la llamo porque, estaba teniendo un pequeño colapso mental al verla

¿QUIEN. CARAJOS. ES. ELLA?

Su expediente no estaba entre los que leí y no creo que haya comenzado a trabajar en menos de 3 díaaaaaaaaaa… a menos… me tome del puente de la nariz dándome cuenta de lo que sucedía, a menos que el único expediente que no llegue a leer, por el cansancio de casi dos semanas sin descanso, haya sido el de ella ¿Cómo era el nombre?... Gladis. No… Glynda algo ni siquiera pude leer el resto "¿se les ofrece algo?" pregunto mientras nos observaba a los 4, como una máquina, sus ojos parecían cámaras detallándonos de manera sutil, parecía mirar a Santana pero sus ojos pasaban más tiempo mirando el interior del sobretodo, mirando los morrales, a nosotros sacando cualquier detalle que parezca fuera de lugar, la forma en la que se para, su ropa, la forma autoritaria con la que nos habló, tal vez una profesora a lo mejor con alguna ocupación adicional sobre la disciplina por la información de algunos estudiantes que vi en su Scroll antes de que la cerrara, desprende el aroma de un perfume costoso o levemente por encima del promedio, pero también huele como los lugares que están cerrados por mucho tiempo. No es humedad es como un olor a viejo no sé cómo describirlo a profundidad, sus ropas están muy limpias mucho cuidado con su apariencia así que viene de algún lugar que no abren muy seguido, ¿un modelo a seguir tal vez? Por su apariencia lo que es seguro es que es alguien muy ordenada, pulcra, estricta. Cuando bajaba por las escaleras para encontrarse con nosotros los pasos que daba con esos tacones no falseaban, no bajaba la velocidad de ellos así que conoce bien el lugar lo suficiente como para andar tranquilamente sin mirar el suelo, por toda la precaución que estaba teniendo con nosotros, aunque se demostraba servicial quería ayudarnos pero mantenía su distancia, diría que están aumentado la seguridad aquí indicativo de que sucedió algo aquí o que simplemente ella es así con todos pero incluso así tendría que tener un origen. Pero la noticia de un ataque o amenaza a Beacon se propagaría como el fuego aunque la intenten ocultar así que no es eso, podría ser que hay alguien aquí, alguien importante, no puede ser conocido porque la falta de su presencia seria obvio, no. Tiene que ser alguien que no quiera llamar la atención, que el resto de personas no conozca, ¿tal vez el fiel cuervo de Ozpin? Tiene sentido que el caballo de Ozpin este aquí, con la amenaza a su pieza más fuerte… ¡Eso es! Es ella, si el cuervo desaparecía para venir a Beacon, yo me enteraría, y en caso de que no su hermana lo haría y terminaría enterándome, con la Doncella y la Reliquia en un mismo sitio… quien diría que leer un poco de "como pensar como Sherlock Holmes" me conseguiría información tan valiosa

Al notar que los muchachos como respuesta a la pregunta me miraban, y por ende ella también, me toco hablar, otra vez

"queríamos hablar con el director. Sobre un problema que tuvimos con el viaje desde Mistral que hiso que perdiéramos la iniciación, pero ya estábamos inscritos" dije levemente nervioso por cómo nos miraba "síganme" dijo dándose la vuelta y entrando de nuevo al edificio, al entrar y seguirla note que el olor extraño que desprendía ella no concordaba con el del lugar, así que no es aquí de donde viene ese olor. Llegamos hasta un ascensor Roxy se rio cuando a Nate se le dificulto el entrar al ascensor porque la puerta haciendo que se encorvara un poco para pasar, a lo mejor el origen de ese olor si es aquí, pero en otro piso.

"¿podríamos saber el nombre de la señorita a la que debemos agradecer?" pregunto Santana. Ella, que estaba al frente de nosotros dándonos la espalda, miro sobre su hombro y dijo de manera fría "Glynda Goodwitch" (bueno… ya sé que con ella no voy para el baile (jajajajajajaja mejor para la siguiente Lee (uf así o más despreciado))) "sip es ella" pensé al escuchar el nombre, tengo que buscar ese expediente, aunque estando aquí será más engorroso hacerlo

Poco después el ascensor se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas, llegamos a una oficina circular, con grandes ventanales en el techo había un mecanismo de engranajes que me recordaba al de un reloj, en un extremo estaba un escritorio con unas sillas en el frente del otro lado sentado había un hombre de mediana edad su cabello es de color gris, algo alborotado en vez de estar peinado apropiadamente, tenía unas gafas de cristal oscurecido detrás de estas ojos de color café. Alrededor de su cuello una bufanda de color verde oscuro con una pequeña cruz de color morada, usaba una chaqueta de traje negra desabotonada sobre un chaleco negro y con una camisa verde debajo, zapatos negros y un pantalón de vestir color verde oscuro con una taza, por el olor es café, en la mano que después de beber de ella la dejo sobre el escritorio, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo cuando nos vio entrar, Ozpin famoso director de Beacon, uno de los mejores cazadores vivos, persona muy influyente en todos los rincones de los 4 reinos, bastante inteligente y astuto. Me gustaría tener alguna información sobre sus actitudes de combate, Semblance, arma, la forma en la que pelea, me conformaría con una simple pelea, bastante abierto a la hora de hablar pero si lenguaje corporal siempre me ha parecido muy reservado casi ningún detalle que ayude a ver que piensa es muy consciente de sus movimientos hasta los más pequeños, pero incluso eso da algo de información oculta cosas, el grado de importancia ya puede variar pero no quiere que la gente sepa algo, de seguro una de esas cosas es el estado de su Doncella, probablemente la información de la Reliquia, a lo mejor la respuesta tras su… como decirlo… condición de vida, que malo para el que yo no necesariamente tenga que guardar silencio sobre ello

"profesor, estos jóvenes necesitan discutir algo con usted" el centro su atención en nosotros, no logro decir si lo estuvo desde que entramos, "¿y sobre que quieren hablar caballeros y dama?" dijo tranquilo sonriendo levemente

Miramos a Roxy y ella se puso nerviosa ante la mirada de los 5 así que tomo una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar muy rápido, nosotros nos aguantábamos la risa mientras que Goodwitch la miraba con una ceja arqueada y la expresión de Ozpin se mantenía igual

"buenoresumiendolascosas,nosotrosnoshabiamosinscritosaquiibamosaasistiralainiciacion,entoncescomosomosdeMistraltuvimosquetomarunvueloperotuvimosunproblemaconlahoradelvueloyloperdimostuvimosqueesperaralsiguienteyllegamosestamañana,intentamosllegaraquilomasrapidoperonosperdimosunascuantasvecespornoconocerellugar,inclusovinimosconpocoequipajeporquenoestamossegurossisepodriahaceralgoosinohabriaproblemadehaberfaltadoalainiciacion" después de terminar volvió a tomar una bocanada grande de aire, Ozpin parecía alegrarse ante la energía que demostraba nuestra amiga, nos miró de nuevo y pregunto "¿puedo conocer sus nombres?" está fingiendo no saber, los rumores dicen que lo sabe todo, aunque algo exagerados deben tener un fundamento, aunque con tanto nuevo estudiante no debe recordar a todos por nombre

"claro, él es Nate, Ciro y Santana" contesto Roxy mientras nos señalaba a cada uno "y yo soy Roxy" él asintió

"por supuestos los jóvenes Rotenblut, Zaliv, Stramon y la señorita Napelus" o si los recuerda, mierda me empezaba a inclinar por que no supiera. Entonces comenzó a teclear en su escritorio haciendo aparecer una pantalla, que bien hasta los más viejos modernizan sus equipos. Empezó a revisar entre algunos documentos "y aquí están" dijo y nos mostró nuestros expedientes nombre, armas, Semblance, lugar de nacimiento, edad, tipo de sangre y algunos detalles más sobre la complexión se mostraban… pude haber salido mejor en esa foto

Él se reclino en su silla y junto sus manos, después de poco dirigió una mirada a Goodwitch, ella contesto con una mirada severa, rígida y que denotaba algo de disgusto, en un simple intercambio de miradas pareciera que tuvieron una larga conversación

"bueno…" comenzó a decir mientras se levantaba de la silla, tomo un bastón y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros "no veo ningún problema por el cual no puedan asistir, lo que les sucedió era algo que escapaba de sus manos" dice usted que no podíamos hacer nada

"pero la ceremonia de iniciación, más que eso, es una prueba para ver si los estudiantes son capaces de lo que dicen sus expedientes. Por esto considero que deberían pasar por la ceremonia como a todos los demás estudiantes" se detuvo enfrente de nosotros, supongo que es Goodwitch la que considera mal el que vengamos

"así que mañana a primera hora, ustedes pasaran por la ceremonia" entonces pareció recordar algo, se volteó hacia su compañera "¿a esa hora tu estarás en clase con el primer año, verdad?" ella asintió como respuesta "¿podrías mostrarles su iniciación y hacer lo que siempre haces todos los años con los más avanzados? Creo que es una buena oportunidad para ellos ahora que están comenzando" la profesora volvió a afirmar

"¿O sea que nos van a grabar?" pregunto Santana, Ozpin asintió haciendo que a mí se me comenzara a helar la sangre noto esto y pregunto "¿algún inconveniente?"

"pánico escénico, se le va a olvidar" contestaron mis amigos, una vez solucionado todo se regresó a su escritorio tecleo unas cuantas cosas, luego se dirigió a la profesora Goodwitch "ok, Profesora puede llevarlos a su dormitorio" ella miro la pantalla para saber cuál era y afirmo entonces nos retiramos todos

Después de salir del edificio caminamos por el campus hasta otro edificio de habitaciones, porque algunas ventanas que había estaban abiertas dejando ver a los estudiantes adentro, una vez dentro mientras caminábamos por un pasillo que tenía al fondo una escalera hasta el siguiente piso

"¿usted es profesora de qué?" pregunto Nate mientras subíamos, "instructora de combate, soy encargada disciplinaria" contesto, entonces Nate tendrá que hablar con ella sobre lo de no dañar a nadie, después de caminar un poco más llegamos a la puerta del dormitorio "aquí es, se abre con el Scroll, el Profesor Ozpin mandara a alguien por ustedes en la mañana para que los lleve al lugar de la ceremonia" dijo la profesora antes de retirarse. Nos quedamos mirándola mientras se iba caminando hasta el final del pasillo para luego desaparecer de nuestra vista al cruzar hacia la izquierda. Entonces use mi Scroll para abrir la puerta como nos había instruido, pero al girar el pomo la puerta seguía cerrada, intente empujarla un poco luego jalarla pero nada funcionaba, los muchachos intentaron con sus Scrolls y tampoco funciono "empezamos mal" dijo Nate colocando su morral en el suelo

"genial, dormiremos en el pasillo" dijo Santana sentándose en el suelo enfrente de la puerta

"¿Por qué no le dijiste a la profesora que no abrió?" pregunto Roxy

"perdón, ¡no se me ocurrió abrir la puerta hasta que se fue!, como iba a saber que no se abriría, porque no lo intentaste tu joda" vocifere molesto decidí buscar una solución ya que el lector debe tener alguna falla tendremos que forzar la cerradura, los clásicos no mueren "bueno ¿alguno carga un clic o un ganchito de estos para el pelo?"

"nop" contesto Roxy y Santana sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados, mientras discutía con Santana… ahora que lo pienso fue por una estupidez, siempre terminamos discutiendo por alguna estupidez, Nate fue inteligente y se acercó a la primera puerta que estaba a nuestra izquierda, cuando lo escuchamos tocar dirigimos nuestra atención a él un momento antes de volver a lo que hacíamos… comenzar a hablarnos en voz alta el uno al otro, aún no hemos llegado a los gritos

"voy" dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta, suena animada, algo aguda de seguro una muchacha, una vez abierta vimos a una pequeña muchacha de cabello negro con las puntas de color rojo, se sorprendió un poco al ver al coloso enfrente de ella "hola" dijo Nate y ella contesto de la misma manera "de casualidad ¿no tendrás un clic o un ganchito para el pelo que nos puedas dar?" "¿para qué?" pregunto la muchacha, Nate señalo hacia la puerta de nuestra habitación y la chica se asomó "no abre así que vamos intentar abrirla" le aclaro, antes de volver a entrar en su cuarto la chica nos miró un momento a los demás

Dentro el titán vio a dos muchachas una rubia y una morena con un lazo en su cabeza, él las saludo y ellas hicieron lo mismo después de poco la más pequeña salió con un gancho para el cabello celeste, esta vez las otras dos chicas se asomaron también, Nate tomo el gancho y me llamo "podrio"

"¡que!" conteste ahora más molesto que antes

"mira lo que conseguí" me calme al ver el ganchillo en su mano, luego me percate de quienes estaban detrás de Nate. Que coincidencia Ruby Rose, la especial de este año siendo la persona más joven en ser admitida en Beacon, se ve más adorable en persona y más pequeña, el expediente estaba correcto sus ojos son plateados esa debe ser la razón por la que Ozpin la dejo entrar, en serio está muy desesperado si piensa usar a una quinceañera en todo este problema con la bruja carcamana, es probable que ni sepa de lo que pueda hacer o no debe saber cómo usarlo. Si no mal recuerdo su Semblance es algo como una súper velocidad aunque es más como lo que llaman en los juegos un Dash me pregunto si ya habrá cambiado por sus ojos y su arma era una Guadaña-rifle de alto calibre me parece algo impráctico tener algo así para alguien de su tamaño pero hasta donde pude ver después de buscar un poco le funciona

Junto a ella estaba su hermana Yang Xiao Long aunque en realidad hermanastra, bueno pero están las dos sobrinas del cuervo, tengo entendido que tiene tan mal carácter como su madre también es la viva imagen de ella pero rubia, bastante atractiva, por unos cuantos videos de internet no muy ocultos sé que pega duro gracias a su Semblance que la hace ganar fuerza mientras más daño reciba, de otra forma dicha ella no es más que una bebe haciendo rabietas sus guanteletes también le ayudan pero creo que no hacen la gran diferencia. Es muy impulsiva y terco como mula, es un par que me gustaría ver cómo interactúan la una con la otra tienen sus diferencias se llevaran bien o no se soportaran

Y junto a Yang estaba una gatita que no veía en mucho tiempo Blake Belladonna me sorprendí mucho cuando a vi entre los archivos, nunca me hubiera esperado verla aquí (bueno pero mírate te pusiste más buena desde la última vez (ella siempre ha sido bonita y atractiva (pero ahora se puso más))) me imagino que la vaca de Adam debe estar volteando ciudad tras ciudad buscándola porque no se imaginaria que está aquí (tal vez podríamos decirle (si él no me cayera mal (por eso dije tal vez (además ella es más amigables con humanos (y me cae bien… y tiene unas piernas ¡DIOS! Se me sale la babita al vérselas entonces así toda introvertida, retraída y toda esas cosas y con tremendas piernas me enamoro marico me enamoro (marico en serio contrólate))))))

Luego de verla a ella, volví a mirar a Nate y este me lanzo el gancho "se prrrende" dije emocionado, saque una linternita del bolso de Santana y una ganzúa del mío luego me agache enfrente de la puerta "veamos si todavía tengo el toque para esto" pensé mientras me coloco la linternita en la boca y luego meter la ganzúa y el gancho en la cerradura

"¿son estudiantes? No recuerdo verlos ayer en la iniciación" comento Ruby, antes de contestarle los tres volteamos a mirar a Santana, luego me dirigí a ella de manera sarcástica, quitándome la linterna de la boca "no, nos gusta pasear por aquí y meternos en cuartos ajenos" luego continúe mi labor de abrir la puerta

"entonces se van a meter a una habitación a la fuerza" indicó Yang. Nate y Santana se rieron, Roxy igual pero fue una risa sardónica y luego me regaño diciendo que no debería decir eso porque puede crear una confusión

"no hay ningún problema si el cuarto es tuya" dijo Santana sin voltear a mirarlas, antes de que continuáramos hablando logre abrir la puerta "¡soy es un mostro! Gracias" dije mientras me levantaba, luego tome mi morral y entre a la habitación. Uno a uno fuimos entrando y el último fue Nate agradeciendo por el gancho

"eso fue... …" comenzó a decir Yang hasta que Blake completo la frase por ella "extraño" luego volvieron a entrar a su habitación

Eran casi las 4 de la tarde decidimos, ya habíamos sacado algunas cosas de los morrales y estábamos ya cambiados a ropas más cómodas "joda vamos a jugar quiero clavarle el saco a este podrió" dijo Nate dirigiéndose a mi

"arréchate mamaguevo, vamos a darle prende esa mierda" conteste entonces nos pusimos a jugar en la PS3, podíamos dejar cualquier cosa menos la PS3, incluso preferimos traer la 3 y no la 4, lo último que jugamos fue FIFA, continuamos jugando hasta que vi la hora, 9 de la noche "verga se no fue la hora mariqueando" pensé

"vamos a dormimos después no nos queremos parar mañana" luego de que apagáramos todo y una vez acostados cada uno en una cama le hable a Nate "recuérdale a tus papas que manden el resto de las cosas mañana"

"¿tas seguro de que vamos a pasar?"

"somos nosotros marico" dije confiado "además yo tengo ganas de hacer desastres y ustedes también ¿no?" agregue y tanto Nate como Santana asintieron pero Roxy nos dio una mirada que si nos pudiera matar con ellas ya estarían enterrándonos

"tienen prohibido hacer desastres" nos dijo

"por favor por lo menos por mañana" suplico Santana

"veremos" contesto, luego de eso nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que me percate de algo "loco" llame a Nate

"¿Qué paso?"

"vamos a 'ta claro que las camas de tu casa se quedan pendejas con estas"

"verdad loco son demasiado cómodas" comento Santana

"son mucho más suaves" agrego Roxy mientras daba vueltas en la cama como si fuera un perro

"pero como les encanta dormir en las camas pendejas, vuélvanme a decir para dormir allá para mandarlos a mamase un caravana" respondió molesto Nate

"sabes creo que ninguno de los 4 dormirá durante un largo tiempo allá" dije

"nada cuerda de malagradecidos, váyanse a dormir mamaguevos" respondió Nate, y uno a uno se fueron quedando dormidos, primero Roxy luego Nate y después Santana luego yo cerré los ojos


	2. el comienzo del resto de nuestras vidas

Episodio 1: El comienzo del resto de nuestras vidas

Capitulo 2: El comienzo del resto de nuestras vidas

Con RWBY

En la habitación casi todas las chicas se estaban arreglándose para ir a clases, la excepción era yang quien seguía durmiendo, tras varios intentos de ruby por despertarla por fin se levanto y se sentó en la cama mientras bostezaba y se estiraba, "vamos yang se nos hace tarde" dijo ruby mientras jalaba por el brazo a yang para sacarla de la cama, "cuál es la prisa todavía es temprano las clases comienzan a las 9" dijo yang bostezando, "ozpin nos pidió que lleváramos al nuevo equipo al risco para su iniciación" dijo weiss mientras se peinaba, "¿los chicos de ayer?" pregunto la rubia, "síp" respondió ruby en un tono muy alegre, "solo estas emocionada porque quieres aprender a abrir puertas sin llaves" reprocho weiss a ruby. Blake y ruby le habían contado de su encuentro con los nuevos estudiantes cuando ruby les informo que Ozpin les pidió llevarlos al risco a lo cual weiss les dio una breve descripción para asegurarse de que eran las mismas personas que preguntaron por la oficina del director

"seguro a estado implicado en delitos" volvió a comentar, "¿Por qué sacas conclusiones apresuradas?" pregunto blake la cual leía un libro mientras esperaba a sus compañeras "bueno weiss tiene un punto no todos llevan consigo una ganzúa y sabe abrir puertas con ellas" comento yang mientras se cambiaba, "puede que conozca a un cerrajero" dijo ruby en defensa del chico lo cual hiso que el resto de las chicas la viera con una expresión extrañada, se terminaron de cambiar y salieron de la habitación a buscar a los demás, al acercarse a la puerta se escuchaba una cuenta "y 90…91…92…93…94…95…96" ruby queriendo saber que sucedía toco la puerta, y la abrió el más alto de los chicos… mientras hacía dominadas en la puerta… sin camisa

Con NCRS hace como una hora

Nos despertamos estábamos acostumbrados a levantarnos temprano las clases eran más temprano en casa, aquí eran a las 9, todos seguíamos en pijamas nate tenía un short negro con las cintas de color verde y sin camisa y su gorro, por lo menos uno de los muchos que tiene, que en presencia de nosotros nunca se lo quitaba ya que nos reíamos porque el siendo tan grande y fuerte con esas pequeñas y tiernas orejas de oso lo hacían ver como un oso de peluche tamaño humano así que se ponía el gorro para que no lo fastidiáramos

Santana tenía unos short que parecían más bermudas que short de color beige y una camisa manga corta azul con un estampado de olas y cosas así

Roxy tenía un short verde con un rayo bordado y una franelilla amarilla y un suéter azul muy grueso y aun temblaba por el frio bueno siempre le cuesta acostumbrarse a otros climas

Yo, bueno yo dormía en bóxers (saben los grandes los que parecen unos shorts) estuviera donde estuviera me daba mucho calor durante las noches al punto de sudar así que dormía en bóxers cuando me despertaba me ponía mi mono verde a cuadros y la primera camisa que encontrara esta vez fue una manga larga azul con la imagen de un bombillo y dentro de este un árbol

Santana decidió calentar para la iniciación se suponía que fuera algo que pusiera a prueba nuestra habilidades así que tanto nate como yo decidimos unirnos a él, roxy prefirió tener su cuerpo descansado antes de la prueba, empezamos haciendo sentadillas, estiramientos, flexiones a partir de aquí fue mas una reto que un calentamiento intentábamos hacer los mismo tipos de flexiones que nate con los puños, por fuera de los hombros, spiderman, y terminamos haciendo barras

Primero fue santana era la primera vez que hacía, logro hacer 25 luego nate me hiso hacer barras realice 30, nate fue el ultimo le estábamos llevando la cuenta "y ¡90!…. ¡91!… ¡92!… ¡93!… ¡94!… ¡95!… ¡96!" íbamos contando. Nate había superado su record de 150, no estábamos sorprendidos bueno un poco nate siempre se ha podido superar así mismo en poco tiempo es como él dice, no compitas con nadie no tienes que llegar a donde otro llego, mucho menos demostrarle nada a nadie, solo superar tus propios límites…. Aunque tener una competencia sana con un amigo debes en cuando sirve como aliento para seguir

entonces tocaron a la puerta "ya va quiero ver si puedo abrir la puerta así" nos dijo nate todavía sosteniéndose de la barra, soltó su mano izquierda y fue bajando poco a poco sin tocar el suelo hasta que pudo alcanzar la perilla y girarla, empujo un poco la puerta y volvió a subir y agarrarse con ambas manos "¡97!" dijimos los cinco alentándolo a seguir, en la puerta estaban Weiss junto con Ruby, Yang y Blake quien diría que la princesa terminaría en el mismo equipo que el caso especial y una ex miembro del White fang, las cuatro se quedaron allí viendo a nate el cual estaba sin camisa, ahora que lo pienso no era muy frecuente que nate anduviera sin camisa incluso dentro de su habitación, nosotros hacemos bromas le decimos que si tiene el cuerpo, la altura, músculos grandes, los abdominales marcados, porque no lo lucia a las chicas se les haría agua la boca, solo nos respondía "porque somos feos y la única que se salva es roxy"

Era como nos veíamos así que no nos molestaba decirnos entre nosotros feo, inclusive roxy que es una de las personas más dulce que conocemos nos lo decía a veces, decíamos que era la razón por la que no tuviéramos novia era una broma recurrente que hacíamos era extraño no escucharla, pero estoy desvariando, en fin nosotros seguíamos contando "¡98!" sus brazos, en los cuales se veían sus venas brotar como si fueran a explotar, estaban empezando a falsear(cuando empiezan a temblar por el esfuerzo)… "¡99!"…. "¡200!" con esa última bajo y empezó a sobarse los brazos para que pasara el dolor e intentaba extenderlos completamente pero no podía solo podía reírse entre jadeos , las chicas no dejaban de verlo, por sus expresiones era fácil saber que se les cursaba por la cabeza, weiss no procesaba que estuviera sin camisa imagino que le parecería indecente o algo por el estilo, ricitos de oro … ahora que me percato creo que estaba babeando un poco, las otras dos chicas pude ver que estaban un poco incomodas, pero salieron de su trance cuando nate les hablo, "dejen de verme así se siente extraño" dijo nate antes de sacudirse como si un escalofrió le hubiera pasado por el cuerpo, el que se le quedaran viendo lo pone incomodo , "van a entra o se van a quedar allí" al terminar se dio la vuelta para evitar las miradas en ese momento las 4 se percataron de que tenía una cicatriz en el costado derecho de su torso y una que iba a lo largo de su antebrazo izquierdo, en lo que se dio la vuelta los 4 le hicimos señas para que recordara que estaba exhibiendo el sixpack "aaaaah, ok ya me la pongo" se puso una camisa deportiva morada, entraron, "hola de nuevo creo que ayer no nos presentamos soy Ciro"," el es santana" dije señalando a él e hiso un gesto con la mano y no dijo nada, creo que weiss empezó a sospechar que era el chico que conoció de pequeña por la expresión que puso como si dijera espera un momento yo te he visto en alguna parte pero él no quería arruinar la sorpresa quería impresionarla durante la iniciación roxy le dijo que era mala idea que se iba a molestar pero santana era muy presumido le gustaba lucirse, "la que se está congelando es roxy" dije señalando a roxy que estaba temblando "y el Mr. Universo es nate" dije haciendo señas con la cabeza hacia donde él estaba "se les ofrece algo, una tacita de café?" pregunte, "eeeh, ozpin nos pidió llevarlos al risco" "me llamo ruby" dijo la más pequeña presentándose "ella es blake" dijo señalando a la chica con el lazo , la chica asintió "ella es mi hermana mayor yang" dijo señalando a la rubia, "que hay" dijo la chica "y ella es weiss" termino señalando a la chica, dicho esto nos empezamos a levantar y empezamos a cambiarnos, ellas salieron de la habitación poco después salimos ya vestidos y con nuestro equipo

Nate tenía sus guanteletes abhaya mudra y karana mudra los cuales al igual que su usuario eran colosales, para que se hagan una idea de que tan grandes son, alguna vez ha visto el juguete este que son las manos del hulk que suenan y todo pues un poco más pequeñas son los puños de los guanteletes ósea lo que cubría el resto del brazo servía también como maldita armadura, el izquierdo, abhaya mudra, cubría todo su brazo y en la zona del hombro adoptaba la forma de la cabeza de un oso a modo de hombrera y el resto del guantelete estaba adornado con el grabado del resto del oso de pie, el derecho, karana mudra, le llegaba poco más arriba de la mitad del bíceps con el mismo tema con la diferencia de que no sobresalía la cabeza del oso sino sus garras de las patas traseras en los nudillos, esta vez salió sin las esclavas ni collar

Ciro tenía un par de guadañas, kyfo nyekundu que significa muerte roja en yonoseque idioma, en vez de tener una hoja tenían cada una dos dándole la apariencia de garras, se pueden doblar para cargarlas en la cintura, las hojas tienen grabadas cráneos hechos por nate, también pueden adoptar la forma de escopetas recortadas y llevaba en los pantalones a la altura de los muslos lleva dos porta balas con munición de escopeta, una en cada pierna.

Roxy llevaba una pequeña bolsa de cuero atada a una trabilla/presilla, y llevaba su pala del monje en la espalda, la pala tenia forma de campana invertida y la hoja tenia la forma de luna creciente, fue un regalo de su hermano… creo

Santana debajo del sobretodo llevaba sus dos pistolas/revolver/magnum, yo no sé qué mierda son y eso que le hecho la mayoría de los cambios son como las frankenstein de las pistolas, en una funda de doble "Luca", a esa mierda de dónde venimos se le dice funda sobaquera, con los cartuchos en el sobretodo, quiero saber cómo pelea sin que se le caigan, y su katana en su espalda un regalo de nosotros para su cumpleaños (*cough* pantallero *cough*)

"¿por dónde se llega a la cafetería?" dijo santana mientras revisaba la hora en su reloj de bolsillo, "no se supone que deben ir a su iniciación" dijo blake, "hey yo no voy para ningún lado sin antes haber desayunado" le contesto nate a blake, voltee a ver a ruby que estaba allí viendo nuestras armas como si fueran de oro "ya le avisamos a ozpin que vamos a desayunar antes de ir" fue lo que le dije sacándola de su trance "ah, ok vamos a la cafetería entonces" me contesto ruby empezando a caminar las seguimos y como me lo espere ruby nos pregunto "de donde son ustedes, que hacen sus armas, se transforman en otras cosas, cuáles son sus nombres, las hicieron ustedes, cuales municiones usan" aunque no me esperaba que fuera a tal velocidad, "somos de mistral" dijo nate debido a que fue la única pregunta que pudo entender, "te lo dije, págame" le dijo a santana el cual saco tres tarjetas del bolsillo y me las dio "fue un placer hacer negocios contigo" le dije, las chicas se extrañaron por lo que hicimos "apostaron quien iba a ser la primera en preguntar" les aclaro roxy

"para contestarte, las mías son un par de escopetas recortadas, nate tiene un par de guanteletes, santana tiene un par de pistolas y roxy tiene una pala del monje, si pero lo mantendremos en secreto hasta después de la iniciación cuando regresemos puedes preguntar sobre las demás formas, las de nate son abhaya mudra y karana mudra las mías son kifo nyekundu, las de santana son clemencia y crueldad y roxy no tiene, nate si, santana las compro y las ha ido modificando con el tiempo, roxy se la dio su hermana y la mía más o menos y la ultima nate de dust de fuego, santana de fuego, rayo, agua, hielo, aire, roxy de rayo y yo tengo una bala de cada una" le dije a ruby contestando a todas sus preguntas tuve que hacer un "pequeño" esfuerzo para entenderlas todas, los demás se me quedaron viendo debido a que pude entenderla "¿que? Si presta atención si se entiende" fue mi respuesta a sus miradas "a que te refieres con que más o menos" dijo weiss refiriéndose a como kifo estaba en mi poder "probablemente algún día les diga" dije sin contestar a la pregunta

Seguimos caminando un rato en silencio roxy estaba caminando junto a RWBY nosotros íbamos unos pocos pasos detrás de ellas, hasta que me recordé algo "men, soñé otra vez con la chama (chica)" le dije a nate y a santana

"pero te acuerdas de algo" me dijeron los dos "nada muy detallado pude ver que tenía el cabello negro estábamos sentados creo que en una fiesta porque estaban ustedes dos allí estaban mone, el negro, neder, mudo, también y creo que había más gente porque escuchaba más voces, ahora estoy seguro de que somos novios la chama se acerco y se sentó en mis piernas, luego se dio la vuelta y estuvimos hablando un rato y me dio un beso" les dije explicándoles mi sueño

"¿pero no recuerdas nada de ella aparte de su cabello?" me pregunto santana "si lo tenía largo o corto que llevaba puesto o su rostro" agrego nate, "no men tenía el cabello negro…. Creo creo que tenía un camisa o un vestido negro o tal vez era una chaqueta no estoy seguro, era más baja que yo porque cuando se fue a sentar en mis piernas sus pies quedaban en el aire y me percate que sus piernas son un poco más cortas que las mías aunque creo a que se debe a que la silla era un poco alta" les conteste "bueno estamos en las misma, mides 1,80 así que para la estatura promedio de las mujeres eres alto" dijo santana

"de que chica están hablando" le pregunto ruby a roxy, "es que Ciro a soñado con una chica los últimos dos meses, dice que han estado hablando y caminando juntos como si la conociera pero cuando se despierta casi no recuerda nada de ella" le explico roxy "eso es extraño" contesto la rubia

Al final llegamos a la cafetería estaba casi vacía en una mesa estaban Jaune Arc tal vez la persona más imbécil del mundo o la más inteligente por usar papeles falso para entrar a beacon, Jesús, María y José esos papeles eran un trabajo horrible una persona casi ciega podría darse cuenta de que son falsificados, junto con el estaba Lie Ren nada me pareció extraño sobre este chico solo una cosa ¿un mechón rosa? De todos los color rosado. Y Nora Valkyrie enserio en su archivo debería estar escrito que tiene suficiente energía para alimentar una ciudad, junto a ellos estaba una persona que me sorprendió ver en los archivos era Pyrrha Nikos hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía.

En otra mesa pude ver que estaban sentados Coco Adel estudiante de segundo año líder del equipo CVFY nota mental no dejar que esa gatling te golpee y segundo quiero una boina así y una para roxy le quedaría bien, junto a ella estaba el resto de su equipo, Yatsuhashi Daichi al cual debieron darle algún suplemento de HGH mezclado con esteroides cuando era bebe, Fox Alistair y Velvet Scarlatina ahora que la veo creo que si Santana la viera intentaría ligársela y otra cosa… enserio creo que ozpin los puso en el mismo equipo por el color del cabello o su piel, nos acercamos para tomar algo de comida y nos asombramos con la cantidad de comida que había, había desde el común huevos revueltos y tocino pasando por emparedados, tu dilo y de seguro estaba allí "que sucede" nos pregunto blake "se ve demasiado bonito" dijo nate

"pero le falta algo" dijo santana, "si, verdad" dijo roxy "¿que falta?" pregunto ruby "unas empanaditas bien bonitas" dije un poco emocionado al imaginarlas en mi mente, "¿qué con eso?" dijo yang, los cuatro nos volteamos a verla boquiabiertos "chamo agárrame que me va a dar algo aquí" le dijo santana a nate "un día de estos les vamos a hacer para que coman y se van a quedar locas, no hay nada mas bueno que desayuno con empanadas y una malta bien fría y también sirve para matar la resaca" dijo nate, "voy a tenerlo en cuento" comento yang.

Entonces tomamos cada uno un plato y nos servimos, RWBY se sentó junto a pyrrha y lo que supongo era su equipo ya que los expedientes con los equipos no los habían creado supongo que fue porque hace 1 día y algo, ruby nos hiso señas para que nos sentáramos con ellos lo cual hicimos, ruby nos presento a jaune, a Nora y Ren interesante pareja ellos dos, tengo que preguntarle cómo ha estado cerca de Nora por tanto tiempo sin volverse demente aunque tengo que admitirlo se verían bien juntos, es como dicen los opuestos se atraen y a pyrrha la saludamos, a weiss se sorprendió de que fuéramos amigos de pyrrha, "¿hace cuanto que no nos veíamos?" le dije a pyrrha, "desde el último torneo" me respondió sonriendo "como te ha ido" me pregunto, "normal, yendo de aquí hacia allá" le conteste "y él como esta" me pregunto pyrrha algo incomoda "allí estorbando, por cierto manda saludos" le dije, les preguntamos si había algo que deberíamos saber sobre la iniciación o algún consejo nos explicaron que el equipo está formado por dos parejas y tu pareja es la primera persona con la que haces contacto visual después de comenzar, por alguna razón nos dijeron que tuviéramos mucho cuidado con cuevas y arboles, después de un rato se hiso la hora de que nos fuéramos nos despedimos y salimos del comedor después las chicas nos indicaron que debíamos seguir derecho y llegaremos al lugar, se notaban que tenían prisas faltaban 10 minutos para las 9 no sin antes decirnos que tuviéramos cuidado al caer, nos pareció un consejo extraño.

Mientras íbamos caminando decidí hacerles una pregunta a los demás "¿vamos a pantallar, verdad?" "lo dudas" me contesto santana "¿y tu feo?" volteo a ver a nate, "no se loco" dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca, "vamos, así impresiones a la rubia a la final ya tienes algo comenzado ya estaba babeando así que échele pierna [esfuérzate o inténtalo] Porque esta mas buena que comer con las manos [es atractiva o sexy o como prefieran decirle]" le dije intentando convencerlo de echarle los perros a yang

"y tú lo que quieres es que te hagan te piche a ruby, zángano no le quitabas los ojos de encima" me contesto, "veeeeerdaaaaad, tanto que me decías asalta cuna para que tu lo hagas" dijo santana el cual lo había dejado pasar en el momento, "acaso no tienes vergüenza, sádico, pedófilo" dijo roxy regañándome en broma, "para que decirles que no si es si, la chica comparte los gustos y es bonita, además son unos malditos como van a estar diciendo que yo le voy a hacer algo ni que me llamara santana", "hey nunca le he hecho algo a una menor" me interrumpió santana para defenderse "además se que tiene 15 creen que no leí el expediente, yo por lo menos no intentare nada. ahora si ella quiere que mojemos el churro yo no voy a decir que no, y a todo esto me cambiaron el tema entonces que le vas a echar pierna con ricitos de oro?" dije defendiéndome "puede ser, pero que mas creo que yo también terminare presumiendo, pero aun así todo depende de la patrona" dijo nate después de respirar hondo "¿podemos hacer desastres?" agrego mientras veía a roxy, ella lo pensó por un momento "está bien, pero no me pueden volver a pedir permiso hasta dentro de 3 semanas a menos que yo les diga que pueden" contesto ella exasperada

"mande 'eñora" [señora o patrona] dijimos santana y yo casi al unisonó

Llegamos a un risco Ozpin estaba esperándonos con su bastón y su taza de café, empiezo a creer que el profesor ozpin es adicto a la cafeína o le pone algo más que azúcar a su café


	3. hacer desastres 101

Episodio 1: El comienzo del resto de nuestras vidas

Capitulo 3: Hacer desastres 101

* * *

POV de RWBY

Mientras corrían a toda velocidad para llegar a la clase de la profesora goodwitch se hacían varias preguntas acerca del nuevo equipo "que creen que hagan sus armas o sus semblances" dijo ruby mientras adivinada que podían hacer sus armas unos guanteletes, un par de pistolas y una katana, una pala del monje y un par de escopetas, "nate tenía cicatrices, me pregunto cómo se las hiso" comento blake, "que importa, se le ven bien" dijo yang

Weiss por su parte se hacía varias preguntas mentalmente "¿ese era santana? No puede ser el no se parece en nada al que yo conocí, no debe de ser el, además el nunca vestiría así hasta donde recuerdo no le gustaba vestir formal", "que dices tú" dijo yang sacando a weiss de sus pensamientos ya estaban entrando al salón "de que" respondió la heredera, "de nate" dijo yang tomando su asiento, "demasiado musculo, y por lo que vimos poca decencia" dijo weiss mientras tomaba asiento, "me dirás que no te gusto ni en lo más mínimo verlo sin camisa" intento burlarse yang, "…no, al igual ese chico se nota que no sabe que es la higiene personal" dijo weiss con un tono frio debido a que Ciro tenía el cabello y barba demasiado largos para su gusto, "cada persona es un mundo" dijo blake [ósea para gustos colores], al poco tiempo entro la profesora glynda goodwitch

"buenos días clases hoy verán la iniciación de un equipo y para no desaprovechar el momento discutiremos sus fallas y lo que hagan bien" luego se encendió la pantalla mostrando el risco con Ozpin y los 4 estudiantes

En otra pantalla aparecieron una foto de cada uno junto a su nombre "Nathan Rotenblut" "Roxana Napelos" "Ciro Zaliv" "y Santana Stramon", dijo ruby leyendo los nombres, weiss al escuchar el apellido de santana estaba sorprendida y molesta si era el chico que ella conoció uno de sus mejores amigos que tuvo de pequeña pero ahora estaba molesta y con más preguntas aun "¿porque si éramos amigos no me hablo?" "¿Por qué viste así?" "¿podrá ser que no me reconoció?" fueron algunos de las preguntas que se formulaba la chica "bueno el también ha cambiado mucho" murmuro "¿dijiste algo?" pregunto blake "ah, no nada" respondió la verdad es que estaba molesta y decir mucho no era exagerar

POV de NCRS

Allí estábamos los 4 parados en un risco con el profesor Ozpin viéndonos con su bastón, su taza y juro que por dentro se estaba riendo de verme con pánico escénico

"b-bueno profesor que h-ha-haremos exactamente no creo que este-mos aquí para vernos las caras verdad" dije intentando calmarme lo cual no funciono mucho ya que estaba tartamudeando

"por supuesto que no, su misión será ir al norte hasta llegar a un templo abandonado atravesando el bosque esmeralda, en dicho templo estarán algunas reliquias-" decía Ozpin hasta lo que interrumpió nate "disculpe por interrumpirlo pero las chicas que nos trajeron dijeron que las parejas son asignadas durante la iniciación, ¿cómo lo haremos sacando papelito?" "no la primera persona con la que hagan contacto visual, será su compañero por los próximos 4 años" contesto Ozpin "viste te dije que era verdad" le dijo roxy a nate mientras esta le sacaba la lengua "una vez que se agrupen deben dirigirse al templo y tomar una reliquia y regresar a la cima del risco, serán monitoreados y calificados durante la iniciación" Ozpin termino de explicar, aunque siento que hay algo que todavía no nos dice y creo que está relacionado con ese "cuidado al caer", por su parte santana se acerco a la orilla del risco y asomo la cabeza para ver la altura "¿y cómo bajaremos?. ¿O solo piensa llamarnos uno por uno y empujarnos?" dijo santana señalando con su pulgar hacia el bosque, después de tomar un trago de su tasa Ozpin dijo mientras dejaba escapar una leve risa "algo parecido" los cuatros nos vimos las caras preocupados y miramos hacia abajo para ver las baldosas donde estábamos parados, "creía que solo eran de adorno" dije aun algo incomodo porque me estuvieran mirando varia gente, "pero, ponte los audífonos veras que se te va a pasar cuando estemos en el bosque" me dijo roxy a lo cual asentí y procedí a conectar los audífonos que estaban en el bolsillo de la chaqueta a mi scroll nada como algo de Pavarotti para relajarse

"¿mejor?" pregunto santana "algo… por lo menos ahora puedo distraerme un poco" dije "antes de comenzar profesor quiero hacer una apuesta con usted" dije con una sonrisa "no vas a comenzar" dijo nate con fastidio "¿qué clase de apuesta?" pregunto el docente con una ceja arqueada esa era algo extraño mas en el momento en el que se encontraban "si nosotros lo impresionamos aunque sea solo un poco o a la profesora goodwitch, me debe un favor y si usted gana pida lo que quiera con algunas excepciones" dije mientras frotaba mis manos como si de un plan malvado se tratara "y que clase de favor seria" dijo Ozpin aun mas confundido "no sé, pero no será nada extraño ni mucho menos algo que no esté a su alcance" dije extendiendo mi mano, Ozpin vio a mis amigos "solo le diré que es como hacer tratos con el diablo si no peor" dijo nate encogiéndose de hombros, el director no entendía esta "advertencia" "siempre sale ganando aunque parezca que no gana nada o va a salir perdiendo la apuesta o trato siempre sale ganando lo que él quiere" explico santana "pero nunca pide nada malo, ni que uno no esté dispuesto a realizar y si usted gana el nunca le dirá que no" dijo roxy intentando defenderme, Ozpin después de ver mi mano durante un rato y de considerarlo otro poco me dio un apretón de manos

"ahora tomen sus posiciones" dijo Ozpin revisando la hora en su scroll "¿pregunto rápida cuanto tardan en accionarse desde que se da el comando?" pregunto nate a último momento "alrededor de 10 u 11 segundos" contesto Ozpin, nate empezó a caminar hacia atrás hasta estar a uno metros y empezó a correr en dirección al acantilado y justo cuando piso la baldosa fue lanzado por los aires, yo rápidamente junte mis manos y sople dentro, mi aliento parecía ser una especia de polvo verde pálido, abrí mis manos y dentro estaba una esfera del mismo color me di la vuelta y la arroje contra el suelo en lo que impacto fui lanzado

Roxy por su parte no quería saltar, cuando Ciro fue lanzado santana la llamo y le hiso señas para que se apartara de la baldosa lo cual ella hiso sin pensarlo dos veces santana hiso lo mismo desenfundo a crueldad, roto el barril del arma hasta seleccionar el dust de rayo y disparo en dirección al bosque y luego volvió a enfundarla, Ozpin estaba confundido por lo que estaban haciendo "un momento" dijo santana viendo su reloj de bolsillo antes de guardarlo, desenfundar a clemencia y repetir el mismo proceso solo que esta vez disparo al suelo enfrente suyo

En un parpadeo se abrió lo que parecía ser un portal de bordes amarillos que conducía a un bosque Ozpin reconoció el lugar como el bosque esmeralda detrás suyo, seguido esto santana y roxy entraron dentro de dicho portal, esta ultima feliz por no tener que ser lanzada por los aires, para luego cerrarse

Ozpin estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para ver hacia el bosque, cuando se percato que en el lugar donde había golpeado la esfera que lanzo Ciro

el polvo se empezó a juntar hasta formar una figura de algo más de 2 metros y de repente delante de él estaba lo que parecía un cruce entre un toro con un gorila poseía la cabeza y cuernos de un toro pero su cuerpo junto con su forma de sostenerse sobre los nudillos de su mano derecha lo hacían parecerse a una especie de gorila todo su pelaje era azul claro tenía una gran barba del mismo color y una cabellera larga que parecía estar en llamas del mismo tono que su pelaje también tenía una armadura pesada y en su mano izquierda había un mangual esta "bestia" empezó a gruñir y después de unos instantes dirigió su vista hacia el acantilado y comenzó a correr a cuatro patas a un velocidad sorprendente dejando una estela azul detrás suyo,

'verdaderamente interesante' pensó Ozpin mientras veía alejarse a la bestia cargando contra arboles en su paso en dirección hacia donde Ciro fue lanzado

Mientras en el salón muchos estudiantes se encontraban perplejos ante lo que habían visto incluso la profesora por unos pocos instantes antes de regresar a su típica mirada primero uno abre portales y otro crea monstruos estas eran semblances inusuales pero no desconocidas

Las pantallas cambiaron para seguir a la pareja ya formada y al resto y adjunto estaban sus barras de aura

"no fui la única que vio a esa cosa aparecer de la nada" pregunto yang mientras miraba al resto de su equipo

"no, probablemente sea su semblance" dijo blake en su tono monótono no se encontraba impresionada por lo que había visto

"¿hey pyrrha esa fue la semblance de Ciro?" pregunto ruby a lo cual la chica se encogió de hombros "la verdad es que nunca me dijo cual era mucho menos la usaba durante combates o eso creo" dijo pyrrha

Mientras nate volaba por el aire cuando empezó a descender puso su brazo izquierdo delante y abhaya mudra se abrió por la mitad y se extendió hasta formar un scutum

[Escudo semicircular utilizado por los legionarios romanos]

y empezó a chocar contra los arboles destruyéndolos hasta chocar con la tierra dejando un pequeño cráter, luego se levanto estiraba su brazo debido al golpe mientras A.M. regresaba a su forma de guantelete "espero no tener que caminar mucho" dijo soltando un suspiro y empezando a caminar hacia el norte

Yo estaba en el aire rogando porque barathrum hubiera limpiado de Grimm el lugar donde iba a caer cuando comencé a descender estire mis brazos tomándome de una rama inmediatamente la solté para bajar mi velocidad poco a poco y no dislocarme uno o ambos brazos y así hice hasta llegar al suelo y rodar levantándome rápidamente solo para ver que barathrum ya estaba en el lugar con varios cuerpos de beowolf desintegrándose "gracias guapo" dije mientras él se volvía a convertir en polvo y estire mi mano para absorber el polvo y recuperar el aura que use

Por su parte roxy y santana ya estaban casi a mitad de camino debido a la distancia que recorrió la bala antes de impactar con el suelo no encontraron casi Grimm más que todo eran beowolf solitarios así que no los detenían de seguir caminando "esperaba que hubieran mas, ¿no se supone que este lugar este repleto de grimms?" dijo santana después de dispararle a otro beowolf "bueno, Ciro me dijo una vez que los grimms aunque fueran seres sin almas comparten algunas similitudes con los animales" dijo roxy mientras caminaba con santana "una es que los animales tienen una especie de sexto sentido que les advierte del peligro ya sea ante otro animal o una catástrofe que fuera a ocurrir tal vez es ese sentido que les dice que somos peligrosos para ellos o también puede ser que los grimms aprendieron de la ultima iniciación que era malo cruzarse con nosotros así fuéramos dos nada más" termino de explicar roxy mientras santana pensaba al respecto "o tal vez es que están esperando a que se reúnan mas" dijo el chico preocupado por el escenario que se plasmaba en su mente

Mientras

nate caminaba tranquilo en dirección hacia el templo no se preocupaba por buscar a los demás ya que si no se encontraba con ninguno de sus amigos de seguro lo haría una vez que llegara, siguió así un rato mas hasta que se detuvo porque empezó a escuchar gruñidos y empezó a examinar sus alrededores para ver que 5 beowolfs estaban saliendo de entre los matorrales pero le pareció extraño que lo estuvieran haciendo lentamente como si estuvieran siendo precavidos hasta que pudo darse cuenta que dos de ellos eran un poco más altos que los demás

No eran alfas parecían simples beowolfs solo que más grandes 'tal vez son más viejo' pensó nate sin quitar sus ojos de encima de ninguno los beowolfs, uno de los pequeños salto sobre nate intentando cortarlo con sus garras, nate rápidamente tomo la zarpa del Grimm con su mano izquierda acercándolo a él y asestándole un potente y seco golpe con la palma en el cuello, rompiéndolo y haciendo que el Grimm cayera al suelo muerto

Inmediatamente otro lo ataco intentando arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco, nate tomo las fauces del Grimm con las manos evitando que las cerrara y empezó a aplicar más fuerza hasta que arranco la mandíbula inferior, soltando los restos, esta vez se puso en guardia esperando que los demás atacaran uno de los grandes ataco junto con el restante de los pequeños nate los esperaba sin una señal de miedo, hasta que se escucho un fuerte ruido que hiso que nate pestañara y cuando volvió a abrirlos el más grande yacía a su lado con una parte de su torso destrozado y del pequeño solo quedaba la mitad inferior, nate volteo hacia donde provenía el sonido para ver a Ciro sentado en la rama de un árbol con ambas escopetas humeando el ultimo beowolf echo a correr esperando que no lo siguieran.

"¡negro! Que coincidencia" le grite a nate fingiendo sorpresa, mientras bajaba del árbol

"¿gordo, desde cuando me sigues?" pregunto nate cruzándose de brazos

"como los últimos 20 o 25 metros" confesé mientras me quitaba los audífonos

"me pudiste haber ayudado antes" contesto

"lo importante es que el dúo dinámico se junto" extendí mi brazo con el puño cerrado y nate lo choco "bueno vámonos de seguro Santi y roxy ya nos están esperando" dije mientras empezaba a caminar "buena esa que hiciste de arrancarle la boca a lobito, de seguro más de uno no se la esperaba" dije mientras recargaba mis armas "lo más probable" me contesto

Estaba en lo correcto

Ahora todos en el salón estaban boca abiertos a excepción de la estoica instructora

"acaba de arrancarle la mandíbula a un beowolf sin esfuerzo" blake dijo incrédula de lo que sus ojos habían visto

"eso fue… ASOMBROSO" grito nora desde su asiento tirando los brazos al aire, Yang, ruby y Jaune estaban teniendo la misma reacción (bueno más o menos) asombrados, ignorando lo inverosímil de la proeza que nate acababa de realizar

La instructora por su parte estaba perdida en sus pensamientos seguía sin entender porque Ozpin estaba tan relajado

 _Glynda acababa de volver a la oficina de Ozpin luego de llevar a los chicos a su habitación cuando le pregunto al director "¿Por qué les dijiste que si?" ella no hubiera admitido a los 3 chicos y a la chica debido a su falta de responsabilidad al llegar después de la iniciación, a lo cual él respondió en su tono calmado "porque para hacer semejante viaje solo para preguntar deben de estar muy emocionados, sus documentos dicen que pueden ser admitidos su único error aunque no fue su culpa fue llegar tarde" "además tu lo viste uno de ellos tiene ojos plateados", a lo cual la respuesta de las instructora fue un gruñido seguido de "solamente uno de los dos, ni siquiera sabes de ningún familiar"_

" _bueno eso se arregla fa-" estaba diciendo Ozpin al final, arqueando una ceja, mientras buscaba otra vez los archivos solamente para ver que los 4 estaban en blanco solo quedando las fotos como si los hubieran borrado_

" _¿qué sucede?" pregunto glynda a lo cual Ozpin le mostro su scroll mostrando que los archivos estaban en blanco sin ni siquiera los nombres de los 4 adolescentes_

" _¿crees que haya sido uno de ellos?" pregunto ella_

" _Tal vez" contesto el_

" _deberíamos vigilarlos, en caso de cualquier amenaza" dijo la instructora preocupada_

" _no creo que sea malo hacerlo, pero tan poco creo que sean una amenaza, solo son un grupo bastante interesante, nada que una plática no resuelva" respondió el director en un tono relajado_

"no cambiaras de opinión, ¿verdad?" le escribió glynda a Ozpin vía scroll

"¿alguien me puede decir que hiso bien el sr Rotenblut?" pregunto la instructora

Nora se levanto emocionada (más de lo usual) y contesto "¡arrancarle la boca!"

"no, alguien más" dijo goodwitch

Weiss levanto la mano y dijo "mantenerse calmado"

"exacto, si se encuentran con un Grimm debe permanecer en calma y no mostrar nervios ni miedo ya que eso atraería a una mayor cantidad de grimms" explico la docente

Nate y yo nos detuvimos en un claro después de unos 20 minutos de caminar para ver hacia donde ir hasta que vimos unas ruinas a nuestra derecha y nos dirigimos hacia allá

Llegamos a dichas ruinas, tal vez alguna clase de ábside o algo parecido por su forma circular

Nos acercamos a unos pilares que sobre ellos había-

"¿piezas de ajedrez?" pregunto nate al aire

"bueno cual quieres agarrar" le dije mientras veía cuales había estaban un par de peones negros, ambos reyes y ambas reinas, "que tal el peón, siempre en el frente" me dijo de forma calmada

"no somos soldados" le dije con un tono serio

Nate se encogió de hombros "lo sé, entonces que, el rey o la reina"

"¿déjame adivinar la reina?" continuo

"claro, es muy-" estaba diciendo hasta que me interrumpió

"¿distinto un líder que un jefe y que te gusta más ser un líder?… si también lo sé, hablas muchas estupideces pero presto atención, la mayoría de veces" dijo tomándose un momento para decir lo ultimo

"me conoces como si me hubieses parido" dije con una sonrisa tomando la reina blanca

Entonces nos sentamos yo en las escaleras y nate en el pasto con las piernas cruzadas meditando con su mano derecha casi estirada completamente, a la altura del pecho, la palma hacia el frente y la mano izquierda descansa en su regazo con la palma hacia arriba y el dedo índice y pulgar casi tocándose

Sino mal recuerdo se supone que ese gesto con la mano indica tranquilidad y seguridad, desvanece el miedo y trae protección y bendición divina… creo

"que tan molesta crees que este la schnee cuando escuche el apellido de santana" dije rompiendo el pacifico silencio que había, casi no quería hacerlo, casi

"¿si no se ha dado cuenta todavía?" contesto nate, a lo cual negué

"mucho, espero que no sean tan amigos como santana dice porque si no va a tener muchos problemas" dijo continuando su meditación

En el salón

Ahora weiss estaba fúrica la estaba ignorando deliberadamente

"eso significa que conoces a santana" pregunto ruby, a lo cual weiss asintió

"sus padres trabajan en la compañía, el iba con ellos cuando éramos pequeños y un día me tope con el" contesto obviamente molesta porque su amigo la ignorara

"de seguro es que no te reconoció" dijo ruby tratando de alegrar a su compañera o por lo menos tratar de hacer que deje de estar enfadada

"habla del diablo y aparecerá" dije mientras veía a santana y roxy salir del bosque les hice señas con las manos para que se acercaran

"tiempo sin vernos men" me dijo santana mientras chocábamos los puños

"porque se tardaron tanto" dijo nuestro intento de dalái lama mientras se levantaba

"es que nos topamos con un koala y era taaaaaaan adorable que empecé a jugar con él y le tome unas fotos mira" dijo roxy mientras brincaba de felicidad mostrándole las fotos, a lo cual nate se le salió un aww, y luego me las enseño a mí, mierda ese narizón si es bonito

"y después se encontró con una perezosa con sus crías" dijo santana con una mano en su nuca

"si nate mira eran tan pequeños y bonitos y la madre me sonrió mira, también lo grabe "hablando"" dijo aun mas emocionada y hiso lo mismo que antes y cuando me las mostro a mi le dije "si son feos"

"para feo estas tu" me contesto roxy

"toda la vida, tomen una y seguimos esto en la habitación" dije para luego señalar a las piezas de ajedrez y mostrarles la reina blanca

"¿tenemos que tomar la misma?" pregunto roxy viendo a las piezas

"me imagino" contesto nate

"¿porque tomaste la blanca?" me pregunto santana con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

"porque soy racista" dije sarcásticamente cruzándome de brazos y tratando de ocultar la risa a lo cual nate soltó una carcajada seguido de santana y roxy pero la de ella era más "femenina" a falta de mejor descripción

"si, si lo mejor que pudieron hacer era tenerlos de esclavos, tanto a negros como faunos, no señor bendito esos cabrones van a acabar conmigo, están quitándole trabajo a las personas blancas" dije haciendo gestos con los brazos simulando enojo e indignación, ellos se seguían riendo "claro es por eso que tienes como 20 amigos que son negros y aun mas que son faunos" dijo nate calmándose "eso es para disimular" dije mientras sonreía

"bueno vámonos" dijo santana, y empezamos a caminar de regreso roxy al frente

Seguimos caminando un poco

"me dueleeeeen los pies" gimoteo roxy "no quiero seguir caminando"

"nate te puede llevar de caballito" consoló santana a la chica de cabellos negros, ahora que lo pienso roxy nunca ha hecho ninguna locura con su cabello como pintárselo de azul o algún color estrambótico su cabello es tan bonito ondulado y negro como la noche a veces lo llevaba corto otras largo pero nada del otro mundo, de cualquier forma se veía hermosa, parecía un imán para los chicos, bonita, inteligente, con actitud, amable, buena figura y pare de contar, pero hay un problema… nosotros tres

Al fin y al cabo éramos prácticamente hermanos y ella era la menor, por meses, así que bueno nos toca cuidarla, así que parecíamos águilas cazando cuando salía con alguien, por si acaso algo ocurriera lo cual nunca ocurrió… pero seguro mato a confianza, la mayoría de las veces solo veían a nate y ya se empalidecían, jeje incluso recuerdo una vez que la iba a buscar un chico negro, nate y yo no pudimos evitar recrear la escena de bad boys 2 donde asustan al chico en la puerta, fue muy hilarante estuvimos riendo los 4 incluso cuando regresaron, el pobre no lo volvimos a ver más nunca

Volviendo al tema del cabello, ahora que me percato también santana tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, peinado hacia atrás, nate tenía el cabello negro corto y yo también tenía el cabello negro más largo y revuelto se me formaban unos cuantos rulos, pero teníamos colores de cabello normal, a mi parecer, comparado a los muy únicos que había visto desde que llegamos, blanco, gris aunque ese puede ser por canas pero yo no veo a Ozpin tan viejo, rojo, negro con rojo, siendo todos naturales… creo lo que falta es que salga alguien con el pelo azul o verde con morado.

"o como un saco de papas" dije volviendo al presente, "muy alto, me voy a golpear con las ramas" dijo roxy poniéndose las manos sobre la cabeza

"se supone que las cámaras nos graban" dije recibiendo dos "daah" y un "de bola" de parte de nate

"¿pero reproducen el audio también?" agregue

Si, si lo hacen

"porque, no vas a salir con alguna vulgaridad" pregunto nate

"no quería cantar un poquito pero me da pena, que le vas a hacer" dije mientras le escribía a Ozpin sobre mi duda

"lo más probable sea que no" dije y seguido me puse un audífono

[Ruédamela dj con un beso y una flor]

"de día viviré, pensando en tu sonrisa

De noche las estrellas, me acompañaran

Serás como una luz, que alumbra en mi camino me voy pero te juro, que mañana volveré"

"al partir un beso y una flor, un te quiero, una caricia y un adiós es ligero equipaje para tan largo viaje, las penas pesan en el corazón"

"más allá, del mar habrá un lugar donde el sol, cada mañana, brille mas

Forjaran mi destino, las piedras del camino lo que nos es querido siempre queda atrás"

En este punto me había llegado un mensaje, y deje de cantar para ver quién era

"si, por cierto tiene talento" era lo que decía el mensaje del director

A esto no puedo evitar pensar que pase pena enfrente de una gran cantidad de estudiantes… anda a joder a tu madre

"aaaaah, otra, otra" me coreaba roxy. "que paso" me pregunto santana a lo cual le dije que "acabo de pasar una pena que no juega carro" y les mostré el mensaje a lo cual se echaron a reír y me dijeron que no pensara en eso, que no cantaba mal… bueno según ellos

[Que algo no juegue carro significa que está en un nivel superior a lo normal por ejemplo cuando hace mucho calor, decimos "hace un calor que no juega carro" o cuando algo es muy bueno "el almuerzo está muy bueno, no juega carro"]

"no es malo, hay que admitirlo" elogio yang al chico

Caminamos hasta llegar a otro claro y en ambos lados había lo que parece restos de acueductos y unas cuantas rocas grandes en el camino. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que la estupidez hiso acto de presencia

"sabes no fue tan difícil, por lo que nos dijeron ruby y los demás esperaba que hubiera más Grimm" dijo santana con aburrimiento

De repente se escucho un fuerte estruendo detrás de nosotros, nos detuvimos y dimos la vuelta lentamente y del bosque salió un deathstalker seguido de un King taijitu alfa, (la única diferencia es que es más grande y que la cabeza blanca tiene una "capucha" como las cobras y la negra tiene el hocico mas redondo y escamas de un color marrón-verde oliva en la parte de abajo, eso y que la mitad blanca esta mas blindada y la negra es mas venenosa), por si fuera poco en el aire había un nevermore demasiado grande y una maldita apelpisia

¿Qué es una apelpisia?, en resumen toman a la hidra de lerna la vuelven un Grimm, la hacen más grande, le ponen los dientes de un tiburón a las 5 cabezas, le dan garras como lanzas y el aliento venenoso de la hidra y por si fuera poco con todo eso he escuchado que algunas tienen saliva acida o lanzan fuego, si señores tienen complejo de dragón, otras lanzan rayos o hacen su piel más dura que el acero, ¿Cómo la matas? Pues no lo haces, no lo haces por que necesitas mucha suerte, matarla como Heracles le hace a la hidra o darle veneno y la primera santana la acaba de mandar a la mierda y la segunda no recuerdo como es y la tercera tampoco la tenemos

Muchos estaban asombrados ante los cuatro monstruos que obstaculizaban al equipo, llegando al punto en que la instructora había perdido su expresión estoica, tenían motivos para estarlo, los equipos RWBY y JNPR saben de primera mano que un deathstalker y un nevermore pueden ser adversarios considerables, pero junto con otros dos Grimm más peligrosos dejaba preocupados a todos, glynda estuvo a punto de escribirle a Ozpin que detuviera la iniciación, pero el director ya había enviado un mensaje "no lo pienso hacer" decía el mensaje contestándole a su pregunta, tan pronto como termino de leer llego otro mensaje este diciendo "me imagino que estas preocupada por ellos, pero déjalos arreglárselas confió en que serán capaces hacer esto"

"tenias que decirlo, tenias que decir que no era difícil" dije mientras me pasaba la mano por la cara

"mala mía" dijo santana asustado por los cuatro grimms enfrente nuestro

"porque no dices que salga un dinosaurio azul con morado de la nada y nos arranque la cabeza a los cuatro de una vez" dijo nate dándole un golpe en la cabeza

"bueno ustedes querían lucirse ¿no?" dijo roxy

"si, lucirnos no suicidarnos" dije agarrando mi arma

"bueno señores récense lo que se sepan, hagan el testamento, despídanse, arrepiéntanse de lo que no hicieron porque de esta no salimos" dije

"la desesperación no te queda" dijo nate "siempre tienes un plan" acoto roxy

"dame un momento para pensar" dije creando una esfera en mi mano y esparciéndola en el suelo del cual salieron varios esqueletos unos con armaduras pesadas y mazas y otros con armaduras de cuero y arcos con aljabas "distráiganlos" fue la orden que les di y con un grito de guerra empezaron a correr a donde estaban o a lanzar flechas

Roxy tomo su bolsita de cuero y saco tres dust de rayo y se los dio a nate los rompió y tiro el polvo al aire, santana roto el barril a dust de agua

"ok, no vamos a poder enfocarnos en uno solo porque los demás vendrán sobre nosotros, lo mejor sería cada uno tome a uno es poco probable que los podamos matar solos por eso si ven que puedan ayudar a otro para matar a uno de los cuatro háganlo y si necesitan ayuda griten" plantee, a lo cual asintieron los 3

"roxy toma al nevermore ya que va a ser difícil bajarlo y puedes freírlo, pero espera a que el dust haga que se formen nubes de tormenta" empecé a darle a cada uno su objetivo

"nate ve con el deathstalker, tiene la armadura más dura de los 4 así que no lo podemos cortar y las balas rebotaran"

"ósea que a la vieja escuela" me contesto dándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (una normal, no de loco) a lo cual asentí "bueno no se ustedes pero a mí me gusta mucho mi chaqueta y no quiero que la rompan" dijo quitándose la chaqueta quedándose con la franelilla negra (tuvimos "problemas técnicos" una vez que intento quitarse la chaqueta con los guanteletes así que modificamos los guanteletes para que se retrajeran hasta cubrir sus manos y parte de sus antebrazos de forma compacta permitiendo que la ropa pase por ellos, parecían partes de armadura cuando estaban "guardados")

"eeeeeso quiero que ricitos de oro le vea los cuadros" dijo santana para molestarlo "también" le contesto

"y tú" dije poniendo mis manos sobre los hombros de santana "debido a que eres el más ágil vas con la serpiente" a lo cual me dio una expresión de disgusto "hey agradece que no te di a la hidra calembé [que no sirve] por bocón"

Después de esto voltee para ver cómo iban los esqueletos solo para ver que los grimms ya estaban destruyendo a los arqueros, en otras palabras estaban a unos pocos metros de nosotros.

"listo" dijo roxy viendo al cielo con nubes grises

"ok ya saben qué hacer, santana por favor" dije y santana nos disparo a los tres para luego dispararse a él (sin cambiar de dust) "ya" dijo

Revise mi scroll para ver el nivel de aura

Santana estaba al 100% al igual nate y roxy, yo tenía 90% por los esqueletos

"Ojala funcione" murmure antes de que el deathstalker cargara contra nosotros solo para ser frenado por un golpe de nate en el rostro (je faltaba que dijera que siempre estaba molesto) y retrocedió para evitar el aguijón

[Ruédame 'sa mielda dj, ponte Fury of the storm pa' inspirarme]

Santana cambio el dust a hielo y empezó a disparar a la cabeza blanca del King taijitu cada impacto le hacía crecer hielo a la serpiente pero no la frenaba, la negra intento atacarlo por un lado pero santana retrocedió apenas a tiempo, seguido recargo y continuo ahora disparando con una pistola a cada cabeza

Roxy intentaba atinarle al nevermore con un rayo pero se le hacía difícil darle debido a que tenía que esquivar constantemente las plumas que le lanza o cuando intentaba embestirla

Yo me fui acercando poco a poco al apelpisia, el Grimm parecía una estatua, no se movía en lo más mínimo solo me observaba, entonces cree 4 esferas y las deje caer, las dos primeras eran un par de soldados altos con la misma complexión que nate con armadura de placas teniendo hombreras, espinilleras de color azul ambos tenían una cresta que salía del casco la de uno era azul y el del otro roja ambos cargaban un scutum, el de la cresta azul tenía los bordes del scutum azules y un león en el centro mientras que el otro tenía el centro azul y los bordes dorados, les ordene que protegieran a roxy y empezaron a correr hacia donde estaba ella

El siguiente era el príncipe, un hombre de alrededor de 1,75 m con piel morena clara, cabello castaño, ojos azules, de complexión fornida, llevaba una armadura de cuero con una tela roja desgastada alrededor de su cintura y llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, con el medallón del tiempo en su pecho y un par de cimitarras ambas con sangre seca en las hojas y con muescas por todo el filo. La más larga, la espada del león, solo la mitad superior tenía un filo el resto poseía un borde dentado, la otra, la espada del águila tenía los bordes de color dorado y por todo el centro de la hoja hay una decoración del mismo color

Le dije que se asegurara que no se comieran a santana

Y el último era Yurnero, no muy alto el hombre, con piel bronceada, con un cuerpo musculoso llevaba una piel de animal de color anaranjado que le cubría los hombros, la zona de la clavícula y los omóplatos, con un cinturón marrón en su pecho de forma diagonal, protectores en los antebrazos, unos pantalones oscuros con una armadura de laminas que le cubría la cintura y los muslos, una máscara tribal de madera blanca y una wakizashi con la hoja de un color naranja brillante y la sostenía con la hoja hacia atrás, "y tú me vas a ayudar" le dije a lo cual asintió

Volví a revisar mi aura, 50% tendré que aguantar con eso, transforme las escopetas en un par de guadañas, los mangos negros con líneas azules, el filo de estas eran de color escarlata y en las bases de ambas hay un cable largo de alrededor de 10 metro pero el material podía estirarse hasta otros 7 metros, me causa gracia que yo digo que es como si una kusarigama, una guadaña y las garras de hades tuvieran una noche de copas y esta fuera el resultado

El apelpisia empezó a mover las cabezas de un lado a otro, y empezó a caminar, "esto va a durar mucho" dije después de soltar un suspiro y ponerme en guardia junto a Yurnero

Santana no la estaba pasando tan mal cuando una de las mitades del King taijitu lo intentaba atacar el príncipe lo bloqueaba, el problema es que estaba gastando la munición muy rápido y casi no le hacía nada

"ok piensa, no le estoy haciendo nada a esa cosa y la katana es último recurso así que por lo menos tengo que cortarle una cabeza" pensó mientras recargaba "cuantos recargas quedaran… 6, bueno 6 por 7 son 42 entonces me quedan 42 balas"

"¡HEY UNA AYUDA NECESITO DESASERME DE UNA MITAD!" grito santana mientras esquivaba los colmillos de la serpiente

"¡SACAME DE AQUÍ Y HABLAMOS!" le grite mientras estaba intentando evitar que una de las cabezas de la apelpisia me tragara

Santana cambio a dust de fuego en el barril, apunto y disparo al cuello, creando una explosión y haciendo que me soltara "gracias, toma sabia que se te habían olvidado" dije entregándole un par de cargadores con una etiqueta que dice experimental "no hay mejor momento para probarlos" me dijo antes de regresar con el King taijitu que estaba luchando con el príncipe

"hey tenemos que acercarnos para volarle la cabeza" le dijo santana al príncipe

"¿a cuál?" pregunto el

"la blanca es más difícil de cortar, vamos por esa y nos deshacemos de la más difícil de una vez" le respondió santana el cual cambio los cartuchos de las balas

En eso la mitad negra los ataco santana tomo una de las espadas del príncipe y ambos reaccionaron rápidamente, frenando la embestida del Grimm hacia una seria de cortes en su cara y retrocediendo

La mitad blanca fue al ataque, el príncipe y santana saltaron cayendo sobre su cabeza "je que conveniente" pensó santana, "intenta clavarle la espada, yo hare lo mismo" le dijo el príncipe a santana, durante varias puñaladas rápidas el príncipe logro clavar la espada lo suficientemente profundo como para sostenerse ambos sin soltarse, pero la otra mitad del Grimm se había recuperado y fue de nuevo a ataque del príncipe indefenso, santana actuó rápido cortando el hocico del Grimm y clavándole la espada en su boca haciendo que este retrocediera, le regreso su espada al príncipe "gracias" dijo el príncipe "de nada, sujétate, se va a mover mucho" le aconsejo al príncipe y santana se sujeto con una mano de él y con su mano libre empezó a disparar las 7 balas en la cabeza para luego rápidamente cambiar de manos y pistolas, el Grimm se retorcía por el dolor, la otra mitad intentaba atacarlos pero el príncipe se las arreglaba para retenerlo con una espada, santana disparo las balas restantes en la zona del cuello "bájate rápido" le grito santana al príncipe el cual solo saco la espada de la espalda del Grimm para que ambos fueran lanzados hacia un lado debido a los violentos movimientos de la mitad blanca, por suerte aterrizaron sin ningún problema "funciona, funciona, funciona" pensaba santana, pero no pasaba nada la mitad blanca dejo de moverse, viendo a su almuerzo apenas levantándose decidió cargar de nuevo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la cabeza exploto dejando solo un sección con una parte de la columna visible

"bueno allí va uno, ¿puedes entretenerlo mientras ayudo a roxy?" le dijo santana al príncipe el cual le contesto "si, pero no me queda mucho tiempo"

"ok, pero sabes eso es algo irónico" le dijo con tono socarrón al príncipe antes de irse

Roxy gracias a los soldados le había podido hacer que al nevermore lo golpearan unos cuantos rayos, cuando le lanzaban plumas ellos la protegían con los escudos haciendo que las plumas revotaran

Pero los rayos no eran lo suficiente fuertes como para derribarlo

"dime rápido que hago, el príncipe esta con el King taijitu" dijo santana acercándose a roxy y recargando "congélale las alas necesito que se quede quieto" le contesto roxy "a la orden, mi comandante" dijo santana rotando el barril a dust de hielo y empezó a dispararle algunos disparos acertaron congelando una parte haciendo que cayera y se estrellara

"gracias, ¿crees poder hacer algo para que se quede allí un rato?" le pregunto la chica a santana el cual le dio una sonrisa maliciosa y le dijo "yo no, pero el gordo si" a lo cual ella también empezó a sonreír maliciosamente

"¡CIRO!" grito la chica mientras se aguantaba la risa

"¡ME VOY A CAMBIAR EL NOMBRE, QUE!" grite

"necesito que lo mantengas allí un momento" me pidió amablemente roxy señalándome al nevermore que se estaba volviendo a levantar

"un momento" dije mientras esquivaba otro escupitajo de acido, levante mi mano y la baje abruptamente, sobre el nevermore se crearon varios clavos enormes enlazados con cadenas y en el momento que baje la mano cayeron dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo

"gracias" escuche a roxy agradecerme

"como es que mata Heracles a la hidra tengo 20 minutos intentando recordar" les pregunte para tener una pista de cómo matar al apelpisia

"le corta las cabezas y cauteriza los muñones con una antorcha para que no crezca y la cabeza inmortal la entierra" me contestaron santana y roxy al unisonó

Ya santana se había ido otra vez con el King taijitu lo que dejaba a roxy sola "cúbranme para estar seguros" les ordeno roxy a los soldados

Ella adopto una postura similar a como si sostuviera una lanza en la mano a punto de lanzarla, mientras el nevermore se retorcía para librarse de sus ataduras, las nubes sobre la chica se oscurecieron mas y después de unos momentos un rayo la golpeo detrás de ella se formo un raijin de electricidad el cual empezó a tocar sus tambores y con cada toque otro rayo golpeaba a roxy, seguido de otro y otro y otro, pronto en la mano de roxy se empezó a formar una lanza hecha absolutamente de electricidad, la chica vio que el nevermore estaba por liberarse, con determinación en su mirada, echo un poco hacia atrás su cuerpo para luego tirar la lanza, la cual impacto rápidamente en el Grimm paralizándolo momentáneamente, para después seguir creando y disparando mas lanzas mientras la golpeaban mas rayo, hiriendo aun mas al nevermore hasta que creó una del doble de tamaño que las anteriores y la lanzo a la zona del torso dejándole un gran agujero en el lugar del impacto, luego de unos instantes el nevermore cayó muerto

Santana había regresado con el King taijitu, para ver que el príncipe no le iba muy mal pero se le acababa el tiempo "crees poder cubrir por 1 minuto" le pregunto a lo cual el asintió, santana se aseguro que el dust seleccionado fuera hielo y se disparo inmediatamente rotando el barril a dust de fuego. Enfundo ambas pistolas y tomo la katana de su espalda con la mano derecha y se puso en guardia abriendo un poco las piernas, respirando lentamente, con su mano izquierda tomo el mango sin desenvainar la katana, sin expresar ninguna emoción y se mantuvo allí por otros 20 segundos, similar a roxy detrás de santana se formo un proyección de Ornstein con su armadura dorada brillando levemente junto con el mechón que adorna su yelmo con forma de león y apuntando su lanza en dirección al Grimm, al príncipe se le había agotado el tiempo y empezó a volverse polvo y desaparecer no sin antes hacer una reverencia hacia santana, con esto el King taijitu se concentro en santana empezando a cargar hacia él, el chico no se inmuto manteniendo su expresión en blanco así se mantuvo hasta que la serpiente estuvo a poco más de un metro, pareciera que los ojos del chico ardiendo con coraje, instintivamente soltó un grito y efectúo un corte horizontal en conjunto con ornstein quien había soltado un grito de guerra, con una velocidad portentosa para luego hacer un corte vertical seguido de un diagonal, a continuación volvió a enfundar la katana y ornstein se empezó a disolver.

La cabeza del King taijitu se había destrozado cayendo varios trozos detrás de santana y tuvo que echarse para un lado para que el cuerpo no lo golpeara debido a la inercia, el chico estuvo unos segundos observando la katana hasta respirar hondo "¡Señor Jesús Cristo! casi se me sale el corazón" dijo relajándose y agarrándose el pecho "esperaba que se rompiera en cuanto lo tocara" volvió a colocar la katana en su espalda y dirigirse hacia donde estaba roxy

Nate transformo a A.M. a su forma de scutum para bloquear un golpe de la tenaza izquierda del deathstalker, seguido el deathstalker ataco con la otra pinza y nate tuvo que empujar la tenaza que estaba sosteniendo para poder esquivar la que venia

Otra vez tuvo que bloquear un ataque, para agarrar la tenaza y empezar a golpear la articulación, pero se descuido y el Grimm lo agarro con la otra tenaza alzándolo en el aire empezó a apretarlo, nate tuvo que transforma a karana mudra en su forma de escopeta y empezar a disparar para que lo soltara y el cayera sobre la espalda del escorpión, no lo pensó dos veces cuando empezó a golpear la espalda del Grimm con los descomunales guanteletes, el deathstalker se empezó a sacudir y mover violentamente para quitárselo de encima pero nate se agarro fuertemente con la mano izquierda a su espalda y siguió golpeando con su mano libre, cuando por fin pudo ver grietas en el duro recubrimiento

El deathstalker lo golpeo con su cola, dándole a nate en el costado izquierdo, tirándolo de la espalda y haciendo que chocara con un pedrusco "mierda, pegas duro cabron" dijo levantándose, el deathstalker le rugió, "si, si ya seguimos, dame un momento para recuperar el aliento, *bocanada de aire* en serio pensé que pegabas mas suavecito, vamos a repetirlo me gusto el paseo" continuo volviendo a su guardia y sonriendo, el deathstalker cargo contra él, embistiéndolo, nate se aferro del Grimm comenzando a golpearle la cara, el deathstalker ante esto corrió hasta golpearse contra uno de los acueductos, golpeando a nate, viendo que nate no se soltaba siguió golpeando la pared hasta que se soltó y después retrocedió un poco aturdido

Nate se apoyo en una rodilla antes de volverse a levantar y tronarse el cuello "jeje, no te va a gustar haber hecho eso" dijo mientras veía con una sonrisa al Grimm, a las espaldas del chico apareció un oso negro parado en dos patas cuyo tamaño podría rivalizar fácilmente con el del deathstalker. Al mismo tiempo en la zonas de los brazos que los guanteletes dejaban expuestos empezaron a surgir llamas con una tonalidad verde brillante, también lograban escapar por las partes de los codos y hombro

el deathstalker al ver esto volvió a rugir solo para que el oso contestara con su propio rugido más fuerte y luego desvanecerse seguido nate empezó a esprintar contra el deathstalker evadiendo las pinzas de este hasta embestirlo con el hombro y empezar a dar una sucesión rápida de golpes a la cara blindada del Grimm con cada golpe las llamas se hacían más intensas y se iban tornando mas azuladas, el deathstalker intento tomarlo con su pinza izquierda pero nate retrocedió un poco y la intercepto con un gancho, destrozando la pinza al contacto antes de seguir golpeándolo, el Grimm se retorcía y le dio un fuerte golpe con la otra pinza para alejarlo de él, nate aterrizo en sus pies rápidamente volviendo a esprintar contra el Grimm el cual lo vio venir e intento volverlo a golpear con su pinza pero el chico fue más rápido y la sujeto deteniéndola en seco y dando un fuerte golpe en la articulación partiéndola para luego dar un jalón y arrancarla, el deathstalker empezó a retorcerse de nuevo y caer, nate aprovecho esto para trepar sobre él, ya sobre la cabeza del Grimm soltó un grito de guerra ensordecedor para luego propinarle un golpe tan fuerte que su brazo atravesó el blindaje y con un movimiento del brazo K.M. cambio a su forma de escopeta y soltó un dispara aun dentro del blindaje dejándole una gran abertura en el cráneo, nate se bajo de la espalda del deathstalker muerto y se quito el polvo y la suciedad de encima para luego ver a roxy matar al nevermore y dirigirse hacia donde estaba ella

Yo la estaba pasando muy mal porque matar a una apelpisia es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, tenía que estar evitando los ataques, ya me había intentado tragar una vez pero qué bueno que santana me ayudo

Volví a evitar un ataque de una de las cabezas, me tuve que crear una mascarilla para que el aliento de una de las cabezas no me matara, si cuando dije que era venenoso no era jugando, por suerte no hacían más que intentar golpearme con sus cabezas

Yurnero estaba junto a mí, no le iba mucho mejor, entonces una de la cabezas, la primera de la izquierda a la derecha para ser exactos, abrió su boca y expulso lo que creo que fue magma no pude darme cuanta estaba ocupado corriendo para no quemarme mala suerte que Yurnero no escapo "genial ahora estoy solo y esa cosa aparte de lanzar un gas venenoso escupe magma"

El imbécil pareció leerme la mente porque la cabeza siguiente a la que escupió magma me escupió, simplemente me eche para un lado "no te dijeron que escupir es de mala educación" le dije seguido me voltee a ver que me escupió ahora y ver que el pasto donde había caído el escupitajo se estaba disolviendo "corrijo escupe magma, acido y un gas venenoso" me di la vuelta solo para tener que volver a esquivar mas magma, esto se está poniendo imposible no puedo acercarme y si lo hago no puedo cortarle las cabezas, que sería la forma más rápida de matarla, porque le van a crecer más, y ese era la rutina esquivar de aquí hacia allá cortarle el hocico a uno para que no me comiera hasta que la segunda cabeza de derecha a izquierda abrió la boca como habían hecho las otras "bien veamos qué haces tú" y justo cuando esquive, lanzo un maldito rayo negro de la boca "NO LANZAME EL KAMEHAMEHA DE UNA VEZ" grite obviamente irritado esto se estaba poniendo absurdo

"¡CIRO!" escuche que me grito roxy

"¡ME VOY A CAMBIAR EL NOMBRE, QUE!" grite

"necesito que lo mantengas allí un momento" me pidió amablemente, señalándome al nevermore que se estaba volviendo a levantar

"un momento" dije mientras esquivaba otro escupitajo de acido, levante mi mano y la baje abruptamente, sobre el nevermore se crearon varios clavos enormes enlazados con cadenas y en el momento que baje la mano cayeron dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo

"gracias" escuche a roxy agradecerme

"como es que mata Heracles a la hidra tengo 20 minutos intentando recordar" les pregunte para tener una pista de cómo matar al apelpisia

"le corta las cabezas y cauteriza los muñones con una antorcha para que no crezca y la cabeza inmortal la entierra" me contestaron santana y roxy al unisonó

"hay cabron de esta no te salvas" dije volteándome para ver al apelpisia pero antes déjame revisar 30%, cuando guarde mi scroll cree un golem del mismo tamaño que el apelpisia para sostenerlo mientras lo decapitaba y volví a crear a Yurnero pero esta vez versión terminator tenía sus botas de fase puestas, en su cintura tenía un cetro con una joya azul brillante en forma de gota: el cetro de aghanim, encima de su piel de animal había un tocado con una máscara: la ofrenda de vladi1000, también en su cinturón tenia pequeña hacha cuyos bordes despedían un brillo anaranjado, una cimitarra con un mango de color terracota y un amuleto con forma de ojo con la esclerótica de color azul y una pupila vertical: la furia de batalla, la hoja abisal y el ojo de skadi, para los que no juegan dota esto quiere decir que mi amigo Grimm estaba jodido

Una vez que el golem lo tomo por los cuellos empezamos a esprintar esquivando los escupitajos y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca lance una de las guadañas en una de las separaciones entre los cuellos seguida la otra para usarlos como piolets, salte logrando subirme en él, y juggernaut utilizo su omnilatigo para cortar las cabezas mala suerte que solo logro cortar 4, pero decidí no prestarle atención y cauterizar rápidamente las heridas

El apelpisia se retorcía, nos dispusimos a cortar la última cabeza pero cuando la hoja de mi guadaña hiso contacto se quedo atascada como si hubiera golpeado una roca

No tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar cuando el Grimm se deshizo del golem derritiéndolo con el acido y me golpeo con su cuello, tirándome al suelo

Inmediatamente me levante para ver que juggernaut estaba a mi lado y la piel del grimm había adquirido una textura pétrea

"ok hay que anotar eso, no creo haga todo eso, parece más como si evolucionara" teorice mientras veía al Grimm seguir retorciéndose, volvamos a ver "me queda 7%" pensé mientras veía mi scroll de nuevo "santana esta al 60% y roxy al 73%" murmure mientras veía sus niveles "12%" "qué coño está haciendo nate que tiene 12%" dije alzando la voz mientras volteaba para ver donde estaba nate, para encontrarlo que el deathstalker lo estaba reventando contra uno de los acueductos "aah eso está haciendo"

"espera un momento acabo de ver a santana dispararse por lo que debe ser que va a usar la katana, si ya está tomando la pose y todo" dije viendo a santana tomando el mango de la katana "roxy está cargando la lanza y nate ya bajo del 18%," dije para luego poner una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a lo que esto significaba "hora de acabar el show" murmure creando 4 esferas y lanzándolas a los aires, si esto va a acabar por lo menos hay que darle efectos especiales

A las espaldas de roxy, santana y nate cree proyecciones de raijin, ornstein y un oso respectivamente

Encare de nuevo al apelpisia, como hice con los demás no podía dejar pasar mis "efectos especiales" era mi emblema las dos tumbas se empezaron a agitar, hasta que empezaron a salir brazos esqueléticos para luego salir un cráneo de la derecha y de la izquierda un cráneo con partes necróticas y siguieron arrastrándose hasta estar casi fuera de las tumbas, antes de que todo se desvaneciera hice que las cuatro proyecciones dejaran salir un grito/rugido para luego deshacerlas

Veamos de nuevo los niveles 69% santana, 82% roxy, nate tiene el 27% y aumentando rápido y el mío está ya al 24%

El apelpisia me lanzo un escupitajo de magma a lo cual cree un enorme escudo enfrente mío, lo rodee "me asegurare que quedes quintuplejico" le dije "¿puedes usar el tótem?" le pregunte a Yurnero este asintió y con un movimiento de su mano creó un pequeño tótem en forma de gato que despedía un aura verde, no sé si era porque estaba arto de esta cosa, pero me intentaba parar lanzándome todos los trucos que sabía y no nos atinaba nos acercamos y le dimos todo lo que podíamos cortes disparos mas cortes aunque por imbécil deje que me volviera a tomar en su boca repitiéndose el mismo problema, yo sosteniendo sus mandíbulas con brazos y piernas en un intento de que no me comiera, pero será mejor que salga rápido de aquí en caso de que se le ocurra escupirme de nuevo

"creo que sigue vivo" dijo roxy que estaba en cuclillas picando con una vara los restos del nevermore que tenia espasmos debido a la electricidad que no había abandonado totalmente el cadáver

"si sigue vivo con eso en el pecho empezare a creer que todo lo de bleach es real" dijo nate viendo a roxy

"no enserio lo vi moverse" dijo la chica para acto seguido patear la cabeza del nevermore "viste se movió" dijo moviéndose hacia un lado y ambos chicos se le quedaron viendo

"a todo esto donde carajo esta Ciro" dijo santana al no ver a su amigo cerca

"¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!" grite a todo pulmón para que los demás dejaran de estar parados allí como si todo hubiera terminado

"otra vez" dijo santana, muy calmado al ver la situación en la que me encontraba

"voy a creer que te gusta estar allí" expresó roxy

Nate no dijo nada porque el muy hijo de su madre no paraba de reírse

"cállense y hagan que me suelte rápido" dije sintiendo a mis espaldas la temperatura elevarse, nate dejo de reírse para empezar a correr y golpeo al apelpisia con una patada voladora mientras gritaba "¡PATADA VOLADORA ZEO!" Haciendo que el Grimm me soltara y retrocediera, caí golpeándome la espalda porque no podía parar de reírme, si lo hiso

"te dije que si la podía hacer" dijo nate mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

"decías no te va a salir te vas a reventar la cabeza con el suelo" continuo mofándose

"ok, después me regañas" le conteste y en eso se acercaron roxy, santana y juggernaut a los primeros les di un golpe en la cabeza "porque se quedaron viéndome"

"nate nos dijo que nos quedáramos" dijo roxy mientras se sobaba

"y que hacemos con el" señalo santana al apelpisia que se recuperaba de la patada

"bueno mi guadaña se queda atascado cuando intento cortarlo así que podemos descartar eso y las balas y es arriesgado acercarse pero me imagino que debe tener un punto más blando que el resto del cuerpo" les explique

El apelpisia nos lanzo acido, para ser detenida por una pared creada por mi "a se me olvido mencionar lanza magma, acido, gas venenoso y el kamehameha"

"¿el kamehameha?" pregunto nate arqueando una ceja

"si él entreno con goku" dije sarcásticamente

Nate se imagino al apelpisia con el uniforme anaranjado de goku cargando el kamehameha con las patas, santana se lo imagino transformándose en fase 4[yo no digo súper sayaijin fase 2,3 o 4 yo digo de una vez fase 2,3 o 4] roxy fue la única que entendió que era sarcasmo

"vamos a probar donde podemos atravesar su armadura" dijo roxy sacando de sus pensamientos a Billy y a zordon, tomando su pala del monje

"ok, pero cuidado si se rompe" dije deshaciendo la pared de la cual no quedaba mucho

Empezamos a esprintar los 5 evadiendo los ataque del Grimm, intentamos cortar por varias partes pero o las hojas se quedaban atascados o en el caso de nate sus guanteletes no hacían casi nada

De repente Ciro hiso señas para que atacaran desde lejos, absorbió a Yurnero y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro volvió a crearlo para volverlo a absorber después esta vez el filo de sus guadañas empezaron a brillar con un tono anaranjado y este se acerco rápido a la hidra y realizo el omnilatigo en ella apareciendo de un lugar como un destello anaranjado atacando por breves momentos solo para después aparecer en otro lugar, finalizando en la espalda del Grimm, saltando de esta y alejándose

Se acerco a nate y creo a ulfsar el guerrero ursa y se preparo a absorberlo pero en vez de absorberlo el imbuyo a nate en el humo-polvo

Nate sintiendo la fuerza del guerrero radiant emprendió otra carga contra el Grimm, cambiando su estilo de pelea para que se adoptara al del oso usando el kung fu como medio

Santana y roxy se acercaron a el

Ciro quiso hacer lo mismo con ellos santana imbuyéndolo con el cazador de demonios más famoso y roxy con un pequeño yordle con demasiada energía

Ciro pareció relajarse un poco, dejando de sonreír para decirles que apoyaran a nate mientras el debilitaba al apelpisia

Comenzaron a disparar para distraer al Grimm de nate para que pusiera en marcha su semblance en conjunto con las habilidades de ursa, santana disparando a una velocidad extraordinaria y los rayos de roxy parecían más veloces y fuertes

Roxy confiada de la velocidad recién adquirida se acerco al Grimm y corto la parte expuesta del vientre para ver que de hecho había dejado un corte volvió a realizar otro corte pero este más amplio pero a mitad de camino la hoja se rompió y el apelpisia la golpeo con su pata alejándola de el

Santana agarro a la chica "su vientre, lo pude cortar" dijo ella poniéndose de pie

"lo primero que te dije y es lo primero que haces" dije acercándome a ella

Me hiso mención del corte, y se me vino una idea a la cabeza… que asco

"nate quiero que abras la herida con las manos" le dije apretando el puente de mi nariz

"que piensas hacer" me pregunto "solo hazlo" le conteste

Y así santana, Yurnero y roxy distrajeron al apelpisia lo suficiente como para que nate se acercara tomara la piel de la herida y la desgarrara haciendo la abertura más grande y en cuanto vi esto esprinte hasta saltar y entrar en el apelpisia, era demasiado húmedo para mi gusto

Nate se sorprendió por lo que hice y recibió un golpe del apelpisia, ellos continuaron atacando de lejos mientras nate y juggernaut los cubrían de los ataques, de repente el apelpisia empezó a agitarse violentamente y de varios mordisco arranco la carne cauterizada de sus otros cuellos, dichas zonas empezaron a moverse violentamente hasta que salieron dos cabezas de cada una para un total de 9

"mierda" pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo, no tuvieron tiempo de pensar más ya que el Grimm los mantuvo en movimiento con ataque tras ataque

Decidida a terminarlos uno por uno se lanzo al ataque de la más pequeña, las 9 fauces dirigiéndose a ella, pero siendo detenidas justo antes de golpear con ella por nate haciendo uso de la modalidad de escudo de A.M., este haciendo todo en su poder para no dejarse arrastrar por la presión que ponía el Grimm sobre el

Por suerte santana y roxy actuaron rápido la chica atacándolo con truenos y el otro decapito al apelpisia

"de todas las cosas que podías hacer tenias que cortarle la cabeza… ¡DE TODAS LAS MALDITAS COSAS QUE PODIAS HACER TENIAS QUE CORTARLE LA CABEZA!"Grito nate

"…ups… se me olvido" dijo santana dándose cuenta de su error"

El Grimm volvió a levantarse con el doble de cabezas y para empeorar la situación parecía que su tamaño había aumentado

"después lo regañas, porque se tarda tanto Ciro" comento la chica

"no lo-" nate tuvo que empujar a sus amigos y cubrirse de un ataque, expulso un grito atronador y empujo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo retroceder al Grimm

"¡me queda poco tiempo, hay que apurarnos, con o sin Ciro!" grito nate y embistió al Grimm con el hombro pero este le golpeo alejándolo, nate se puso de pie de nuevo y volvió a arremeter contra el demonio logrando asestarle varios golpes antes de que fuera despedido otra vez y volvió a repetir el proceso esta vez con santana atacándole con la katana evitando cualquier golpe y roxy a distancia. Súbitamente el Grimm detuvo todo sus movimientos, y comenzó a hacer movimientos bruscos

"que sucede no querías comerme" dije destrozando todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor órganos, músculos, vasos. Mientras seguía cortando cree algunas hachas y gujas para que extendieran el daño atravesando al Grimm desde adentro, al final cambie mis armas a modo de escopetas y dispare destruyendo lo poco que quedaba sentí al apelpisia desplomarse

Allí yacía el Grimm con forma de hidra en el suelo muerto, nate, roxy y santana empezaron a acercarse al cuerpo su piel volvió a su forma normal y mientras se acercaban Ciro salió del Grimm cortando atreves de su espalda

"qué asco" dijo roxy viendo que estaba cubierto de toda clase de fluidos sangre, viseras, porquería, etc.

"creo que te toca baño" comento santana riéndose un poco

"quemare la ropa, y me tendré que tallar con una esponja de alambres" dije mientras me quitaba la sangre de la cara "negro ayúdame que los pies se me atascaron"

El chico en cuestión se acerco y me empujo cayendo de espaldas al suelo

"gracias" dije sentándome

"bueno ahora si podemos ir-"estaba diciendo nate cuando se desplomo al suelo apoyándose con las rodillas "¿acumule menos de 4 minutos? Carajo había perdido la cuenta" expresó entre jadeos

"si eso pasa cuando tu aura cae a 12% de un golpe, bueno ellos no la están pasando mejor" comente para luego señalar a santana que estaba tirado de espaldas en el suelo y roxy había caído sobre sus nalgas "creen poder caminar de regreso" pregunte y me contestaron los esperados no

Con lo último que me quedaba volví a crear a barathrum

"feo, ya sabes que hacer" indique a santana y el aun tendido en el suelo saco una pistola roto el barril a rayo y le disparo a barathrum, este empezó a cargar de regreso al risco dejando su característica estela, así sabríamos cuando llegaría al risco

"¿Por qué- te- tardaste- tanto?" pregunto un santana completamente extenuado

"me quede atascado adentro" contesto llanamente el aguafiestas

Vimos a Barathrum llegar poco tiempo después al risco y santana saco su otra pistola y disparo al suelo creando el portal y barathrum se destruyo dejando atrás otro portal

Ozpin nos recibió primero a santana que estaba cojeando y tomándose del costado, luego a nate que me estaba arrastrando por los pies a mí y a roxy la llevaba en su hombro

"me duelo todo mi cuerpecito" lloriqueo roxy. "ya somos dos" le exprese "3" dijo santana "y a mí que me lanba un burro" comento nate

"hola profe, aquí están sus malditas reliquias" dije aun estando en el suelo mientras nate y santana le entregaban las reinas

"el lenguaje" fue todo lo que me dijo mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

"otro día, dígame que le pareció"

"debo decir que cumplieron con mis expectativas tal vez las superaron solo un poco" me contesto luego de tomar un trago de café

"si, el director me debe un favor" dije débilmente estirando mis brazos hacia arriba antes de volverlos a dejar caer en el suelo

"vayan al anfiteatro allí será oficial su equipo" nos ordeno el director con un tono suave

"Por cierto sus padres enviaron todas sus cosas llegaron mientras estaban en el bosque" nos dijo antes de empezar a alejarnos

"¿cuánto tardamos?" pregunto roxy al ver el atardecer

Ozpin miro su scroll "alrededor de 5 horas o tal vez 7 horas" dijo de manera calma

"¡QUE! 7 HORAS" gritamos los cuatros

"empiezo a creer que beacon no vale el esfuerzo" dijo santana

"creo que ya se cual va a ser el favor que le pediré" dije y continuamos caminando/arrastrados/cargados

En el camino roxy ya sea había bajado del hombro de nate, pero yo todavía tenía flojera además el piso estaba frio

"hey que extraño" dije mientras veía la sangre evaporarse de mis ropas

"huele bonito, no huele a sangre ni nada" dije mientras olía mi manga

"¿enserio?" me pregunto santana con una ceja arqueada

"a bueno huele para que veas" le dije extendiendo mi manga

"pues si huele a jabón" me dijo

"que loco" exprese

"chicos esperen" escuche a ruby llamarnos

"achántala allí" [espera o detente, aunque puede variar dependiendo de la oración] le dije a nate para que se detuviera y se dio vuelta para ver a RWBY acercarse (que gracioso que tu equipo se llame como tu)

Schnee se acerco casi corriendo hacia santana que estaba un poco más adelante que nosotros, tenía una expresión que gritaba será mejor que tengas una explicación

Allí estuvo com minutos regañándolo y exigiéndole respuestas, sinceramente no le preste atención porque no era problema mío, estaba más concentrado en ruby al lado de ella enserio quien me dijera hace dos semanas que una chica menor que yo me iba a mover el piso [que te guste una persona demasiado, al punto que te sientes así como apenado y nervioso cerca de esa persona] le diría que dejara las drogas que lo llevaban loco, pero es que hay algo en esos ojos y en su sonrisa, ¡DIOS! que me derrite el corazoncito y eso que no creo en amor a primera vista, aunque creo que esta es como la tercera vez la primera fue la foto de su archivo.

Pero santana simplemente se quedo callado mientras la schnee le gritaba hasta que hiso algo que bueno decir que no me lo esperaba era mentira, le dio un abrazo de oso la levanto y en el aire la empezó a batuquear como si fuera un niño con un peluche, se le podía ver ruborizada por la vergüenza que la hacía sentir su amigo enfrente de los demás

"jajá tengo tanto tiempo sin verte, dios si has cambiado" dijo santana aun sosteniendo a la chica en el aire "como has estado" agrego bajándola, ella estaba tan confundida en este momento que no sabía que decir se quedo allí como una estatua

"¿qué?, enserio creías que me olvidaría de ti" le dijo a lo cual ella le contesto "bueno, si parecía que me ignorabas completamente" "el que debería decir eso soy yo porque tu no me reconociste a mi" le replico con una sonrisa en su rostro

"bueno imagino que vienes a que cumpla mi promesa" le dije a ruby la cual se quedo un rato pensando hasta que recordó lo que le dije antes de la iniciación

"si-" decía mientras se acercaba a mí que todavía estaba en el suelo "no te acerques mucho" le advertí interrumpiéndola "¿porque?" me pregunto

"porque yo estoy tendido en el suelo y tú tienes falda" le explique calmadamente a lo cual ella tomo unos pasos hacia atrás un poco ruborizada, es tan inocente.

Pronto llego el equipo de pyrrha también

"enséñame a arrancarle la boca a un Grimm" le dijo nora a nate o mejor dicho grito, enserio ella tiene demasiada energía, nate se encogió de hombros "es fácil solo debes tomar la mandíbula inferior con tu mano dominante y jalar"

Ruby pareció componerse porque empezó a hacer preguntas a la velocidad de la luz "como mataron a 4 grimms de ese tamaño solos, que exactamente pueden hacer sus armas, puedes crear monstruos, como hicieron para hacer que su aura se regenerara tan rápido, que fueron esas cosas que aparecieron durante la pelea ya sabes el oso, los esqueletos y la cosa esa de rayo, nate puede sacar llamas yang también, como le volaron la cabeza al King taijitu, que hacen sus semblances" dijo y a la mitad se unió nora la cual por lo que veo puede seguirle el paso a ruby hablando, y por las reacciones de Ren y yang creo que fueron los únicos aparte de mi que les entendieron me imagino que por su convivencia con ellas "y si saliste del interior de un Grimm porque no estás cubierto de sangre" agrego blake viéndome que estaba completamente limpio

"bueno" dije levantándome "porque somos nosotros, bueno las de nate el guantelete izquierdo se puede volver un scutum y el derecho una escopeta" señale a nate quien cambio las formas de sus guanteletes, para luego volverlas a la normalidad "recuerdas que dije que santana las modifico" ella asintió "bueno tiene los típicos cartuchos de balas, pero también tiene un barril con dust ya que las balas no tienen suficiente dust para activar su semblance" "la de roxy no hace nada además de que se rompió y las mías son este par de guadañas pero usualmente las cargo como escopetas" dije mostrándoles mis guadañas y ruby se quedo viéndolas como si estuviera hipnotizada "más o menos es parte de mi semblance, lo de la regeneración eso es parte de lo que llamamos la "versión 2" de la semblance de nate en conjunto con la de santana, las proyecciones fueron unos efectos especiales que se me ocurrieron a último momento, eran un oso, ornstein el asesino de dragones de un videojuego, el par de esqueletos y esa cosa de rayo era raijin se dice que es el dios de las rayos y las tormentas que cada vez que toca sus tambores cae un rayo"

"las llamas también son parte de la versión 2, esas eran una balas que cree que contenían una pequeña cantidad de un explosivo experimental, lo de las semblance prefiero que cada uno lo explique" "bueno la mía me permite controlar la electricidad, desde rayos a la electricidad que fluye por el cuerpo humano, pero no puedo almacenarla" explico roxy

"la mía hace que cuando mi aura cae a menos de la mitad me hago más fuerte con cada golpe que conecto, la versión dos es un experimento una vez que mi aura cae por debajo del 18% con cada golpe me hago más fuerte, regenero mi aura y brotan esas llamas e igual se hacen más calientes mientras más fuerte me haga" aclaro nate

"me permite cambiar la composición de mi cuerpo dependiendo del dust en el barril como así tener otros efectos mira" dijo santana para luego rotar el barril en sus armas al aire "pasa la mano" le dijo a weiss que sin mucha confianza lo hiso y su mano lo atravesó y alrededor de la mano parecía que su cuerpo fuera una nube "el dust de agua me permite crear un vinculo con alguien o algo en el caso de alguien nuestras auras se conectan él puede usar mi semblances y yo la suya si yo me curo él se cura y viceversa y con algo como un animal o Grimm adquiero una habilidad suya"

Schnee saco la mano del estomago de santana, "y la de su servidor, le permite crear cosas a costa de una porción de aura" termine de explicar "aparte de monstruos, ¿que mas?" pregunto Jaune "muchas cosas armas, armaduras, como vieron soldados, ilusiones, lo bueno es que puedo mejorarlos por ejemplo los soldados de armadura que vieron son la tercera mejora defensiva de los soldados normales, también puedo crear soldados con sus propios poderes como barathrum la vaca azul que apareció, lo malo es que mientras mayor sea la mejora mas aura me cuesta y no puedo crear cosas como venenos o algo cuya función sea a la larga porque en cuanto se acaba el tiempo el envenenamiento en este caso desaparece pero esas son todas las desventajas hasta ahora"

"y la sangre no lo sé estábamos caminando y se evaporo es mas no huele feo huele a jabón, ¿algo más?" Termine la muy larga respuesta de las preguntas de ruby

"el fin de semana arreglo la pala" le dije a roxy para luego voltear a santana "¿cuántos cartuchos te quedan?" "Aparte de lo que están en las mágnum, 2" contesto

"ok iré el viernes a comprar las cosas" "déjame hacerle mejoras a la pala, por favor" le rogué a roxy "nop, sabes que me la dio mi hermana" me contesto cruzándose de brazos, ruby soltó un chillido y usando su semblance apareció enfrente de roxy "¿puedo ayudarte?" fue la pregunta que repitió varias veces, roxy lo pensó por un momento colocándose el dedo índice derecho en la barbilla "ok, así vigilas que Ciro no le haga nada" le dijo lo cual hiso que ruby diera brincos en la punta de sus pies

"ok por lo menos déjame ponerle un filo a la pala para que también sirva" le dije a lo cual me contesto que estaba bien "y si me podrías hacer algo con el dust porque llevarlos en esto es algo lamentable" dijo mostrando de nuevo la bolsita de cuero "tendré que buscar las piezas el viernes, ¿me acompañas?" le pregunte a ruby y ella asintió vigorosamente

Llegamos a la entrada de los dormitorios en donde había un montón de cajas unas inmensas otras pequeñas y una jaula suficientemente grande para albergar cómodamente a un ursa

"eso no va a caber en su habitación" nos dijo blake

"si nosotras apenas trajimos maletas a excepción de weiss y tuvimos problemas al principio" agrego yang

"eso yo lo tengo cubierto, llevaremos las cajas después de la ceremonia" dije

Jaune se había acercado a la jaula que de repente se empezó a sacudir y él se aparto rápidamente "hey chicos que tienen allí dentro"

"no me digas que mandaron a iro y a atom" dijo roxy la cual comenzó a dar brincos como ruby hace un rato

"¿quiénes?" pregunto schnee, nate se acerco a la jaula la abrió y chiflo y de la jaula salieron dos perros el más grande fácilmente le llegaba a la cintura a nate tenía el pelaje denso de color marrón claro en la zona de las patas y más oscuro en el torso y de una mezcla entre grises y marrones era la cara, el hocico y la cola que se enrollaba sobre si misma hasta tocar la espalda, de complexión musculosa con un aspecto intimidante que te dice me acaricias y pierdes la mano, este era iro el cruce de pastor caucásico con lobo de nate, te preguntaras de dónde sacaron el lobo bueno el abuelo de nate es tan pero tan macho que no tiene perros tiene lobos y su tío tiene una pastor caucásico y de allí salió iro, atom era un poco más pequeño que iro y este si gritaba a los cuatro vientos abrázame y hazme cariño fue un regalo para nate de parte de los 3 era un cruce de husky con chow chow en otras palabras un peluche muy adorable, con el cuerpo robusto del chow así como su pelaje largo, denso, suave el cual se acumula en el cuello como una melena que es de color negro en la espalda aclarándose a la mitad del torso, las patas de color crema junto con el vientre y blanco en la cara con la nariz negra, su melena tiene negro cerca de la parte superior de la cabeza, crema alrededor de la boca y alrededor de este un poco de marrón con orejas pequeñas triangulares [goggleen husky con chow chow y les va a salir una imagen]

Los perros se acercaron a nate atom casi tumbándolo a suelo y este los empezó a acariciar, "¿esos son perros o son osos?" pregunto blake mientras se escondía detrás de roxy

"vayan saluden" le dijo y ambos perros empezaron a caminar hacia nosotros atom mas rápido que lo que lo hacia iro

Ambos empezaron a olfatear a todos incluso a blake que estuvo a punto de alejarse pero yang la sostuvo, "yang se siente como una almohada" dijo ruby mientras abrazaba a atom, nora intento hacer lo mismo con iro pero este empezó a gruñirle y estuvo a punto de morderla pero nate le ordeno que no lo hiciera y le pidió a nora que lo bajara y le explico que los pastores caucásicos no son muy amigables con extraños

Roxy se acerco y empezó a acariciar a iro y le dijo a nora que se acercara e hiso que la valquiria lo acaricia suavemente

Iro se acerco a ruby y la olfateo por unos momentos hasta que hiso algo que con muy pocas personas hacia echarse al suelo para que jugaran con él, esto sorprendió incluso a nate, ruby empezó a hacerle mimos al perro mientras atom empezó a jugar con yang, weiss, pyrrha y Jaune (quien diría que a la schnee le gustaran los perros)

"le debes de encantar a los animales, ya que el solo hace eso conmigo, mi papa, mi abuelo, Ciro, santana y roxy" le comento nate a ruby

"creo que es porque también tengo un perro" contesto para luego abrazar a iro como si fuera una almohada y este la empezó a lamer cosa que sorprendió aun mas ya que a él lo lamia en contadas ocasiones "ok ahora te tengo celos" le dijo roxy

"sigamos tenemos que ir al anfiteatro" dije mientras empezaba a caminar

"eso está al otro lado del campus" me dijo pyrrha

"y porque coño terminamos aquí" pregunte

"el lenguaje" me regaño ruby y me extendió la mano "¿Qué?" le pregunte viendo el gesto

"a eso, cuando yo maldigo o digo un insulto ella me hace pagar" me dijo yang

"¿cuánto?" volví a preguntar pero esta vez a ricitos de oro "10" me contesto

Me saque una tarjeta de 100 de bolsillo y se la entregue y luego me siguieron nate y santana entregándole 100 líen también "para las siguientes" le dije

"¿tú también lo haces?" le pregunto roxy a ruby la cual asintió "si yang insulta muy seguido" "ellos tres le hacen la competencia a los marineros", se empezaron a reír de sus hermanos/amigos

Y así caminamos todo el campus para llegar al anfiteatro que estaba lleno con los demás estudiantes pude ver que estaban algunos estudiantes de segundo año ya que vi a coco Adel entre los estudiantes y Ozpin esperándonos en el centro "verga llegamos tarde" dije corriendo hacia donde estaba el director "quisieras dar una vuelta después de esto, para hablar" le pregunto santana a la schnee "si" fue su respuesta

"les importaría ayudarnos con las cosas" pregunto roxy al grupo los cuales les dijeron que no había problema y así corrieron al centro conmigo

Muy impresionante el lugar debo decir

Ozpin comenzó a darnos unas palabras, siempre me dio fastidio los discursos genéricos, "han atravesados por incontables peligros y pruebas" o "su fuerza, astucia, inteligencia o cualquier otra cualidad los ha ayudado a llegar hasta aquí" son frases que siempre me han aburrido son tan genéricas que la gente asume que es directamente con ellos que hablan

"quien será el líder" murmure

"20 a que es nate" susurro roxy

"50 a que soy yo" murmuro santana confiado

"tan seguro estas caballero, 50 a que soy yo" murmure de nueve

"ya cállense los tres" nos murmuro nate después de darnos un golpe en la cabeza

El director se aclaro la garganta volviendo nuestra atención con el "Nathan Rotenblut" dijo el profesor, "Ciro Zaliv, Roxana Napelus y Santana Stramon, ustedes cuatro recolectaron ambas reinas. Así que de hoy en adelante, trabajaran juntos como el equipo "NCRS" [necros que significa cadáver en latín el cual puede ser asociado a varios colores, pálido, verde amarillento o verde pálido, azul, etc.] liderados por…" cabron dilo de una vez que los quiero dejar limpios [sin dinero] "Ciro Zaliv"

Ninguno de los cuatro se sorprendió ni siquiera santana, lo cual me lleva a preguntar para que carajos apostaron, ganas de perder plata

Roxy me dio un abrazo de felicitaciones, luego se unió santana y nate le importo un carajo y nos abrazo a los tres y nos levanto "toma, donde manda capitán no manda marinero" le dije a santana con una sonrisa cínica en la cara, después nate nos dejo en el suelo otra vez y me acerque al director "bueno vengo a cobrar el favor que me debe" le dije "que necesita" me contesto

"uno de los almacenes o un hangar lo suficiente grande como para albergar todas las cosas junto con el equipo que a futuro consigamos y tiene que estar aquí en los terrenos de la academia para ir y venir fácilmente, debe tener electricidad y sistema de desagüe y en el caso de que sea un almacén debe tener aparte suficiente espacio para que funcione un laboratorio, un lugar de recreación, librería, fragua y gimnasio y se puedan aparcar una moto y un auto" le explique, a lo cual estuvo a punto de hablar para decirme que no por cualquier razón "y se que debe de haber uno o dos de sobra ya que aquí llegan naves de vez en cuando así que los hangares no deberían ser pocos y con todos los equipos de esta academia es difícil creer que no hayan varios almacenes y algunos sin usar y aparte estoy al tanto que beacon cuenta con todo eso pero hago cosas que pueden dar resultados explosivos y prefiero que me duela solo a mi" agregue

"está bien, veré que puedo hacer, probablemente en un rato recibirán un mensaje con el lugar con dichas especificaciones" me dijo de forma calmada "a cambio quiero tener una charla con usted y sus amigos"

"no no, lamento decirle director que así no funciona esto usted y yo hicimos una apuesta yo gane me debe un favor y lo estoy cobrando, cualquier cosa que me pida tiene que ser como director o con un favor y la primera comienza técnicamente a partir de mañana y usualmente, de dónde venimos, es para hablar de algún problema el cual hasta ahora no hemos causado y la segunda no la tiene" le dije en su mismo tono calmado "¿sin problema?" pregunte

Nos estrechamos la mano, me despedí y me acerque a mi equipo que estaba con el resto del grupo

Todos me felicitaron por ser nombrado líder estuvimos un rato hablando más que todo cosas estúpidas, me pareció extraño que no preguntaran nada personal. Bueno que se le va a hacer

"¿tienes algún hermano?" le pregunto ruby a nate

O tal vez hable muy pronto

"Aparte de estos tres feos" dijo señalándonos a nosotros y después empezó a contar con los dedos en silencio "como unos 16", los 8 se quedaron boquiabiertos de la cantidad de hermanos "espera ¿ustedes 4 son hermano?" pregunto Jaune "¿y tienes otros 16 hermanos?" agrego blake

"Más o menos" les dije lo cual no ayudo mucho ya que se veía que todavía estaban confundidos "mira nate tiene 10 primos pero como todos viven en la misma casa, que por cierto es enorme, se han criado como hermanos y nosotros 4 junto con los demás somos amigos desde pequeños y bueno somos muy unidos" declaro santana

"bueno 17 si cuentas a pyrrha" dijo nate señalando a pyrrha

"Por cierto ¿cómo te hiciste las cicatrices?, ya sabes la de tu brazo y la que está en tu torso" pregunto yang señalando a dichas partes

"por imbécil" dijimos santana, roxy y Ciro al unisonó

"púdranse, la del brazo me la hice ayudando a mi papa a acomodar unas cabillas y varios cables de acero suelto, me tropecé y se me enredo el brazo y cuando me caí se me rompió el brazo" explico nate y cuando termino muchos se retorcieron de imaginárselo pero algunos (santana, roxy, Ciro, yang) se rieron "era muy asqueroso mi brazo parecía un espagueti y el hueso había roto la piel" continuo para que ahora si todos se retorcieran

"y la otra me la hice en un torneo de karate, me pusieron contra un sujeto que tenia la misma edad que yo y la misma cinta pero media tres metros más que yo y eso que yo antes era un enano" dijo exagerando las proporciones

"yo le intentaba pegarle pero que va, era demasiado alto además que cuando pegaba parecía que un camión me hubiera atropellado y casi al final me arreche, di un salto para darle un golpe en la cara pero me pego en las costillas y sonó durísimo BOOM y yo caí al suelo con tres costillas rotas, tuvieron que operarme para volver a colocar las costillas en su lugar para que sanaran" nuevamente varios se retorcieron por el dolor que debió sentir

"y estas" dijo nate señalándose a la mejilla derecha donde tenía una pequeña cicatriz horizontal "no me había fijado que tenias esa" dijo blake al ver la pequeña cicatriz "estaba yo chiquito y estaba corriendo por mi casa y pase cerca de uno de los closet y tenía un clavo sobresaliendo y me corte"

"que otra así, a esta me las hiso iro una vez que me mordió un poco mas y pierdo el ojo" dijo de nuevo nate mostrando dos cicatrices diminutas en la comisura izquierda de sus labios y la comisura exterior de su ojo izquierdo

"¿porque te mordió? Si parece obediente" dijo pyrrha refiriéndose a como nate le dio la orden a iro de no morder a nora y este sin pensarlo dos veces la acato, nate se encogió de hombros "ni idea, estaba afuera un día y lo fui a buscar y lo lleve cargado hasta la casa cuando entramos le vi la cara y de la nada me mordió"

Yang se rio de las desgracias del chico "estoy de acuerdo fue por imbécil"

"vamos a los dormitorios de seguro en cuanto lleguemos el director habrá mandado la dirección del almacén" dije dándole una palmada en la espalda a nate para que empezara a caminar

"¿qué almacén?" decidió hablar la schnee después de estar como 20 minutos callada, dios no se podía quedar así

"una apuesta que hice con el director, como la gane me quedo debiendo un favor y eso fue lo que le pedí a cambio, me va a servir de laboratorio lo malo es que no sé si me permitirá experimentar con el dust" dije

"disculpa" dijo ella ofendida (ni puta idea de porque)

"si ya sabes, probar prácticamente una cosa según la definición de un diccionario, con la purificación del dust, combinarlos, etc. porque sin ofender pero los de tu compañía son demasiado sosos a la hora de purificar el dust" le dije descarnadamente

"porque seguir purificarlo después del tiempo necesario lo vuelve muy volátil y peligroso" me contesto casi gritando, sorpresa sorpresa otra schnee que se cree muy única como para recibir criticas

"nadie te pregunto, pero ya que lo dijiste" dije mientras me encogía de hombros y para luego darle una sonrisa cínica, santana vio que solo la estaba molestando "bueno a caminar" dije empezando a ir a buscar las cajas pasándole por un lado a la princesa quien fue la última en caminar debido a que estaba molesta santana le dijo que se calmara que solo estaba jugando, (que bueno porque si no se calmaba tenia doble trabajo)

Se me acerco y me susurro "no la molestes tanto, si no te va a odiar" me tome el pecho simulando dolor y le dije "sabes dónde me duele que no le caiga bien a schnee" "donde" me pregunto, solté mi agarre y volví a sonreírle "donde no me interesa" le dije el solo se encogió de hombros "hey les importa si me voy a hablar con weiss" me pregunto "claro que no, vaya a coronar" fue mi respuesta y él se acerco a weiss y los dos se fueron

Llegamos a los dormitorios y revise mi scroll para ver que oz ya había mandado la dirección al parecer era un almacén cerca de los dormitorios, muchas gracias no hay que caminar mucho, le agradecí

"bueno cada uno tome una caja y síganme" les dije tomando una caja grande y todos siguieron el ejemplo, estaba a unos metros de los dormitorios, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos como para ir caminando.

Después de 45 minutos habíamos dejado todas las cajas dentro del enorme almacén creo que se tomo enserio lo de que fuera espacioso, porque fácilmente cabían un avión aquí, "¿está seguro que esto no es un hangar pequeño? Le escribí al director

"no, es el almacén mas grande, si lo prefiere busco otro" respondió

"no, tranquilo así está bien"

Empecé a revisar que había dentro de las cajas mientras los demás empezaron a sentarse en el suelo para tomar aire

"dime adonis quien es la afortunada Sra. De adonis" le dijo yang a nate con una sonrisa maliciosa e intención de molestarle, aunque un pajarito me dijo que era para ver si era quedado

"¿Por qué? Interesada en serlo" contesto el regresándole la mirada, para luego reírse ambos

Me fije en 4 cajas juntas con cinta adhesiva y con una etiqueta que decía refrigérese, abrí una, luego la otra más deprisa y después las otras dos "nate ¿te he dicho que amo a tu familia?" le pregunte y él se acerco junto con los demás "como unas 1000 veces ¿porque?" "pues que sean 1001 veces, mira lo que nos mando tu mama y la abuela" dije mostrándole las cajas dentro habían varios tarros de plástico (los de mayonesa y salsa de tomate de galón) llenos de galletas otros con ponquesitos, otra caja con varias tortas en envases

"mira mandaron galletas de… limón… coco… naranja y las de triple chocolate" dije mientras abría cada uno de los tarros y probaba una había como dos tarros de cada una excepto de la ultima que habían tres tarros

"¡triple chocolate!" exclamaron ruby y nora

"son unas galletas que hace la abuela de nate son demasiado buenas, son galletas de chocolate, con chispas de chocolate y rellenas de chocolate fundido" dijo roxy la cual junto con las dos anteriores empezaron a babear

"tomen" dijo nate tomando uno de los tarros de triple chocolate y darle una a cada uno "pero tómense su tiempo porque son muy dulces"

Todos lo hicieron menos nora, porque Ren le había quitado la galleta antes de que se la devorara, bien hecho no quisiera verla con demasiado azúcar en su sistema… bueno mas del que supongo debe tener en todo momento

Ruby inmediatamente se comió el resto de la galleta y se empezó a lamerse los dedos

"wow de verdad son buenas" dijo pyrrha mientras seguía comiendo

"no conozco a tu familia, pero ya me caen bien" dijo yang

"hey vamos el sábado en la noche a tomarnos unas cervezas para celebrar" les dije a nate y roxy "se prende" me dijo el primero, "ok" me contesto la chica "¿y ustedes?, se apuntan" pregunte al resto, "puede ser" contesto yang, el resto contestaba lo mismo o decía que no y pyrrha nos dio por 10ma vez el mismo regaño de que somos menores de edad y bla bla bla

No hicimos nada más interesante al rato la gente se fue a su habitación no antes de que llamara a ruby y le diera un tarro de las galletas y le susurre "escóndelas" y ella asintió vigorosamente antes de irse corriendo a su cuarto, y yang se fue junto con blake, fue muy difícil para nate y para mi dejar de verlas mientras nos daban la espalda y creo que yang se dio cuenta porque empezó a contonearse y cuando estuvieron un poco lejos(aunque creo que yang igual me escucho) le dije/grite a nate "¡DIABLO LOCO!, viste esa, están más buenas que comer con las manos" "dios me las bendiga, bau" me contesto el haciendo con la mano derecha la señal de la cruz

Terminamos de meter las cosas al almacén, como a las 11 y algo, ya roxy estaba cabeceando[que se está quedando dormida, pila con una vaina no sean mal pensados] así que nos fuimos a dormir no sin antes llevarme mi hamaca y dos libros de una de las cajas, llegamos al cuarto y no sé si roxy se drogo con el polvo del almacén o estaba muy cansada pero se tiro en su cama a dormir en sostén y pantaletas, nate y yo nos le quedamos viendo como diciendo "a buena loca es esta" porque ni se tapo con la sabana y sabíamos que iba a pasar frio y le tiramos encima un cubrecama grueso, (no era la primera vez que compartíamos un cuarto o que ella o alguno de nosotros dormía en ropa interior, además no se, veíamos a roxy como una hermanita aunque mejor dicho no podíamos verla de otra forma incluso una vez intentamos verla de otra forma y no pudimos) ambos perros se echaron en el suelo a dormir, nate se quedo dormido de lado en la cama con las piernas por fuera, yo colgué mi hamaquita para cuando me diera sueño y me acosté en mi cama y di vueltas como por 45 minutos sin poder quedarme dormido, si se lo preguntan santana ya estaba como por el quinto sueño cuando llegamos al cuarto

Decidí salir a dar una vuelta para ver si me da sueño y así aprovecho y les doy un paseíto a los perros, me puse el pantalón una franelilla, las sandalias, uno de los libros del señor de los anillos y llame a los perros y salimos

Estuvimos un rato caminando hasta que decidí sentarme debajo de un árbol cerca de los dormitorios, empecé a leer mientras iro y atom jugaban enfrente de mí

Los perros empezaron a olfatear el árbol y empezaron a ladrar "piensas bajar o te quedaras a dormir allí" pregunte y luego mire hacia arriba y vi a blake sentada en una rama usando una yukata negra y con un libro en sus manos, a mi pregunta ella negó utilizando la cabeza "baja" le dije a lo cual volvió a negar "a verga baja que no te van a hacer nada si te quisieran hacer algo ya hubieran subido"

"los perros no trepan arboles" fue su respuesta con el mismo tono de siempre (es como que tiene ladilla de hablar) "díselo a ellos, baja no te van a hacer nada, es mas estoy tan seguro que no te harán nada que te apuesto a que si lo hacen me rapo completo, cabeza, axilas, cejas, pestañas" lo pensó un momento antes de bajar, los perros se acercaron y ella se empezó a echar para atrás hasta que el árbol la detuvo y la tome del brazo e hice que se sentara, ellos empezaron a olfatearla (se le veía incomoda) después iro se acerco a mí y se acostó al lado mío, y atom se acostó y puso su cabeza en su regazo, ella me vio y le hice señas para que lo acariciara y lo hiso con mucho cuidado pero lo hiso es algo

"ve estos perros a crecidos con lobos, perros, pericos, guacamayas, hámster y gatos así que no te van a hacer nada, ya se acostumbraron a los gatos" le dije de lo más relajado y ella se sorprendió por lo que le dije, casi se le salen los ojos.

"¿quién te dijo?" Fue su respuesta, ahora yo estoy sorprendido paso de estar sorprendida como si hubiera visto un muerto a normal en un segundo… bueno… su estado normal

"que bolas que no te acuerdes de mi" dije en el mismo tono que antes, seguía dándome una mirada como para morirse literalmente (era como ira ligado con rencor y odio y eso es cuando ni siquiera se acuerda de mi) "a ver esa vez en mistral donde Adam quería robar un cargamento de armas pero tenía mucha seguridad y contrato a alguien y ese alguien hiso a Adam hacer un linchamiento como distracción" al decirle esto volvió a sorprenderse pero esta vez porque me reconoció "tu" fue lo único que dijo "y tenemos un ganador" "la vaca debe estar volteando ciudad tras ciudad buscándote, ya que nunca te dejaría estar aquí entre ¿como decía él?"

Suspiro y me contesto "escoria humana, deserte hace un tiempo" volvió a mirarme "¿piensas chantajearme con esto?", me le quede viendo como si hubiera dicho la cosa más estúpida del mundo y le conteste "¿pa' qué?" creo que me merezco un premio van tres veces que la e agarrado fuera de base [que la agarro con la guardia baja, la ha sorprendido] "que sacaría con eso echarte a perder la mejor decisión que has tomado en tu vida, entre tú y yo sin ofender pensé que es que o eras imbécil o te estaba amenazando con algo porque para estar con el 24/7, yo ya me hubiera pegado un tiro" pareció relajarse con eso que dije, porque se rio dios se va a caer el cielo blake Belladonna se rio, bueno tampoco es que fue una carcajada fue más bien suavecita pero es algo.

Me percate del libro que traía y ya que había que cambiar de tema "¿de qué es el libro?" ella me vio a mí luego al libro se sonrojo y lo abrazo para que no intentara quitárselo mientras repetía "nada", se lo arranque y vi la portada "ninjas of love" leí el titulo en voz alta, la vi a ella extrañado luego a libro y luego a ella

Se le veía que tenía vergüenza hasta "es por esto que te pusiste así" le dije

Le entregue el libro en las manos "pensé que era algo peor por cómo te pusiste, yo también lo leí no es malo pero tampoco es algo del otro mundo, tampoco entiendo porque el inconveniente ni que fuera un 50 sombras de grey"

"¿de qué trata ese?" me pregunto, "¿que nunca has leído el señor de los anillos?" y ella negó "ósea que lees esta mierda pero nunca has leído el señor de los anillos" volvió a negar, le entregue el libro "léelo, léelo es buen libro" bostece y me dispuse a irme a dormir ella hiso lo mismo "a todo esto que hacia aquí afuera" pregunte "no tenia sueño, ¿tu?" "lo mismo, me avisas cuando termines el libro para darte los otros dos libros" y con eso me fue a mi cuarto seguido de iro y atom, pero me detuve repentinamente y voltee a verla "¿Cuándo les piensas decirle?" le pregunte, ella no supo que contestar ya que se veía que estaba dudosa de si hacerlo, suspire "mire se que has visto que la gente puede ser una mierda y sin ofender los faunos tampoco se salvan y me imagino que schnee está en top 5 en personas racistas, pero una vez me dijeron que por cada buena razón para mentir hay una mejor para decir la verdad, hazte esta pregunta ¿y si a ellas no les importara ni que fuera fauno ni que fueras ex miembro de una organización terrorista?" se veía más dudosa "¿y si les importara?" me pregunto "no lo sabrás hasta que les digas" le dije con un tono serio "a menos que leas mente" le dije esta vez con un tono más de juego para después reanudar mi caminata al cuarto

Ya acostado en la hamaca solo puedo pensar que mañana empieza nuestro primer día aquí por los próximos 4 años y con eso espero que ella halle su razón para decir la verdad así como nosotros encontremos cada uno la suya

Así como espero que los 5 se hayan equivocado


	4. primeras impresiones

Episodio 1: El comienzo del resto de nuestras vidas

Capitulo 4: Primeras impresiones

* * *

Estaba teniendo un sueño muy bueno, no me acuerdo de que era pero estaba bueno, pero la alarma de las 6 am no quería que yo siguiera acostado así que levante a roxy, tenía una cara de sobada, "párate, y hazme la segunda de despertarnos dentro de un rato" le dije ella contesto con balbuceos sin sentido que la hacían parecer una bebe, la pobrecita está todavía dormida

La vi meterse a bañar y yo me volví a "acostar" en la hamaca, "acostar" porque me tire en ella y termine mas por fuera que dentro de la hamaca. Mientras volvía a acostarme escuche a santana pedirle a roxy que despertara a schnee

Roxy estaba saliendo de la habitación con un mono, una franela y el cabello un poco húmedo, se acerco y toco la puerta de la habitación de RWBY, y le abrió ruby se le veía por la cara de sobada que tenia que se acababa de levantar

"porque estas despierta tan temprano" pregunto la menor para después bostezar

"me pidieron el favor de despertarlas, pero la hora es normal yo tenía clases a las 7 am ¿a qué hora son aquí?" pregunto roxy

"a las 9"

"¡QUE A LAS 9!" exclamo roxy para luego calmarse "ese podrió me levanto temprano yo pensando que las clases eran ahorita, bueno vamos a levantar a las demás y después veo que hago con Ciro" ruby asintió y entraron a despertar a las demás, blake se despertó por el grito, roxy se disculpo con ella y le explico que la habían despertado a esa hora, con yang ocurrió lo mismo que el día anterior

"weiss, weiss despierta. Vamos weiss despierte sino va a ser peor" dijo roxy mientras movía un poco a weiss, al ver que no surtía efecto roxy vio a ruby y le asintió la ultima emocionada tomo un silbato del escritorio y lo sonó cerca de weiss despertándola de golpe

"¡cuál es tu problema, es la segunda vez que lo haces!" dijo weiss molesta

"yo te intente despertar pero no hacías caso" le expreso roxy "son las 6:30 de la mañana" dijo weiss al ver la hora

"prefieres que te despierten temprano y no estar apurada o que te despierten a 10 minutos y tengas que correr"

Weiss lo pensó por un momento "buen punto" dijo para luego meterse al baño a cambiarse, pasados 25 minutos salieron del cuarto RWBY ya en uniforme. Y fueron a la habitación de roxy para que esta se cambiara

El uniforme femenino consiste de medias largas, aunque probablemente sean opcionales, una falda de cuadros roja, una chaqueta café con un chaleco color canela y una blusa blanca

Cuando entraron vieron a Ciro sentado en una de las camas mirando al vacio

"¿todo bien?" pregunto yang al verme durante un rato en la misma posición

Salí del trance en el que estaba "si, nunca te ha pasado que te despiertas y te quedas viendo un rato los zapatos" conteste levantándome

"te toca despertarlos" le dije a roxy "no es tu turno" replico ella

"yo los desperté la última vez" dije mientras recogía la hamaca

"pues te toca otra vez por despertarme"

Suspire, cuando roxy no quiere hacer algo no puedes argumentar… aunque… bueno si quiere hacer algo tampoco puedes

"ok" pensé durante un momento "ruby pásame ese morral por favor" le dije señalándole un bulto en la esquina, lo tomo y me lo traje saque el zippo de nate era gris cenizo con su emblema grabado de un lado y del otro el símbolo del omega con un 3 escrito en números romanos en el fondo

Tome mi bolso y de el saque un olla pequeña y un tumba rancho [así le decimos a un tipo de fuego artificial que es fuerte el desgraciado] puse la olla en el suelo, el tumba rancho adentro de la olla, antes de encenderlo me asegure de sacar a los perros y las muchachas del cuarto una vez hecho encendí el tumba rancho y Salí rápidamente del cuarto cerrando la puerta en el proceso

"les recomiendo taparse los oídos" las cinco lo hicieron

¡PUM! se escucho, seguido de un *PAF* entramos y estaba santana tumbado en el suelo tomándose el pecho y nate levantándose de la cama

"me vas a dar un infarto un día de estos" me dijo santana todavía en el suelo, pero en lo que vio que estaba acompañado se levanto

"¿qué hora es?" pregunto nate mientras tomaba una toalla, vi el reloj y le dije

"5 para las 7"

"pido primero" dije acercándome al baño, pero sentí una brisa pasarme por un lado

"jodase" escuche a nate decirme mientras cerraba la puerta del baño

"púdrete" le dije tanto a nate como a santana quien se estaba riendo

"si quieren agarran una silla o algo para sentarse" les dijo roxy a las chicas quienes tomaron unas sillas y bancos para sentarse

"porque se echa su postin bañándose" dijo santana tomando uno de los controles del play, seguido encendió el televisor

"vamos a echarte tu pela" dije tomando otro control y acostándome en la cama

"esos goles tuyos no los vuelves a repetir mas nunca" me contesto

"porque no juegan UFC" escuchamos a nate decir desde el baño

"¡lo jugaras tu solo!" dijimos santana, roxy y yo al unísono

"¿quieres intentar?" pregunto santana a schnee a lo cual ella declino

"¿Para que pase pena?" "te clavo el saco a ti no se lo voy a estar clavando a ella" sentía que entre la mirada colectiva de santana, schnee y roxy me fuera a atravesar el cráneo cual rasho laser

"supongo que tu no juegas" pregunte a blake quien negó con la cabeza "¿y ustedes?" pregunte ahora a yang y ruby

"un poco de todo pero de pelea más que todo, street fighter o tekken y un poco mortal kombat" dijo ricitos de oro y caperucita asintiendo mientras acariciaba a ambos perros quienes se volvieron a acostar una vez volvimos a entrar en el cuarto

"¿enserio?, quítalo vamos a poner street fighter" dije a santana quien puso street fighter V mientras yo les pasaba un control tanto a ruby como yang "yo también quiero jugar" dijo roxy acercándose más "haga la cola"

"escojan uno y con ese le van a dar hasta que les ganen" dije antes de que iniciara el juego

Hicimos un mini torneo a la final yo explote a santana, ruby le gano a yang quien le había ganado a roxy y en la final estuvo muy reñida

Yo había agarrado a akuma y ella chun-li me quedaba una rayita de vida y a ella como más de la mitad íbamos 1 a 1

"dale que ya le ganaste" dijo santana alentando a ruby a terminar la ronda

Y en efecto ella volvió a saltar para terminarme

"negativo procedimiento" dije mientras akuma se tele portaba para caer justo detrás de ruby y realizando el shun goku satsu

Pero para mala suerte mía y buena para ruby le quedaba la misma cantidad de vida que a mi

"dale para allá" dije mientras me echaba para atrás pero entre los nervios, en vez de darle para atrás para que se cubriera le di adelante y ruby me había lanzado una patada y me mato

"maldita sea, le di al que no era" dije mientras ruby celebraba

Se hicieron como las 7:19 mientras jugábamos y al fin nate salió del baño con el pantalón del uniforme puesto y una franelilla negra

"me toca" dije metiéndome al baño antes que santana

"vamos a jugar UFC" dijo nate con una sonrisa en el rostro

"¡jamás!" dijeron santana y roxy

"están viviendo trauma o que, porque no una pelea" expreso nate poniendo UFC en el televisor

"yo quiero intentarlo" dijo yang sin ser consciente de que estaba diciendo

A nate se le ilumino el rostro al escucharla, mientras que a santana y roxy tuvo el efecto contrario "todavía estas a tiempo de arrepentirte" dijo santana mientras que roxy le dijo a nate "no le hagas caso se acaba de despertar esta todavía dormida"

"AY JUEPUTA **"** se escucho gritar a Ciro desde el baño

"¿qué le sucede?" pregunte ruby inquietada por el chico

"tranquila, es que le gusta bañarse con agua fría" dijo roxy

"ESTA VAINA SI ESTA FRIA" volvió a gritar Ciro "ves"

"becerro que es" comento santana

"ok pero ¿cómo se juega esto?" pregunta yang y nate agarra un banquito y se sienta al lado de ella "ve con R1 te defiendes, con cuadro golpeas con la derecha y con triangulo con la izquierda, X y O son para las patadas, con las flechas haces las burlas, dejando pegado L1 golpeas a la cara y con L2 es para el torso y piernas, ¿entendido?" le explico nate mientras señala cada uno de los botones, yang asintió "listo para que te gane" le dijo ella mientras esperaban a que el juego cargara

Después de 25 minuto 10 segundos y alrededor de 15, 20 encuentros, nate dio una patada que dejo en K.O a yang… de nuevo, nate no paraba de dar golpes tras golpe y patada tras patada siempre terminando en K.O. antes de terminar el primer round en dos ocasiones yang se las arreglo para pasar al segundo y en uno al tercero pero no bien empezar ya estaba tendido en la lona "¡jajajajajaja, parece que fuiste tú la que perdió jajajajajaja!… otra vez" se burlaba ruby de su hermana quien estaba molesta, Ciro ya había salido del baño y santana acababa de salir ya todos estaban listos eran las 7:45 y se fueron todos a desayunar

El uniforme de los tres chicos consistía en un traje negro con bordes dorados, sobre un chaleco azul, con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja y zapatos de vestir al igual que el femenino

"que sucede donde quedo toda la confianza" parece que nate tiene ganas de chalequear a ricitos

"quiero la revancha" le contesto yang a nate "cuando quieras" fue su respuesta. "pero en la clase de goodwitch"

"entonces no" dijo nate "que sucede a donde se fue la confianza" dijo yang intentando provocar una reacción en el muchacho usando sus propias palabras "igual sigue siendo no"

"vamos no seas aburrido" "no" y esto siguió como por medio camino al comedor

"la primera clase es con goodwitch, ¿no?" le pregunte a ruby quien caminaba al lado mío "no es primero con el profesor port, luego es con la profesora goodwitch"

"uhm, ok entonces podre ver que tienes tu porque tanto que nos preguntas sobre nuestras armas y semblances pero yo no sé nada de las tuyas" le dije, ya yo sé todo eso que tiene una súper guadañota que también es rifle de largo alcance y que de un tiro te vuela la cabeza… pero necesito tema de conversación

"acuérdate que me tienes que arreglar la pala" nos grito roxy desde atrás donde estaba hablando con blake de su libro cochambroso

"hablando de eso, se me ocurrieron unas ideas para eso anoche, podríamos utilizar alguna aleación liviana para forjar la hoja" me dijo ruby

"usted relajada con eso, que tengo una aleación que lo que esta es bella para eso solo tengo que buscar los materiales con esa he re-forjado casi todas nuestras armas, se te ha ocurrido algo para el dust?"

"también, algo así como una máquina expendedora ella toma uno de un compartimiento y automáticamente se coloca otro"

"algo así como una caja, ella toma uno y un mecanismo coloca otro en la ranura"

"exacto, puedo idear el mecanismo solo necesitaría buscar las piezas también"

"hay que anotarlo"

"Por cierto ¿qué utilizaste tu para hacer tu g-arma?" decidí cambiar el tema de conversación, estuve a punto de decir guadaña pero me mordí la lengua antes de decirlo

"hice el mango de titanio de esa forma es muy liviano para levantar, la hoja es de es una combinación de varios metales es un poco más pesado pero es más fuerte y resistente y es mecánica por lo tanto no depende de un sistema hidráulico o neumático y las partes que se encargan de desplegarla y guardarla son de aluminio" wow ok tal vez creó yo, un poco, que se emociono demasiado, aunque debo admitirlo se escucha que se tomo su tiempo, el cual estoy de acuerdo que a un arma se tiene que crear con calma... hey me salio una rima

No pude evitar sonreír al ver tanta alegría en un frasco tan pequeño "veo que te gustan mucho las armas y mecánica" ella se sonrojo de vergüenza "este… si un poco fanática"

"tranquila, a mí y a nate nos gustan también es algo normal"

"¿enserio?" tan rápido como la vergüenza había llegado se fue volvió a tener la misma actitud llena o mejor dicho de sobrecarga de júbilo

"claro, ¿una carrera al comedor? Tengo demasiada hambre. El último en llegar le tiene que llevar la comida al otro" ella asintió y empezamos a correr… pero a penas di tres pasos y ella ya había desaparecido… a que carajos soy muy vago como para correr. Al final contra ella si corro es lo mismo que si caminara en cámara súper lenta con lag, fp de paso con mms de 10000 [tengo constancia de que es feo, me ha pasado tanto en dota2 como en LOL]

… mientras tanto…en otra conversación…

"¿roxy te despertó?" pregunto santana a su peor es nada (no esperaba que santana caminara como un guardia al lado de schnee con toda la pinta, parado derecho, las manos detrás de la espalda, la cabeza en alto… un momento así es el todo el tiempo lo nuevo son las manos)

"Más o menos, aunque no esperaba que fueran tan temprano" contesto ella

"disculpa, lo hubiera hecho yo pero tuve un problema con la cama"

"¿Cuál?"

"las sabanas no me querían soltar" weiss dejo salir una risita y empujo un poco a santana (son mas amigos de lo que esperaba, ¿confirmamos? (confirmamos negro))

"Por cierto, como están tus padres" me pregunto weiss al recomponerse

"hable con ellos anoche antes de acostarme, están bien, trabajando; mandaron saludos y que esperan que estemos bien" "gracias" dijo weiss…y nate… y roxy y Ciro

"¿has mejorado con tus glifos?"

"bastante considerando que la última vez que los viste lo que podía hacer era un poco de nieve" "pero deja de hablar de mí, no he podido preguntarte nada ni siquiera ayer pude"

"ok, pero no hay mucho"

"claro que no, has cambiado demasiado, parece una persona totalmente distinta"

"¡a eso se le llama crecer becerra!" grito Ciro mientras se aleja intentando alcanzar a ruby (no es que estaba corriendo. Es que el cabron camina muy rápido, parece no se una garza)

"por favor. Discúlpalo, es… como decirlo…muy…" decía

"maleducado, grosero, falta de respeto"

"Tal vez, me gusta más el termino ¿divertido o amigable?… a su muy única manera" dijo él un poco inseguro del adjetivo que le estaba dando

"¿enserio? Estas seguro que no le queda mejor maleducado" me dijo weiss con incredulidad

"Tal vez, pero es su forma de hacer amigos"

"pues a mí no me cae bien"

"es una persona que no se preocupa por lo que piensen de él o más corto no le interesa"

"temo que termines como él"

"me ha influenciado bastante, pero que va jamás seré así de bestia"

"cambiemos de tema. ¿Y que con esa ropa de ayer?, recuerdo que no te gustaba andar así era solamente de shorts y franelas"

"bueno tu lo dijiste he cambiado mucho, me empezaron a gustar hace un tiempo"

"¿y porque dejaste de escribir?" carajo no importa como conteste esto va a salir muy mal en el mejor de los casos sale mal

"bueno yo escribía, y se las daba a mi papa o mama para que se las entregara a tu papa y el te las hiciera llegar, pero mis papas me regalaron un scroll y bueno…"

"¿bueno que?"

"se me olvido" dijo santana volteando a mirar a otro lado, nervioso por la que podría ser la reacción de la chica

"¿¡Qué!?"

"que se me olvido"

"¡como se te pudo haber olvidado!"

"bueno te pido disculpas, fue descuido mío"

"¡eso sigue sin contestarme ¿Cómo se te pudo haber olvidado de la noche a la mañana?!"

"bueno fue alrededor del tiempo que conocí a nate y Ciro así que me la pasaba mucho con ellos y eso sucedió"

Weiss se alejo molesta (como de costumbre) diciendo algo como "esto es increíble" santana suspiro y simplemente siguió caminando sabia de primera mano que lo mejor que se puede hacer en esa situación era esperar a que se calmara

Al llegar al comedor ruby estaba sentada, con una sonrisa victoriosa, junto a JNPR esperando a que su camarero llegara (todavía no puedo creer que el líder sea Jaune), quien llego poco después, seguido del resto. Todos tomando su desayuno y sentándose, excepto el cama-Ciro,*cough* digo Ciro, quien ruby lo hiso traer la comida de roxy y la de weiss también (me cago en las tres y me queda mierda para sus futuras generaciones, las voy a esperar en la bajadita a las tres) ambas chicas de cabello negro se reían a carcajadas al ver al chico hacer malabares con los platos, mientras que la tercera parecía disfrutar el que una persona que la haya insultado le sirviera así fuera por un breve momento

"el haragán trabaja doble" dijo nate, cuando vio a Ciro sentarse al mismo tiempo que casi se le caía la comida al piso "concuerdo" dijo Ren quien estaba sentado enfrente de nate con nora devorando panqueques a su derecha

(Me pregunto cómo alguien tan cayado y estoico como Ren se hiso amigo en menos de 10 minutos de nate que se le dificulta hablarle a desconocidos por pena… más aun, ahora que me percato como estos cabrones en menos de dos días se han hecho amigos como si se conocieran de toda la vida, siendo la excepción las asociales de weiss y blake)

"igual pude" dije empezando a comer mis empanadas, "casi" comento blake

Roxy intento estirarse para alcanzar las servilletas pero antes de alcanzarlas, hiso un quejido "pyrrha, puedes pasarme las servilletas" dijo y la campeona lo hiso "todavía me duele el cuerpo" le dijo y pyrrha asintió, muchas veces durante entrenamientos y combates llevaba a su cuerpo al límite dando resultado a que a los días siguientes no pudiera extenderse o siquiera respirar sin que le dolieran los músculos así que entendía el problema de la chica

"no eres la única" acoto santana "¿enserio?, no lo parece" dijo Jaune a lo cual los tres chicos se detuvieron y lo miraron, sus rostros llevaban una expresión que decía ¿con que monte te drogas? "bueno, ustedes se estiran, caminan como si nada, incluso Ciro trajo 4 bandejas de comida" los tres, se recogieron las mangas (nate y Ciro la derecha y santana la izquierda) tomaron sus platos y los levantaron con una mano hacia el frente, todo sin dejar de ver al rubio con aquella expresión, y con el simple peso del plato casi vacios se veía que estaban esforzándose siendo los indicadores de esto que su brazos temblaban y parte del bíceps e interior del codo las venas brotaban

"si duele, pero no se va a quitar quejándonos" explico santana

Nate se encogió de hombres "he pasado peores entrenando"

"quejarse es de afeminados, por no decir otra cosa en frente de damas" dijo Ciro mientras se acomodaba la manga y se levantaba a buscar más comida

"¿y cuanto tiempo entrenas?" pregunto yang

"troto por las mañanas, la distancia seria 3 vueltas a beacon mas o menos, son 20km mas menos 5 o 10km dependiendo de las ganas y cuando me toca hago 25, otro día hago 1 hora de calistenia, otro 1 hora y 30 minutos de crossfit y otro 1 hora de pesas"

"¿no crees que exageras?" inquirió weiss terminando de comer

"lo recomendado es hacer 4 horas semanales, cada día me dedico a algo pero todos los días troto, hago unas pocas flexiones y barras y 2 repeticiones de pesas"

"soy yo el animal que empecé así de una vez" dijo Ciro volviéndose a sentar, habiendo escuchado a nate

"¿y no te cansas?" decidió preguntar ruby quien había estado inmersa en su dosis de azúcar matutina

"¿y si no se cansara porque es una especie de súper humano o es inmune al dolor?" dijo nora como si se tratara de un personaje de una película de quien estaban hablando

Todos se quedaron viéndola, hasta que decidió seguir comiendo

"esa no es la razón, todavía sabe que no es saludable esforzarse tanto de golpe y por si fuera poco lo hace por una estupidez" dijo roxy molesta, todos decidieron voltear a ver a Ciro

"si el negro puede yo también puedo hacerlo" dijo para después darle un mordisco al sándwich

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante tal respuesta, el sobre esforzar tu cuerpo solo porque otra persona puede hacerlo es un motivo ilógico, por no mencionar estúpido, descuidado y soberbio

Ciro rápidamente termino su segundo plato de comida y se levanto a buscar el tercero

"podrías comer más despacio, siento que voy a enfermar solo de verte" comento frosty la mujer de nieve, al verlo sentarse de nuevo y seguir comiendo

"negativo procedimiento" dijo tras comerse los panqueques con miel, queso de cabra, tocino y salchichas… para luego pararse a buscar una cuarta ración

"no sabemos si mastica, a veces parece una especie de aspiradora" comento santana al terminar de comer y Ciro regresar

La atención de todos (inclusive Ciro y nora quienes seguían comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana) fue desviada al escuchar un chillido, siguiendo la fuente del sonido, la mirada de todos se detuvo en una fauno, quien estaba siendo maltratada por un chico con el cabello naranja oscuro, peinado hacia atrás, este estaba jalando de sus orejas de conejo a la chica

Cardín Winchester, líder de CRDL

Varios se encontraban asqueados por las acciones del chico, a excepción de tres

"ah, pensé que se había roto algo" dijo nate de forma calmada para luego continuar comiendo, Ciro haciendo lo mismo pero antes vio a nate y le dijo "¿¡no has terminado!? Yo ya voy como por el cuarto, quinto plato" "no jodas, yo como a mi ritmo" fue su respuesta

"¿¡cómo puedes decir algo así!? O mejor ¿Cómo actúas como si no ocurriera nada? Como si fuera algo normal maltratar a un fauno, como si no sintiera dolor como tú" exclamo blake (aunque con su forma de hablar fue como hablar un poquiiiiiiiiiiiito mas alto de lo normal)

Todos miraron a nate esperando su respuesta, sin embargo fue Ciro quien dio su respuesta

"probablemente le duela, pero no hace nada para impedírselo, no lo golpea…" estaba diciendo en un tono serio

"el es obviamente mucho más grande que ella, es difícil creer que pueda hacerlo" dijo pyrrha

"probablemente, en ese caso puede pedir ayuda a alguien, goodwitch, port, su equipo o a cualquier persona cerca, a nosotros a aquellos o aquel pendejo que está pasando enfrente de ella, mas aun no lo hace" dijo señalándose, a estudiantes detrás de ellos y a otro que pasaba junto a ella

"y antes de que quieran contestarme pónganse a pensar algo"

"¿Qué?" inquirió blake de nuevo

"¿Por qué no se ha parado nadie a ayudarla?, si tanto les disgusta que lo haga vayan y ayúdenla"

"no podemos pelear con otros estudiantes" comento yang

"es como dicen tan culpable es el que tumba a la vaca como el que le agarra las patas, además nate está atado de manos, no puede hacer nada aunque quisiera" el coloso se estiro un poco la camisa para sacar y mostrar su colgante, recibiendo varios "ah" o asentimientos a excepción de Jaune y yang

"¿qué?, que tiene" pregunto la rubia con la mirada confundida, Jaune portando la misma expresión

Nate le hiso señas a pyrrha para que le explicara

"el es…" aunque fue cortada de inmediato por nate

"no, no, no, a él y se lo decís susurrado, a yang le toca averiguarlo" dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

La fosforita estuvo reacia los primeros momentos, pero término contando la naturaleza del collar

"ah" fue su respuesta

"porque no puedo saberlo" dijo ricitos de oro indignada

"porque me dieron ganas de joderte un poquito" continuo mostrando la misma sonrisa

"sabes, así no vas a avanzar mucho" decidió imitarlo ahora que entendía su intención

El titán se encogió de hombros "¿quién sabe? Shrek consiguió a Fiona y el fue rustico" mientras todo esto ocurría blake continuaba viendo hacia la chica, molesta por la muestra de racismo

Santana noto esto "relájate, nate no puede intervenir pero Ciro si" le dijo, la chica no sabía si sería bueno, le costaba un poco estar tranquila cerca de él, la forma en la que en aquel entonces resolvieron todo fue muy… metódica, fría y sin errores, toda artimaña utilizada, aparentes errores hechos adrede

Pero lo que le dijo la noche anterior sobre haber hecho "la mejor decisión de su vida" como lo ponía él, la hacía sentir peor no sabía si estaba mintiendo o si era verdad, mas aun no estaba segura de que si decía algo sobre él, el se mantendría callado sobre ella, tal vez si lo confrontara para asegurar que no le echara a perder esto…

"hey Ciro ¿crees que se pueda hacer algo?" pregunto santana señalando hacia la chica

Todos (quienes estaban viendo el intercambio entre nate y yang, comiendo o limándose las uñas) voltearon a ver donde santana señalaba y luego regresar la mirada a Ciro

"Mmm" estuvo un momento pensando

"¿pacifica o violenta?" pregunto el hambre encarnada

"pacifica" contesto roxy

"ustedes joden… ruby, roxy vengan un momento" ambas chicas se levantaron y se pusieron enfrente de Ciro (quien todavía estaba sentado) en las miro de arriba hacia abajo y luego utilizo su semblance para darle a roxy unas orejas de hámster y a ruby una cola de zorro esponjada

"¿sin humo?" pregunto Ren (por fin nojoda hablo el mudo)

"eso es puro teatro, puedo hacerlo sin tener que hacer todo eso" contesto riéndose un poco

"ahora ustedes van a ir hacia allá" empezó a explicar Ciro la idea

"la van a llamar como si la conocieran para sacarla de ahí de la manera más sutil como si nada pasara"

"espera un momento, no vas a meter ni a mi hermana ni a mí en problemas, si él le hace algo a ella también, yo soy la que me pondré violenta" indicó yang siendo ella la hermana que es, era su trabajo noquear al que le quisiera hacer algo a ruby (así que puede que yo la tenga difícil) (es muy probable compa)

"calma pueblo, eso también está cubierto" le dije a ricitos- ahora que lo pienso ella no sería ricitos de oro ella era inofensiva (quitando lo de irrumpe hogares) yang seria mas papa oso

"si se pone agresivo ustedes llaman a nate y el hará el resto" dijo regresando con las supuestas faunos

"Por cierto se llama Velvet"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto blake

"¿me estas jodiendo verdad? Es parte de CVFY… equipo súper reconocido durante su primer año" aclaro pero al ver que la chica no sabía de ellos se exaspero

"¿en qué mundo vives tu?-"

"Ciro concéntrate" dijo roxy dándole un golpe en la cabeza

"ya eso es todo vayan"

Inseguras ambas chicas se acercaron hasta el lugar

"estas claro que a la final me van a llamar a mi" dijo nate viendo a Ciro

"con eso estoy contando. Nora te importaría grabar" dijo Ciro tomando de su bolsillo su scroll, la respuesta de la valquiria fue una sonrisa de maniática mientras reía "diabólicamente" y buscaba su scroll

"eee…Velvet donde has estado apresúrate o llegaremos tarde" fue lo que dijo roxy intentando sonar lo más convincente posible (d.i.o.s. m.i.o. no sirven para actuar)

Cardín y Velvet voltearon a ver quien estaba hablando, la fauno con los ojos brillantes tanto por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir como por la esperanza de que su equipo la ayudara pero en su lugar vio a un par de chicas desconocidas para ella

"si vamos port nos hiso hacer un informe la última vez que llegamos tarde" dijo ruby siguiendo el juego y tomando la mano de Velvet e intentar jalarla pero Cardín apretó su agarre en las orejas de la chica

"¿no ves que estamos en medio de algo?" expreso Cardín como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera de lo más normal "o es que los animales son ciego, shu fuera"

Ambas chicas dejaron de sentirse nerviosa, ahora estaban molestas se vieron las caras y asintieron "¡Nate! Puedes venir" vociferaron ambas

Nate suspiro y se levanto de su asiento y fue caminando hacia el lugar, Cardín ignorante de la persona que se acercaba continuo maltratando a Velvet

"¿Qué problemas tienes con la chama?" escucho Cardín quien decidió que tenía suficiente de molestias y se levanto para afrontar a otro bufón pero se encontró con una persona que al verlo lo hiso empalidecer, fácilmente era más alto por una cabeza y con la contextura como para noquearte de un golpe

"eee, n-no, nada es que simplemente está-bamos jugando" dijo Cardín nervioso

Nate volteo a ver a Velvet quien estaba sobándose las orejas por los jalones, la chica se estremeció de nervios ante la mirada de nate "¿es eso cierto?" pregunto con un tono calmado, para hacerle saber que no debía temerle, muchos faunos poseen no solo un rasgo físico de un animal también "la forma de actuar" de dicho animal, así que era fácil entender porque estaba tan nerviosa

Ella no le regresaba la mirada pero a la final negó con la cabeza

Ruby y roxy (así como los demás que estaban viendo aparte de (R) WBY (N) C(R) S y JNPR) estaban intentando aguantar las ganas de reírse al ver al supuesto matón ser intimidado por un pacifista

Nate volvió a ver a Cardín ahora con una mirada amenazadora, tenía prohibido hacerle daño a un ser viviente… pero Cardín no tenía que saberlo

"entonces… que estaba pasando" dijo acercándose lo suficiente como para que Cardín tuviera que mirar hacia arriba para verlo a la cara y así hacerlo sentir minúsculo

"bueno es que yo pensaba que eran falsas, por dios solo mírala que fenómeno tiene eso" expreso intentando ganar algo de simpatía del compañero "humano"

"ah ok, entonces solo tenemos un problema" señalo nate

"¿cuál?"

Nate procedió a quitarse el gorro, inclinarse un poco para mostrarle sus orejas de oso y luego regresar a su postura erguida, cruzándose de brazos le dijo "que entonces mi mama es un fenómeno y no me gusta que la llames así" empezó a tronarse las coyunturas de las manos y luego el cuello todas y cada una produciendo el característico chasquido pero de forma muy fuerte escuchándose claramente

"discúlpate" fue lo único que dijo

"si mira, lo sien-to, tal vez me sobrepase en llamarte fenómeno" dijo después de un momento para escoger sus palabras con cuidado con la intención de sonar sincero y no hacer enfadar a papa oso

"ahora con ella" nate apunto hacia Velvet los músculos empezándose a tensar como incentivo para que continuara y para el bien de Cardín que la disculpa fuera de su agrado

Cardín dirigió su atención hacia Velvet mirando al suelo "discúlpame por haber tirado de tus orejas y haberte causado dolor" dijo o más bien susurro

"esta-" "¿Cómo es la cosa?, repítelo, vamos repítelo que yo no te escuche y no sabes que las normas del buen hablante y buen oyente dicen que tienes que verle a la cara a quien le estás hablando" Velvet estuvo a punto de dejarlo pasar, pero a nate no le gusto esa disculpa

Cardín lo miro a la cara, su expresión denotaba su ira e indignación porque lo han rebajado a disculparse con un animal además de la burla del resto del alumnado, sus ojos se fijaban rápidamente en los estudiantes riéndose y grabándolo, su padre lo colgaría si se enterara de esto, apretó sus puños y estuvo a punto de decirle a nate que se pudriera pero pudo ver a dos chicos a unas pocas mesas de distancia darle el consejo de no confrontarlo que le hicieron llegar negando con la cabeza, nate con el mismo gesto respondió, apretando sus puños lo miro y le dijo "¿Qué?, te quedaste mudo. ¿O es que la estupidez no te deja pensar?"

Se pudieron escuchar varios "oooooooh", dos "ay chaaaamo, se la dio de loco" y un "a verga, te jodioooo. ¡Becerro!", la cólera aumentaba, pero Cardín sabía que esto sería una batalla perdida, estaba seguro que si seguía podría terminar en el suelo antes de que comenzara

Así que decidió tragar grueso, dirigió su mirada a la chica y tomo una bocanada de aire y repitió su disculpa más fuerte de forma que todos lo escucharan

"perfecto segundo día" pensó Cardín mirando al titán "me la cobrare" decidió darse media vuelta y dirigirse a su clase a paso rápido

"mejor" nate se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Velvet "vente" le dijo y la fauno empezó a caminar junto al chico, al regresar a la mesa los tres se sentaron y le dijeron a Velvet que los acompañara

"gracias" dijo ella después de un rato de silencio

"no, gracias a ti por darme algo de que reírme el resto del año" dijo Ciro subiendo el video a la red local de beacon, para luego levantarse a buscar su sexto plato de comida

"deberíamos cobrar por vistas, así haríamos bastante dinero" me dijo nora

"hey no se me había ocurrido, ya lo hago" contesto y nora le dijo "quiero la mitad", "40% yo soy el que voy a hacer la mayor parte del trabajo"

"45%"

"40%"

"44%"

"40%"

"¡40%!"

"ok" dijo el riéndose de su intento de confundirlo

"regresando a ti" dije señalando a Velvet "yo pudo haber armado todo, pero el que me convenció fue santana a tu izquierda" la chica dirigió su mirada al chico de sombrero y este la saludo con una sonrisa y le extendió la mano que ella sacudió

"si consideras que convencer, es solamente preguntarle" comento yang "si el es así" le dijo nate

"hey, ya es hora de ir pa' clases" dijo Ciro tras terminar su decimo plato se levanto, uno a uno los demás lo imitaron antes despidiéndose de Velvet y nate le dio su número le dijo que si sucedía otra vez que lo llamara y se "llegaría" de inmediato

Ciro se las había arreglado para llegar mucho antes que los demás, saludo al profesor y tomo un asiento en las segunda fila de asientos, al ver que era un solo banco largo para toda la fila decidió recostarse en el hasta que comenzara la clase

Poco a poco llegaron los demás siendo los últimos curiosamente sus amigos

La clase había comenzado el profesor se presento a nosotros 4, el profesor port enseña estudios sobre Grimm, viejo de alrededor de 50, con un traje de color vino con líneas doradas y botones del mismo tono recorriendo por su cuello y muñecas. Tiene el pelo y el bigote gris por las canas y algo regordete

Luego nos pidió que diéramos nuestros nombres

"Nathan Rotenblut"

"Ciro Zaliv"

"Roxana Napelus"

"Santana Stramon"

Dijimos cada uno nuestros nombres y el empezó con el tema que era los geist, un tipo de Grimm que parece un fantasma capaz de poseer cosas para formar un cuerpo virtualmente indestructible ya que continuara poseyendo objetos en caso de perder una extremidad a menos que destruyas su máscara, único punto que no es intangible, cuando esté buscando otro cuerpo

Y eso es porque yo lo sé porque el profesor se puso a echar cuento, de cómo tuvo que pelear contra uno, bastante interesante la historia si no tienes nada más interesante que hacer

La mayoría estaba ya dormido o en proceso, otros estaban haciendo algo mas o en el caso de frosty anotando lo que decía port, su clase no fue muy interesante, lo malo fue que no me podía dormir, pero qué bueno que se dejo absorber tanto en su relato que había gastado toda su hora de clases en ese plan eran alrededor de las 11, que bueno que hoy solo nos tocan dos clases esta y la siguiente con goodwitch y el resto lo teníamos libres era lunes y martes que teníamos clases todo el santo día, miércoles y jueves en la mañana y viernes en la tarde

Luego de que nos dijera que podíamos retirarnos nos fuimos al salón de goodwitch siendo este una de las varias arenas de la academia, al llegar ella nos mando a los vestidores a cambiarnos el uniforme por nuestras ropas normales, que bueno que santana nos hiso la segunda de guardar nuestras armas y ropa en los casilleros ayer, mujeres y hombres tenían vestidores separados pero extrañamente los casilleros estaban en el mismo lugar

Mientras estábamos cambiándonos empezamos a hablar

"nate, ¿Por qué no le dijiste a yang de tu religión?" pregunto el rubio mientras se colocaba su coraza, estuvimos nuestros buenos 10 minutos riéndonos a carcajadas porque su chaqueta tenia estampada un conejo en el pecho al punto que incluso Ren se estaba riendo pero de una manera más calmada pero en lo que la demás gente que estaba ahí cambiándose se empezó a reír también, los 4 (inclusive Ren, empiezo a creer que no es tan tranquilito como aparenta)volteamos a verlos con cara de serio e inmediato se callaron

Del rubio nada más nos reímos nosotros "becerros" dije "los únicos que tenemos derecho a burlarnos de ti somos nosotros" me dirigí al la causa de nuestras risas y los otros tres estaban de acuerdo conmigo

"no sé si eso es bueno o malo" respondió el

"para contestarte a tu pregunta" comenzó nate sentándose en la banca donde el rubio se sentó a ponerse los zapatos para hacer lo mismo "yang es el tipo de chica segura, humorista, fuerte, que le gusta seducir, coquetear y flirtear, que le gusta o por lo menos no le apena mostrar su cuerpo y por último que no cae fácil y que no le preocupa partirte la cara si te pasas"

Los cuatro escuchaban atentamente la explicación del moreno "¿cómo se esto?, bueno primero por como viste hasta ahora solo la he visto en uniforme pero no usa las medias y muestra un poco mas de escote que el resto y lo demás por como reacciono a no decirle y de las pocas oportunidades que he tenido para hablar con ella"

"wow, ¿cómo te diste cuenta de tanto?" pregunto Jaune, nate le contesto "Ciro, sabe sobre lenguaje corporal y cosas de ese estilo como actúa una persona hacia ti y eso"

"eso fue una tarde de puro fastidio que empecé a buscar eso" comento Ciro mientras aseguraba sus escopetas a su cintura

"y quien lo aplico así de profundo en cuanto a mujeres fue santana" Jaune volteo a ver a ensombrerado como esperando algún comentario este se encogió de hombros y dijo "salgo mucho"

"volviendo al tema, usualmente a ese tipo de chicas buscan a alguien parecido a ellas que sea fuerte, que las haga reír, que le guste chalequear, ya de allí va cambiando que salga algunas van en el rollo de querer literal un macho que domine"

Jaune asintió entendiendo la explicación de nate, volteo a ver a santana "¿crees poder ayudarme a mí también?"

Santana se rio suavemente y contesto "claro que ayudaremos a un amigo, mas si es quedado"

"¿ayudaremos?" Pregunto el caballero

"si a Ciro le gusta hacer de Cupido" conteste señalando a Ciro que tenía una sonrisa de lado "pero primero que tipo de chicas te gustan"

"eee…como ponérselos" Jaune intentaba buscar las palabras para describirla pero falló en hacerlo "¿se los puedo decir con un ejemplo?"

Los cuatros chicos se rieron pero le indicaron que si "bueno… como weiss" los tres galanes se quedaron mudos durante un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas los tres tomándose de la barriga, santana apoyándose en una pared nate en el banco y Ciro rodando en el suelo

"jajajajajaja, no es malo hacerlo, jajajajajaja, pero apuntas muy alto" dijo nate empezando a jadear

"jajajajajaja nos vio cara de Hitch, cree que hacemos milagros" dijo Ciro dejando de girar y comenzando a levantarse

"jajajaja, ok te tengo malas noticias amigo ese barco no acepta pasajeros por los momentos" dijo santana calmándose y quitándose una lagrima que le había caído hasta la mejilla

Jaune los veía dolido, debido a que se burlaron de sus ambiciones, pero en cuanto santana hablo esa expresión cambio a una de confusión "¿Por qué?" pregunto y Ciro contesto de inmediatamente "porque batea para el otro lado"

"¿¡enserio!?"

"Ciro no le metas cizaña, no es eso, yo estuve hablando con ella ayer y una de las primeras cosas que le pregunte fue si ya había conseguido a alguien y lo que me contesto fue que no, que no ha conocido al correcto aunque sus palabras textuales fueron que "no he conocido a alguien a mi altura""

"entonces ¿solo tendría que estar a la altura de sus expectativas?" inquiero Jaune

"este es pendejo, mira men la chica es fría, antipática, mandona, estirada y se cree intocable. A las de ese tipo trátalas de lejos por que nunca acabe bien, por lo menos para el hombre" aconsejo Ciro como intento de hacer desistir al caballero en su cruzada de buscar a su princesa custodiada por el dragón siendo la bestia alada weiss

"aunque no esté de acuerdo en las palabras si en el mensaje, weiss es una persona que ha crecido de esa forma, no te prometo que termines con ella pero a la larga ella agarrara confianza, te lo digo yo que la conozco de pequeña" opino el pistolero, Jaune lo vio a los ojos buscando algún indicio de que fuera una mentira, el podrá no saber de lenguaje corporal como nate pero su padre le enseño que si quería saber si una persona mentía bastaba con mirarla a los ojos y lo sabría, la mirada del pistolero era tranquilizante Jaune estuvo un rato así pero no logro descubrirlo

"¿entonces qué me dicen que haga?" pregunto el caballero derrotado

"uhm, búscate a alguien amable, atenta, tierna. A mi opinión seria ese tipo de personas que estaría bien contigo porque pareces una buena persona con un poco de enseñanza un caballero" hablo santana

"y lo más importante es que sea bonita porque no sirve de nada si te pones a guerrear con orcos como santana" termino de agregar Ciro creando un escudo y una lanza para actuar y deshacerlas antes de dirigirse de regreso a la arena seguido de nate y por ultimo Ren no sin antes darle su propio consejo a su compañero "son solo consejos, tu eres quien debe tomar la decisión haz lo que creas que es mejor"

"ese si fue muy sabio" dijo el rubio y santana le puso la mano en el hombro derecho "estoy de acuerdo con él, puedes intentar solo te digo que no deberías hacerla el centro de tu vida" y con eso ambos regresaron a la arena

Ya con todos de regreso en la arena, NCRS y JNPR tomaron asiento guardándoles 4 a RWBY, al ellas regresar Ciro le susurro a nate "no se ven mal" dándole su opinión de su vestuario

Ruby llevaba una blusa negra gruesa de manga larga con un cuello alto y un borde rojo en las mangas, una faja negra en la cintura con una lazada roja en la parte delantera y una falda negra con adornos rojos. También lleva un par de medias negras altas y botas de combate negras con cordones rojos, con el borde de la parte superior y la suelas de color rojo

Su atuendo esta coronado por una capa roja con capucha, sujeta a su hombro con pasadores en forma de cruz. Su emblema aparece como un gran broche de plata y está sujeto a un ancho cinturón alrededor de sus caderas, donde también carga rondas de municiones

Blake no ha cambiado su indumentaria desde la última vez que la vi una faja tipo chaleco negra abotonada por un solo botón de plata en la parte delantera, por debajo de esto es una camisa sin mangas, blanca de cuello alto y pantalones cortos blancos con una cremallera en el frente de cada pierna. También lleva botas negras de tacón bajo y medias completas con una gradación de color de negro a purpura comenzando en la rodilla hasta sus tobillos. Su emblema es visible en el exterior de ambos muslos justo debajo de sus pantalones cortos en blanco. En su brazo izquierdo hay una manga separada con un brazalete plateado alrededor de su bíceps, y tiene cintas negras envueltas alrededor de ambos antebrazos. Una bufanda pequeña está envuelta alrededor de su cuello y una mochila magnética gris está atada a su espalda, oculta por su cabello.

Y yang lleva una chaqueta de color marrón dorado con mangas cortas e hinchadas con puños negros que cuentan con dos botones dorados. Debajo de ella lleva un crop top amarillo de corte bajo con su emblema en el pecho izquierdo en negro, y un par de mini-shorts negros. También lleva un cinturón marrón con una pieza plisada de material marrón (probablemente cuero) que la cubre toda la cadera atada por la parte posterior del cinturón, con su emblema blasonado en el pliegue más a la derecha en oro. Debajo de ella hay una pieza más larga, blanca, asimétrica, que llega a su rodilla en el lado derecho. Lleva botas altas marrones y medias naranjas que llegan hasta la rodilla, con la media naranja empujada debajo de la rodilla. Un pañuelo gris está atado alrededor de su rodilla izquierda. Una bufanda anaranjada y guantes negros sin dedos

"cooooooooooño no se ven mal" le susurre a nate "para nada" contesto

Ya con todos los alumnos de regreso la profesora dio por comenzada la clase, primero dio una breve explicación dijo que en sus clase, como el nombre lo dice, se practicarían combates tanto contra grimms como contra otras personas, dijo que al terminar cada combate se haría una evaluación para resaltar los errores del estudiante y pueda corregirlos, la típica asesoría.

"¿hay algún voluntario para la primera práctica?" pregunto la docente, solamente nate levanto la mano "ok, baje hasta la arena" le dijo "otra persona para el combate"

"de hecho profesora hay un pequeño inconveniente con eso" le dijo nate mientras bajaba y cuando se acerco a ella empezó a explicar el problema, debido a la distancia y que nate estaba hablando en voz baja no éramos capaces de escuchar lo que decían, excepto blake.

Pero veíamos que nate le hablaba y en un momento le mostro su dije y esta asintió, supongo que entendiendo el impedimento del chico sobre no poder dañar a otro ser

"¿que sugiere?" pregunto ella "las simulaciones son buenas para practicar pero solamente practicar con ella, puede llegar a crear una merma en sus habilidades" aclaro

"bueno… en el liceo lo que hiso el profesor fue hacer una simulación de él y agregarla al programa y contra eso es que me ponía a combatir a mí, después de que le ganara coloco la de otra persona o estudiante y así sucesivamente. Mientras tanto podría empezar con oleadas de grimms simulados hasta llegar a lo más grande que pueda crear el programa" considero el estudiante

"es una buena idea, podría funcionar, alguna sugerencia de quien agregar a la simulación antes de comenzar" opino goodwitch

"Tal vez Ciro, usted y algún estudiante de otro año que usted considere que me represente un desafío, lo más probable es que después de esto, sepa mejor como peleo y piense quienes harían el trabajo"

Lo profesora asintió y salió de la arena, una vez fuera comenzó a programar la simulación para que se ajustara a las capacidades de un estudiante promedio y luego fuera escalando en dificultad

Bastante impresionante hasta donde ha llegado la tecnología, siendo capaces de crear nuestras propias salas de peligro. Con hologramas sólidos, que son imágenes de luz solida y corpóreas sensibles al tacto y capaces de generar energía similar al aura que funciona para estudiantes como nate para activara su semblance, puedes hacer simulacros, practicas, combates no presenciales, aunque eso suena extraño, incluso se de compañías que hacen reuniones sin un solo miembro presente físicamente en la sala

Volviendo a nate

Empezó a estirarse mientras la simulación comenzaba "gordo, ¿podrías poner algo?" le pregunto a Ciro mientras se colocaba un par de audífonos sin cables, este asintió tomo su scroll y coloco una canción, "¿es inalámbrico?" pregunto pyrrha y Ciro como respuesta asintió "los hice yo"

[Si el dj fuera tan amable de rodarme cant hold us de macklemore]

lo primero que arrojo el programa fueron 4 beowolfs(es muy poco), nate dio unos cuantos brincos para entrar en calor antes de arremeter de frente contra los hologramas asentando un lariat a dos de los cuatros destruyéndolos, se dirigió, con una guardia de boxeo, poco a poco hacia los restantes, ellos haciendo lo mismo, al estar a suficiente distancia saltaron para atacar en conjunto, el artista marcial contesto extendiendo su escudo bloqueándolos en seco, procedió a reposicionarse de forma que mantuviera a ambos en línea para facilitar el encuentro, nate comenzó una embestida contra el holograma frente a él, su semblances entrando en acción, hasta que de un patada lo destruyo, el ultimo aprovecho que nate había quedado de espaldas para atacarlo saltando sobre este, a poca distancia entre ambos el chico retrocedió, tomo distancia ágilmente, y escapando de la zarpa del Grimm por centímetros, a este no le dio tiempo de lanzar otro ataque al aterrizar cuando nate le conecto un gancho volándole la cabeza

Nate volteo a ver a la instructora "le importaría subir la dificultad, ¿tal vez tres ursas o un alfa?" dijo decepcionado. La profesora tecleo unos cuantos comandos en su scroll y la arena genero 3 ursas y 5 beowolf ('tas claro que sigue siendo muy poco) "mejor" dijo el estudiante

Esta vez parecía más calmado, tanto nate como los hologramas, el hábil guerrero analizaba la situación mientras mantenía la guardia arriba considerando la posibilidad de precipitarse respaldándose en su semblances, pero no estaba seguro de que funcionara podrían rodearlo y atacarlo en cuyo caso no podría hacer mucho para evitarlo "lo mejor será esperar a que la computadora haga el primer movimiento" pensó nate

Tres beowolf atacaron primero rodeando al guerrero formando un triangulo, "bueno muestra mejor procesamiento de datos y capacidad de resolución de problemas" pensó al ver la coordinación de los tres hologramas, juntos se abalanzaron sobre el muchacho con zarpas y dientes, este tuvo que rodar hacia atrás para poder escapar, aprovecho la corta distancia que quedo entre él y el que lo ataco por la espalda, para tomarlo y despacharlo con una serie de golpes rápidos

Los beowolf restantes y ursas cargaron contra nate. Logrando, uno de los ursas, embestirlo, pero nate aplico una llave a la cabeza del Grimm, clavo los pies al suelo y con algo de esfuerzo se detuvo lanzando al Grimm sobre él, se dio la vuelta y tackleo al Grimm mientras se levantaba, cuando chocaron contra la pared y nate retrocedió dos pasos y empezó a lanzar golpes tras golpe cada uno más fuerte que el anterior gracias a su semblances

Poco a poco iba quedando menos del Grimm, hasta que de un golpe atravesó al holograma, mientras se deshacía, el berserker sintió un agudo dolor en la espalda seguido de otro en el hombro, lo había ataco dos beowolf y uno tenía sus colmillos incrustados muy profundo en su hombro izquierdo, el chico tomo las fauces de este y las abrió para poder zafarse, una vez hecho tomo con firmeza la cabeza, aplico bastante fuerza y termino rompiendo su cuello

"tengo que dejar de jugar" pensó mientras corría hacia los Grimm restantes estos intentaron atacar juntos pero el guerrero fue más rápido, embistiendo a los beowolf primero, juntándolos y disparándole, acabando eficazmente con ellos, seguido detuvo en seco a un ursa, dándole un golpe martillo acabándolo y al último se acerco y este intento golpearlo con una zarpa pero nate se defendió con su escudo y atravesó su pecho limpiamente con su mano.

La simulación había terminado, "le importaría programar algo más fuerte" dijo nate, la profesora volvió a asentir, se podía observar un poco de asombro debido al estudiante energético e incansable, no obstante volvió a comenzar el programa esta vez generando un beringel, el Grimm con forma de gorila, este al ver al berserker rugía y golpeaba su pecho en señal de provocación, nate suspiro y desactivo los guanteletes, abriéndolos, quitándoselos y dejándolos cuidadosamente cerca de la pared

"¿Qué está haciendo?" pregunto yang, todos estaban viendo la demostración de nate en silencio inclusive blake quien comenzó a prestar atención después de la primera ronda "¿creerse macho?" contesto weiss sonando insegura en su respuesta "solo se me ocurre eso para que se esté deshaciendo de su arma contra algo más fuerte que el"

"negativo" dijo Ciro "nate, a diferencia de santana, Ren, tu, blake e inclusive yang y ruby, no depende de su arma para nada es más te podría asegurar que pudo haber pasado la iniciación sin ellas" ante esta afirmación la mayoría dejo de prestar atención a nate y volteo hacia la persona que está hablando

"la mayor arma de nate es su fuerza física, si pero lo que lo hace tan efectivo es que sabe sacarle provecho, tanto a sus ventajas como desventajas de tener que pelear a una distancia cuerpo a cuerpo" agrego santana

"nate es maestro o por lo menos domina alrededor de 20 artes marciales y esas son las que más usa por que tiene conocimiento de alrededor de 50" continuo Ciro, ante el numero todos sin excepción incluyendo otros que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos hablar, uno de estos era goodwitch, se sorprendieron mucho "estas bromeando ¿cierto?" dijo Jaune incrédulo

Ciro simplemente movió la cabeza, negando, "lo que está haciendo nate es deshacerse del peso extra del los guanteletes para poder moverse mejor, agilidad a cambio de fuerza pero si la aprovecha, y estoy seguro que lo hará, recuperara e inclusive ganara más fuerza gracias a su semblances"

"como dijo Ciro, el quitarse los guanteletes le permite moverse con mayor soltura y puede hacer uso de varias artes marciales que la requieren como el krav maga" termino de explicar roxy

"krav maga, como en krav maga el arte marcial mas mortal, creado para salir de una situación de vida o muerte aquel que está prohibido en competencias debido a que todas las técnicas pueden matarte o dejarte lisiado" dijo yang con sorpresa

Los tres asintieron "ese mismo. Nate está hecho para pelear, lo cual es irónico, a entrenado tanto que es lo más cercano a Saitama en la vida real" dijo Ciro recibiendo risas de ruby, yang y Jaune

"él fue quien nos enseño a nosotros" agrego roxy

"¿en krav maga?" pregunto Ren

"tú eres loco, no, eso es letal" contesto roxy "nos ofreció enseñarnos cualquiera menos esa"

"¡SHHHHHHH!" interrumpió nora "miren esta frente a él"

Y ciertamente nate estaba a pocos centímetros del Grimm, el guerrero podía sentir la "respiración" de la reproducción, ambos mirándose fijamente intentando, inútilmente, intimidar al otro. El holograma siendo incapaz de sentir miedo y nate rehusándose a retroceder, siempre hacia adelante así es el, inclusive cuando sabia que se había equivocado prefiere seguir adelante con cualquier repercusión que pueda traer antes que renunciar

El primero en moverse fue nate lanzando un gancho a la quijada del gorila, pero este ni se inmuto por el golpe "carajo" se escucho decir a nate antes de que fuera lanzado hacia un lado por un golpe de su oponente

"adáptate, eres más rápido que el, aprovéchalo, sigue en movimiento, golpes rápidos y toma distancia, así podrás hacerle frente a su fuerza" pensó nate mientras se ponía en guardia, utilizando uno de mis estilos de pelea favorito, el Jeet Knu Do

El beringel cargo contra nate, este lo esquivo dando una vuelta a la izquierda asestándole una patada en la nuca antes de que se alejara, esta vez fue nate quien arremetió propinándole unos cuantos golpes antes de que tuviera que agacharse para evitar el gigantesco brazo del gorila y proceder a asestar varias patadas culminando en una giratoria y alejándose las llamas en sus brazos comenzando a arder débilmente, el chico se volvió a acercar y el beringel respondió alzando ambos brazos para golpearlo

El guerrero reacciono moviéndose, esquivando el martillazo, y comenzó a golpear el costado del Grimm a mayor velocidad, las llamas avivándose rápidamente, el beringel hiso un barrido con su brazo para golpearlo. Pero nate lo detuvo y enrosco su brazo en el del holograma, y apaleo el hombro del gorila, destruyéndolo

Nate tomo un poco de distancia y se acerco de nuevo deteniendo otro golpe y contestando con los suyos, unos al torso, otros al brazo restante, otros a la cara, unas cuantas patadas a las piernas, cada vez se hacían más intensas las llamaradas que despedían sus brazos indicando que su fuerza crecía, hasta que el gorila decidió hacer un último esfuerzo, rugiendo tan fuerte como podía y lanzando un puñetazo, nate lo imito y cuando chocaron, nate destruyo el brazo entero del Grimm y por ultimo termino con un gancho a la cabeza, demoliéndola dando por terminada el encuentro

Nate se acerco a donde estaban sus guantes, colocándoselos, "¿Qué tal?" le pregunto a la instructora "… notable, sin embargo cometió diversos errores" fue su respuesta "¿podría alguno indicar cuales fueron?" a su pregunta tres alzaron la mano

Nate, Ciro y Ren. Fueron los únicos en reaccionar debido a que los demás estaban atónitos o no distinguieron los errores por el despliegue dinámico del chico

"principalmente el precipitarse sin antes evaluar la situación, lo que hiso que recibiera heridas" explico Ren, tanto la profesora como nate asintieron

"estaba contando con que fuera más rápido para almacenar más fuerza, pero no te lo puedo negar me deje llevar" le contesto nate "mi semblances hace que adquiera fuerza física cada vez que conecto un golpe si tengo la suficiente puedo decapitar grimms de un golpe" le explico a la instructora

"tampoco es bueno el que juegues tanto" agrego Ciro "pudiste haber acabado más rápido y sin heridas, te he visto hacerlo, hacer eso contra un grupo de grimms puede acabar mal"

"pero estos no eran de verdad, además ya dije que me equivoque en pensar que sería más rápido" con esto nate volvió a las gradas y se sentó

Goodwitch vio la hora y dijo "nos quedan 15 minutos, podemos realizar dos combates, ¿algún voluntario?" a esto yang alzo la mano, mientras ella bajaba a la arena la profesora selecciono a otro estudiante para que combatiera, la pelea no duro más de 8 minutos, supongo que el chico no era muy bueno

Para el segundo esta vez fue nora quien pidió pelear contra nate pero la profesora le dijo que él no tenía permitido pelear y la profesora la coloco contra un miembro de CRDL, creo que era lark o doze no se quien era pa' mi los dos son igualitos

Una vez concluida, la profesora nos permitió retirarnos pero antes nos aviso que para la próxima clase se practicaría en parejas y equipos, eran alrededor de las 12:30 y teníamos el resto del día libre así que nos cambiamos primero y luego fuimos a almorzar

Una vez llegaron al comedor vieron que ya habían personas comiendo o formándose para tomar la comida

"negro, ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu vida esta tarde?" pregunto Ciro una vez que los tres grupos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer

"… practicar… ejercitar… dormir… no se… me decidiré más tarde" contesto nate entre mordisco

"yo no sé qué coño voy a hacer con mi vida"

"porque no aprovechas y vas y compras las cosas que necesitas para reparar la pala" sugirió roxy

"¿quieres ir después de que comamos?" pregunte a ruby y asintió debido a que tenia la boca llena

"necesito alguien con quien entrenar entonces" dijo santana "pyrrha te importaría ayudarme"

"para nada" contesto ella

"si y así le enseñan algo a Jaune" agrego Ciro haciendo que el rubio lo viera un tanto dudoso "anda, no pierdes nada es entre amigos, y así **pules** cualquier error que tengas" dije haciendo énfasis en que el imbécil no tiene ni conocimientos básicos así que es mejor que empiece de una vez antes de que se den cuenta

El chico seguía inseguro y estuvo a punto de declinar pero Ciro lo vio fijamente y le dijo, con una sonrisa de medio lado "no tienes escapatoria, vas porque vas" el caballero se rindió y acepto

"¿sigue en pie lo de ir a la librería?" le pregunto roxy a blake y esta asintió "entonces nosotras iremos con ustedes a la ciudad"

"Tal vez nosotros nos unamos a ustedes" le dijo Ren a pyrrha

"¿ósea que no tenemos nada que hacer copo de nieve y yo?" comento yang ante su falta de planes

"es porque si le dan calores se derrite" le dijo Ciro ambos se rieron y chocaron los puños, frosty frunció el seño y dijo "solo tu xiao Long, yo voy a estudiar"

"el estudiar no quita lo frosty" dijeron Ciro y yang al unísono, ambos chocaron las manos

"¿no tienes problema con que entrene contigo?" le pregunto la luchadora al berserker

"¿Por qué habría de haber uno?" contesto

"no se, ¿miedo a que pueda hacer mas flexiones que tu?" contesto ella de manera pícara

"¿cuánto quieres perder?"

"uhm… que tal…" estaba pensando en que apostar cuando Ciro la interrumpió mientras se levantaba a buscar más comida diciendo "el que pierda invita al otro a salir" ambos se vieron las caras analizando la propuesta "por mí no hay problemas" comento nate "entonces eso será"

"tú ves allá" dijo nate señalando, mostrando los músculos de manera exagerada al edificio junto a la biblioteca

"bueno, giras a la izquierda y subes dos pisos, hay un pequeño gimnasio" emulaba las direcciones mientras continuaba presumiendo

"cállate pues" le dijo roxy mientras hacia el che voui con la mano derecha

"no me da la gana" contesto él con el mismo gesto

"esta demás el pavonearse" agrego blake sentada al lado de roxy

"está más que claro que te gusta yang" dijo nora con la boca llena de comida

"Más o menos" comento ruby y al lado de ella Ren asentía

"hey, no es malo tener buen gusto" comento ricitos de oro con una sonrisa

"para nada" escuche a nate decir antes de que dejara de prestarle atención a lo que decían, bueno hasta los momentos la mitad de nuestro primer día ha sido… calidad pensé que para esta hora ya estaríamos en la oficina del director por algún problema… bueno aun queda la mitad del día así que es mejor no poner la boca

Santana solo tienes que hacer algo muy sencillo… no hables

Jodete gordo

* * *

 **bueno disculpen la tardanza, pero la UNEFA me deja mamando y loco, es examen tras examen, pronto termino el semestre asi que podre publicar mas seguido hasta entonces que tengan feliz semana santa yo por mi parte me voy a beber  
**


	5. efecto mariposa

Episodio 1: El comienzo del resto de nuestras vidas

Capitulo 5: El efecto mariposa

* * *

Acabábamos de llegar a las habitaciones después de almorzar, decidimos descansar un rato antes de salir a la ciudad, Ciro se había arreglado hace rato y se fue para desempacar las cosas en el depósito, nos dijo que lo buscáramos cuando estemos listas, santana estaba terminando de revisar que no se le quedara nada y nate estaba acostado, yo ya estaba lista tenia puesta una blusa azul verdoso ya que la negra había quedado muy sucia después de ayer y decidí no llevar la chaqueta ya que era manga larga así que, tomando un bolso con mis cosas, me despedí y me dispuse a salir del cuarto a buscar a blake y ruby, cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con pyrrha que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta y junta a ella estaban blake y ruby

"justamente iba a buscarlas" dije después de saludarlas. Santana salió y, luego de saludar, fue con JNPR a practicar. "Yang dice que va a estar allá como a las 4" le dijo ruby a nate quien levanto el pulgar en entendimiento

"¿y Ciro?" pregunto blake

"esta desempacando las cosas en el depósito" conteste

"entonces a buscarlo" dijo ruby dirigiendo a las tres

"mande comandante" dije con una sonrisa y luego empezamos a seguirla

Al irse acercando las tres chicas al almacén donde habían dejado las cosas el día anterior empezaron a escuchar ruidos provenientes del interior de la edificación, al abrir el portón de la entrada se encontraron con el lugar a medio arreglar con cajas vacías tiradas en una esquina, con varios muebles con mas cajas encima, otras más grandes sin abrir por otro lado, algunas mesas de plástico con vasos de precipitado, mecheros bunsen, unas paletas, ollas y demás objetos, un televisor en otra esquina, unos estuches de instrumentos junto con cajas de herramientas, algunas pesas y un par de camas de perro.

Las tres podían ver como tres luces amarillas iban de un lugar a otro del almacén a muy alta velocidad mientras hacían su recorrido iban apareciendo mas muebles o mesas, después de un momento se detuvieron al notarlas a ellas en la entrada, una de las luces era Ciro, las otras dos eran Barry Allen y Wally West siendo estos solo reconocidos por dos de las tres muchachas

"¿pueden continuar arreglando?" pregunto Ciro a los dos velocistas, ambos asintieron como respuesta, Ciro creó una copia suya y dijo "si se necesitan más mesas, las puede hacer el" con eso tomo su cartera y salió sacando a las chicas en el proceso

"¿de dónde sacaste las mesas?" pregunto roxy

"los hice, tengo que comprarlos" fue la respuesta que vino del chico mientras cerraba el portón y luego comenzaba a caminar a la zona de transporte en el transcurso del camino, él y ruby terminarían de hablar sobre que harían con el arma, mientras que roxy y blake pasaron el trayecto en silencio (algo muy extraño en roxy… ¡lo asocial se pega!)

Ya montados en el bullhead que los llevaría a la ciudad, ruby noto que Ciro no tenía consigo su arma, "Ciro, ¿y tus guadañas?" pregunto ella le pareció extraño incluso blake tenía su espada con ella

Me voltee a verla y me incline un poco hacia atrás y pude ver que tenia a crecent rose con ella, me empecé a reír un poco y le dije "vamos a comprar unas cosas, no voy a entrarme a golpes con nadie"

"pero y si tienes que hacerlo, por ejemplo que roben a alguien en la calle"

"primero tienes muy mala suerte si te roban a las 2 de la tarde y después…" le extendió la mano y apareció una nube de polvo que después de dar unas pocas vueltas se convirtió en una espada, luego se deshizo y cambio a una hacha, luego una lanza, una maza, una hoz y una pistola "OK, entiendo puedes hacer eso" comento alzando las manos, me seguí riendo "y eso que estoy casi seco, dime un arma que te guste" le dije y ella lo medito bastante, al punto de cerrar los ojo y llevar su mano a su barbilla hasta que a la final me dijo

"Zabimaru"

Me sorprendí (tenemos a otra que le gusta bleach somos 3 y contando) con un poco de esfuerzo la materialice y se la di ella la veía de arriba hacia abajo, inspeccionándola o si lo piensas de otra forma como en una especie de trance

Luego la deshice, ella se veía triste tanto que dejo caer los brazos e hiso un puchero, "no estoy del todo desarmado" le dije

"¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?"

"rock, de varios tipo" contesto ella "bueno, tienes la apariencia de rockerita"

Ella se miro y luego se volteo a verme con una expresión que dice "¿enserio?"

"bueno entonces ¿qué te gusta a ti?" pregunto ruby cruzándose de brazos en el proceso

"de todo un poco" conteste con una sonrisa

"bueno pues… tu también das la apariencia" contesto ella exasperada

Me reí un poco y le dije "¿y como se ve eso?"

"eh, bueno. Ya sabes… ¡como tú!" dijo buscando las palabras correctas durante un momento

Me volví a reír esta vez más fuerte

"sabes me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo mientras estas volando a varias decenas de metros sobre el suelo" me dijo roxy con una sonrisa de lado

…

"¿qué sucede?" pregunto ruby al verme pálido y temblando

"no me había fijado que ya habíamos despegamos" contesto, para luego abrocharme el cinturón y agarrarme firmemente de la manilla a mi izquierda

"o nada, simplemente que el gran macho Ciro le tiene pánico a los aviones" dijo roxy poniendo voz gruesa al nombrarme

Ruby empezó a reírse a carcajadas, tanto que estaba llorando y tomándose del estomago, acompañándola estaba roxy pero ella se estaba riendo normalmente mientras que blake me veía con una ceja arqueada

"ha ha, ríete todo lo que quieras es un miedo muy común" dije, y como el karma es una cabrona, en ese momento el bullhead se movió un poco hacia los lados supongo que por alguna turbulencia o parecido

Instintivamente tome el cinturón con mi mano libre y me sujete aun más fuerte de la manilla

"si, pero tú lo llevas a un nuevo nivel" dijo roxy ahora riéndose a carcajadas. La expresión que tenia no ayudaba mucho, ¿alguna vez han visto a un pug asustado?, bueno exactamente esa era la cara que tenía en esos momentos

El poco tiempo que falto hasta que llegáramos a tocar suelo, estuvo lleno de las carcajada de ruby que parecían detenerse hasta que volvía a verme la cara y continuaba riéndose más fuerte, por otro lado roxy y blake estuvieron dando recomendaciones sobre libros la una a la otra

Al llegar, baje rápido del vehículo parándome afuera apoyándome mis manos temblorosas en mis piernas mientras respiraba de manera agitada, sudaba frio y me costaba tranquilizarme. Las chicas bajaron poco después

Una vez que logre calmarme, íbamos a empezar a caminar pero antes blake se me acerco "necesito preguntarte algo" me dijo, ante esto le hice señas a ruby y roxy que se adelantaran

"¿qué pasopa?" dije de forma jocosa, con mi sonrisa otra vez presente

"¿Qué quieres a cambio de mantenerte callado acerca de mi?" me contesto después de asegurarse que ambas muchachas se hubieran alejado lo suficiente como para no escucharla

"carro, casa y 100 mil al mes" inmediatamente que termino de formular su pregunta le conteste sin vacilar, con el tono más serio que pude tener jamás, nos mirábamos fijamente el uno al otro pude notar que, aunque no lo demostraba mucho, estaba en shock por lo inverosímil que sonaba el precio, después de rato así no pude evitarlo más y empecé a reírme a carcajadas, desde que me hiso la pregunta quise reírme pero preferí seguirle el juego de serio

"¿en-enserio te lo creíste?" luego de calmarme, la mire y vi que no estaba complacida más bien tenía el seño un poco fruncido lo cual, según la enciclopedia Larousse unidad lenguaje corporal anexo A.S.E.V (asociales sin emociones visibles), significa que estaba muy molesta

"que te dije yo, no voy a hacer ni decir nada eso ya recae en ti decirles, ¿Qué? No confías en mi palabra"

"no" y como lo sospeche desde un principio, me contesto de manera cruda, cruel… o bueno, por lo menos es sincera

"tienes razón" le dije encogiéndome de hombros "no soy de fiar, a menos que sea a un amigo, primero me muero antes que perjudicar a un amigo y te guste o no yo te considero mi amiga, así que suéltate un poco no diré nada"

Cuando estaba a punto de darme la vuelta, me recordé de algo que debería decirle a ella "también deberías hacerlo con nate, santana y la patrona ellos ya saben que eres fauno"

"¿¡les dijiste!?" dijo con un tono mayor al que está acostumbrada

"no, fue nate" dije tranquilamente y empecé a enumerar con los dedos "primero el lazo no ayuda pareces un gato, segundo parece que tienes como un aura alrededor tuyo que grita a los cuatro vientos que eres un gato o por lo menos fanática, y tercero, según nate, hueles a gato"

"ellos me preguntaron que si te conocía y yo les dije que si, y como están al tanto de lo que yo hago una vez a la cuaresma me preguntaron si te conocí en el White Fang y les dije también que si y nada mas hasta allí dejamos el tema" ella seguía molesta se podía ver en su rostro pero no le di importancia en lo más mínimo

Después de unos segundos mirándome como lo hacía (quería matarte con su rasho laser) pareció relajarse un poco "¿no me queda de otra?" pregunto y como respuesta negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque creo que se estaba haciendo la pregunta a ella más que a mí, "espero que no mientas, no necesito que alguien arruine esto, es la única forma de-"

"si, si, si honor, familia, raza, faunos buenos, Adam y humanos malos lo que sea. Vamos tenemos que comprar cosas y espero que ustedes tres sepan de muebles porque yo no tengo ni maldita idea" termine la discusión tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola-mejor dicho arrastrándola hasta donde estaba ruby y roxy

"¿listo?" pregunto roxy, asentí y fuimos a la zona comercial, al llegar nos separamos y acordamos encontrarnos más tarde en un café que había cerca para ir luego a buscar lo que faltaba para el almacén

No tardamos en llegar a la calle donde estaba la ferretería y enfrente la barbería… ay se mi había olvidado que también venia a eso, ahora que la veo más de cerca la fachada tiene como un estilo antiguo de hace unos cincuenta años.

"ve, mientras yo me corto la melena, anda y ve buscando las cosas que necesitamos" le dije señalando a ambos locales

"ok, también aprovechare y buscare balas necesito unos cartuchos por si acaso se acaban" contesto ella señalando a unos cuantos edificios de distancia una tienda de dust llamada "from dust till dawn" pude llegar a ver que tenia las ventanas cubiertas con papel o bolsas me imagino que remodelando

"aunque creo que debería preguntar si sigue abierto"

"¿Por qué?" "después te digo" me termino de decir para luego meterse en la ferretería

Yo camine en dirección contraria, hacia la barbería, mientras pensaba en que corte hacerme, pero cuando entre al local me encontré con que la barbería por dentro se veía…como… no hay mejor manera de describirla que como si hubiera entrado en la película la barbería

Me senté y espere cuando me toco pasar (vamos admítelo te atendió un hermano (si y fue calidad)) me senté y el chamo me pregunto cómo lo quería y después de un momento de pensarlo le dije que me hiciera el corte milimétrico

En beacon santana y JNPR ya habían encontrado una arena vacía, en la arena estaban preparándose haciendo unos pocos estiramientos, el pistolero y la espartana. Mientras JNR estaba en las gradas observando. Santana tomo su espada con su mano izquierda y en la otra tenia a crueldad, pyrrha subió la guardia tomando su espada y escudo, santana estuvo dando varios cortes y mandobles al aire y guardo la pistola "te parece si primero hacemos una pequeña practica solo con las espadas, creo que estoy muy oxidado" sugirió él, pyrrha guardo su escudo colocándole en su espalda y contesto "seguro, empezare un poco tranquila"

El negó "por favor no, así no podre saber que tanto he olvidado o me falte por aprender" pyrrha se encogió de hombros sintiendo empatía con la petición del pistolero

Ambos tomaron, con ambas manos, sus espadas y se acercaron poco a poco, al momento que sus espadas chocaban la una con la otra empezaron a moverse en círculos, de manera sincronizada como si fuera el comienzo de una danza.

Santana tomo la iniciativa después de tomar varias bocanadas de aire, se abalanzo dando mandobles y estocadas, que pyrrha evadía o detenía con miló, hasta que lo detuvo en seco y con un empujón lo alejo de ella, ahora ella era la que estaba en la ofensiva, daba golpes precisos y agresivos, santana detenía cada uno con esfuerzo, en un momento detuvo un corte descendente, la espartana no perdió tiempo y con una patada a los pies lo derribo, pero el reacciono rápido y se volvió a levantar volviendo a su guardia y comenzaron moverse en círculos otra vez pero un poco alejados el uno del otro

De nuevo fue el pistolero el que ataco primero, pero esta vez se contenía siendo más agraciado en los mandobles, pyrrha podía interceptarlos más fácilmente pero se podía ver que el chico ponía más fuerza al chocar haciendo que ella tuviera que retroceder poco a poco. En medio del asalto de santana, pyrrha decidió pasar a la ofensiva de nuevo, con cada choque de las hojas volaban unas cuantas chispas aquí y allá, intercambiando roles, ninguno siendo capaz de desestabilizar al otro, cuando uno lo lograba el otro rápidamente atacaba para darse espacio y poder recuperarse

Por último, santana bloqueo otro corte descendente y cuando noto que pyrrha se estaba moviendo para volver a golpearlo en las piernas, este retrocedió rápidamente, pero no fue más que un amago por parte de ella al ver que había caído, ella lo embistió haciendo que el cayera. Cuando él se disponía a levantarse otra vez la espartana ya tenía su espada apuntándole, el suspiro y con una sonrisa extendió la mano y pyrrha lo ayudo a levantarse

"estoy más que oxidado" dijo él mientras se sacudía un poco "¿algún consejo?"

"no estás tan fuera de práctica, Mmm das muchas señales cuando vas a atacar, tomas bocanadas de aire, tomas mas fuerte el mango de la espada y tensas los hombros" contesto sinceramente ella "¿quieres que hagamos otro combate para que corrijas eso?"

"dame un momento para recuperarme, no todos ponemos aguantar 20 triatlones sin sudar como tú"

"fueron 2 nada más y estaba exhausta al comenzar el segundo" contesto apenada

"el siguiente que quiera pasar pena, pase adelante" dijo santana dirigiéndose a las gradas y cuando se sentó Ren se levanto y fue a la arena.

"¡enséñale quien manda!, ¡úsala de trapeador!" mientras Ren baja a la arena, nora le daba palabras de aliento, aunque algo exageradas la intención es lo que cuenta

"te toca después" le dije a Jaune cuando me senté

"si… sobre eso, creo que se me quitaron las ganas" contesto mirando como Ren esquivaba los ataques de pyrrha con facilidad pero difícilmente regresaba los golpes con la misma fuerza con la que ella los daba

"¿Por qué?" pregunte algo desilusionado con su cambio de opinión, me le quede mirando "acaso… no, no puede ser eso…"

"es que pyrrha te pone nervioso o… no tienes experiencia luchando" le susurre, el se puso muy nervioso empezó a sudar, incapaz de articular palabras. Estaba muy agitado coloque mi mano en su hombro para intentar calmarlo "hey, no hace falta ponerse así somos amigos puedes confiar en mí, pero si no quieres decirme está bien"

"formalmente… no tengo experiencia" después de respirar hondo, logro calmarse y luego de seguir así un poco mas contesto

"bueno, pero nadie nace aprendido, con mayor motivo deberías ir y comienzas por algo"

"puede ser, pero ¿y si goodwitch me descubre? Tienes que pasar un examen para entrar a beacon"

"o que te recomienden, además para eso está su clase para aprender simplemente hazte el loco, practicas y así aprendes y como dice Ciro no pienses en eso, tal vez podrías buscar ayuda un tutor, creo que nate te podría ayudar… pero él es mas cuerpo a cuerpo y la forma de pelear de Ciro no encajaría con tu equipamiento"

El seguía luchando por tomar una decisión, me pone mal ver a alguien dudando de sí mismo "mira no te voy a presionar si no te sientes preparado no lo hagas", el me miro y asintió agradecido de que no lo empujara a hacerlo, no es mi trabajo presionarlo… ese es trabajo de Ciro

Al regresar nuestra atención a la arena, Ren estaba tomando un enfoque más ofensivo, pero no hacía mucho contra la armadura de la espartana "no te quedes quieto, ella se va a cansar primero que tu si no dejas de moverte" le grite

"¡ya lo escuchaste! ¡Huye!" aunque la palabra no era la correcta resumía la estrategia que debía adoptar

Ren tomo en cuenta el consejo y comenzó a concentrarse en evadir a la espartana, sin embargo pyrrha decidió intentar algo "podrías usar la lanza como una jaba- o lanzarle el escudo y tener complejo de capitán América" pareció como si hubiera leído su mente, no había terminado de decir la sugerencia cuando ella lanzo su escudo, el cual Ren evadió pero empezó a rebotar contra las paredes y pyrrha comenzó a atacarlo, provocando que él tuviera que estar al pendiente de los movimientos de la campeona y también de su escudo y en un momento se distrajo porque el escudo dipilon reboto cerca de su pie, pyrrha aprovecho para derribarlo y así anotarse otra victoria. Luego de que Ren se levanto, hiso una reverencia y regreso a sentarse, se le notaba exhausto.

"me toca" dijo nora alegremente mientras corría hacia la arena

"hey nora que tal si hacemos una todos contra todos entre tu, pyrrha y yo" una vez que ella había llegado abajo, le propuse la idea ella mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se acerco a pyrrha de rodillas suplicándole "por fa, por fa, por fa por fa por fa…" repetía rápido la valkiria

"está bien" acepto, derrotada por la actitud infantil y esos ojos suplicantes de su compañera (odio cuando roxy hace eso también (todos lo hacemos, ¿confirmamos? (confirmamos gordo)))

Prepare mis armas antes de saltar a la arena.

Roxy y blake tuvieron que buscar otra librería ya que a la que iban se encontraba cerrada, por suerte encontraron, a 2 cuadras de la cafetería, otra llamada librería de Tukson. No tenían mucho tiempo de haber entrado. El sujeto que las atendió, curiosamente Tukson, las recibió y les indico las secciones en donde se encontraba los géneros que buscaban, aunque el lugar fuera sencillo no muy grande, si tenía bastantes libros en estanterías en las paredes como también varias más pequeñas por el resto del loca, poseía libros de distintos temas, novelas, comics, audio libros y una estantería que decía Indie. "¿Indie?" pregunto roxy al dueño confundida por la estantería

"si, varias personas que escriben vienen aquí y yo les dejo vender sus libros, más que todo son gente que es nueva así que les cobro muy poco" ambas chicas asintieron, satisfechas con la respuesta, ojearon algunos libros de la estantería y tomaron algunos

Después de un rato buscando, Blake se mantenía mas callada de lo habitual con roxy, hablando solo para contestar preguntas de si y no y manteniéndose un poco alejada de ella, todo porque se sentía dudosa debido a que no sabía cómo había reaccionado ella al enterarse de su antigua afiliación.

Lo que hacía que ella se sintiera tensa y esto echaba combustible a la imaginación de la fauno ocurriéndosele distintos escenarios desde que le disgustara y Ciro le pidiera que guardara las apariencias hasta el más sencillo que fue que no le importara en lo más mínimo

Ella muchas veces se había aislado de los demás, incluso en el fang.

Una persona introvertida

Es natural que se sintiera incomoda cuando se da a conocer un secreto o incluso cuando los hacen el centro de atención, prefieren mantenerse callados, pensar, meditar, interiorizar, renuentes a tomar acción sin antes analizar la situación. Prefieren actuar sin llamar la atención mantenerse al margen de las cosas sea para que no los molesten o para ser capaces de observar el desenvolvimiento de las cosas

Mas sin embargo, sentía que podía confiar en roxy alguien con quien hablar tranquilamente la cual logro entablar una conversación larga con facilidad, a diferencia de las dos hermanas hacia un par de noches, pero esto no hacía más que comerla por dentro así que tragando grueso decidió quitarse el peso de la duda de encima

"Ciro-Ciro me comento que… ustedes saben sobre mi" le dijo después de tomar un libro que le había pasado

"¿sooobre qué?" esa fue su respuesta incapaz de ubicar el tema del que ella hablaba

"sobre que soy yo y con quien estuve" le susurro de forma que el dependiente no la escuchara

"ah sí… ¿crees que tengan el primer libro de ninjas of love en tapa dura?" respondió mientras sostenía una edición del libro de tapa blanda

"¿Por qué responden tan tranquilamente a cosas así?" pregunto la fauno mientras ayudaba a su amiga a buscar

Roxy se rio un poco antes de responder "nos lo dicen mucho, aunque todos son así de dónde venimos, déjame adivinar te preguntabas si me importo que estuvieras con el fang"

Blake no hacia contacto visual, coloco un libro más en la pila que tenían antes de asentir, roxy le coloco una mano en el hombro, haciendo que la mirara, y con una sonrisa maternal le dijo "para nada, si te fuiste fue porque te diste cuenta que algo estaba mal, para mí, el que hayas hecho eso y busques mejorar compensa cualquier cosa que hayas"

"suenas como si fueras madre"

"es porque me ha tocado hacer y ayudar con ese papel muchas veces"

Después de escoger 16 libros, fueron a la caja a pagar por ellos cuando se disponían a salir de la tienda blake le comento "no te creí cuando me dijiste que Ciro no te dejaría pagar, hasta que te dio el dinero"

"hey si quiere pagarme las cosas yo no le voy a decir que no" tras eso fueron a la cafetería a esperar por el dúo

Ya terminado, le di las gracias al chamo y me fui a la ferretería, donde encontré a ruby con una cesta al lado con varias cosas

"¿qué tal?" dijo llamando la atención de la pequeña aspirante a cazadora

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miro "mejor" dijo

"¿qué has conseguido?"

"algunas partes para hacer la caja, porque no me dices que metales necesitas"

"eso es secreto"

"por favor, no pasara nada si me dices"

Terminaron de buscar varias cosas que necesitaban soldadores, un par de guantes, pinzas, arcilla, cables, destornilladores, cajas de tornillos y tuercas, martillos, etc. Llenando hasta arriba la cesta y por lo cual ahora era Ciro el que la cargaba, después de asegurarse que tenían todo lo que necesitaban fueron al mostrador, ruby hiso sonar la campanilla que había en el.

"voy" se escucho al dependiente y posteriormente salió de la puerta que estaba del otro lado del mostrador, antes de que la cerrara pude ver algunos chasis

Lo salude con un apretón de mano, era un poco más bajo que yo de complexión robusta alrededor de 20 o 23 años, tenía un overol industrial negro abierto y las mangas las tenia amarradas alrededor de su cintura, un par de botas de trabajo y una camisa verde oscuro, tenía el cabello bajo de color negro y ojos color avellana, su mano era rasposa llena de cayos, posiblemente mecánico u obrero

"Ciro"

"Dian" dijo con voz grave y un poco ronca

"¿Dian?"

"diminutivo de Obsidian, a mi papa le encanta ese auto"

"no tiene mal gusto" con eso soltamos el apretón

"¿Qué necesitan?"

"unos cuantos metales y ¿tienes caretas para soldar?"

"si llegaron esta mañana no he tenido chance de ponerlas en exhibición, mientras las busco toma aquí están los que tenemos en inventario" dijo y a continuación me paso una libreta donde tenía en una lista varios metales

"presta atención, porque no voy a repetir lo que necesito" le dije a ruby y ella se acerco

"aquí están, ¿encontraste los que buscas?" dijo Dian después de regresar y darme la careta

"si, necesito 4 lingotes de acero con .5% de titanio, 4 de wolframio de 25.9 gramos, 2 de mithril de 15.33 gramos, 2 de adamantium, 1 de feminum de 17 gramos, 3 de inertron de 10.7 gramos, 15 de promethium empobrecido de 20.6 gramos y 1 del volátil de 13 gramos, 1 de .8 gramos de uru, 8 de vibranium de 50.08 gramos y 3 de de metal Ninth de 2.3 gramos"

"¿piensas armar un tanque?, porque si es así conozco alguien que te puede conseguir lo que te falte" dijo mientras se reía un poco y empezaba a buscar lo pedido

"Más o menos" conteste "¿pusiste atención?" le dije a ruby y ella estaba cabizbaja "me perdí después del tercero"

"¿si te doy una lista volverías a estar alegre?" ella asintió inmediatamente, me da la leve impresión de que estaba actuando "recuérdame cuando regresemos"

"aquí está todo" dijo después de bastante tiempo buscando cada metal con las especificaciones

Luego de pagar, le decidí preguntar "vi que tienes algunos chasis atrás, ¿venderías alguno?" el volteo a ver a la puerta y luego regreso a mí, "claro, tengo varios ocupando espacio y necesito algo de dinero para una restauración"

Pasamos el mostrador y fuimos al lado de la puerta donde había un taller más o menos grande con un portón que daba para afuera donde había un pequeño deposito con algunos partes, habías algunos chasis con parte de la carrocería adentro y otros afuera "escoge" dijo él. "¿de dónde sacaste todo esto?" le pregunto ruby

"algunos los compre, otros me los a traído un primo que maneja una grúa pero la mayoría los he sacado del depósito de chatarra conozco al que lo maneja y de vez en cuando paso por allá a ver qué consigo". Después de ver las distintas posibilidades y caminar entre ellas un poco me detuvo al lado de un chasis de un Dodge Coronet '70 y un Plymouth Barracuda '70, ambos carecían de capo, puertas, ventanas, motor en otras palabras no eran más que el caparazón vacio

"¿Cuánto por los dos?" le pregunte y él se acerco a mí y me contesto "3"

"te doy 8 y me los mandas"

"como prefieras, si te interesa tengo un amigo que vende piezas de autos, por cierto ¿A dónde los envió?"

"Beacon, anota mi numero para estar en contacto por si necesito algo, me avisas cuando vayas a llevarlos para esperarte y poder dejarlos en el depósito"

"¿deposito? De donde sacas un deposito en una academia siendo estudiante"

"hice una apuesta con el director y gane"

"… debí haber hecho eso cuando estaba estudiando"

"como cosa aparte ¿sabes de algún lugar que venda comida a domicilio?" el fue al mostrador y después de un buscar regreso y me dio una tarjeta de una pizzerías "son buenas y baratas"

Tras eso le pague y nos fuimos con todo lo que habíamos comprado hasta la cafetería cuando lleguemos mire alrededor y no estaban roxy o blake así que supongo que todavía no han llegado

Entramos y fuimos a la caja a pedir algo mientras esperábamos a ambas chicas

"¿quieres algo?" le pregunto a la rosita

"no sé, tal vez" dijo ella viendo las distintas opciones de dulces y bebidas

"aprovecha que yo soy el que pago"

"un trozo de torta de chocolate y una malteada" le dijo a la cajera

"en serio te gusta lo dulce" le dije riéndome "a mí me das… un pastel de carne… no ando a dieta así que dame una malteada también y… que es eso" señale a una bola de masa cubierta de chocolate de más o menos el tamaño de mi puño

La cajera miro a donde estaba señalando "eso es… un profiterol"

Me quede boquiabierto "como va a ser un profiterol si es tan grande como mi mano" ella se ríe y me contesta "somos conocidos por los dulces, en especial el tamaño de esos, ¿va a querer uno?"

"Por supuesto" dije aun en tono alto aun estupefacto, "dios bendito que aberración han creado" comente al ver el dulce en la bandeja mientras nos íbamos a sentar

Ya sentados empezamos a comer y en ese momento entraron roxy y blake al lugar, ruby les hiso señas para que se acercaran a donde estábamos

"¿¡estas comiendo otra vez!?" exclamo roxy al verme

"tengo hambre" replique "además mira el tamaño de esto, tenía que probarlo obligado" le dije mostrándole el dulce-monstruo

"¿quieren algo?" les pregunte ahora al dúo recién llegado

"creo que me voy a comer uno de esos y los acompañare con una malteada" contesto la doña señalando al dulzilla

"un té" dijo blake al ver que estaban preparando un te frio a una señora

"tu si eres rompe grupo" comento roxy levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse a pedir

"¿te quedo dinero?" pregunte y como respuesta ella asintió y luego tomo a blake y se fueron a ordenar al poco tiempo regresaron

"¿Qué tal les fue?" pregunto ruby con la boca cubierta de chocolate

"bien, conseguimos varios libros ese es uno" dijo roxy y después señalo al libro que blake estaba leyendo

"y sobre ese libro que la asocial me pregunto" inquirí mientras tomaba sorbos de mi bebida

"bien también, todo relajado"

"¿y ustedes?" pregunto blake sin quitar la vista del libro (NOOOOJOOOODAAA va la segunda muda que habla)

"conseguimos lo que necesitábamos y conseguí unos chasis"

"¿se los vas a dar a nate?" pregunto roxy después de terminarse su dulce y como respuesta asentí

"¿les llevo algo?" pregunte mientras terminaba de comer siendo el segundo en hacerlo

"claro, como tema aparte, ¿Dónde piensas comprar los muebles?" respondió roxy

"he visto algunas tiendas por aquí cerca, entonces anda y pídeles algo" después de que pidiéramos algunos dulces para los demás, y dos adicionales por si acaso el mago todopoderoso y la bruja buena (*cough* es mentira*cough* es la bruja malvada) se molestan. Tras eso fuimos a comprar las cosas que nos faltaban eran alrededor de las 4:30. No nos tomo mucho tiempo conseguir lo que buscábamos y tomamos un vuelo de regreso alrededor de 5:45 para diversión de las chicas, me ocurrió lo mismo que en el viaje de venida

"que ladiiiilla" pensó nate mientras se levantaba y miraba el reloj "2:45, no dormí un coño" dijo mientras se levantaba y se cambiaba, en sus planes no estaba el no ser capaz de dormir un rato, sin mucho preparativo que hacer se coloco un mono negro, una camisa de compresión gris, unos zapatos de goma, se lavo la cara y tomando sus cosas, una toalla y una botella de agua y un par de auriculares, salió a comenzar su rutina.

Se acerco a la habitación contigua a la suya, y toco la puerta "ve, yo voy a trotar te vienes de una vez, ¿o qué?"

"nos encontramos haya" contesto ella de manera difusa

Mientras trotaba se encontró con Velvet quien estaba con otra chica y dos chamos sentadas ambas chicas en un banco que estaba afuera del comedor

Mientras el pasaba la saludo y ella contesto de igual manera, la chica que estaba junto a la fauno volteo a ver a quien estaba saludando, en cuanto vio a nate le hiso señas para que se acercara

"¿fuiste tú el que ayudo a Velvet hace rato?" pregunto la chica de lentes y boina al acercarme

"depende, ¿me vas a entrar a coñazo si digo que si?" conteste mientras me quitaba los auriculares

"es para darte las gracias" contesto el más bajo de los dos chamos

"ah, de nada"

"¿Cómo te llamas niño?" volvió a preguntar

"nate… achántala un momento ¿me llamaste niño? Pero si tienes la misma que edad que yo"

"no yo tengo 18, Velvet me dijo que eres de los nuevos"

"WOW la ancestral tiene un año más que yo" con esa respuesta Velvet se rio un poco así como el chico más bajo

"gracias, te debemos una, no te molestaría decirnos quien lo hiso"

"si de hecho, le vas a entrar a coñazo"

"y lo tiene bien merecido"

"hey como ella tiene derecho a que no la maltraten, el también lo tiene"

"eso derecho se pierde cuando dañas a alguien que no se puede defender"

Este discusión no iba a ningún lado, estaba a punto de suspirar pero me fije bien en el chico más alto y se veía fuerte y me refiero **fuerte** de que puede contra una horda solo, me dirigí de nuevo a la chama "y el tener que enfrentarte a el Lundgren moreno hace que lo recobres" ahora era ella la que se reía

"bueno entonces considera que ya no te la debemos"

"ok, bueno si eso es todo yo voy a seguir" y con eso volví a colocarme mis audífonos poniendo "rompiendo el hielo" de uno de mis raperos favoritos y continúe mi recorrido

Luego de darle dos vuelta a beacon me detuve en el edificio de "educación física", en esta verga esta todo las arenas, una piscina olímpica, y en la parte de atrás había una cancha. Mientras caminaba por el recinto pase por la arena donde estaban los demás los salude pero no me prestaron atención porque, por lo que vi, iba a ver una pelea entre Lee, pyrrha y nora

Al llegar coloque mis cosas en una esquina y empecé a estirarme, y poco después comencé a hacer flexiones me tocan dos series de 50

"aww, comenzaste sin mí eso es trampa" cuando termine la primera serie escuche a yang hablarme desde la puerta.

SE.Ñ , tenia puesto sus shorts negros y una camisa anaranjada que le quedaba pegada y tenía el pelo recogido en una cola .MIO me faltaría mano para agarrarle una pierna, como puede haber alguien que esta tan buena

Sin darme cuenta me le quede viendo con la boca abierta "diablo, ¿y todo eso es tuyo?"

"puedes darlo por hecho" contesto ella sonriendo y acercándose "entonces atleta, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"hay tengo una rutina, ¿vas a hacer la misma que yo?"

"puedo seguirte el paso"

"simplemente pregunto no todos pueden hacerlo. ¿Piensas seguirle el juego a Ciro con su apuesta?" le pregunte antes de comenzar, a mi me enseñaron a no contar los pollos antes de que nazcan así que es mejor tener las cosas seguras uno no sabe si pasa una sorpresa

"convénceme" contesto, antes de comenzar las 50 flexiones

Saben, se le ve hermoso… el cabello sádicos, no digo que lo demás no lo sea, lo demás ta como dios manda. A mi opinión tiene un cabello sublime, de un color amarillo pollo fosforescente de por sí solo brilla, ondulado, a lo mejor es como dice Ciro que la kriptonita de un negro son las rubias. Ahora que me lo pregunto cómo lo mantendrá así, con todo lo que tenemos que hacer

"deja de verme el trasero, ya está empezando a enojarme" dijo ella irritada tras finalizar

"no lo hacía, te estaba viendo el cabello" ella se cruzo de brazos y arqueo una ceja, "¿no tienes una mejor mentira?"

"no me hace falta mentir, me parece-" me detuvo mientras me colocaba en posición para comenzar la segunda serie "me parece que se ve hermoso"

"¿enserio?" pregunto ahora riéndose

"a vaina, que si"

Ella continuo riéndose, ahora veo que le causa gracia que uno sea honesto le hubiera dicho "si te taba viendo el culo, que vas a hacer" y pum le doy una nalgada con eso si no se hubiera reído nojoda me salta en los brazos, joda uno quiere salir con palabras bonitas y viene la muy mamona y se ríe, que cosas no.

Después de terminar las series los dos, empezamos a hacer abdominales con resistencia, para el que no sabe es como hacer abdominales normales colocas tus manos detrás de la cabeza, tu compañero se sienta en la cabecera y cuando estás en la cima del movimiento tu pareja jala por detrás de los codos y tú tienes que resistirte, yo fui primero y ahora era yo el que se estaba arrechando era pura risa desde hace rato "a verga si te decía que te estaba viendo el culo ¿te estarías riendo?" dije luego de volver a bajar, mientras la veía a los ojos, lo cual no era fácil… tenía un par de distracciones muy jodias, ella me devolvió la mirada y me dijo "no, porque no me hubiera quedado" "ahora quítate que me toca" cambiamos de lugares.

Luego de un rato de hablar más que todo estupideces, "disculpa pues, yo lo primero que le veo a una mujer son los ojos, ¿no será que tu lo que quieres es que te vea el culo? Porque por mí no hay problema"

"no juegues con tu suerte, no estoy diciendo que sea malo es solo que es poco común"

"pos no, yo primero le veo los ojos y luego veo lo demás, ahy y debe ser que tu no le vez las nalgas o los brazos hay todo cuadrados a los chamos o no te los buceas"

"eso… no lo puedo negar"

"bueno, ¿nunca ha habido uno que lo primero que quieras verle sea la cara?"

"hasta los momentos… nop, no que yo recuerde" "cambiando de tema pareces mas fornido con camisa"

"es la altura, si fuera del mismo tamaño que tu o Ciro si pareciera esos que tienen bíceps del grosor de una pierna"

"Ahora que lo mencionas a él, ¿qué intenciones tiene con ruby?"

Nate se rio un poco "el. No tienes que preocuparte es tan inofensivo como un hámster, solamente le gusta" ahora se reía mas fuerte "dice que lo derrite el corazoncito esa mirada"

"¿Qué tiene de extraño que diga eso?"

"que él se la pasa todo el tiempo diciendo que no lo veremos nunca embobado, emperrado por una chama" ahora los dos se reían

"mientras no le haga nada, entonces no tendremos problema"

"me toca, ¿prefieres ir a una disco o al cine o algo mas privado?" pregunte mientras comenzaba el siguiente ejercicio

"cuando se convirtió esto en verdad o reto"

"no cambies el tema"

"está bien… sinceramente… no se depende de con quien este"

"y si fuera conmigo. Sinceramente sin chalequeadera" conteste al culminar la serie

"Tal vez al cine… a la función donde no haya nadie" fue su respuesta, todo con una mirada así toda picara, sensual de esas que dicen "no lo pienses"

"tomare eso como que ya te convencí, cuando queres ir ¿la semana que viene?"

"por mí no hay problema" dijo otra vez dándome esa sonrisa picara

Después continuamos la rutina mientras hablábamos nada muy interesante, si tenía alguna otra cicatriz por imbécil fue la más interesante, no salió mal después de todo cuando finalizamos y estábamos saliendo me llego un mensaje de Ciro "llegando, les llevo dulce" le mostré el mensaje a yang "¿y como uno se pone en forma así?" dijo cruzándose de brazos, le conteste "fácil, no te lo comas" y contradijo rápidamente "¿estás loco? Tengo ganas de comer un dulce"

Luego ambos fuimos en dirección a los dormitorios en el camino nos encontramos a santana y JNPR pero mientras que nora andaba como siempre tranquila y feliz, santana y pyrrha eran ayudados por Ren y Jaune respectivamente para poder caminar

"recuérdame no volver a aceptar eso de nuevo" dijo pyrrha mientras se tomaba la cabeza "tranquila no me quedaron ganas de repetirlo" contesto santana con una mano en su costado izquierdo

"vamos que los demás traen dulce" dije al rebasarlos fácilmente al igual que yang y nora en cuanto proceso la oración salió corriendo

En la puerta a los dormitorios se encontraron con los demás, fueron adentro y terminaron en el cuarto de NCRS, hablando sobre que hicieron en la ausencia de los demás, Ciro se rio hasta llorar cuando se entero de la burrada que habían hecho pyrrha y santana, este ultimo notando la falta de weiss así que se dispuso a buscarla, pero Ciro se le había adelantado después de poco regresaron ella con una orquesta de chocolate en la mano "¿te soborno con el chocolate? ¿Eso sigue funcionando?" pregunto santana cuando weiss se sentó en la cama de enfrente, ella arrugo la cara y contesto un seco "si". "te van a salir arrugas si seguís así" le dijo Ciro cuando la vio con el seño fruncido

Después de hablar por lo que pareció horas todos se despidieron y fueron a sus cuartos "hey acuérdate que hoy vamos a beber" le dije a roxy al ver la hora eran las 6 y supuestamente salíamos como a las como a las 8-9 y parecerá que falta bastante pero tengo que admitirlo yo soy una miss universo me tardo 500 horas en el baño nada mas viéndome en el espejo sin hacer nada simplemente me quedo parado a verme la cara de pendejo

Comenzamos a arreglarnos siendo, obligado, yo el primero en meterse al baño

Nate se acostó en su cama con las piernas por fuera, roxy salto y cayó al lado derecho de este mientras que santana se acerco y se sentó del lado contrario

"¿dinos?" hablo roxy esperando la respuesta con emoción

"¿saurios?" contesto nate al no tener ni idea de que le estaban pregunta, debido a esa respuesta roxy le dio un lepe "ay cabrona" dijo el berserker mientras intentaba regresar el golpe

"sobre cómo te fue con yang" aclaro santana mientras separaba a roxy de nate, la chica estaba pataleando como una niña pequeña porque nate la estaba jalando por la patilla

"normal, hablamos pura guevonadas…a y cuadramos pa salir la semana que viene pero nada del otro mundo"

"¡HABLA MAS DURO, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO ESCUCHAR EL BROYO!" Grito Ciro desde el baño

"¡QUE ME FUE NORMAL!" grito nate

"¿¡y nada más!? ¿¡Ni un besito, una manito por allá!?, ay ustedes si son agrios" comento roxy solo para que nate volviera a agarrarla pero ahora por la nariz

"deja de estar leyendo esas novelas de ninjas cochinas" dijo santana aun sentado en la cama

"¡no son cochinas, son románticas y tiernas!" defendió la única chica tomando el libro y mostrándolo

" **¡TIERNAS EL GUEVO MIO!** , ¡SON PURO PORNO!" volvió a gritar el miembro faltante del grupo… tras un momento de silencio los 4 se rieron a carcajadas

"¿no se dan cuenta que si gritan podemos escucharlos todos?" dijo blake mientras las cuatro compañeras se miraban la una a la otra en su habitación, tres incomodas mientras que la restante estaba riéndose a carcajadas (juguemos adivina quien)

1 hora más tarde salió Ciro del baño y entro roxy

"¿no sientes pena que tardes mas en el baño que roxy?" pregunto santana mientras jugaba contra nate mortal kombat

"pena da robar y si lo ven a uno" contesto mientras se colocaba el pantalón "además nate se tarda tanto como yo, cuando lo visita manuela"

"pero nada más esas veces tu eres todo el tiempo" contesto nate

"cambiando el tema conseguí dos chasis de carros, te toca escoger uno ese es tu regalo"

"¿el chasis nada mas?, igualito no tengo plata pa las piezas" dijo nate descontento

"debe ser que no las voy a poner yo malagradecido"

"¿cuáles son?" pregunto santana tras terminar otra ronda

"Coronet '70 y Barracuda '70"

"verga… ta difícil escoger"

Después de que saliera la mandamás entro nate y al poco tiempo después santana. Ya estábamos casi listos para salir, eran alrededor de las 9, cuando santana se percato de algo "¿Cómo vamos a ir a la ciudad si ya no hay naves que vengan a beacon?"

Me le quede viendo y le dije "debe ser que no puedo crear como 5 personas capaces de teleportarse" una vez listo, cree al night crawler, nos tomamos de las manos "mantengan la respiración y no abran los ojos" dijo él y después de unos cuantos destellos estábamos ya en la ciudad, santana se puso la manos en los ojos "coño me arden los ojos" dijo "pendejo te dijeron que no abrieras los ojos" conteste

Santana tenía una variación menos formal de su ropa habitual quitando el saco, la corbata y cambiando el sobre todo por uno más corto y su sombrero de copa por un fedora gris

Nate iba más simple con un jean oscuro y una camisa manga larga roja, tenia puesta sus esclavas en su muñeca y debajo de la camisa

Roxy llevaba un vestido corto con mangas ¾ de color azul eléctrico y tacones bajos

Y yo llevaba un pantalón casual gris con una camisa verde y tirantes negros

"¿Qué tal es el lugar?" pregunto nate mientras se tronaba el cuello

"me dijeron que era bueno se llama The Bear's Rosebush, debe de estar a unas calles de aquí, a mi me da igual mientras tengan ron yo soy feliz" conteste revisando las indicaciones que me habían dado en la barbería cuando pregunto por una disco o un bar

Santana empezó a reírse "suena a vello púbico" dijo, "también lo dije, pero me dijeron que quitando el nombre era bueno" conteste

Al recorrer un par de cuadras encontramos el lugar tenía un par de matones cuidando la entrada, cuando entramos vimos que había varios clientes adentro algunos bailando otros en la barra bebiendo o sentados en algunos sillones que bordeaban a la pista de baile, nos acercamos a la barra y tomamos asiento en los taburetes, se nos acerco el barman mientras nos reíamos de roxy por no alcanzar el suelo "púdranse" nos dijo cruzándose de brazos

"¿Qué se les ofrece?" pregunto el barman, era muy alto más o menos de la altura de nate vestía un pantalón de vestir negro, un chaleco del mismo color y debajo de este una camisa de vestir blanca, tenía una corbata roja y guantes negros, su cabello era corto de color negro, tenía barba larga al estilo candado y sus ojos eran grises "estamos celebrando, ¿Qué es lo más fuerte que tiene?" dijo roxy colocando sus manos sobre la barra

"depende de que prefieran beber" contesto

"vamos a comenzar a la vieja escuela, con cerveza" dijo nate viéndonos a nosotros y asentimos "¿comenzar? Quieres beber distintas cosas como santana" le dije

"bueno, la más fuerte que tengo es la snake venom" dijo el barman y le asentimos y saco 4 cervezas de un congelador "verga, 67% tienen ganas de amanecer con pea" dije al ver el grado alcohólico, "salud" dijo nate alzando la bebida y santana nos detuvo antes de beber "tiene que ser fondo blanco"

"¿no estás exagerando?" pregunto el barman

"tranquilo, si aguantamos pero él lo que esta es drogado" le contesto roxy

"es fondo pero si te vas a rascar voy a grabarte" me dirigí a santana y él me contesto "me parece razonable" y con eso nos bebimos las cervezas de un golpe y cuando terminamos golpeamos las botellas en la barra

"vergacion" exclamo santana y junto a el roxy estaba arrugando la cara y sacudiéndose

"ya empezó la fase 1 de la borrachera de santana la de malhablado" se rio nate

"cállense la boca y vayan a bailar y así se les pasa" dije girando y quedando enfrente de los 3 "habla el marico que se queda sentado" dijo nate y se dirigió a santana "pregúntale a aquella no ha dejado de voltear a verte desde que llegamos" "me di cuenta" contesto mientras se levantaba y acercarse a la mesa que estaba al lado derecho de la barra donde había tres chamas sentadas a invitar a una a bailar, ¿Por qué siempre se agarra a las rubias?

Roxy fue al lado contrario e "invito" a un carajo a bailar (¿hasta cuándo seguirá pensando que acercarse a alguien decirle para bailar y arrastrarlo sin esperar respuesta no es invitar? (por los siglos de los siglos, Lee (amen negro (mámense una autopista, feos pajuos))))

"¿cómo te llamas?" me di la vuelta para dirigirme al barman

"Hei, muchos me dicen Junior" se presento extendiéndome la mano, tanto nate como yo devolvimos el gesto y nos presentamos… ¿Junior? ¿De dónde coño me suena eso?

"¿no van con ellos?" pregunto junior señalando a nuestros compañeros

"nah" conteste y por su parte nate dijo "en un rato"

"acaso tienes dos pies izquierdos" me dijo

"no simplemente… no soy así de echado para adelante, me das otra por fa"

"no deberías beberlas tan rápido" me dijo pasándome otra cerveza

"¿Qué quieres perder? A que al final de la noche sigo normal" le dije dándole una sonrisa de lado, a este punto santana había regresado me quito un trago y volvió con la chama y ella se detuvo a hablar con él, no alcanzaba a escucharlos pero ella señalaba a una de sus amigas y luego a nate, santana se regreso con nosotros y le dijo a nate "¿queres bailar?". Pasándose una mano por la nuca el contestó "¿contigo? men se ve muy extraño además vienes así de la nada invítame aunque sea una agua con azúcar" tanto Hei como yo nos echamos a reír

"muchacho marico con la chama, la castaña" nate miro a la chica en cuestión y le dijo levantándose "fuego" y ambos fueron con las chamas

"un favor, nada muy grande" agregue regresando al tema del que hablábamos antes

"¿nada muy grande?" pregunto y como respuesta levante la mano derecha con la palma abierta "no estoy seguro, la última vez que creí en la palabra de un niño recibí un puñetazo en la cara"

Me encogí de hombros "mientras cumplas si gano, no haría falta" "veremos" me contesto

Voltee a ver a la mesa a mi derecha y vi que de las tres se había quedado una sentada, se le veía algo incomoda, nerviosa probablemente sea tímida ella se percato que la estaba mirando y le hice seña para que se acercara, cuando lo hiso le di unas palmadas al taburete a mi izquierda ella se sentó y le pregunte señalando a sus amigas "¿y eso que no estás con ellas allá?" tenía un jean azul que le quedaba un poco justo tenia piernas largas y una blusa blanca ambos dejaban ver su cuerpo curvilíneo, su cabello era ondulado y de color gris casi plata, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve con labios rojos como una fresa, ojos de color azul marino, con rasgos delicados y la que enamora a la mayoría… tiene lentes de pasta gruesa y unas pechonalidades que son muy difíciles de ignorar(¡diablo, loco! (¡dios me la bendiga! (¡señor bendito! (¡mi madre!))))

"no soy de las que bailan" contesto ella

"¿por no saber o porque no te gusta?"

"nunca aprendí" contesto ahora con uno tono aun más bajo

Después de pasar un rato en silencio, yo había terminado mi bebida al igual que ella, "loco, pásame otra por fa" llame a junior quien estaba sentado al otro extremo, "¿quieres algo?" pregunte al ver su vaso vacio, parecía un poco tensa

"¿ah?, este… bloody mary" verga, ¿bloody mary? Esa es nueva lo que falta es que me diga vodka o ron, Por mi madre pensé que pediría otra vaina(es común entre mujeres (yo sé 'eñora, pero no parece del tipo que bebe eso)

"pensé que eras un persona tímida, ya sabes te veías algo incomoda pero te vez muy tranquila" le dije después de que Hei nos diera lo ordenado

Ella suspiro relajándose, dejando caer un poco los hombros y sus manos temblaban levemente "si lo soy, pero mis amigas dicen que debo salir, conocer gente, hacer las cosas normales de alguien de 18. Estoy aquí porque ellas querían celebrar que logre ingresar a beacon, me gusta andar con ellas pero preferiría que estuviéramos en mi casa o en lugar más tranquilo" dijo ahora notándose su tono algo tembloroso

"¿asistes a beacon?, nosotros estamos aquí por la misma, tal vez nos vistes somos los que hicieron la iniciación 1 día tarde"

"¡ah sí!, me parecían conocidos, pero no lograba ubicar donde los había vistos. Tu eres…" "Ciro" termine de decir por ella "y alguien tan preciosa como tú, no le molestaría decirme su nombre"

"Sarah" ella se ruborizo violentamente y contesto con el mismo tono tembloroso, esos consejos de santana para jalar bola- *cough* que digo para hacerle piropos a una chama no son coba

Estalle de risa al verla "te vez tan adorable sonrojada, pareces una niña de 9" al carajo yo voy ser normal si le gusto el Ciro jodedor, pajuo y que le gusta chalequear coño bien, si no bueno me jodi

"no es divertido" contesto haciendo un puchero, me reí mas fuerte aunque con la música a todo volumen solo se me podía escuchar desde cerca "me corrijo pareces de 5"

Después de calmarme le dije "con lo de venir aquí, te entiendo, no soy de ir a discos… a bares si… y beber también, pero me gusta más que sea una vaina más personal, entre amigos sentarse tranquilos a hablar"

"y supongo que hacerle galanterías a una indefensa chica que casi no consume alcohol e invitarle algunas bebidas para llevársela a la cama entra también en eso" agrego ella con una sonrisa "maliciosa", porque parecía una niña pequeña que acaba de hacer una maldad

Estuve a punto de negar la acusación cuando me puse a pensar y luego conteste "de vez en cuando- espera ¿indefensa? Hey si entraste a beacon eres perfectamente capaz de patear a más de uno atreves de media ciudad si es que intente hacer algo sin permiso" ella soltó una risilla desapareciendo los nervios que antes tenia

Después de eso estuvimos hablando entre nosotros cosas sin importancia, mientras que mi equipo y sus amigas, que por cierto la rubia se llama cristal y la castaña esmeralda (hahahahahahahahahahaha también se llama esmeralda) iban y venían, duraban un rato hablando con el grupo y cuando pasaban una canción que les gustara se levantaban e iban al medio del local

"habías dicho que soy preciosa, en serio lo crees o es solo para que cayera" pregunto después de recibir su tercera bebida y yo… yo creo acababa de comenzar la sexta o séptima cerveza. Nada más estábamos nosotros ya que los demás habían ido de nuevo a bailar

La mire de arriba hasta abajo (verga creo que no me voy a poder parar en un rato, si ruby no me moviera el piso definitivamente le echara los perros a ella) y asentí "si, eres de cara bonita, te queda bien el pelo ondulado, tienes un cuerpo que esta como dios manda, eres agradable y tienes buen sentido del humor" "¿porque? ¿Te dicen que eres fea?" finalice tomando un trago de mi bebida

Ella se ruborizo aun más que antes y asintió, y yo ahí todo pendejo vengo y me ahogo

"No. Tienes que estarme jodiendo"

Ahora negó

"no"

Otra vez

"no"

"cónchale, que no te estoy diciendo mentira" con su respuesta me bebí de un solo trago la cerveza y llame a junior, cuando se acerco le pregunto señalando a Sarah "junior, ¿tú la consideras fea a ella?" ella la miro y negó "gracias por aclararme eso"

"dime que el que te decía eso estaba drogado"

"no en la escuela, desde pequeña para ellos era la nerd, era un juego pero no lo sé a lo mejor si me afecto"

"lo que tu digas cenicienta tiene que ser que no te han visto ahora, es la única explicación que le puedo dar" exprese haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos "o es que eras más fea que un carro por debajo de niña y la pubertad te golpeo duro" ella se enojo con eso ultimo "tienes suerte hay quienes aun no hemos recibido ese golpe, yo sigo siendo tan feo como de niño… aunque ahora que lo pienso también están esos que de chiquitos son hermosos y cuando les pega son vuelven más feos que el hambre" y ahora volvió a alegrarse y me dijo con la sonrisa más sincera que una persona puede darte, échale pierna que Jesucristo, Buda y roxy se quedan pendejos y me dijo "no me pareces feo"

"feo no, nada mas horrendo" replique, ella contesto "enserio también pareces una persona agradable"

"salud. Por los que fueron y los que siguen siendo feos" y chocamos "copas" y continuamos hablando de unas películas y series

Después los demás regresaron, Lee agarrado de la mano con cristal (coooooooñooooooo, santana se gano a otra)

Cuando se sentaron les comente señalando a Sarah "pueden creer que le decían que era fea" y mi grupo tuvo la misma reacción "ella nunca ha sido fea pero como era muy cerrada la gente se metía con ella" explico cristal

"a bueno, así yo también lo hubiera hecho" dijo roxy

"no, tu no lo hubieras hecho" comento santana

"¿Por qué? ¿Muy buena?" pregunto esmeralda

"no lo hubiéramos hecho nosotros y ella **intentaría** hacer que paráramos" aclaro nate con Ciro asintiendo a su lado dando a entender que es cierto

"junior, ¿a quién se le ocurrió ponerle ese nombre a este lugar?" le pregunte a Hei quien estaba con nosotros desde antes que los demás, debido a que eran como las 2:30 o 3 de la mañana y no quedaba mucha gente en el local solo nosotros 7 y otros 3 tipos sentados a nuestra izquierda, por esto se quedo charlando un buen rato con nosotros, durante el cual me entere que es el dueño

"a mí. ¿Algún inconveniente?" contesto con el seño fruncido

"¿no te parece que suena a vello púbico?" pregunto roxy "ahora que lo dices si suena como vello púbico" comento Sarah "¿no te habías dado cuenta?" le pregunto cristal y su amiga y esta negó

"se lo dijimos unas 10 veces cada una" dijo una de dos chicas que se acercaron a junior, ella había hablado con voz fuerte y clara, con solo verlas puedes notar que son hermanas en el mejor de los casos gemelas

Ambas tenían el cabello negro y ojos de color verde pálido, pero la que había hablado tenía el cabello largo, sus ojos estaban resaltados con maquilla de color cian, vestía un vestido blanco, con forro cian, sin tirantes. Tiene varios accesorios, una gran flor de horquilla sobre su oreja izquierda, una bufanda de plumas blancas, una hombrera plateada con plumas rojas y cian en su hombro izquierdo, guantes blancos, una muñequera de color plata sobre su guante izquierdo y un lazo en el centro de la parte superior de su corpiño, un cinturón de cadenas plateado, y alas de color cian en la espalda baja de su vestido y por ultimo botas blancas largas con unas cuchillas en los talones

Su hermana por su parte tenía el cabello corto, al igual que su hermana sus ojos estaban resaltados con maquillaje pero el color del suyo era rojo, ella vestía también un vestido sin tirante, de color rojo con forro negro en su caso, parece estar hecho o por lo menos decorado con recortes de artículos de periódico, je resulto curioso. tenía un par de plumas grandes de color rojo y blanco sobre su oreja izquierda, sobre sus hombros tiene pelaje negro amarrado en el frente por una cadena gris oscuras, guantes rojos, atado alrededor de su cintura tiene un lazo negro y botas rojas largas con tacones stilettos bastante altos

"y aun así no nos hiso caso" agrego la de rojo con un tono más calmado y cortés, mierda es como ver un espejo.

"¿sucede algo?" les pregunto el barman y la de blanco asintió "cuando le dije a Melanie que no había sido una noche muy atareada, me comento que era debido al sujeto en aquella mesa, el más bajo, que estuvo molestando a la mayoría de clientes e hiso que se retiraran"

"ya me parecía extraño que esto se vaciara tan temprano" contesto

"no pude sacarlo no la oportunidad porque Miltia me detuvo con la excusa de que había que comunicártelo" contesto Melanie disgustada con la precauciones que tomaba su hermana, ahora que veo que el sujeto se acerca, a lo mejor se fijo que Melanie lo había señalado, es algo delgado no me sorprendería que la que haría desastres aquí seria Melanie más que el propio sujeto si es así entiendo que Miltia tenga que avisar si su hermana va a hacer sacar a alguien

Cuando se acerco a nosotros empezó a gritar y decir "porrrquee me están aaapuntando, tienen algún problema", estaba muy ebrio. Arrastraba las palabras, se tambaleaba de un lado al otro, se le hacía difícil mantener los ojos abierto y podíamos oler el alcohol en su aliento incluso a la distancia que estábamos

"ugh, puedo sentir el olor desde aquí" dijo esmeralda colocándose la mano tapándose la cara "porrrqueee no vienes y siiiientes estee" contesto el tomándose de la entrepierna. Esto, por razones obvias, ofendió a la chica "no hay razón para que le faltes el respeto" "verdad, relájate un poco, has bebido demasiado" dijeron Sarah y roxy respectivamente "eese no es su prooblemaa, acaso también quieren un poco… zorras" (este se la dio de loco (¿de loco? Lo que anda es drogado (¿drogado? Lo que se quiere es morir))) ahora los que tenias miedo visible en nuestros rostros éramos santana, yo y nate "aaayyy busca tu muerte natural pajarito" dije en voz baja de forma que mis amigos me escucharan pero el tipo no

Sarah si estaba enojada, pero roxy la sostuvo del hombro cuando esta se disponía a levantarse la mandamás solo tenía el seño fruncido, mientras santana iba a hacer lo mismo me le quede viendo con los ojos como diría la mama de nate "pelados" y moví mis labios diciéndole "te paras y te castro cabron"

Luego de hacer que la cabellos de plata se quedara sentada, roxy volteo a ver a nate y asintió, el se encogió de hombros y ambos voltearon a ver a Ciro este volteo a ver a Hei y pregunto señalando al ebrio "¿no hay problema?" y él contestó "para nada" entiendo sin mucho esfuerzo la pregunta

Nate se levanto de su asiento y se paro enfrente del sujeto "¿Qué? Eres novio de la zorrita". Santana se tapo la cara con las manos y dijo "ay la cago"

El tipo se intento poner en guardia, todo el alcohol en su sistema se lo dificultaba en exceso. Nate, en un rápido movimiento, lo agarro por las piernas y brazos, colocando al sujeto en una posición horizontal detrás de su cabeza y así se lo llevo hasta la puerta y ya en la calle bajo las escaleras y lo lanzo a la calle "aprende a callarte la boca… becerro" dijo y agrego la ultima parte al darle la espalda y regresar

Los otros dos sujetos que estaban con el ebrio se acercaron a nosotros y pidieron disculpas por su amigo diciendo que había pasado una mala semana y habían decidió traerlo a que bebieran algo y olvidar su semana, pero no contaban con que se pasara de tragos con eso se volvieron a disculpar y fueron a recoger a su amigo para llevárselo a su casa

"becerro ese pensaba que puede insultar a mi hermanita" dijo nate tras regresar y pasarle la mano muy rápido a roxy por el cabello dejándola despeinada

Me empecé a reír y le dije a Hei "si necesitas seguridad extra avísale a nate" "¿y te gusta hacer de barman?" agregue

"no me molesta pero estoy haciéndolo porque me falta personal" contesto algo molesto por la falta de mano de obra

"bueno ya sabes una llamada y me puedo llegar una noche siempre y cuando pagues" dijo nate dándole su número y con eso nos levantamos y nos despedimos después de acompañar a las chicas hasta el departamento de esmeralda que estaba a unas cuantas manzanas del club, nos dispusimos a regresar a beacon de la misma forma que habíamos salido cuando le preguntamos a Sarah si venía con nosotros nos dijo que se quedaría el fin de semana a que esmeralda

Cuando recién habíamos aparecido en nuestro cuarto santana exclamo "¡nojoda!... mañana voy a amanecer con una pea que no juega carro"

"shhh, cállate la boca que hay gente durmiendo" le dijo con el mismo tono alto nate y luego de que roxy los callara ambos, nos cambiamos y nos acostamos a dormir. "Para ser sincero no esperaba que esto terminara así, pero bueno las cosas nunca salen como tú lo planeas ahora lo más probable es que no despierte hasta el lunes" y con ese último pensamiento cerré mis ojos


	6. Hay quien de, pero no quien ruegue

Episodio 1: El comienzo del resto de nuestras vidas

Capitulo 6: Hay quien de, pero no quien ruegue

* * *

"todavía sigues con ese peo" me dijo Nate mientras salíamos los tres equipos de una de las clases de la profesora Peach e íbamos camino hacia la de Goodwitch, han pasado como 3 semanas desde que llegamos a Beacon y les estoy regañando porque ese fin de semana que nos fuimos a beber, bueno yo me la pase todo el sábado y el domingo durmiendo, y parece que el domingo Cardín lanzo a Jaune como por tres mesas y por mala suerte fue Ruby que tuvo una pelea con él, Goodwitch de la nada llego y le hecho el muerto a la más pendeja. Pero a la final David le clavo el saco a Goliat. Y yo como todo un guevon me lo perdí por estar durmiendo y estos ni lo pudieron grabar

"coño, pero me da arrechera habérmelo perdido y de paso a ustedes no se les pudo ocurrir grabarlo "chanfle a Ciro le causaría gracia ver esto vamos a grabarlo" pero no, no les dio la gana"

"la hubieras visto estaba a punto de comenzar y ella estaba parada como una estatua ni un pelo se le movía del miedo" comento Yang mientras se reía a expensas de su hermana, está dándole un golpe en el brazo

"supéralo, ya paso" dijo Roxy, como de costumbre junto a Blake.

"yo me imagino que te hiso agradecerle con un cesta llena de chocolates o dulces" Ciro se dirigió al caballero y este se rio de manera retraída "lo hice sin que ella lo pidiera" contesto

"¿no entiendo porque tanto problema porque no hayas visto algo que no duro ni 2 minutos?" pregunto Weiss, en poco tiempo se ha vuelto relativamente más amigable conmigo, antes su porcentaje de amistad conmigo era 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000001%, ahora es como de 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000005% tuve que venir y echarle un súper discurso coño yo puedo ser muy amigable pero si me van a tratar a las patadas yo también lo voy a hacer entonces gracias a eso como que se a medio calmado

"porque en 3 semanas esa ha sido la única vez que Ruby ha tenido un combate, de los 12 nada más faltan Ruby, Jaune, yo y…" "y Roxy" estaba explicando mis motivos cuando Blake nombro a la última persona faltante por mi

"no, y seguirá siendo así, lleva tres semanas diciendo que va a reparar mi arma y todavía no lo ha hecho" comento la mandamás

"¿no lo ha hecho todavía?" pregunto Pyrrha

"veeeerdaaaad, se mi oooolvidoooo, peeerdoooon ya lo hago hoooooy" conteste de forma cantada, algo nervioso y al final me reí de la misma forma

"¡al fin!" exclamo Ruby

"perdón, me puse a hacer otras estupideces"

Mientras que Ciro era regañado por Ruby y Roxy. Santana y Nate se acercaron a Jaune y el pistolero le pregunto en tono bajo "¿sigues sin encontrar tutor?" el caballero se puso tenso y negó "hey va una semana desde que nos dijiste que ibas a buscar uno"

"tienes suerte que Ciro no se ha enterado ya te hubiera puesto a entrenar conmigo, y me aseguraría que te estuvieras muriendo el primer día" comento el berserker mientras se reía para sus adentros

"si, si tranquilos estoy en eso, solamente no he encontrado a alguien bueno" contesto el rubio para apaciguar a ambos, estos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron caminando, alejándose de el

"hablando de olvidarse" dijo Yang cuando Nate estaba caminando a su lado

"dijiste que habría una segunda vez"

"si y fuiste tú la que salió diciendo, como siempre, veremos" contesto el

"ah. Verdad"

"¿enserio quieres salir otra vez? La primera no salió muy bien que digamos"

"dilo por ti, yo me divertí y me pude seguir riendo por dos días más. Además no salió taaaaan mal"

"claro, a ti no era la que te quería golpear un ebrio ni eras de quien tus amigos se reían"

"vamos tienes que admitirlo se te ven adorables las orejas"

"adorable el guebo mío" murmuro Nate disgustado "¿Cómo? Repítelo que no te escuche" dijo Roxy quien caminaba detrás de Nate "adorable la abuela mía"

"cuidado pues, había escuchado otra cosa" Yang y Santana se comenzaron a reír habían escuchado el comentario original

Y con la misma rutina que siempre nos ordena Goodwitch al entrar en su aula, llegábamos nos cambiábamos y regresábamos

"buenos días clase, hoy repasaremos las nociones básicas en los combates a nivel competitivo" dijo la instructora cuando todos el alumnado había regresado

"no es justo Pyrrha las conoce de memoria" dijo Nora en tono alto y levantándose

"no es un examen Nora" le dijo Ren haciendo que se volviera a sentar

"primero, el aura de cada contrincante es monitoreada al igual que sus signos vitales y es mostrado en las pantallas al igual que en sus scroll" explico Goodwitch para luego llamar a Cardín y Jaune para que "demostraran", eso es mentira es para que Cardín le entre a mazazo a Jaune, como vas a poner al que no sabe con alguien que si… a menos que ya sepa que él no sabe un carajo y es su forma de que practique… pero igual es injusto

Una vez en la arena, se dio la cuenta atrás y al culminar Jaune, solo con su espada desplegada, se abalanzo sobre Cardín, este solo se apartó de en medio y lo golpeo en un costado con su mazo, en el monitor el aura de Jaune descendió alrededor de ¼

Creo que en estos momentos podríamos ser parte del meme de facepalm, "¿Qué está haciendo?" pregunto Blake y Weiss contesto "ser imprudente"

"el escudo bruto, el escudo" le grite a Jaune pero se hiso el sordo y volvió a arremeter de frente contra Cardín ocurriendo lo mismo que antes "no te escucho" me dijo Ruby

"se hiso el sordo que no es la misma cosa" comentamos Nate y yo al unisonó, chocando los puños al terminar

Y con una tercera vez, Jaune choco su espada contra la maza de Cardín y mientras hacían fuerza para empujar al otro, bueno Jaune era quien hacia fuerza, Cardín lo pateo y se acercó alzando el martillo, cuando se dispuso a golpearlo Goodwitch detuvo la pelea

"como pueden ver, el aura del Sr. Arc ha llegado hasta la zona roja. En un torneo, esto indicaría que Jaune ya no puede continuar la batalla y el árbitro puede detenerla"

Volteo a ver al caballero en el suelo, dejando muy claro la decepción que tenía debido a su tono "intente concentrarse en su desplazamiento. Evaluar su aura lo ayudara a decidir cuándo atacar es apropiado y cuando no, no quisiéramos que fuera devorado por un Beowolf ¿verdad?"

"uf como cuando la profesora no te quiere ver ni en foto" me dijo Santana simulando dolor

"la forma de escoger los encuentros puede llevarse a cabo de dos maneras la primera se hacen los emparejamientos desde el comienzo del torneo la segunda se hace al azar en el preciso momento del encuentro, en caso de que se dé un encuentro en parejas en la mayoría de los casos se deja que los equipos escojan quienes participaran en otros se hace igualmente al azar" volvió a dirigirse a todos, otra vez tomo su scroll y presiono unas cuantas veces y en las pantallas se generaron dos ruletas que contenían nombres y fotos de los equipos. Comenzaron a girar y después de poco se detuvieron el de la izquierda en el nuestro y el de la derecha en RWBY

"por favor, escojan a dos miembros para un enfrentamiento" aclaro Goodwitch

Yang inmediatamente volteo a ver a Nate con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja él se rio y le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y con su mano "negativo procedimiento" la sonrisa desapareció "aburrido" le contesto

"bueno… Nate no ira, Roxy no puede… eso nos deja a ti y a mi gordo" me encogí de hombros ante la observación de Santana "que mas, ¿a quienes mandaran?" le pregunte a Ruby "Mmm, no se" me contesto volteo a ver a su equipo y Blake se veía que no tenía ánimos "normal" pensó Ruby, "yo voy" dijo su hermana mientras se levantaba "¿vienes?" le pregunto, Ruby negó "no tengo ganas"

"somos tu y yo copito de nieve" le dijo ricitos de oro a Schnee mientras esta última se levantaba disgustada por el apodo

"espérenme un momento quiero probar algo" dije a los demás mientras bajaban, y me fui corriendo a los vestidores

Yang le hiso señas a Santana preguntándole que iba a hacer Ciro y el pistolero se encogió de hombros

Poco tiempo tuvieron que esperar cuando Ciro regreso, "por fin te dignaste a terminarlo" le dijo Santana cuando Ciro se paró al lado de él, tenía puestos un par de espinilleras con una hoja segmentada en cada una que iba por todo lo largo de esta y terminaba en la mitad de las plantas de los pies haciendo que caminara en puntas, y en sus antebrazos también tenía un par de protectores con un mecanismo que sujetaba las hojas de sus guadañas y para terminar en su espalda baja había un par de carretes con un cable de color oscuro, "por esto fue que no le acomode la pala" dijo mientras colgaba los mangos de su arma en la cintura "¡eso si pudiste hacerlo!" le grito Roxy desde su asiento, Ciro le contesto dándole una sonrisa y tirándole un beso

"Yang, ven un momento" llamo Weiss a la rubia quien se acercó "encárgate de Santana, le darás más problema porque tiene que mantenerse lejos de ti solo tienes que mantenerte cerca para que no te cause inconvenientes" le explico su estrategia en voz baja asegurándose que los dos chicos no fueran capaces de oírla "como digas, copo de nieve"

"hasta cuando seguirás llamándome así"

"Hasta que me aburra" y con eso la profesora llamo a que se prepararan para comenzar

* * *

"¿municiones suficientes?" preguntó Ciro

"si" contesto Santana después de revisar rápido su saco y enfundar ambas pistolas

"¿dust?"

"también"

"ok, no te acerques mucho lo más probable es que Yang se te venga encima como no trajiste la espada intentare alejarla de ti"

"tranquilo yo puedo-espera. ¿No la traje?" sorprendido, paso rápido la mano por la espalda y noto que era cierto

"verga, déjame buscarla rápido" y en cuanto se dio media vuelta para ir a los vestidores empezó la cuenta atrás "mierda" dijo regresando a su posición anterior

"¿pondrás música?" pregunto Santana al ver a Ciro colocarse los audífonos

"claro, toda escena de pelea debe tener banda soNora, ¿me acompañas?"

"si pones algo bueno, además ponte uno solo así nos escuchamos al hablar"

"¿seguro que Yang no te dará problemas?" pregunto Santana mientras Ciro le entregaba el audífono sobrante quien negó con la cabeza como respuesta

"ok. Ya sabes, alejado, nada imprudente" le dijo Ciro mientras se agachaba hasta quedar en cuclillas y colocando las manos en el suelo frente a él, mientras que Yang subía su guardia y Weiss hacia rotar el barril de su arma

"no prometo nada" le contesto el pistolero con una sonrisa

[Dj ponme… ya va…ya va déjame ver la lista de canciones… ya la encontré ponme Black and White de boxinlion, para hallarle el pego con los personajes van a tener que echarle cabeza]

Al llegar el reloj a 0, Yang se abalanzo hacia el pistolero. Pero Ciro hiso lo mismo interponiéndose en el medio "pajarita, para dónde vas" le dijo y comenzó a dar una sucesión de patadas, saltos y giros para propinar cortes sobre la luchadora y alejarla de Santana

Ella cuidadosamente daba pasos hacia los lados y hacia atrás evitando cada golpe hasta que bloqueo ambas manos de él con las suyas, estuvieron poco tiempo intentando empujar al otro, cuando Yang lanzo una patada baja, Ciro salto evadiendo el golpe pero perdiendo estabilidad cosa que aprovecho Yang al iniciar una andanada de golpes

Weiss y Santana comenzaron intercambiando proyectiles, los de ella de hielo y una que otra de fuego y los de él, mayormente, eran balas de dust de rayo rudimentarias

Mientras el pistolero recargaba, Weiss se acercó a él con una estocada que solo rozo su pecho al haberse apartado en el último momento, Santana se agacho un poco, tomando un brazo y una pierna, la lanzo hacia adelante aprovechando el ímpetu de su amiga, sin embargo ella clavo su estoque al suelo congelando al pistolero de la cintura para abajo y para luego caer con gracia

Zafo su arma del suelo y roto el barril hasta seleccionar dust de fuego haciendo que la hoja ardiera en llamas de un vivo color rojo, tomando una postura erguida se lanzó hacia el pistolero

Este metió las manos en su saco, hiso una reverencia y su cuerpo se descompuso en lo que parecía una nube de polvo, la princesa rompió el montículo de hielo antes de volver a subir la guardia y empezar a dar vueltas lentamente en busca de su oponente mientras lo hacía escucho a Ciro silbar lo que llamo su atención un instante

Santana se reformo detrás de ella tomando sus pistolas y valiéndose de que su atención estaba en su compañero, disparo municiones de viento unas 4 veces. La princesa logro cubrirse con un muro de hielo, al intentar levantarse dio un grito al sentir una fuerte punzada en la pantorrilla al revisar que era se encontró con un pequeño orificio del cual brotaba una línea diminuta de sangre, a simple vista no parecía mayor de 3 mm. Tomando aire intento levantarse y al hacerlo el dolor ya no era tan fuerte apenas y le ocasionaba molestias, al revisar otra vez la herida era aún más pequeña parecía que se la hubiera hecho un alfiler y al comenzar a caminar la molestia termino desapareciendo

"huy… lo siento… me equivoque de dust" le dijo Santana mientras veía sus armas, enfundo sus armas y le pregunto preocupado "¿estás bien?"

Ella, aunque molesta y un poco confundida, asintió "ok, cúbrete la nariz" dijo e inmediatamente volvió a ser una nube de polvo "¿Qué?" pregunto Weiss para luego ser golpeada por la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo de frente.

Vio que lo que había chocado con ella era Yang a quien habían lanzado contra ella cuando la luchadora se levantó, enfrente de ellas estaba Ciro con una sonrisa socarrona y un recién formado Santana chocando puños mientras las veían

* * *

Ciro se acababa de recuperar de una tercera embestida, ella tenía la mano pesada "diablo me atropellaron como tres caravanas de camionetas" pensó, reviso rápidamente su aura que había caído tras la paliza al 49%, para luego sacudirse un poco y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos y volvió a dar combinaciones de patadas y golpes logrando asestar pocos, Yang seguía evadiéndolo pero poco a poco se iban acostumbrando al estilo del otro, haciendo para el más fácil asestar golpes y para ella evadirlos, de un momento a otro Ciro se detuvo y dijo "me voy a cansar antes de hacerte algo" dio unas cuantas respiraciones y tomo una postura idéntica a la de Yang

Lanzo una patada apuntando a su cuello "hey cuidado" comento ella después de haberse echado para atrás

Salto para lanzar una patada con la otra pierna esta vez Yang se cubrió con sus guantes "vamos bruce debes tener algo más peligroso" bromeo ella al ver los rasguños en Ember Célica

Ciro volvió a descargar varios golpes sobre la luchadora, más controlados pero igual de rápidos propinando un número mayor, al tomar un poco de distancia ella empezó a disparar varias veces todas evadidas por el chico o bloqueadas por escudos que creaba "Aww ¿no le puedes pegar a bruce?" se burló el al esquivar otro disparo

"claro que si" pensó ella y, sonriendo confiada, disparo hacia atrás suya propulsándose hacia él, al verla hacer esto Ciro dijo en voz baja "eso es, por allí comenzamos" antes de esquivar una serie de puñetazos dando pasos hacia atrás y moviéndose hacia los lados con naturalidad y en uno de esos movimientos paso por un lado de la luchadora terminando detrás de ella dándole una patada en su costado izquierdo "te estás poniendo lenta, esos son los dulces nosotros te hemos dicho no comas tanto, yo te dije ponte a dieta que te están saliendo cauchos de gandola" volvió a bromearse

"conozco un buen número de personas que piensan lo contrario, Nate siendo uno de ellos" contesto ella a la provocación mientras se daba la vuelta "¿no sabes que es un alago por lastima?" después de escuchar su respuesta ella esprinto hacia él, el hiso lo mismo y cuando se encontraron Ciro utilizo su ímpetu para subirse encima de ella y hacerle una proyección lanzándola hacia adelante "no chica, tú lo que eres es puro habla, y de paso pegas como jeva" ella se levantó rápido, encolerizada volvió a propulsarse hacia Ciro esta vez esquivaba cada golpe como si bailara mientras silbaba "no entiendo… la fascinación de Nate… es obvio… que son …operadas …y tienes extensiones, las pelonas… tienen mejor cabello" dijo mientras continuaba evadiendo a una Yang aún más enojada mientras que en las gradas Nate hacia todo lo posible para no orinarse encima de la risa

El chico se deslizo evadiendo un gancho "ole toro" dijo mientras cubría sus brazos con el humo creado por su Semblance creando unos guantes grises, Yang se dio la vuelta velozmente y lanzo un gancho derecho, Ciro se levantó igual de rápido y contesto con el mismo movimiento, luego la chica lanzo un gancho con la mano izquierda Ciro volvió a imitarla, al chocar los puños por segunda vez se detono una bala de los guantes de Yang, "como me vas a estar echando coñaso con plomo, ¿tú eres loco ramón?" pensó Ciro mientras estaba boquiabierto, ahora Yang lanzo una patada baja, él se recompuso y volvió a copiarla chocando piernas y así continuaron

"deja de imitarme" dijo Yang exasperada

"a las gorditas operadas hay que joderlas" contesto

Ella comenzaba a frustrarse por no poder callarlo ni darle un golpe lo que hacía que sus bromas dejaran de hacerle gracia y tuvieran el efecto contrario

"y con esta terminamos señores" dijo y en un solo movimiento dio una vuelta para evitar un puñetazo y dar un corte a la espalda baja de Yang, cortándole algunos pocos mechones de pelo, esta se dio la vuelta y antes de golpearlo él la detuvo con la palma abierta y le señalo al suelo viendo a donde señalaba encontró los mechones en el suelo

Mientras ella apretaba los puños, él sonrió y dio unos pasos atrás al sentir la temperatura alrededor de ella elevarse luego ella termino explotando literalmente, enfurecida se abalanzo sobre el al acercarse este dio un brinco pasando encima de ella, a medio camino apoyo las manos en los hombros de ella, girándose, la sujeto y apoyando las rodillas en su espalda hiso palanca y la lanzo detrás suya haciendo que golpeara con Weiss y ambas cayeran al suelo

Junto a él apareció Santana chocaron puños y asintieron "me llego el mensaje" le dijo el pistolero "qué bueno" conteste

"¿quieres cambiar?" me pregunto

"¿seguro?" Le dije en respuesta me dio un "mejor no" después de ver a Yang ardiendo

"Yang" llamo por tercera vez la princesa a la guerrera antes de que ella le contestara "¿¡que!?" grito

"cálmate está jugando contigo, quiere que te enojes" le dijo Weiss intentando calmarla, después de un momento para no gritarle también y hacerla enfadar más, Yang respondió con un "tch"

"vamos a perder si te enojas y no quieres escucharme, tenemos que comunicarnos, ellos lo hacen porque si actúan en conjunto tienen las de ganar" y cuando Yang pareció tranquilizarse "¿Qué tienes en mente?" pregunto la rubia "no puedo darle un golpe"

"podríamos atacar juntas, eliminar a uno para que luego quedemos 1 contra 2 y sea más fácil" propuso la princesa colocándose el índice y el pulgar en la barbilla a modo de seña pensativa Yang asintió e inmediatamente llamaron a las dos con un chiflido

"buena observación Frosty, pero creo que ricitos tiene más ganas de partirme la cara que de trabajar juntas" Dirigieron sus miradas a los dos chicos, Ciro fue el que había hablado y termino agregando "pero está bien que dejes a Frosty dirigir, tu solo sirves para romper cosas eres como el estereotipo de rubia tonta pero más violenta" a continuación soltó una esfera que al tocar el suelo exploto liberando una pantalla de humo blanco que los cubría hasta la cintura y al resto de la arena al mismo nivel

"cuidado con el suelo" dijo Yang al ver que el humo era tan denso que no podía ver sus piernas haciendo que ambas se juntaran más, Santana disparo hacia el suelo y hacia el techo, Ciro entro en el portal del suelo saliendo por el del techo y volviendo a caer en la otra entrada y así siguió hasta que Santana disparo otra vez delante de él y Ciro salió despedido de este tackleando a Yang y separándola de Weiss

El pistolero comenzó a girar sus revólveres, disparando varias veces, Weiss comenzó a utilizar glifos para moverse rápido para esquivar la balas mientras se acercaba a Santana, cuando estuvo a pocos metros de él se dispuso a darle una estocada, Santana disparo dos balas rápido, una al suelo y otra al techo Weiss entro por el portal y mientras caía Santana descargo una lluvia de balas sobre ella

Schnee actuó rápido, creo un glifo en el aire para usarlo de plataforma y saltar hacia otro más y luego se propulso hacia Santana, quien estaba recargando, asestándole una estocada, este cayó al suelo adolorido y se descompuso en un nube mimetizándose con el humo blanco, Weiss espero que Santana saliera de alguna parte disparando, pero como no sucedió decidió ir a ayudar a Yang

La encontró otra vez en cólera mientras Ciro evadía sus golpes y contestaba con los suyos, Weiss, clavando su estoque en el suelo, creo varios fragmentos que brotaron del suelo hacia Ciro obligándolo a separarse de Yang

"¡eso es trampa! 2vs1 no se vale" dijo el muchacho al quitarse un poco de hielo que tenía en una pierna

"quiero borrarle esa sonrisa" dijo Yang a su compañera, mientras miraba a su oponente con la misma sonrisa socarrona de antes

"trabajemos juntas para hacerlo, para él es más fácil predecir que harás si estas enojada pero si te controlas y atacamos en conjunto podremos ganarle" la luchadora asintió y se prepararon encarando a su oponente

"tramposas" dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, a continuación retrajo las hojas en sus pantorrillas ahora cubrían solo la pantorrillas y saco las hojas de sus brazos volvió a armas sus guadañas, tras comprobar que estaba bien sujetas conecto los cables en los carretes en su espalda con los mangos por medio de un pequeño gancho y una argolla

Tras darles unas vueltas en sus manos, tomo los cables y empezó a deslizarlos hasta que las guadañas tocaron el suelo, luego lanzo una en contra de Yang a modo de látigo, que fue desviada por Weiss con una ráfaga de aire, el muchacho dio un jalón al cable atrapando su guadaña Yang intento acercarse pero el comenzó a lanzar, dar vueltas y recoger las guadañas para mantenerla distanciada, ambas chicas comenzaron a lanzar ataques a distancia

Ciro bloqueaba los ataque con los látigos, y los que no podía detener los evadía, poco a poco fue acercándose a ellas hasta que intento golpear a Weiss, quien se quitó utilizando un glifo y Yang contesto con una serie de golpes, él iba eludiendo los ataques mientras se procuraba que los tres estuvieran alineados de forma que Weiss no pudiera atacarlo con Yang en medio

En medio del asalto Ciro se deslizo esquivando una patada de Yang quedando en medio de ambas chicas, y acto seguido ataco a la rubia intentado hacer el mayor daño de manera rápida, cuando fue a finalizar su asalto no pudo moverse y casi se tropieza, sintiendo las piernas heladas volteo a ver a Weiss y la vio arrodillada en el suelo ella se levantó y antes de que el chico pudiera soltar la esfera que había en su mano recibió una estocada de la princesa y luego la luchadora lo completo con una descarga de golpes y con el último golpe empujándolo lejos haciendo que la esfera cayera

El aura de Ciro había caído por debajo del límite llegando a la zona roja, mientras las compañeras se relajaban un poco, la profesora aviso que las formas de vencer a un oponente en una competencia es hacer que su aura caiga por debajo del límite, sacarlo de la arena o bien que se rinda

El chico mientras se levantaba se veía confiado "les falta uno" dijo, ambas volvieron a subir la guardia esperando al pistolero, pero al intentar moverse encontraron que sus piernas estaban siendo sujetadas, el chico disipo el humo y las chicas vieron que las estaban reteniendo a cada una un par de manos negras con dedos delgados y largos con uñas largas por igual

"mi parte era bajar su aura" dijo señalando a ambas sus reservas en la pantalla, 20% Yang y 33% para Weiss, intentaron atacar las manos que las retenían pero estas no disminuían su agarre en ellas, con cada golpe parecía hacerse más fuerte y cuando podían zafarse de una la remplazaban dos manos más pequeñas con la misma fuerza

En medio de ambas se reformo Santana, con pistolas en mano, descargo balas tras balas. Disparando y recargando a una velocidad portentosa para cuando termino los niveles de ambas habían caído por debajo del límite dando como victoriosos al dúo de NCRS, ambos volvieron a chocar puños y se acercaron a ambas chicas y le extendieron la manos "lo hicieron muy bien, lograron que cambiáramos lo que íbamos a hacer como tres veces" dijo Santana ayudando a Weiss a levantarse quien se había caído cuando las manos que las sostenían desaparecieron

Ciro se había acercado a Yang quien todavía tenía fuego en algunas partes del cabello así como los ojos rojos "lo siento, tenía que hacerte enojar si no lo hubiera hecho no podía contigo" dijo con las manos en el corazón ella continuaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, el suspiro y le propuso "un golpe en la cara y estamos a mano" ella sonrió

Antes de posicionarse Ciro creó una esfera con lo que le quedaba de aura, la rompió y la espolvoreo sobre sí mismo "¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Yang sospechando que el chico haría algo para evitar el golpe "en el caso de que me atravieses el cráneo" contesto él y se paró derecho con las manos detrás de la espalda y Yang alzo los brazos "¿es buena idea dejarlos hacer esto?" pregunto la princesa "no tengo la menor idea" contesto el pistolero dudoso del plan de su amigo

La rubia tomo vuelo, Ciro cerró los ojos preparándose para su castigo, y lanzo un golpe con toda la fuerza que podía, al hacer contacto con la cara del chico este cayó al suelo y cuando se levanto tenía la cara hundida como una caricatura haciendo que la luchadora estallara en carcajadas al verlo intentar caminar sin poder ver, el chico se recompuso como si nada hubiera pasado "te reíste, ya no estoy en problemas" dijo antes de irse de regreso a su asiento

"su compañera tenía razón, el punto fuerte de un equipo es poder comunicarse y actuar coordinadamente, debería aprender a controlarse para futuras encuentros" le dijo la instructora a la rubia mientras se dirigía a su asiento, ella aunque fastidiada asintió tomando el consejo, aunque fuera solo por el momento

Al sentarse la profesora termino la clase con un recordatorio sobre que en un par de meses se llevaría a cabo el festival de Vital, al ser alrededor del mediodía se dirigieron al comedor en el camino Nate seguía riéndose "cauchos de gandola, este muchacho no sirve para nada. Jajajajajaja y que operadas"

"a bueno pero ¿tú sabes si son operadas?" pregunto Ciro quien se reía con su amigo

"no… pero no me molestaría para nada averiguarlo" dijo mirando a Yang mientras continuaba riéndose "no estoy de humor" contesto ella

Ciro le paso el brazo por encima del hombro y la acerco a ellos "no sigas molesta, ten la satisfacción de saber que en una pelea mano a mano me ganarías" le dijo y ella continuo decaída

"me parece un poco… incorrecto seguir utilizando… como decirlo" Pyrrha estaba comentando pero no encontraba la palabra correcta para describir las acciones de Ciro, "juego sucio" dijeron Weiss y Blake al unisonó ambas se miraron extrañadas

"¿seguir utilizando? ¿Lo ha hecho antes?" pregunto Ruby de repente

"claro, aquí no se vale que si pedirle energía al universo, que si tus amigos te dan fuerza, aquí tenes que darle como puedas y si no puedes tienes que buscar la vuelta a las cosas" respondió tranquilamente Ciro

"es una visión desoladora" inquirió Blake con una ceja arqueada junto a Ciro

"pero así son las cosas"

"en general, aceptas que juegas sucios" expreso Roxy quien iba adelante del grupo junto a Ruby y Ren

"la gente lo ve como quiera" respondió mientras entraban a la cafetería

Después de recoger cada quien una bandeja con comida se sentaron todos en una de las primeras mesas, al ver a Yang comer Nate volvió a reírse "jajajaja cauchos de gandola"

"dios, dale un hijo" dijo Santana hastiado

"a verga, hasta a mí se me paso la gracia" dijo Ciro con la boca llena

"vuelves a sugerir que estoy gorda y no llegaras a home" amenazo la rubia, el fauno se tomó el pecho con fuerza "¡NO! Todo menos eso. Es mi única debilidad" dijo dramatizando

"sabes, al ver a Yang enojada me hiso acordarme de aquella vez que Bosco estaba molesto porque lo habíamos despertado" le dije a Nate quien volvió a mirar a Yang y después de un momento se rio aún más fuerte

"no… no Bosco estaba más tranquilo" contesto después de calmarse

"¿Quién demonios es Bosco?" pregunto Yang, Nate busco en su bolsillo y saco su scroll después de buscar en la galería se lo paso a Yang, en la foto había un oso gigante, acostado con cuatro niños encima suyo y un señor mayor junto a una niña al lado de estos tras fijarse tres eran Ciro, Nate y Santana y supuso que la niña era Roxy "es el oso Kodiak de mi abuelo" tomo el scroll y le mostro otra imagen en donde se veía al cuarteto con alrededor de 13 o 14 años posando junto a un Bosco dormido "esa vez nos quisimos tomar una foto con él mientras hibernaba y lo despertamos. Arraso con media casa y unas cuantas más antes de que mi abuelo me obligara a tranquilizarlo y si no funcionaba noquearlo"

"si recuerdo eso, nos hicieron limpiar todo el desastre que hiso" comento Roxy tras terminar de comer

"¿¡tiene un oso de mascota!?" dijo Nora emocionada

"y tres lobos, un búho, un orangután y un gorila" agrego Santana haciendo que se quedaran boquiabiertas Ruby, Nora, Weiss y, aunque no lo demostrara, Blake

"¿Cómo hiso tanto desastre?" pregunto la rubia mientras le era arrebatado el scroll de sus manos por Nora

"mi abuelo activo su aura así como la de los otros, así que teníamos un oso Kodiak considerado enorme para su especie, encendido en fuego porque reventó una bombona de gas molesto y capaz de aguantar demasiado"

"¿eso no fue lo que papa hiso con Zwei?" le pregunto a Ruby su hermana, contesto asintiendo si parar de comer

"eso lo explica, ¿para qué necesita tantos animales?" pregunto la princesa luego de mirar una foto en el scroll con todas las mascotas

"la mejor y más adorable seguridad de los cuatro reinos" le contesto Roxy riéndose

"es como cuando luchamos contra docenas de Grimms" le dijo Nora a su compañero mientras regresaba el scroll

"Nora eso no fue-" Ren fue detenido cuando Ciro regreso de buscar su 3 plato de comida diciendo "ya va ¿Cómo que contra docenas? Cuéntame" mientras la valquiria relataba su historia todos iban terminando su almuerzo, casi todos entretenidos con la historias, sobre como tuvieron que ayudar a un poblado a cazar unos Grimms que estaban atacándolos desde semanas

"habíamos seguido las huellas hasta un claro… al llegar al centro escuchamos rugidos y de todos los lados comenzaron a surgir Grimms en masa" narraba Nora tomando pausas dramáticas de vez en cuando para aumentar la tensión, inspeccionando las distintas reacciones de sus amigos continuo la historia

"y de un momento a otro, en el medio de la noche…" tienes que admitir que si se lo propone sabe hacer una narrativa interesante (quien lo diría)

"era de día" corrigió Ren después de tomar un sorbo de su taza

"estábamos rodeado, todos eran ursas…"

"eran Beowolves" volvió a corregir a su compañera [ahora es que me doy cuenta que estaba escribiendo el nombre del Grimm como no era]

"¡docenas de ellos!" dijo fuerte Nora levantándose de golpe de la mesa

"eran dos"

"pero no fueron rivales para nosotros y Ren y yo terminamos haciendo un montón de Lien vendiendo tapetes de ursa" verga si Nora parece fuerte ahora tengo certeza de que es aún más fue- espera los Grimms se desvanecen cuando los matas

Suspirando Ren dijo "ha tenido ese sueño por casi un mes"

Todos estábamos estupefactos "me estas jodiendo, ¿un sueño?" dije incrédulo "sip" y la coñita no lo niega

Durante todo el almuerzo Jaune se mantuvo muy callado, Ruby y Pyrrha se dieron cuenta de esto preocupadas por el caballero desde que había terminado el encuentro contra Cardín se veía decaído, la Campeona le pregunto "Jaune ¿te encuentras bien?" al hacerlo la atención de casi todos nosotros se dirigió al rubio

El chico siguió perdido en sus pensamientos poco tiempo, contestando "si, ¿Por qué?"

"es solo que pareces un poco… no bien" dijo Ruby

"y es preocupante que Ren haya hablado más que tu" agrego Roxy terminando de beber su taza de café

"chicos, estoy bien. En serio, miren" dijo para después hacerles una señal de aprobación con la mano y sonreír, después miro hacia un lado seguí su mirada y encontré a Cardín burlándose de Velvet otra vez, ahora con el apoyo de su equipo

"Cardín se ha estado metiendo contigo desde la primera semana de clase" inquirió la campeona

"¿Quién? ¿Cardín Winchester?" dijo al principio tartamudeo un poco demostrando parte de su miedo "nah, solo le gusta hacer bromas pesadas"

"no, bromas pesadas hace Ciro lo que él hace es meterse con los demás" dijo Santana con Ciro asintiendo a su lado

"es un abusivo" dijo Ruby de manera acusatoria

"díganme una sola vez en la que el haya sido "abusivo" conmigo"

"las veces que te ha tirado los cuaderno" strike 1 por Blake

"cuando fuiste de regreso al salón a preguntarle a Peach sobre la tarea que mando y el hiso que se te desplegara el escudo y te atascaras en la puerta" strike 2 a manos de Santana

"y cuando Goodwitch nos estaba mostrando que los casilleros podían mandarse a donde uno quisiera y vino y te metió en uno, activándolo" te poncho Ruby becerro, al terminar Ciro, Nate y Roxy estaban aguantándose la risa

"aunque nosotros le hicimos lo mismo a Santana, estoy claro que en su caso está mal, además nosotros no lo mandamos tan lejos cayó en el medio del campus" agrego Ciro haciendo que Santana lo mirara con odio

"yo tampoco aterrice lejos de la escuela" intento defenderse el acusado

"men. Caíste en el bosque esmeralda y nos mandaron a buscarte solo de recordar hace que me duelan la espalda y las piernas de tener que cargar a ese Deathstalker para que no nos aplastara con todo y que Nora y Yang ayudaron" le dijo el berserker con una ceja arqueada

"Jaune, ya sabes que si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, puedes pedirla." Pyrrha hacia lo mejor que podía para que el rubio dejara de temerle al abusivo y que se defendiera

"¡Le romperemos sus piernas!" dijo Nora animada mientras se levantaba de la mesa

"jajaja, esa es una muy buena idea" comento Ciro, para luego continuar "pero sería prudente hacerle caso a tu compañera, andar solo es lo peor en el mundo"

"en serio, estoy bien" dijo Jaune levantándose "además, no es como si solo se metiera conmigo, él es un patán con todos" y como para probar su punto se escuchó un chillido

"eso duele" cuando grito reconocimos que era Velvet y cuando vimos estaba siendo tirada de las orejas por Cardín y luego la soltó, esta se fue caminando avergonzada mientras cubría su rostro con su mano

"espantoso. No puedo soportar a las personas como el" dijo Pyrrha asqueada ante semejantes acciones

"él no es el único…" dijo Blake, bueno tiene razón hay muchos racista

"debe ser difícil ser un fauno" dijo Yang apoyándose en la mesa

"je, claro que no. Es lo máximo" dijo Nate con una sonrisa

"pero tú te puedes defender" agrego Ruby

"Además de si ser capaz de romperle las piernas" agrego Roxy

"si no les gusta párense, además es bueno ser fauno lo malo es no querer defenderse" dijo Ciro haciendo que Pyrrha y Blake se disgusten

"no es tan sencillo, responder con violencia no hará que se detenga" expreso Blake haciendo que el chico se encogiera de hombros

"tiene razón, y si fuera un fauno no haría otra cosa más que convertirlo en los animales que piensan que somos" agrego Nate "¿desde cuándo eres el reflexivo?" le preguntó Ciro

"desde siempre" dijo mostrándole otra vez su collar

"y con todo eso, no se me quitan las ganas de volarle los dientes" dijo Santana mirando a Cardín, se levantó abruptamente solo para que Ciro lo jalara, sentándolo, llamando la atención del grupo

"no, tu no vas, Nate tiene la excusa de que puede intimidar y se salta la confrontación. Tú te vas a meter en problemas porque Goodwitch está dando vueltas por aquí y ha entrado dos veces a ver que nadie haya volteado la cafetería patas arriba" se explicó Ciro para la molestia de Santana

"hay que ponerlo en su sitio" se excusó el pistolero, siendo tan terco como siempre no me quedaba mucha opción más que ver que se podía hacer

Suspirando Ciro le contesto "bueno" y volteo a ver a Cardín y luego a la ventana logrando ver a Goodwitch dirigirse a la cafetería

"ve, provócalo haz que se pique y no contestes, por más ganas que tengas no le hagas nada solo espera que yo hago el resto" al decirle la estratagema el pistolero emocionado se levantó y fue a encarar al abusivo

"¿Por qué siempre esperan tu permiso para hacer algo?" pregunto la princesa después de terminar de limarse las uñas

"no es que me pidan permiso, lo que pasa es que me avisan que van a hacer o donde estar de forma que yo siempre los pueda sacar de problemas si es que se presentan" explique

"¿Cómo?"

"espera y verás"

"¿Qué significa el collar?" le pregunto Yang a Nate mientras este se guardaba el dije

"¿el dharma chakra?, nosotros los hinduistas le hemos dados varios significados, por ejemplo la figura en su totalidad representa la perfección de la enseñanza del dharma" explico mientras le señalaba la rueda

"el centro significa disciplina, la cual es esencial en la práctica de la meditación y el aro que une los radios se refiere a la conciencia que sostiene todo el conjunto"

"así que es por eso que no puedes pelear con otro, con todo ese tamaño y eres pacifista" dijo la luchadora en tono burlón haciendo que Nate asienta

De repente se escuchó abrir la puerta de golpe, volteamos y era Goodwitch entrando, pose mi mirada en Santana y Cardín lo tenía agarrado por el cuello del sobretodo y Lee tenía las manos hechas puños detrás de la espalda, así que antes de que lanzara el primer golpe me levante y fui a donde estaba el pistolero

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó la instructora haciendo que ambos se separaran

"el-" Santana estuvo a punto de hablar cuando Ciro lo callo parándose enfrente de el

"nada, profesora una simple desacuerdo sobre un tema trivial nada que no se pueda resolver" explique calmado mientras sentía como la mirada de la profesora seguía igual de intensa (diablo te llaman el invierno)

"¿debo recordarle a su compañero que está prohibido disputas entre los estudiantes?"

"para nada yo me encargare de eso después así como de una reprimenda si es necesaria, pero para que ambos puedan liberar algo de tensión y que no escale a mayores problemas. Podría sugerir un combate en su próxima clase, claro es mejor que vociferen cualquier molestia que tengan bajo la vigilia de un profesor más si es durante una sesión de entrenamiento"

"…está bien… es lo más razonable, en la próxima clase tendrán un combate…. No siempre lograra convencerme Sr. Zaliv así que por su bien que esto no se repita ¿me he hecho entender?" contesto la profesora con su tono autoritario acentuándose en la última parte. Asentí "por supuesto" y con mi respuesta ella se dio media vuelta y se fue, nosotros nos fuimos a la mesa donde estaban los demás al sentarnos le dije a Santana "ves ahora le puedes partir la cara, con permiso de la profe"

"déjame ver si entendí, por lo que vi, tú te encargas de disuadir, y supongo que engañar, a las personas para que ellos no se metan en problemas" dijo Weiss al haber prestado atención a todo lo ocurrido

"siguiendo las reglas al pie de la letra te topas con muchos huecos que puedes usar para doblarlas para hacer cuanto quieras" explique

"eso es muy… astuto de hecho aunque deshonesto por igual" dijo con tono denunciante, no hice más que encogerme de hombros expresándole que la moralidad de cada uno es distinta

"¿con quién nos toca ahora?" pregunte

"geografía" me contestó Blake continuando su lectura

"¿el profesor ese que no ha venido por estar en vacuo?" Curioseo su compañera

"Al parecer solicitaron su ayuda sobre una cavernas del reino antes de que comenzaran las clases y su estadía se prolongó" explico la campeona

"les guardo los asientos" dije, como se había hecho una costumbre el ser el primero en irse del comedor me tocaba guardar los puestos, mientras me dirigía a la salida note como Cardín me observaba con desdén, sin darle importancia alguna salí del comedor, observe el campus habían estudiantes yendo y viniendo, algunos se tomaban el tiempo para sentarse y descansar entre clases, revise el salón donde sería la siguiente clase. Una vez supe adónde ir resumí mi caminar saludando a varios personas en el camino, uno siendo el doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, alto, siempre que lo vemos viste una camisa blanca una parte acomodada dentro de sus pantalones verde oscuro y lentes lleva el cuello alzado y una corbata amarilla a medio amarrar y zapatos de distinto color uno marrón y el otro negro, muy hiperactivo, sin embargo aunque de una apariencia desprolija, es inteligente. Muy capaz en su área de estudio al igual que meticuloso, es fácil darse cuenta que durante las clases presta atención a todo lo que ocurra dentro de su aula aun cuando al moverse parece un borrón

Buen profesor, como dije con un gran conocimiento sobre historia se le nota muy animado cuando sus alumnos participan durante su clase más cuando son aquellos que tienden a no hacerlo. La primera vez que Yang y Nate respondieron una pregunta suya parecía que había aumentado su, ya de por si insana, velocidad. Supongo que muchos profesores disfrutan de ver a sus estudiantes aprender y progresar, me agrada que sea alguien que escuche cualquier duda que tengas, no es como si yo participara activamente en alguna clase prefiero como lo diría Santana… quedarme en silencio y observar, pero volviendo al doctor pensé que haría cualquier cosa menos contestar seriamente cuando, hace alrededor de semana y media más o menos, empezamos a ver lo que fue la guerra entre humanos y faunos, y antes de comenzar adecuadamente el tema Nate le pregunto "cómo considera usted que sería la actualidad si no hubiera habido una guerra o en otro escenario no se hubiera llegado a un acuerdo" su respuesta fue objetiva en el caso de no haber una guerra seguramente continuaría el racismo pero de una manera más reservada

Su explicación en versión corta fue como tomar una olla llenarla con agua y hacer que hierva tarde o temprano daría como resultado dos probables situaciones la primera es que esa agua retenida haría volar la tapa o bien se desbordara. En el caso de no haber acabado la guerra podría haber peores repercusiones o incluso al día de hoy continuaría el conflicto con la población dividida al igual que se podrían llegar a tomar medidas tales como la recluta de adolescente, en el otro caso como dijo seria de una forma más reservada se guardarán ese resentimiento y se realizarán ataques unos contra otros en pequeña escala. Lo único que me molesta a muerte de él es esa insistencia en que se dirijan a él como Doctor, que bueno que los 5 hemos aceptado esa petición

Mi soliloquio mental, hizo más corto mi viaje para cuando termine mis observaciones sobre el Doctor me encontré en la entrada del salón, estaba la puerta abierta al entrar vi a un hombre de estatura media tal vez ,1.8 metros, 1.9 estaba de espalda a la puerta sacando algo de un bolso de lado color marrón, alrededor del escritorio había maletines supongo que acaba de llegar de Vacuo, en una silla al lado de la mesa estaba sentada un niña de alrededor d años con unas bermudas de color arena y una sudadera de un tono más oscura con motas anaranjadas, tiene cabello castaño oscuro con varios mechones de un castaño más claro, se veía cansada y estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con tierra, se estaba quedando dormida en la silla bamboleándose casi cayéndose, supongo que un familiar

"buenas" salude haciendo que el profesor se diera la vuelta ahora que esta de frente a mí, puedo ver que tiene cabello castaño corto, de piel morena por la exposición al sol, una camisa que fue blanca debido a toda la suciedad que tenía, llevaba las mangas recogidas, un pantalón marrón igual de sucio que la camisa de las rodillas para abajo y un par de botas de excursionista, parecía relativamente joven en la mitad de sus 30 tal vez 35 o 36, con una barba de la tarde y de complexión fornida "ah, buenas" contesto siendo su tono animado

Al acercarme a los asientos le hice la pregunta de rutina "¿importa si me acuesto mientras llegan los demás?"

"para nada… aunque creo que…" contestó parpadeando varias veces "que carajos, lo voy a hacer también despiértenme cuando lleguen los demás" se sentó en la silla junto a la niña, quien ya se había dormido, subió los pies sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos

Ah al fin un profesor relajado, que felicidad voy a tener durante esta clase, me acosté a lo largo de los asientos y cuando por fin me sentí cómodo que medio cerré los ojos, me hablo alguien que reconocí al instante "pensé que serias menos haragán" al dirigir la mirada a las mesas del otro lado, unas dos filas encima de la mía, estaba Sarah, diablo se ve más buena en uniforme, junto a dos gemelos y otra chica con el cabello… morado, listo esta gente definitivo se pinta el pelo esto no es color de pelo normal

"¿es que tu no descansas después de comer?..." respondí a su burla cuando me di cuenta de algo "porque andabas desaparecida en acción, no te hemos visto desde hace 2 semanas"

Ella miro a los gemelos enojada y estos solo le sonrieron "eso pasa cuando **fastidian** a Goodwitch sin siquiera haber entrado al aula, nos hiso ir a detención 3 días y estando en detención lograron enojarla más obligándonos a ir toda la semana, nos perdimos algunas asignaciones teníamos que ponernos al día"

"Aparte de ser más fea que una blasfemia ahora eres azarada" dije sentándome [azarado/a: persona con mala suerte]

"¿recuérdame quien era que me considera atractiva y así mismo citándolo "más feo que el hambre"?"

"Jaimito" conteste y de repente tenia a uno de los gemelos parado junto a mí con la mano extendida "Seth Tunbek, mucho gusto" le regrese el saludo y mire a Sarah ella entendió y me dijo "es muy directo y entusiasta conociendo nuevas personas" asentí y el otro chico se rió y me dijo desde donde estaba sentado "disculpa a mi hermano menor, a veces es demasiado errático, soy Usur" Seth era más o menos de la altura de Sarah mientras que Usur era más alto, ambos eran morenos pero Seth parecía más oscuro sospecho que ha llevado más sol, ambos tenían cabello de color negro, Seth tenía ojos de color terracota mientras que Usur los tenia de color verde, el cabello del menor era corto diría que un poco más largo que un corte militar, y el mayor lo tenía más largo un peinado hacia un lado, tras fijarme un poco más Seth tiene las manos llenas de cicatrices pequeñas

"Ciro" la otra muchacha me miraba con el ceño fruncido y extrañado pregunte "¿hice algo mal?" ella no tenía nada resaltante exceptuando el color de su cabello, era blanca más baja que Sarah por alrededor de una cabeza, ojos de color lila, como taba sentada no te puedo decir si taba buena o no

"la regresaste ebria" dijo señalando a Sarah, "¿¡yo!? Pero si a esa coñita la dejamos con sus dos amigas buena y sana" ahora ella volteo a ver a Sarah y ella le dijo "tú eras la que no me creía que fueron ellas"

"es descortés no presentarse" le dije bromeando, Usur asintiendo dijo "tiene razón" y Seth al regresar a su asiento comento también "¿no tienes educación?, ¿Qué esperas?" después de refunfuñar un momento se presentó, se llama Naoko Kimura

"¿y pa que vemos nosotros geografía?" Escuche a Nate decir desde el pasillo con tono alto

"¡Para que sepas donde estas parado imbécil!" le grite

"cállate la boca, becerro" me respondió cuando paso por la puerta seguido de los demás, cuando vio a Sarah se acercó a saludarla al igual que Santana y Roxy "según aquella y que rascamos al pan de dios está" le señale primero a Naoko y luego a Sarah "Pff a buena loca" dijo Nate

Mientras se llenaba el salón, Roxy y Ruby comenzaron a hablar con Sarah y su equipo, no les preste mucha atención lo único que pude notar era que los hermanos su comportamiento era distinto el uno del otro, Usur parecía más calmado, tranquilo y reflexivo que su imprudente, osado y confiado hermano, Naoko se mantenía distante, solo contestaba a las preguntas que se le hacían de vez en cuando

Cuando, supuse que estaban todos los estudiantes dije en voz alta "¿alguien se ofrece a despertarlo?" al ver que nadie respondía "¿nadie? Bueno… Santana anda a despertarlo" el chico se me quedo viendo con fastidio "anda y deja la pendejera"

Mientras el pistolero bajaba hasta el lugar donde estaba el profesor, "¿verga y esa niña?" pregunto Nate al ver a la pequeña dormida plácidamente al lado del profesor

Al regresar Santana. El profesor, aun sentado, comenzó a estirarse "la próxima vez avisare que llegare al día siguiente"

"Mi nombre es Demetrio Codina, soy explorador y geólogo así como también profesor aquí, antes de comenzar me imagino que tienen una duda" Comenzó presentándose, "¿es hija suya?" pregunto Sarah

"no sé porque pensé que preguntarían otra cosa, pero si es mi hija Waris. Habiendo aclarado eso hay que comenzar, también en su momento me daba fastidio las clases pero me pagan por hacerlo así que no me queda de otra"

A decir verdad ha sido una clase bastante entretenida el sujeto era dinámico, gracioso. La niña aunque batallaba para no dormirse era igual de enérgica, cuando su padre hacía una pregunta y no contestaban ella lo hacía, y nosotros nos encargábamos de hacerlos pasar pena y como cosa aparte resulto muy hilarante que Ren flechara a la pequeña, no parábamos de reír cuando la niña se acercaba a los asientos donde estaba el y cuando él se percataba ella echaba a correr de regreso a su asiento, hasta que Nora la sentó junto a ella, nos enteramos, gracias a la imaginativas preguntas de Nora, que han hecho excavaciones, de las cuales han encontrado ruinas, restos, objetos de los reinos que existieron hace siglos algunas dice que podrían ser más antiguas

Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final, y había llegado la hora de terminar la clase. Eran alrededor de las 4 tal vez 5 ahora teníamos que ir a la última clase del día con el doctor Oobleck, mientras que nos retirábamos note que Jaune, aunque lo disimulaba, le molestaba algo puede ser referente a sus papeles. Qué bueno que decidí darle una "segunda mano de pintura" para que parecieran auténticos, me repito el que los hizo tuvo que haber sido alguien imbécil o muy malo, tal vez debí haberlos hecho más realistas y no tan promedio también pude haber ayudado al fin y al cabo no es como si alguna vez se me hizo difícil encontrar a alguien, tal vez pude meterlo en un curso, dejarle un libro no se cualquier cosa para que no estuviera pasándola difícil aquí…

"¿pasa algo?" me pregunto Ruby al ver que estuve mirando al suelo callado todo el camino hasta la clase

"nada, solo pienso en algo" le conteste rápido, al entrar casi me golpeo con la puerta, me está comenzando a dar sueño, bueno me tocara aguantar

El doctor no debería de faltar le mucho para llegar, me senté junto a Pyrrha para hablar con ella "¿Qué piensas hacer sobre Jaune?"

"no lo sé. Ofrecerle ayuda" contesto

"¿entrenando o con Cardín?"

"las dos si es posible, no puedo quedarme quieta mientras lo pisotean"

"no es lo mejor" ella me miro molesta "no me importa, hay que ayudarlo para eso están los amigos para apoyarse"

Me reí ligeramente "¿en serio utilizaras esa conmigo?, no digo que no se deba ayudarlo pero es orgulloso aunque no lo demuestre el ofrecerle ayuda le va a hacer sentirse inútil… se parece a ti hace tiempo"

"y ahora me has reforzado la idea de que eres excelente en recordarle lo peor de uno mismo, supongo que es por eso que tengo la necesidad de ayudarlo"

"los amigos tienen que ser honestos y si eso te hace caer entonces también tiene que ayudarte a levantarte"

"me avisas como salieron las cosas" termine nuestra charla al ver al profesor entrar, me levante y fui a donde estaba mi equipo

"ve, tal vez, **TAL VEZ** , mañana después del almuerzo voy a estar en el taller de armas para hacer la pala de Roxy, porque tengo que terminar algo en el almacén por si acaso te aviso" le dije a Ruby al pasar frente de ella, sentándome detrás de ellas junto a los demás

Luego de colocar unos cuantos recortes en la pizarra el Doctor se dirigió a nosotros "buenas tardes, ¿Quién me puede decir que es Menagerie?"

¿Por definición? Jeje, es un término utilizado en algunas partes de Vale que significa casa, exhibición o albergue de fieras, un lugar destinado a presentar animales salvajes en cautividad, bajo tutela humana, por lo general exóticos de otra forma una especie de zoológico moderno, como quise haber contestado pero no tengo ganas de que Nate, Blake o Roxy me lleven arrastrado hasta el patio para patearme

"es una masa de tierra al sudeste de Remnant donde viven un gran número de faunos" contesto Schnee alzando la mano primero

"correcto, tal vez la mayor concentración de faunos en todo Remnant, pero ¿Cómo llegaron tantos faunos a un solo lugar?" continuo el profesor haciendo preguntas destinadas a comprobar hasta dónde llegaban nuestro conocimiento del tema

Escribí rápido en un pedazo de papel y se lo pase a Ruby dejándolo caer enfrente de ella "fue dado a la población de faunos junto con derecho de igualdad después de la gran guerra como un lugar para asentarse y con la esperanza de volverse un reino como los demás" leyó en voz alta el papel que sostenía debajo de la mesa

"tal parece que ha estudiado señorita Rose" el Doctor reforzó el "esfuerzo" haciendo que la pequeña se sienta orgullosa demostrándolo con una gran sonrisa

"muchos consideraron esto justo pero como el lugar es 2/3 desierto y repleta de las especies de Grimms más letales y fauna cuya amenaza es peor que la de los Grimms muchos faunos sintieron que era más como una cachetada" comento Roxy

"todo esto, fueron antecedentes para que comenzara la Revolución de los Derechos de los Faunos, ¡Popularmente conocida como la Guerra de los Faunos!" ahora el Profe-Doctor tomo de nuevo la palabra

"la raza humana poco a poco fue cada vez más persistente sobre la concentración de la población de los faunos en Menagerie, llegando al extremo de que algunas ciudades y reinos enteros comenzaron a deportar a todos los faunos hacia Menagerie y se cree que se intentó convertir en ley en todos los reinos, siendo esto el detonante de la Revolución" se había tardado en comenzar a beber de su termo y comenzar a moverse por todo el salón

"¡Ahora!, mientras que a muchos de ustedes les debe parecer historia antigua, ¡Es necesario que recuerden que estos son eventos relativamente recientes! ¡Ya que hoy en día todavía puede verse las repercusiones del levantamiento!" mientras él se movía de aquí para allá por todo el salón de izquierda a derecha, acercándose y alejándose de los asientos, los que estábamos prestando atención hacíamos escaso esfuerzo en seguirlo ya no nos resultaba difícil hacerlo

"¡Ahora! ¿Alguno de ustedes ha sido subyugado o discriminado por su herencia de fauno?" ahora era una pregunta un poco personal, con la intención de soltar ese peso de encima a los numerosos faunos en el salón, supongo que sabrá que tenemos un racista y que esto será su esfuerzo de que alcen la voz

Mire a mi alrededor, habían varios faunos indeciso sobre si debían vociferar la discriminación con la que se habían encontrado en muchas ocasiones, entre ellos estaba Velvet, estaba encorvada con las orejas caídas y expresión decaída. Empiezo a sentirme mal por ella tal vez con algo más de carácter fuera distinta la situación, pero no la creo capaz de decirlo en voz alta mucho menos hacérselo saber a alguien así tenga la actitud de Yang, que bueno que Nate decidió sentarse con ella cuando la vio llegar, podrá parecer intimidante o peligroso incluso demostrar apatía ante los problemas de los suyos, alegando "si yo puedo hacerlo, ¿Qué los detiene a ellos?". Pero aunque suene inspirador para algunos o para hacer sentir a otros como cobardes, es muy consciente de las desventajas de contestar las provocaciones. En el fondo no es mala persona, solo es un maldito pero no es mala persona, tiene esa debilidad por los que se siente deprimidos, acosados o en general la minoría que no se puede defender. Le gusta ser esa persona en la que la gente busca apoyo para continuar

Nuestro berserker levanto la mano sin pensarlo dos veces, le acompañaron otros dos faunos y después de que Lola Bunny los viera levantó la mano lentamente, bueno está haciendo progresos en pequeños pasos eso es… ¿bueno, no?

"¡Terrible! ¡Simplemente inaceptable! Recuerden, estudiantes, ¡Esta es precisamente la clase de igNorancia que lleva a la violencia!" bueno pero no dicen que uno debe poner la otra mejilla, entonces en teoría ¿ellos estarían haciendo mal como nosotros?

"¡Digo, digo, digo que solo vean lo que le sucedió al White Fang!" ja bueno ahora lo llaman gallo Claudio (haz silencio)

"Ahora, quien de ustedes, jóvenes, puede decirme ¿Cuál fue el hecho que dio un giro a la guerra en su tercer año según lo que muchos teorizan?"

Schnee levantó la mano inmediatamente, como le encanta a ambas el ser la mascota de un superior "la batalla de Fort Castle"

"¡exactamente!" comentó el profesor exaltado, "¿y quién puede decirme cual fue la ventaja que tuvieron los faunos sobre las fuerzas del general Lagune?" es fácil sus rasgos animales tales como la visión nocturna audición, olfato y en algunos casos tacto y gusto mejorados aunque dependiendo del animal suele haber uno más desarrollado que el otro entre visión o audición-olfato… aunque si Lagune hubiera tenido la Hoja de su contraparte femenina hubiera ganado sin dudarlo

"¡Sr. Arc! ¡Por fin está contribuyendo en la clase! ¡Esto es excelente! ¡Excelente!" dijo cuando estuvo enfrente de Jaune, se le había escuchado quejarse de algo atrayendo así la atención del doctor a su persona como el metal a un imán, simplemente decidimos dejar de lado el que estaba durmiendo en plena clase, porque siendo sincero yo quisiera hacerlo con tanta facilidad

Lo veíamos intentar crear una excusa, muchas veces es mejor inventarte algo que decir las cosas alca letra, bueno siempre y cuando sepas que estupidez estás hablando, note que estaba mirando a algo y cuando seguí su mirada encontré a Pyrrha señalando sus ojos, aaaaaaaa ya, le está diciendo la respuesta bien… Pyrrha junto sus manos como si fueran binoculares alrededor de sus ojos. No, así no le hagas que va a pensar que son…

"¡Binoculares!" respondió en voz alta, agh y por si fuera poco lo grito comencé a golpear mi frente con el escritorio, "pudo… decir… cualquier… cosa" murmuraba mientras golpeaba el escritorio suavemente de forma de no avisar al doctor, tanto Oobleck como la campeona se veían decepcionados ante tal respuesta y Cardín parecía estar orinándose encima, ok si no fuéramos amigos también me hubiera reído

"muy divertido, Sr. Arc" sonaba desencantado por la respuesta, pero dirigió su atención al abusivo "¡Cardín!, ¿le importaría comunicar lo que piensa del tema?"

Parecía bastante desinteresado con los pies sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia atrás "bueno, sé que es mucho más fácil entrenar a un animal que un soldado" cada vez me impresiona más su racismo, tiene que haber una raíz, ¿odio? Miedo ¿tal vez? O quizás este imitando a algún padre

Mi osezno se mantenía imperturbable mientras que los demás demostraban su disgusto algunos murmullos se escucharon detrás de mí, mire y vi a Seth enojado siendo retenido por su equipo evitando que se levantara. Una situación similar estaba pasando yo al tener que mantener sentada a Roxy aunque en un principio me agarro fuera de base que no haya sido Santana

"no eres una de las persona más abiertas de mente, ¿verdad, Cardín?" Pyrrha me decepcionas como puedes estar diciendo tales calumnias del muchacho, decir que esta pobre criatura es racista es tan cierto como decir que Schnee no es amorosa, dios no puedo creer tales falsedades… verga… acabo de sonar como una novela

"¿tienes algún problema?" contestó alzado

"tiene que cambiar" repetía mentalmente como si fuera un mantra

"no." Contesto la pelirroja, ahora se dirigió al profesor con intención de dejar mal al Winchester "pero si tengo la respuesta, es la visión nocturna. Muchos faunos son conocidos por sus sentidos sobrehumanos, olfato más sensible, un oído muy agudo así como visión nocturna casi perfecta" su cometido se había cumplido Cardín se molestó comenzando a refunfuñar en su asiento, sus compañeros parecía no interesarle el despliegue de su líder

"el general Lagune era inexperto, y cometió la equivocación de intentar emboscarlos mientras dormían. Su enorme ejercito fue superado y el general termino siendo capturado." Nuestra fauno encubierta continúo la degradación del abusivo, **¡POR FIN!** Entendió que "hacer algo" no siempre es pararte y volarle los dientes "quizás si él hubiera prestado más atención en clase, no sería recordado por su fracaso" Uff yo no me quedo con esa

"Sr, Winchester. Tome asiento, por favor" dijo el profesor tedioso de ver al adolescente levantarse para responder las ofensas, ahora era Jaune quien se reía del otro (¿y lo regañaron? (puedes apostarlo))

"usted y el Sr. Arc pueden reunirse conmigo después de clases para algo de lectura extra" je, si fuera una profesora o alumnas, esa sería el comienzo de una porno

"continuemos, Sr. Stramon ¿Qué otro evento se puede considerar precursor de la propuesta de un tratado?,"

"no era la pérdida de la fortaleza cercana a las costas de Vale" dijo mirándome aunque se escuchaba más como una pregunta, asentí. "¿podrían alguien hablarme de dichos eventos?" ante la solicitud del profesor, Seth se levantó y contesto "los faunos asediaron el lugar por varios días, debido a que se estaba usando de prisión, los humanos al ser menor en cantidad tuvieron que pedir refuerzos los cuales les fueron negados cediendo poco a poco ante los faunos al final solo lograron resistir alrededor de 3 días hasta que el coronel encargado del resguardo de la prisión se vio obligado a escapar con lo que quedaba de sus soldados, los faunos consiguieron una cantidad de armas y dust que aumentó considerablemente su poder de fuego, así como también unas pocas naves que quedaron en condiciones aceptables tras la lucha pudiendo colocar un bloqueo cortando así los suministros de las tropas Atlasianas en Vale" wow llegue a pensar que sería de los que no estudian, de verdad no siempre puedes juzgar a un libro por su portada

Mientras el Doctor continuaba hablando sobre las consecuencias de dicha perdida en el lado de los humanos, llego el final de la clase siendo avisado por el ruido de la campana. Nosotros y RWBY fuimos los primeros, les dije que a los demás que esperáramos a JNPR, pero Pyrrha nos dijo que siguiéramos que ella esperaría a Jaune

Nos separamos al llegar a las habitaciones, nosotros 4 nos acostamos, Roxy continuo leyendo uno de los libros que le dio Blake mientras ayudaba a Santana a estudiar haciéndole preguntas de vez en cuando, creo que el libro era uno de la saga de Ninja of love lo reitero no le veo el gusto, lo siento vacío falto de carácter y los personajes son todos unos Mary Sue pero poniendo relaciones sexuales, son demasiado huecas se gustan porque sí. No se tal vez soy yo que no le encuentro el gusto

Yo estaba jugando Conker's Bad Fur Day, quiero acotar que no se debe dejar que ningún menor juegar esto pero para mayores es un vacilón dígame la flor y la abeja es un momento demasiado incomodo, y el primer jefe ni se diga

Nate estuvo buscando algo de modo insistente por todo el cuarto cuando nuestra dama luminosa le pregunto que buscaba fue que nos dimos cuenta que faltaba algo "¿Dónde coño de la madre están Iro y Atom?" detuvimos lo que hacíamos y cuando fuimos a buscarlos tocaron la puerta, cuando la abrimos estaba Ruby y Weiss en pijamas (poner pijamas) "tenemos un problema" nos dijo la más joven "¿no has visto a los perros?" pregunto Nate preocupado "ese es el problema" contesto Schnee

Nate fue a paso veloz al cuarto de ellas seguido de nosotros 5, encontramos en el cuarto dos "literas" improvisadas la de la izquierda sostenida con cuerdas mientras que la de la derecha la cama superior se sostenía con una pila de libros debajo de cada pata

"si quieren Nate podría hacerles el favor de hacerles literas más estables" le comento Roxy a Weiss "por favor" contesto

Lo importante era que Blake yacía en la litera izquierda arrinconada lo más posible a la pared, aun con su uniforme puesto, en la cama superior de la derecha estaba Yang acostada abrazando una almohada, tras fijarnos un poco era Iro quien dormía junto a la rubia. En la cama de abajo se encontraba Atom recostado "¿Cómo diablos entraron ellos aquí si la puerta estaba cerrado?" pregunto la Morena

"¿con llave?" pregunto Santana mientras Nate se acercaba a la cama, la fauno negó "no hiciste nada, Iro puede abrir puertas" contesto haciendo que ella pareciera más asustada y le preguntó al Berserker "¿Qué clase de demonios tienes?" él se rió y respondió "unos muy bien entrenados y muy inteligentes"

"lo más probable es que vinieran, siguiendo el aroma de algo" agrego para luego dirigirse al perro, acariciándolo este levanto la cabeza emocionado "¿quisiste venir porque la malvada Blake no quiere jugar contigo?" el perro bajo la cabeza, con las orejas caídas e hizo un sonido que imitaba un quejido "por más que me gustaría no te puedes quedar" el perro dio varias vueltas en la cama, desordenándola, antes de levantarse e irse a esperar en la puerta, se sentó junto a Weiss quien comenzó a acariciarlo "quemare las cobijas" dijo Blake despegándose un poco de la pared

"Iro, si él no se puede quedar tu tampoco" dijo levantándose el más fiero de ambos perros al intentar tomarlo comenzó a gruñir "nooooo, que se quede…" dijo Yang medio dormida abrazándolo como si fuera el peluche de una niña pequeña. Nate vio al perro "ve coñito, cualquiera te intentaba abrazar y casi les arrancabas la cara, 3 semanas aquí y ya eres tan mamerto como aquel" Iro levanto la cabeza y lo miro un momento… antes volverse a acomodar haciendo que la luchadora se acurrucara de nuevo. Bueno la entiendo el coñito tiene el pelo liso y uno que tiene el pelo medio decente lo tiene que cargar bajo

"no hagas desastre" ordeno antes de darse la vuelta e irse del cuarto con Atom detrás de él. Nos despedimos y volvimos cada quien a su cuarto, antes de cerrar la puerta vi a Pyrrha por el pasillo, esperare a mañana para saber cómo salió todo

* * *

Después de que Oobleck nos castigara con un ensayo de 40 páginas Pyrrha me estaba llevando arrastrado a alguna parte, aunque creo que puedo pedirle ayuda a Pyrrha o Ren con el ensayo, después de tropezar y casi caerme dos veces llegamos a los dormitorios y subimos hasta la azotea, ella comenzó a caminar más lento, al estar al aire libre me llevo hasta el borde del edificio, bueno… no pensé… que ella estuviera de acuerdo con el suicidio, siendo tan famosa pensé que no se rendiría tan rápido

"Pyrrha, sé que estoy en un momento complicado, pero no estoy tan deprimido" le dije mientras me asomaba a ver la caída hasta el suelo… sip de seguro me dolería mucho "siempre podre ser un granjero o algo…"

"¡NO!" dijo alejándome de la cornisa con un empujón "no te traje aquí por eso" ¿eentooncees es paaara que?

"sé que estas teniendo problemas con las clases, y que no eres el más fuerte de todos así que…" no es muy alentador que tu compañera te considere inútil también

"quiero ayudarte" ¿Qué? "podemos entrenar aquí arriba sin que nadie nos moleste"

"¿crees que necesito ayuda?" vamos no puedo ser tan inútil como para no mejorar por mi cuenta, aunque en parte tiene razón mi papa se sentiría desilusionado si supiera que entre a Beacon con unas falsificaciones y que su único es hijo es más frágil que la menor de sus hijas

"eso no es lo que quise decir"

"pero lo acababas de decir"

"todos necesitan un pequeño empujo de vez en cuando, eso no te hace diferente de nosotros" ¡PERO ELLOS NO! Se deben de estar revolcando en sus tumbas al verme escupir en su apellido

"lograste entrar a Beacon, es demuestra que estas más que capacitado para esto… solo necesitas esforzarte más y…"

"te equivocas" le di la espalda, ella no sabe cómo es no ser capaz de mantener en alto un apellido, ya lo hizo y mantiene ese barra bastante alta "yo no debería estar aquí" y tengo razón, ni siquiera sé cómo no me han expulsado todavía, digo el director debe ya estar cansado de ver solicitudes falsas

"eso es lo peor que puedes decir, ¡claro que deberías estar aquí!"

"No, no es así" termine explotando, encarándola de nuevo, pero después de hacerlo volví a calmarme. Decidí explicárselo, tal vez así comprenda "no fui aceptado en Beacon"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" vamos Pyrrha es obvio que dije "que no fui a una escuela de combate, no pase ninguna prueba. ¡No me gane el estar en esta academia!"

"mentí, no tuve más opción que conseguir papeles falsos"

"¿Qué? pero… ¿porque?" sonaba sorprendida, no la culpo no es normal que alguien te diga que entro a una gloriosa escuela usando imitaciones

"porque esto es lo que siempre desee ser. Mi padre, mi abuelo y su padre ¡todos fueron guerreros!, ¡todos ellos fueron héroes!, yo esperaba ser como ellos, honrarlos a todos al seguir sus pasos y volverme un héroe también, es solo… que nunca fui lo suficiente bueno"

"entonces déjame ayudarte" me sacudí para quitarme su mano del hombro "¡no quiero ayuda!"

"¡No quiero ser la damisela en apuros, quiero ser el héroe, quiero sentirme orgulloso de portar su apellido, no me gusta quedarme atrapado en un árbol mientras todos sus amigos pelean por su vidas porque es incapaz de hacerlo el solo!"

"¿no lo comprendes? Si no puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta. ¿Qué tan bueno soy? ¿De qué sirve el haber venido aquí a perder el tiempo?" me aleje de ella cuando intento acercarse "solo… déjame solo"

"si piensas que es lo mejor…" dijo triste antes de irse, dejándome solo en la azotea "oh, Jaune…" o tal vez no solo, me voltee y me encontré con Cardín

"¡Cardín!"

"no pude evitar escucharlos hablar desde mi habitación" ahora que lo dice no fue lo mejor el haber hablado esto en la azotea de los dormitorios

"Así que, te escabulliste en Beacon. Tengo que decirlo, nunca espere que fueras tan rebelde"

"por favor, Cardín no se lo digas a nadie, por favor" sé que Pyrrha no me va a delatar, creo, pero como va esta conversación creo saber a qué va a hacer

"nunca delataría a un amigo de esa manera, somos amigos Jauney" se acercó y me agarro el cuello con el brazo "siempre y cuando estés allí cuando te necesite, seremos amigos por mucho tiempo." Me estaba empezando a ahorcar antes de soltarme bruscamente

"dicho eso, no tengo tiempo para hacer esa tarea que nos mandó el Dr. Oobleck ¿crees que puedas ocuparte de ello por mí?" antes de regresar a su habitación me dijo "tranquilo, Jaune. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo" ahora sí que la regué, que diablos voy a hacer, tal vez podría decirle a Pyr-, oh verdad acabo de discutir con ella… tal vez no fue lo mejor, si no hubiera actuado tan egoísta y orgulloso… pero no me queda otra, de seguro no quiere volver a dirigirme la palabra mucho menos ayudarme, excelente trabajo Jaune ahora si manchaste el apellido Arc

* * *

"que hermoso amanecer" comente al ver por la ventana aun en pijamas. Nate estaba terminando de vestirse para las clases faltaba que Santana saliera del baño, para que yo entrara Ciro nos había dejado escrito en una hoja que estaría en el almacén terminando de arreglar unas cosas que nos encontraría en la cafetería

Cuando estuvimos listos esperamos por RWBY y JNPR, pero cuando salieron los últimos no estaba Jaune con ellos, y parecían estar decaídos inclusive Nora no era la misma estaba más tranquila, *sigh* ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que no será un buen día como pensé?, Blake se me acerco intentando enmascarar la emoción que tenía bajo su usual comportamiento indiferente

"¿Qué tal te pareció?" me pregunto

"aún no lo he terminado, pero hasta ahora me ha gustado, sobre todo dos de los nuevos personajes, el guardia imperial que duda de su lealtad pero sigue siendo fiel y su emperador con una meta noble pero moralmente incorrecto son un buen peso en contra de las acciones de Amiko Arashikage y también me gusto el shinobi que, hasta donde yo se está ayudándola, Colín King. ¿Qué te pareció el señor de los anillos?"

"es interesante"

La mire con una ceja arqueada, ella no sabe que he dominado el arte de notar mentiras "vamos se sincera"

"si me gusto" mantuve mi mirada en ella y le dije "Blake, sincera"

"ok, me encanto, aunque sea más largo de lo que estoy acostumbrada te absorbe de forma que es muy difícil dejar de leer, todo el trasfondo que hay los mitos, lenguas, razas es tan extenso que podría hacer un libro aparte solo recopilándolos, me gusta que Frodo sea todo lo contrario a lo que un héroe o líder debería ser y eso está bien ese papel recae en Aragorn, el pequeño hobbit representa todo lo contrario la inseguridad, el miedo y la vulnerabilidad que podría sentir cualquiera al llevar tremenda carga consigo, y podría continuar por un buen rato pero creo que te aburrirías"

"para nada, continua" la alenté y ella lo hizo habíamos llegado al comedor, Ciro ya estaba comiendo en una mesa así que nos unimos a él, "¿cuántos platos llevas?" le pregunto Santana al verlo y como repuesta levanto un dedo

"hey viste le gusto el señor de los anillos" le comente a Ciro después de que Blake terminara de hablarme, el subió la mirada sorprendido "le gusta la morbosidad esa no le va a estar gustando el señor de los anillos, si ya lo terminaste te paso el segundo más tarde o si quieres te paso el dos y tres con los libros del hobbit" nos dijo y si yo tenía ganas de reventarle el plato en la frente supongo que Blake también me acerque a ella y le dije al oído "no le sigas el juego porque se pone peor" todo sin quitarle la mirada amenazadora que tenia de encima a Ciro. "por favor" contesto la fauno apretando los dientes

Comenzó a revisar la mesa buscando algo "¿y Jaune?" ante el silencio que recibió como respuesta se levantó, tomando el plato, y se sentó junto a Pyrrha que estaba enfrente de mí "dime que están callados no porque lo de anoche salió mal" ella no contesto de nuevo optando por mirar a otro lado para no tener contacto visual con el muchacho, este corrigió su postura, dejo de comer y se apoyó sobre la mesa encarando a la pelirroja "Pyrrha, que paso" sus palabras se sentían más pesadas, como una reprimenda. Ella parecía que quería hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca " **Nikos** "

"intente hablar con él, pero se rehúsa a aceptar ayuda. Se cree inútil y por eso hiso algo, me dijo que lo dejara sola" su respuesta salió de inmediato pero aun en tono bajo, así permaneciendo la conversación audible para ellos… y nosotras que estábamos relativamente cerca

Ciro dejo los cubiertos en la mesa y permaneció callado un rato antes de hablar "¿estás enojada con él?"

"Un poco, pero solo hay que esperar que se dé cuenta de su error… ¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo lo último viendo que se estaba levantando

"darle una cura de humildad y si no funciona me sentare a ver como los buitres lo van a despellejar" contesto, carajo una no puede desayunar en paz, al pasarle por un lado a Ruby aun comiendo esta le pregunto "¿no vas a seguir comiendo?" le pregunto la joven

"no tengo hambre" dijo sin detenerse y salió a paso rápido de la cafetería, coño esta estupidez va a durar su tiempo.

Santana resoplo molesto "no podía ser después de comer", mientras que Nate golpeo la mesa y tiro los cubiertos antes de levantarse diciendo "¡su madre! uno no puede desayunar tranquilo" y seguir a su líder, seguido poco después por la campeona

Por la reacción del moreno, y la nuestra, los demás supusieron que el comportamiento del líder era impropio de él, así que todos los seguimos

* * *

Ahora si le parto la cara, tal parece que los Schnee no son los únicos Engreídos, tercos y malagradecidos. No resulta tan difícil aceptar ayuda, nadie nace aprendido, eres malo y pides o te ofrecen ayuda la aceptas sin pensarlo dos veces, como vas a avanzar tu solo si no sabes. Pero si no entiende eso me asegurare de hacerlo entender a los golpes así no lo reconozcan ni por la cédula cuando termine

Tenemos clase ahora con Peach, si no está en el comedor tiene que estar allá, mientras iba hacia el salón de clases, me llegue a topar con Usur y Seth, con el profesor Demetrio y pocos más, hasta que lo encontré caminando hacia el salón desde el lado contrario del pasillo, que bueno que me asegure que Goodwitch estaba al otro lado de la academia, el caballero me miro y estuvo a punto de saludar pero se detuvo al verme enojado

"¿suc-?…" lo tome del cuello de la camisa y le propine un cabezazo, mantuve mi agarre y lo mire directo a los ojos "¿¡porque eres tan imbécil!? Solo queremos ayudarte y tu vienes diciendo "déjenme solo" eres retrasado acaso"

"no lo entenderías" agacho la cabeza, en una mezcla de tristeza y vergüenza, le di un puñetazo ahora "¡míreme a la cara, imbécil! Claro que lo entiendo, eres estúpido y orgulloso como Schnee ambos creen que solo puedes ser reconocido si haces las cosas solo"

"¿sucede algo Jauney?" del salón salió Cardín y por el apodo era obvio con quien hablaba, hay imbécil si antes no estaba arrecho ahora si

"¡y por si fuera poco buscas ayuda en el!" exclame señalando al abusivo mientras zarandeaba al rubio, de pronto sentí como me jalaban por detrás separándome del chico, era Nate quien me sostenía con su inmensa mano supongo que me escucho tampoco es como si me hubiera preocupado por no gritar

Sabía que Nate no me soltaría a menos que me tranquilizara así que eso hice, me bajo cuando lo hizo Pyrrha intento ayudar a Jaune y la detuve "no, no es más que un fariseo que prefirió morir callado" cuando vi por el pasillo a los demás me arrodille para estar al nivel de él y le susurre "espero que estés contento, porque acabas de perder a un amigo leal hasta la muerte y espero no verte pedirle ayuda a nadie para que veas la tan preciada soledad que quieres, si me entero de que lo haces te darás cuenta que Cardín no es el que juega rudo"

Me separe de él dándole una sonrisa de lado le di unas palmadas en el hombro y agregue antes de levantarme e irme al salón "disfruta tus nuevos amigos, porque estarán contigo por un largo tiempo, por cierto ni una palabra de todo el asunto"

"¿Qué me perdí?" pregunto Yang al ver al caballero en el piso con la frente y un cachete rojo "nada, abrieron la puerta de golpe y él se tropezó intentando evadirla" voltee hacia él desde el marco de la puerta "¿verdad?" el asintió lentamente, bien espero que esto le sirva de escarmiento y recapacite, puede ser algo exagerado pero así es como yo hago entrar en razón a la gente como ellos


	7. la mula que no patea, muerde

Episodio 1: El comienzo del resto de nuestras vidas

Capitulo 7: La mula que no patea, muerde

* * *

"¿importaría explicar que fue todo eso?" pidió Weiss una vez que habían entrado al salón en busca de asientos, "nada, eso es problema de ellos que tienen que resolver" dijo Ciro molesto señalando a NPR "¿y tú te involucras porque? Agregó Yang

"porque soy entrépito" agrego con la misma expresión de enfado, antes de que Pyrrha lo apartara del grupo y subieron varios escalones para hablar a solas

* * *

"te excediste, no tenías que golpearlo ahora está peor que en un principio" le reprendí una vez que sentí que estábamos a suficiente distancia de los demás

"Lo que hice está bien, además tenía que descargar un poco de ira y hacerle entender que ahora se quedó solo" se dio la vuelta para regresar a su asiento pero lo tome del brazo "No, no está bien. Teníamos que ayudarlo no que lo usaras como saco de boxeo"

"ok hagamos algo, dale dos días mejor dale uno y déjalo que decida. Siguiendo tu lógica él solo vendrá hacia a ti a disculparse, lo que va pasar es que te va a dar la espalda, si resulta que me equivoque me disculpare, y tú sabes que tan difícil es hacer eso, y resolveré todo este problema"

"¿pero…?" al interrumpirlo respiro hondo y luego prosiguió "para el final del día, me lavo las manos y tú también. Va a tener que salir de todo esto por su cuenta no me interesa que se termine ahogando, con suerte eso le servirá de escarmiento" culmino batiendo el brazo para zafarse y regreso a su asiento. No puede quedarme de brazos cruzados, pero le entiendo porque está molesto, se siente traicionado. Pero ahora solo me queda confiar en que Jaune entrara en razón, porque Ciro hará todo lo posible porque cumpla si es que tiene la razón… sin embargo en el fondo sé que no se equivoca, pero no quiero creer que no pueda ayudarlo. Jaune no es tonto no dejara que el orgullo lo ciegue

* * *

Ciro regreso a su asiento murmurando aún más molesto que antes pero debajo de la ira estaba ansioso por algo "se te va a subir la tensión si sigues así, recuerda relajado y sonriente" comento Roxy mostrándole una sonrisa junto a ella Nate también hablo intentando tranquilizar a su líder y amigo "inhala y exhala, cuenta hasta diez" Ciro hizo lo que le dijeron "yo soy el que lo digo, no tienes que recordármelo" dijo tras dejarse recostarse un poco en el espaldar del asiento

"entonces… ¿te molestaría iluminarnos sobre todo esto?" pregunte mientras la Profesora terminaba de acomodar unas cuantas cosas antes de comenzar la clase, resoplo un poco y miro a su derecha, RWBY junto a nosotros y NPR estaba igual pero en la fila de arriba, así que hizo señas para que nos acercáramos "…Pyrrha iba a hablar con Jaune sobre buscar tutorías y salió mal, ¿qué tanto? no lo sé porque, no me dijo, por lo que vi en su cara le dolió, ahora está con Cardin no sé si le dijo o si lo está manipulando, tampoco me interesa… en resumen ahora es un fariseo" musito luego culmino agregando "ahora le dije a Pyrrha que si él se disculpaba yo arreglaría todo y si no nos lavaríamos, ambos, las manos"

"¿esta Pyrr de acuerdo con esto?" pregunte aunque yo ya sabía la respuesta, Pyrrha es un pan de dios

"Jejeje, tú qué crees" respondió con una sonrisa ligera, Roxy se tomó la cabeza y empezó a moverla hacia los lados "que no dure, por favor" dijo a través de sus manos "le toco aprender, que es preferible escuchar un regaño mío a darle la espalda a alguien conmigo cerca"

"bueno… que lastima… era divertido estar con él" comento Nate encogiéndose de hombros y cuando la profesora comenzó la clase el coloso recordó algo "gordo ¿Cuándo llegan las piezas?". Ciro contesto después de intentar recordar que fecha le habían dado "debe ser en estos días, junto con las del Impala"

"verdad, que cambiaste el Plymouth porque querías ser un Winchester" (¿¡Cómo Cardin tiene el mismo apellido y no es calidad!?) la profesora había finalizado la conversación al haber lanzado un flechette, cuya punta brillaba de un color amarillo, al espacio entre nosotros "les molestaría prestar atención a la clase" dijo molesta y en sus ojos podría notarse la ira "¿no? Muy bien hoy comenzaremos con lo que son las combinaciones de dust" lo mismo que tardo el flechette en recorrer la distancia(o lo mismo que le lleva a Oobleck ir de un lado a otro) fue lo mismo que tardo ella en regresar a su tono calmado y actitud adorable y cariñosa, *sigh* la profesora Peach es muy dulce y afectuosa pero como recomendación, no la molestes durante las clases, tampoco la interrumpas en su a menos que sea para hablar de la misma porque tiene menos tolerancia que la profesora Goodwitch con la disciplina y es peor que ella cuando rebasan su poca paciencia. Pero qué bueno que es durante clases solamente

Debía de medir alrededor de 1.50 o 1.60 sin sus botas altas de látex, su piel es morena clara y su cabello era de un color durazno haciendo honor a su nombre este iba amarrado en un moño con una jeringa de metal, sin aguja, a modo de sujetador, llevaba unos lentes de seguridad y llevaba pantimedias, una bata de laboratorio de mangas cortas sobre un vestido corto negro, y guantes largos de látex que llegaban a cubrirle las mangas de la bata "¿se recuerdan cuáles son los primarios?" pregunto e inmediatamente Weiss levanto la mano

Señalo a la chica con el puntero laser que tenía, dándole la señal para que contestara

Ella se acomodó en su silla, asegurándose de estar sentada de manera correcta, antes de hablar "son llamados primarios porque estos fueron los primeros en ser descubiertos y utilizados, además de que no pueden obtenerse combinando otros, estos son fuego que es de color rojo, agua que es azul, rayo es amarillo y por ultimo energía que es verde"

"muy bien" comento la profesora mientras en la pizarra con el uso de un proyector mostraban una serie de imágenes que los tipos de dust primarios con algunas especificaciones "¿investigaron sobre este tema? ¿Sabrían decir cuáles son los secundarios y terciarios?" Weiss volvió a levantar la mano, "otro que no sea Weiss" expreso la educadora al verla, está estudiando demasiado debería relajarse un poco… creo que Atom podría ayudarme con eso

Ciro comenzó a reírse y luego le dijo "nerda", la profesora se rio un poco antes de preguntarle "Ciro ya que te ríes de tu compañera ¿porque no contestas la pregunta?" escuche varios risas contenidas, siendo los que pude reconocer Yang, Ruby, Nora y Sarah que la pude ver con el rabillo del ojo y Weiss que veía a Ciro con malicia, *sigh* yo también me riera si él no se supiera eso al derecho y al revés

Con una sonrisa contesto de manera educada "para nada, los secundarios son los que se consiguen a través de la unión de los primarios y los terciarios es la unión de un secundario con un primario o dos secundarios y en algunos casos un terciario con otro, en un principio solo se obtenían de manera natural pero después de que se teorizo, y posteriormente comprobara, que el proceso que se lleva a cabo en la formación del dust es parecido al que se lleva a cabo en la formación de diamantes se comenzó a crear dust en laboratorios, trayendo algunas ventajas tales como muestras más puras dando lugar al usos tales como en la producción de energía o la creación de armas, nuevas combinaciones, es más, la mayoría de los terciarios y algunos secundarios solo han podido crearse de manera artificial y aunque se llamen dust los del tipo terciario muy pocos son nuevos tipos más que todo son secundarios con mejoras al igual hay algunos que se vuelven inestables presentándose en la forma de dust normal pero intentar activarlos con el aura tiene resultados desastrosos y otros simplemente no se combinan sin importar la forma o proporción, también hay que agregar que en la combinación de los primarios la permutación es importante uno puede obtener dos posibles tipos de dust de una sola combinación" respiro un poco antes de continuar, para ver a la profesora boquiabierta, francamente tiene que dejar de creer que porque no le presta atención no sabe de lo que habla, él es de esos que no te presta atención si no le interesa y es descarado te lo dice sin rodeos

"existen 15 tipos de dust secundarios: Combustión, cuya función lo dice en su nombre se consideró usarlo en demoliciones y minería por nombrar unos ejemplos. Pero en cristal es muy potente y en polvo es más controlable pero carece de la fuerza necesaria, Vapor, Viento, Luz, Hielo. Hay dos que tienen usos médicos al activarlos, uno sirve como cauterizador cuando se le activa con poca aura, en caso de hacerlo con mayor fuerza funciona como una especie de desfibrilador, y el otro tiene propiedades antiinflamatorias y antisépticas al aplicarse sobre heridas abiertas, hay 4 que no poseen relación con elementos naturales o procesos biológicos, siendo estos Flubber, es el apodo que se le dio y se quedó como nombre común este al activarse es como una especie de gelatina o masa que puede estirarse hasta 200 veces su tamaño original y rebotar alrededor de 2 metros de altura. El estabilizador cuya única función se halla en el mismo proceso de creación de dust, el láser, que tiene más usos que el de luz que es solamente utilizado para iluminación y por ultimo velocidad, a veces llamado tiempo, que acelera las señales eléctricas del cerebro haciendo que el usuario se pueda mover y reaccionar más rápido. Y por último hay 4 que, aunque se presentan de manera natural en gran cantidad, artificialmente solo se han estabilizado a escalas microscópicas y cuyos efectos a dicha escala son subatómicos, están relacionados a las 4 fuerzas fundamentales, Fuerza nuclear débil, fuerza nuclear fuerte, gravedad y electromagnetismo siendo los únicos que se han podido a llevar a una escala mayor, y por ende útiles para cazadores, son Gravedad y se están corriendo pruebas con el de magnetismo, pero como mencionen estos se dan en mayor cantidad naturalmente, un ejemplo claro de esto son las islas flotantes, estas investigaciones tienen poca prioridad" volvió a hacer otra pausa para empezar a reírse, luego culmino diciendo "y para nombrar alguno de los terciarios, están tierra, vidrio, magma, madera, arena… ¿me querían joder? Son una cuerda de . " dejo su tono educado en la última parte. Luego volteo a ver a Weiss y le saco la lengua

La profesora se quedó en silencio un momento antes de batir los brazos hacia arriba y luego cruzarlos y hacer un puchero "¿para qué voy a continuar la clase?" muchos nos reímos de su actitud, después de explicar algunos conceptos más nos pidió que nos juntáramos con nuestra pareja de equipo para una práctica. Durante la práctica volteaba a mirar a varios grupos, me parecía gracioso que Weiss estuviera intentando enseñarle a Ruby la teoría de lo que estaban haciendo cuando no le entendía enredándola más de lo necesario y Ren pasaba por una situación parecida con Nora la diferencia radica en que nuestra valquiria le costaba seguirle el paso por aburrimiento

Me dolía el ver a Pyrrha y a Jaune estaban bastante alejados, ella hacia el experimento, la mayor interacción que hubo entre ambos era cuando le pedía que le pasara algún instrumento y él lo hacía. De vez en cuando se turnaban para dirigirle la mirada a Ciro, aunque no se percataran que el otro también lo hacía, y él les regresaba la mirada y movía su dedo índice hacia los lados.

Los gemelos trabajaban como una máquina bien aceitada, antes que uno terminara de pedir un instrumento o decir algo el otro se lo pasaba o contestaba, Sarah y Nao hacían su proyecto más tranquilas que sus compañeros… Yang luchaba para no aburrirse durante la práctica

Aunque la profesora le llamaba la atención siempre, Ciro se las arreglaba para mantener a la clase riendo siendo lo mejor que hiso fue contar la anécdota del corazón.

"loco, esto me recuerda cuando estábamos en el laboratorio de biología que nos mandaron a abrir un corazón" Roxy y a mí nos dio un escalofrió. Junto a ellos Ruby hiso una expresión de asco

"esa fue una vez que aquel becerro" me señalo a mi desde su asiento, "por mala suerte, estaba con una amiga nuestra y no había ni presionado duro el corazón con el bisturí y salió un chorro de sangre que le baño toda la cara a la pobre muchacha"

"¡IUGH!" dijo Ruby parecía que había chupado un limón con reacciones similares de otros

"lo mejor fue lo que paso después" comento Nate mientras hacia su parte del experimento

"yo me estaba muriendo, se me bajo la tensión, me puse pálido y me tuve que sentar para no desmayarme además que me tuvieron que poner oxígeno, Roxy termino fuera de combate, se desmayó nada mas de verla y la chama no cayó también porque el shock no la dejaba y Santana muriéndose de la vergüenza con la pobre criatura" la clase termino con varias risas gracias al gordo

Si terminamos la clase del Profesor Port, Ciro y Ruby probablemente reparen el arma de Roxy, Nate irá a dormir o saldrá con Yang, Roxy lo más seguro es que se reunirá en su club de lectura secreto, que todos sabemos que existe, que tiene con Blake y Ren en caso de que Ciro no arregle la pala ira también y conociendo a Nora arrastrara a Pyrrha a una "tarde de chicas"

"¿Qué piensas hacer en la tarde?" le pregunte a Weiss, "hasta ahora, tengo que estudiar" la mire con una ceja arqueada "¿Qué?"

"¿vas a estudiar como relajarse?, tomate un descanso vamos a darle una vuelta a Atom"

"que tengo que estudiar"

"no era una pregunta, veras que Atom terminara de convencerte"

* * *

Port comenzó como siempre lo hacía, contando una historia. La de esta vez fue de cómo un grupo de cazadores, del cual era parte, tuvieron que asistir en la defensa de un pueblo, como el número de Grimms era muy alto tuvieron que coordinar un ataque a una cueva llenándola con los Grimms de forma que pudieran sellarla, sobre como tuvieron que trabajar en equipo para poder salir victorioso

"ustedes tienen que aprender a trabajar como uno, llegara el momento en que lo harán. No necesitaran hablar durante una batalla, confiaran en que los demás les cuidaran las espaldas… ahora veamos qué tanta confianza se tienen entre ustedes" sin mentir me da un fastidio que no juega en esta clase

Nos pidió que nos reuniéramos cada equipo, primero en parejas, nos dijo que pasáramos un mensaje que él nos daría con la única condición que no podíamos usar palabras

Ruby intentaba hacer mímica con Schnee, no hace falta decir que no se entendían la una a la otra, Yang tenía mejores resultados con Blake que su hermana, su mensaje era Ursa

Ren y Nora hacían esto con los ojos cerrados, literal Nora tenía los ojos cerrados y aun así lo consiguieron… Ah la pareja explosiva ni se miraba y cuando lo hacían ocurría lo mismo que en la clase de Peach, volteaban a mirarme Pyrrha molesta y Jaune asustado o tal vez preocupado, Los gemelos ni necesitaban hacer ni un sonido y Sarah tenía sus tropezones

Nosotros estábamos muy tranquilos, los cuatro silbábamos, Nate y Santana juntaban las manos y soplaban en el espacio entre los pulgares y Roxy, al igual que yo, lo hacía de manera normal, cambiábamos las tonalidades y la velocidad a la que lo hacíamos Nate me había dicho "aquí dice… Griffón ¿confirmamos?" y le conteste "Griffón, confirmamos"

Después nos pidió que hiciéramos lo mismo pero con el equipo entero esta vez y no podíamos hacer ninguna clase de sonido ni seña, en esta ocasión no nos dio un mensaje, casi ningún equipo fue capaz de comunicarse entre sí, los únicos que lo pudieron hacer fuimos nosotros y el equipo de Sarah, antes de irnos nos pidió que dijéramos que nos habíamos hablado entre nosotros

Mientras caminábamos a la cafetería iba dándole vueltas al porque estaba haciendo esto con equipos que tenían formados poco más de un mes hasta que se me cruzo por la mente que lo hacía para que vieran esa falta de confianza que hay entre ellos, si ese era el caso entonces no me oponía del todo a no hablar del Beringel para hacer otra cosa.

Una vez sentados, note a Ruby desanimada "¿Qué tienes?" le pregunte "no pudimos pasarnos un mensaje, eso quiere decir que somos malas compañeras" se preocupa por nada

"te preocupas por nada, Port lo dijo llegara su momento en que podremos solo tienes que ser paciente" lo dicho por Schnee la calmo, que loco me leyó la mente, Yang quiso ayudar también… a su forma "claro, en algún momento debes dejar de ser tan gruñona" Blake termino de comer y miro a su compañera con una ceja arqueada "¿crees en lo imposible?" no puede creerlo… se va a caer el cielo… "dime que tú también la escuchaste" me murmuro Roxy "si, tampoco me lo creo"

"puedo ser amable si quiero" todos volteamos a mirar a Santana y este movió la cabeza hacia los lados y dijo "más o menos" Frosty se molestó y los demás nos reímos a expensas suyas, antes de irnos Pyrrha nos dijo que estarían en su habitación antes de que se fueran le murmure "Te. Lo. Dije"

Después de eso nos fuimos al almacén, porque Nate le ofreció la revancha a Yang en otro juego y Ruby tenía que ayudarme con la pala y Roxy junto con Blake y Ren iban a hacer su cosa de lectura y les dije que lo hicieran allá para que yo también hablara, pero como el monje se fue lo más probable es que lo hagan más tarde (¿vas a ir siempre? (claro tú vas conmigo))

"sigo sin entender ¿cómo se contaron tanto sin decir nada?" pregunto la Luchadora mientras íbamos de camino al almacén, no fue tanto en realidad santana nos contó de una vez que fue a un parque con sus padres, Nate nos habló sobre algunas enseñanzas de Lao-Tse, Roxy sobre uno de esos libros cochinos y yo les hable de una serie, no fue mucho. Hablamos más durante clases

"eso es gracias a la confianza y amistad que tenemos entre nosotros…" dijo Santana con la mano en el pecho y con tono dramático, Roxy se le quedo mirando y luego le dijo "ok, cállate la boca además eso lo hice fui yo"

"adivino lees mentes" dijo Weiss sarcásticamente

"no exactamente, aprendí a descifrar las señales eléctricas del cerebro y así sé que piensan las personas y lo que hago es transmitir esas señales a otra persona modificándolas un poco para que el cerebro lo interprete como si estuvieras escuchando la voz de la otra persona. Aunque me cuesta seguir el paso si intento pasar varios mensajes a la vez" aclaro la morena

" _así es como nos la pasamos hablando en clases"_ hiso una demostración al pasarles lo que había pensado

"¿entonces porque silban?" ahora que Ruby lo pregunta podríamos enseñárselos, les podría servir para una misión

"es un método de comunicación que tenían un grupo aborigen del sur de Mistral, lo utilizaban muchas veces, cuando cazaban animales, para ubicarse entre ellos, invasores que entraban en su territorio y les servía mucho como se confundía con el cantar de los pájaros" aclaro Nate

"resultaría muy útil" eso es Schnee, deja de pensar tanto en la teoría y preocúpate más por la práctica

"no tengo problemas en dar clases" dijo Nate mientras se encogía de hombros

"¿darías clases privadas?" le susurro tentadoramente Yang, el abrió los ojos por un momento y luego volteo a verla contestándole, igual en voz baja, "si me las pedís… pero serian de noche y tienes que hacer caso"

Ambos sonrieron de manera pícara, Yang le dijo cuando estaban entrando al almacén "sigue así campeón, y conmigo llegaras lejos"

No me había quedado tan feo el lugar, aunque Roxy y Santana hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo de decoración, en un lado había un sofá y unos cuantos Pufs, un televisor y debajo de este un mueble con la colección de consolas que teníamos entre los 4. Aparte, en la esquina más oscura, había una cama grande ¿porque?, primero porque lo más probable es que yo muchas veces me quede durmiendo aquí y segundo Santana siempre que salimos logra bajarle las pantaletas a una chama, fijo, así que yo no quiero estar durmiendo en la habitación y que me despierte por estar jugando a las carreras de caballos, y por cómo van las cosas entre Yang y Nate esa desgracia me va a hacer la misma gracia… aunque ahora que lo recapacito… creo que sería mejor traerme la hamaca o una cama para no despertar lleno de sebo. En otro lado estaban los armazones junto con algunas pesas y máquinas para hacer ejercicios, y en otro estaba todo el equipo químico y metalúrgico que traje, aunque no trabajaremos aquí hay demasiada gente y me da hueva… pensando a futuro tal vez debería conseguir una cocinita o un congelador porque en vacaciones muchos se irán a casa y los que no tienen donde quedarse se quedaran, el ir a Mistral y regresar sería estresante. Si estuviera más cerca o como Ruby y Yang que no les queda muy lejos, sería menos estresante

Ya cuando todos estaban ocupados haciendo algo tome las cosas que necesitaba y le dije a Ruby "muévala caperuza hay que trabajar, toma lo que necesites, si no tienes herramientas toma la caja que queda"

"ok, pero yo tengo las mías, solo tengo que buscarlas" me contesto después de haber tomado sus cosas, "voy a estar en la forja" entonces ella salió disparada dejando su rastro de pétalos detrás, antes de que yo también saliera Nate me chiflo, voltee para ver que quería y encontré a una Yang, extrañamente, seria "se ve pero no se toca" me dijo y me quede un momento mirándola como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, "a que voy y le meto la mano" me contesto cuando me estaba dando la vuelta "no van a reconocer tu cadáver si lo haces"

"y a ti no te van a encontrar"

mientras caminaba me cruce con Ozpin y Goodwitch, "profesores" los salude al tenerlos enfrente, Ozpin se detuvo "joven Zaliv, quería hablar con usted acerca de un problema que se presentó con los datos suyos y de sus amigos, podría…" se detuvo al ver que tenía los brazos ocupados con todo lo que cargaba

Hubiera agachado la cabeza y no los hubiera saludado "¿es porque no aparecían?" el asintió, junto a el Goodwitch me miraba como hacia cuando sermoneaba a algún alumno por cualquier estupidez le voy a regalar un día en un spa o una noche en un club nudista lo que prefiera con tal de que deje de estar tan irritada todo el tiempo, verga por estar en las nubes casi se me cae la careta, me asegure que no se iba a volver a caer antes de seguir hablando "me había llamado una muchacha de administración el día antes de venir, jovencita de unos 20-25 años, cabello de color plata con pequitas en la cara que parece una muñequita, me pidió unos datos de Santana que no se encontraban en su expediente, no sé si estaba cansada o estresada pero sonaba apurada y entonces empezó a insultar de repente, me pidió unas cosas de Roxy, Nate y mías pero nada del otro mundo; me saludo en estos días, si no me dice que tuvo el problema con los datos no me enteraría que era ella, me explico que estaba muy cansada y se estaba durmiendo enfrente del ordenador y entre el sueño y un lapsus que le dio se le fue el dedo y borro algunas cosas, sin mucha importancia, de los nuestros. Me dijo que anoto las cosas y lo acomodo al día siguiente" el profesor se quedó pensando un momento "la señorita Luna es propensa a trabajar de más"

"debería darle unos días libres" está empezando a ponerme nervioso que Goodwitch solo se quede mirándome

El profesor me mostro una leve sonrisa "se los he ofrecido muchas veces pero es un poco necia, siempre dice que tiene mucha trabajo como para tomarse unos días" volteo a ver a Goodwitch un momento como si tratara de recordar algo, ella solo le dijo "la cafetería"

"ah sí, le molestaría aclararme lo ocurrido entre su compañero y el joven Winchester"

"nada del otro mundo, como le explique a la profesora Goodwitch solo un malentendido por cosas banales" el me miro con una ceja arqueada y… ¿acaso me está sonriendo de lado? "¿seguro que no está relacionado con la señorita Scarlatina?"

"si lo sabe, ¿Por qué no hace algo con Cardin?"

"porque que la señorita me ha demostrado que puede ser valiente pero le falta la confianza para actuar, no es la primera vez que la hostigan por su raza y supuse que la señorita Adel le ayudaría con eso; pero la primera vez no resulto muy bien para el muchacho; la señorita Adel hubiera sido expulsada si no fuera por ser una estudiante ejemplar y por sus padres que abogaron por ella, supuse que esta vez sería distinto. Entiendo que usted lo vea como tosco y por qué haya incitado a su compañero a hacerle frente"

"por el contrario, estoy cansado de decirles que ella debería patearle la cara; es más creo que podría ayudarlo con lo de darle el empujoncito que necesita"

"me alegra escuchar eso" cuando me disponía a continuar mi camino el me detuvo por otra cosa "por ultimo; sé que no se puede evitar que dos jóvenes se atraigan pero confió que la señorita Xiao Long y el joven Nathan no lleguen a volverse muy **afectivos** "

Me reí un poco "profesor enserio espera que con adolescentes llenos de hormonas y puestos en situaciones peligrosas, la pregunta "¿no quieres morir virgen, verdad?" no sea dicha; lo más que puedo prometerle es que no lo hagan en público o convencerlos que lo hagan en un motel y no en los terrenos de la escuela" él se rio y me contesto "eso espero" y luego continuamos nuestros caminos

* * *

"¿cree que la señorita Luna fuera la causante?" pregunto Glynda una vez que ambos se habían alejado de Ciro

"si y no, es posible que haya cometido un error debido al agotamiento, pero ella lo hubiera solucionado de inmediato, aun así muchas veces ha comentado que su pareja es el única que logra hacer que tome descansos, así que también puede que no lo haya hecho en el acto, ¿Qué opinas tú?"

"que es mentira" respondió la profesora mientras arrugaba la cara

"siempre tan objetiva, pero no hay porque preocuparse"

"lo dice, porque puede mantener un ojo sobre ellos mientras estén en ese almacén" ahora el antes de dar un sorbo de su tasa contesto, como si lo dicho por su compañera le hiciera gracia, "no tengo la menor idea de lo que insinúas" ella refunfuño, después de un rato ahora ella era la que parecía hacerle gracia algo "debo suponer que ahora entiende que la culpa de que los estudiantes de segundo y tercer año estuvieron y están muy amorosos entre ellos, es suya"

"es por eso que tu estas encargada de la disciplina, y no te estás esforzando" contesto de cómo si fuera un hecho obvio

"discúlpeme por estar ocupada evitando problemas entre estudiantes o con adicciones o mantener controlados a niños que portan armas y tienen súper poderes. Sin mencionar que también doy clases" ella estuvo a punto de comenzar a gritar pero se limitó a apretar los dientes, el director continuo imperturbable "sabes, creo que también deberías tomarte unos días, te ves estresada eso puede avejentar" ella, sorprendida y ofendida, frunció el ceño y luego se marchó dejando a Ozpin detrás

* * *

Ruby avanzaba a paso rápido por el pasillo hacia la forja, llevaba consigo tres planos, una caja con herramientas de precisión, un regalo de su padre y tío, de color roja con calcomanías pegadas por todos lados, se identificaba como suya porque su emblema estaba grabado en la tapa. No cargaba con más ya que Ciro llevaba todo lo que iban a usar y el resto se encontraba en la forja

Mientras más se acercaba más caliente y seco se volvía el aire, "qué bueno que me quite la capa y me puse una camisa fresca" pensó ella cuando se limpió un poco de sudor de la frente. Al estar a poca distancia de la entrada se detuvo debido a que escucho una voz rasposa con un acento del sur de Vale "¿Para qué nos has llamado?" luego escucho a Ciro responder "para que ayuden, para que más los hago", se asomó un poco y vio a Ciro de espaldas a la entrada, enfrente de 3 personas de baja estatura le llegaban alrededor del pecho, corpulentos, con ropas de cuero, delantales gruesos, guantes igual de gruesos en sus manos llevaban un martillo y pinzas, tenían rasgos faciales toscos. Dos tenían el cabello y vello facial de color dorado uno de ellos tenía un bigote en trenzas que le llegaba hasta el mentón, el cabello también lo tenía en trenzas mientras que el otro tenía el cabello suelto y una barba de la tarde, el último era calvo con una barba de color azul larga y tupida era más alto y parecía más viejo que los otros dos

"¿traerás a los gigantes?" preguntó el de trenzas "no, pero si va a venir alguien más a ayudarme así que por favor no se comporten como idiotas como hicieron con los hacedores y obedézcanle, porque está en la puerta" respondió Ciro ante lo último Ruby hiso un chillido "Eep" antes de entrar "hola, me llamo Ruby" se presentó ella después de entrar al pararse enfrente de los 3 enanos

Los dos rubios se acercaron más "Kíli" dijo el de barba "y Fíli" agrego el de trenzas luego ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo "a su servicios" mientras hacían una reverencia, el calvo se quedó dónde estaba con los brazos cruzados "Dwalin"

Ciro se acercó "usualmente los creo para que me ayuden en este tipo de cosas"

"bueno… los enanos son excelentes herreros" comento ella haciendo que Fíli y Kíli se les inflara el pecho de orgullo "mientras ellos hacen la media luna y la pala, nosotros haremos la caja, ¿es el plano?" señalo a los plano que llevaba ella, asintió y en una de las mesas abrió el papel

"¿para qué son los otros?" pregunto mientras pasaba su mirada del plano desenrollado a los otros dos

"uno es el plano del mango, el otro es de Crescent Rose quería hacerle mantenimiento y considerar modificarla un poco" Ciro fue a tomar el de la guadaña, pero Ruby usando su semblance lo tomo primero y se alejó "¡NO!, es ultra confidencial. Ni siquiera Yang lo ha visto"

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y dijo "Nate es igual" luego comenzó a buscar, entre las cosas que habían traído, lo que decía en el plano. Ella lo empezó a ayudar, el sonido de los martillazos hacia que tuvieran que hablar más alto para poder escucharse, gracias a que el plano era muy específico después de un rato ya tenían listo un prototipo del mecanismo pero a la hora de probarlo no reaccionaba, intentaron modificarlo varias veces pero solo había efectos similares

"¿Cómo es Yang de hermana?, ¿podría ser una pérdida de energía, o sobrecalentamiento?" decidieron volver al plano en busca de un error que hayan pasado por alto

"En general… es la mejor, es cariñosa, divertida, me aconseja, aunque a veces es muy protectora, no creo estamos usando cable de cobre tratado con tungsteno y dióxido de vanadio para evitar que se caliente demasiado"

"de eso ya me di cuenta"

"siempre me han gustado este tipo de armas. Las que usa mistral en sus artes marciales, siempre me encantó la idea de cualquier cosa que tengas a la mano puede ser un arma" dijo ella a cambiando el tema de la conversación, el muchacho se encogió de hombros y contesto "la necesidad es la madre de la invención"

"¿es cierto que te gusta ser cupido?" pregunto la más baja, el muchacho se rio y dijo "¿no se supone que me toca a mí?", después contesto "que puedo decir a veces la gente es muy pegada y necesita una patada en la espalda para ver las cosas. Ahora si me toca ¿Qué tal es ser la que se saltó dos años?" decidí tocar el tema porque lo sepa ella o no, aunque no es tanto como para volverse loco, algunos hablan de esos, he hablado con algunos unos están feliz por ella otros les da igual a la otra parte le molesta porque son de los que se mataron para poder entrar aquí y para asegurarme volví a ver los expedientes y no era mentira casi que venden el alma, lo de sangre sudor y lágrimas se queda corto con el esfuerzo que ellos hicieron

Ella se incomodó, pero de todas maneras contesto "lo odio, no quiero toda esa atención es como si algunos quisieran hacer un hoyo en la frente con la mirada" oh si se ha dado cuenta "me pone muy nerviosa, es como si esperara que hiciera algo"

"y crees que sea lo que hagas no estará a la altura que ellos te han puesto" ella asintió "no penses en eso, solo te sacaras arrugas y parecerás de esas viejitas enanitas que provoca es apapacharlas… aunque ahora que lo pienso te verías más adorable" ella me dio un golpe en el brazo y me dijo "dejen de decir que soy adorable, no lo soy"

"oh disculpa fiera guerrera Ruby, que patea cachorros y come niños, no me lastime le puedo traer un gatito en cambio" dije de manera exagerada y me siguió el juego "es aceptable" dijo intentando poner una voz siniestra, pero fallando lo que me hiso reír y por consiguiente a ella. Luego de distraernos del trabajo, decidí retomar el tema después de volver a intentar hacer que funcionara el aparato

"¿no será que agarraste los que no eran?" ella lo considero un momento y fue a los cajones donde estaban los cables "¡no esos son!" él fue a donde estaba ella y vio la etiqueta con el nombre del cajón tiene un cuadro verde debajo… "los cables que tenemos son de aislamiento azul" pensó

"… Ruby… tienen las etiquetas equivocadas"

"huy" dijo cuando vio el otro cajón, después de cambiarlos volvieron a intentar y esta vez sí funcionaba, abría y cerraba donde estaría la tapa, igual lo hacia la ranura a un costado

Decidieron esperar a que los enanos terminaran su trabajo para continuar

"¿quisieras ir a ver una película?" la chica había hecho la pregunta con toda la inocencia que podía… achántala ¿me está diciendo para salir?

Él se le quedo mirando un momento antes de hablar "Ruby me sorprende mucho que me estés invitando a salir, pensé que iba a tener que hacerlo yo, eres más echaa pa' alante que tu hermana"

Se ruborizo un poco, por estarme burlando de ella "no, espera… no me refería a eso, Yang y yo a veces hacemos una maratón y como está el almacén podríamos conseguir un proyector…"

Él se puso la mano en el pecho simulando dolor "me quieres utilizar nada más, me hieres, creí que nuestra amistad no era por interés"

"no tampoco, me imagine que sería más cómodo… …" ella no lograba articular palabras tratando de explicarse a lo que él había comenzado a reírse "lo siento, es que lo haces tan fácil no puedo evitarlo" "por mí no hay problema" ella se cruzó de brazos e hizo el gesto con más rabia que podía… pero desde la vista de Ciro se veía como el puchero más adorable que había visto "no te puedes enojar conmigo, yo soy quien te hace reír" ella le saco la lengua y él contesto con el mismo gesto

"¿de qué quieres hacer el bastón?" pregunto cuando volvimos a trabajar "¿micarta, madera, metal?

"¿sabes que es el grafeneo?" pregunte mientras desenrollaba varias láminas de color oscuro que había traído "creo que lo escuche en alguna parte" contesto

* * *

"¿ya la tienen lista? Nos preguntó Roxy a Ruby y a mi mientras íbamos a la clase de Goodwitch "Si, y quedo perfecta" respondió caperuza

"y solo les tomo 5 días hacerlo" comento Yang

"no es tan fácil hacer una imitación, además Ruby quería darle unos detalles al bastón" aclare mientras entrabamos antes de irnos a los vestidores, inmediatamente que regresamos la profesora hizo pasar a Roxy y a Sarah

"¿le explicaste cómo funciona la caja?" le pregunte a Ruby y asintió

Roxy tenía la pala en su espalda, nos quedó más o menos igual a la original tal vez diría que el mango es un poco más oscuro pero eso es por el material, el bastón debería ser de un color verde brillante, pero quedo más como uno mate, tenía anillas de plata decorativas por todo el mango en forma de espiral, la pala tenia forma acampanada y junto con la media luna tenían suficiente filo como para cortar cuerda sin esfuerzo, lo sabemos lo probamos también con una patilla y un fémur hecho por mí, el filo de ambas era de color amarillo y brillaba con una tenue luz del mismo color, al final a Ruby se le ocurrió agregarle el dust sumado a eso Ruby le dejo su emblema en miniatura como firma en la base del mango del lado de la media luna

La caja era de un color azul con bordes dorados y decorándola tenía una pintura tormenta eléctrica, con las nubes y los rayos de color negro, se mantenía en su lugar por un cinto alrededor de su cintura de color oscuro

El traje de Sarah consistía de un vestido de mangas largas que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos de un color salmón, la parte media estaba abotonada con botones de una tonalidad más oscura, la parte central y alrededor del cuello eran blancas con bordes del mismo color que los botones y tenía un cinturón con bordes iguales, alrededor de los puños de las mangas tenia los mismos decorados y un lazo de color anaranjado y un par de mocasines con tacones completaban su atuendo, su emblema estaba en la zona del pecho debajo de la clavícula era una doncella con un vestido largo sentada sobre una roca con lo que parece un estanque o lago detrás

Antes de comenzar Roxy tomo su arma y le dio unas vueltas en su mano para probarla, luego de pasarla de una mano a otra se sentía a gusto con el peso, probo la caja tomando dos dust a través de la ranura, los rompió y rego alrededor de ella

Sarah se notaba inquieta, aunque parada en un solo sitio, no dejaba de moverse hacia adelante y atrás, tampoco dejaba de mover las manos. Voltee hacia sus compañeros cuando comenzó la cuenta atrás, y los vi taparse los oídos, inseguro del porque lo hice también creando unos tapones y poniéndomelos… por las dudas me pondré los audífonos también

Cuando la cuenta llego a 0 Roxy se dispuso a hacer un ademán pero Sarah abrió la boca, creo que está diciendo algo… no…no, está cantando, vi a Roxy paralizada con la mirada perdida y sus ojos se veían vacíos, voltee a mis alrededores y todos estaban igual, nada más nosotros 5 estábamos normales.

Luego Sarah comenzó a mover más los labios, debí haber prestado más atención cuando me enseñaban a leer labios, creo que cambio la canción, ahora Roxy está guardando la pala del monje y después comenzó a levantar la mano, es como una especie de control mental o relacionado con su voz bueno creo que Schnee tiene competencia

* * *

Mi mente estaba despierta pero mi cuerpo de un momento a otro no respondía, es como si alguien más se moviera por mí, en cuanto comenzó a cantar todo se apagó, vamos Roxy se creativa… está cantando… el sonido son vibraciones que viajan por el aire… los oídos las captan… y las convierten en señales que el cerebro puede interpretar, ¡eso! Debería de ser capaz de evitarlas o anularlas para no escucharlas

Después de intentarlo pude mover mi cuerpo de nuevo, hice un movimiento con la mano y un rayo salió disparado hacia ella, se tuvo que quitar deteniendo su canto, cerré la brecha que había entre nosotras y, tomando el arma en mi espalda me dispuse a atacar, pero ella tomo una bocanada de aire grande y después soltó un grito que me detuvo en seco, instintivamente solté la pala y lleve las manos a mis oídos, no podía escucharlo pero sentía como mis tímpanos me dolían como si tuviera una turbina junto a mí, si no están rotos no faltaba mucho para que lo estuvieran, poco a poco la onda me empujaba, alejándome, intente volver a lanzar un rayo pero grito más fuerte, a este punto no pude seguir anulando el sonido. Es insoportable, intente moverme, alejarme de ella pero no podía el sonido era tan fuerte no podía pensar en otra cosa, no puedo aguantar más…

* * *

Después de que Roxy se las ideara para recuperar el control de su cuerpo e interrumpir a la chica de cabellos grises, todos recuperaron el suyo, extrañada Yang pregunto qué había ocurrido, cuando me dispuse a explicarles Sarah dio un grito tan alto y agudo que todos se llevaron las manos a los oídos en un intento inútil de reducir el sonido, inclusive a través de los tapones podía escucharla, Roxy intentaba mover sus manos para hacer algo pero Sarah como respuesta subía el volumen haciéndola regresar las manos a sus orejas, vi a Yang mover los labios pero no entendía que decía, Roxy no pudo aguantar más y termino rindiéndose. Sarah dejo de gritar inmediatamente, todos poco a poco se quitaban las manos de los oídos, note que a Roxy del oído le corría un hilo de sangre

"tiene buenos pulmones" comente tras quitarme los tapone

"pudiste haber avisado" comento Yang al verme quitármelos "regáñalos a ellos yo los imite" me excuse señalando a los gemelos y a Nao

Goodwitch no comento nada aun tomándose la cabeza con una mano, al acercarse Roxy pudo notar que el hilo de sangre era un poco más grueso de lo que pensaba "hey, hey ven" le dije y al no reaccionar le hice señas, carajo se le rompieron los tímpanos. Cree una esfera en mi mano esta era de color morado se la tire en la cara y después que pestañeara un poco y tosiera le pregunte "¿ahora me escuchas?" asintió "que te acabo de decir" por si acaso está mintiendo "que si te escucho animal"

"avisa la próxima vez que hagas eso" dijo Blake a Sarah cuando se volvió a sentar "por favor, hay quienes escuchamos el doble" agrego nate mientras masajeaba sus segundo par de orejas

"disculpen, entre en pánico" contesto ella apenada

"entonces no quiero estar presente cuando sea intencional" comento Ren

La profesora termino la clase porque le pitaban los oídos y se fue a la enfermería, nosotros nos cambiamos y como habíamos terminado las clases del día Nate se fue rápido al almacén porque las piezas habían llegado ayer, Yang se fue con él, les ofrecí a los demás ir al almacén, pero antes yo me fui a almorzar y todos me siguieron

Después de que nos sentáramos estaba aún pensando en la semblance de Sarah "fea, ¿Qué es? ¿Control mental? ¿Súper cuerdas vocales?"

"algo parecido, es como influenciar las emociones y acciones con palabras, dependiendo de lo que quiera hacer debo variar el tono, la frecuencia y el volumen y como tengo que dar la orden canto"

"¿tiene un radio? O ¿tu escoges a quienes afectar?" pregunto Ren, Sarah apenó "ojala, todo el que me escuche le afecta. Pero lo puedo controlar lo malo es que cuando entro en pánico no puedo"

Naoko comento molesta "nosotros nos enteramos la mañana después de la iniciación" Usur se rio y comento "a nuestra Flor del desierto le gusta cantar en las mañana"

"¿Cómo los gallos?" pregunto Nora, fue Seth quien hablo ahora "lo hace mientras se baña, es mejor que escuchar a un gallo. La primera vez cuando salió del baño que nos vio despiertos se puso nerviosa y nosotros nos quedamos como estatuas mientras hablaba"

"¿te gusto la pala?" le pregunto Ruby a la Tormenta, esta meneo la cabeza hacia los lados "del 1 al 10 sería un…tal vez… 10" contesto sonriendo con una calidez que solo Roxy es capaz

"hey, Ruby propuso una maratón de películas. Aún falta decidir cuándo pero el que quiera ir, las puertas están abiertas… solo lleven un colchón o algo en que dormir" avise a los demás de la matinée, NPR y SUNS estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea… bueno menos Nao. Dios porque siempre hay alguien asocial ¿Qué importa que hombres y mujeres duerman en el mismo cuarto? El que quiera hacer sebo eso es problema suyo. Después de comer, SUNS se fueron alegando querer descansar

El resto nos fuimos al almacén, en el camino nos encontramos con Coco y Velvet, no puedo creer que me lleve tan bien con Coco con lo que me había dicho Nate pensé que me llevaría a las patadas con ella pero resulto en lo contrario, cuida de los suyos, no deja que le pisotee nadie, es muy amigable, no es estricta, es atrevida y de paso es la que más dura bebiendo conmigo antes de caer ebria, les ofrecí ir con nosotros. En un principio iba a declinar pero la fauno la convenció

Llegando encontramos a Yang sentada sobre el chasis del Dodge y a Nate enfrente de ella… muy cerca… no pude evitar sonreír como el gato de Cheshire "biiiiiichoooooo" (hahahahahahahahahahaha, que corta notas somos)

* * *

"¿Cuánto esperare por la segunda?" me pregunto Yang faltando poco para llegar a nuestro destino

"no sé, como dijiste que la siguiente me tocaba a mi planearla. Bueno, no tengo ni puta idea que hacer" conteste mientras abría la puerta, dentro junto a los chasis estaban varias cajas de madera grandes

"no tiene nada de difícil, no tiene ciencia" respondió cuando abrimos la primera caja, transmisión, caja de cambios, los frenos… en esta caja esta todo faltan las demás

Échale ese cuento a otro "pa' ti es una panza decirlo a mí me da igual para donde sea que me lleves, pero no sé si a ti te gustaría ir a algo formal, algo tipo comer en algún lugar o algo menos serio, cine o echar carro por ahí" para ver… culata, bloque, cárter, árbol de levas, válvulas, pistones, cilindros, cigüeñal… si tan las piezas del motor

"te doy una pista, no te compliques tanto pero tampoco seas muy rústico" me dio unas palmadas en la espalda

Después de revisar que estuviera todo, voltee y vi a Yang sentada sobre el chasis del Dodge con las piernas cruzadas echándome esa mirada con la que a veces me ve, como un animal así con hambre cuando tiene la comida enfrente bueno una vaina así. Jesús, María y José, Brahma, Visnú y Shiva el que me escuche si aquí llega a pasar algo ampárenme y que no se le ocurra a nadie pasar por aquí

"aunque… me quede con ganas de repetir la primera base" ¡Jesús bendito! Que esto escale a mayores… verga no me acuerdo si cargo sombrero

"entonces no le di tan mal como pensé, aunque me pudo haber ayudado el alcohol" me acerque a ella… ya enfrente de ella a pocos centímetros… entro la gente y colocándome el dedo índice en los labios me detuvo… ¡NO! El coño de su madre, me cago en todos ustedes y me queda mierda para sus generaciones futuras y pasadas no se podían esperar

La mitad riéndose, incluyendo a Yang, que si no estuviera Ruby no le hubiera importado seguir "sin sebo por favor, por lo menos no enfrente mía" dijo Roxy sentándose

* * *

"El que no sepa jugar póker levante la mano" pregunte mientras barajeaba tres mazos de cartas juntos, los únicos que no levantaron las manos eran los que yo me esperaba mi equipo, Coco y Yang. Después de una explicación rápida nos acercamos a la mesita a jugar, Nate prefirió empezar a sacar las cosas de las cajas, Roxy reanudo uno de los libros que había comprado junto a Blake y el pistolero decidió ayudar a la fauno, la que no lo oculta, a jugar debido a que Schnee no quiso jugar. Y Pyrrha prefirió no jugar, por si acaso agregue otro mazo mientras barajeaba otra vez… ok veamos si la fortuna me sigue sonriendo… Full house de Ases y 2 bueno no fue tan mal, pero si no me equivoco como iba la cuenta es mejor que me retire

Viendo a los demás, Ruby no sabía mentir estaba sonriendo como si ya hubiera ganado, con una escalera real yo también me alegraría tiene bastante suerte 0,0002% de que salga es algo, Yang tenía un par de 8, Ren… no tenía nada carta alta y debería ser una J o un 10, Nora estaba en las mismas. Mientras que Velvet tenía Póquer de 9. Antes de pedir que revelaran me retire no voy a estar por gusto, "revelen" mostraron sus cartas y no me había equivocado en ninguna, después de 6 manos Ruby había ganado la primera yo gane las manos 2,4 y 6 mientras que Velvet la mano 3 y la 5 la gano Ren por carta más alta

"¿Por qué no quisiste jugar?" pregunto Blake, quien se había unido a nosotros en la tercera mano, a Roxy está la miro y le dijo "¿no te has dado cuenta verdad?"

"¿Qué?"

"Ciro cuenta cartas" tenía que salir de bocona, en ese momento Yang y Coco se detuvieron ambas y analizaron lo que había dicho y luego tiraron las cartas, Santana se le acerco a Velvet y le explico que era contar cartas después de eso se molestó y dejo las cartas en la mesa junto con Blake, yo me estaba riendo más por los que no sabían osea, Ruby, Nora y Ren

"es un método que te permite saber que cartas son más probables a salir con más practica puedes saber que cartas exactamente quedan en el mazo, es fácil con Blackjack, pero también se puede hacer en Póker, en otras palabras si quisiera pudiera haber ganado todas las manos, preferí dejarles algunas pero aun así me retire en esas si estuviéramos apostando les estaría quitando todo el dinero" y ahora cayeron en cuenta y se molestaron también… bueno… no estoy seguro de Ren pero creo que también lo esta

Ruby me miro con esa carita de pug molesto y le dije "¿Qué? Seguro mato a confianza, es mejor ir a lo seguro que andar contando con suerte"

Después de otro discurso al que no le preste atención y evitar a Coco y a Yang quienes estaban que echaban fuego, una literalmente, ¿yo las mande a jugar conmigo apostando? No, entonces no tienen por qué arrecharse

Cambiando de tema, me he dado cuenta que Nate anda sin gorro y cuando pasa junto a Schnee esta se aleja un poco y luego vuelve al mismo lugar, como evitándolo, ay la pobre criaturita le teme a los animales jajajajaja, Coco y Velvet se despidieron, porque la fauno trataba de calmar a su compañera mientras esta tenía ganas de buscar su gatling y usarme de tiro al blanco

Los demás nos quedamos hablando, otros jugando en las consolas hasta que se hicieron como las 7, mientras todos íbamos saliendo Nate llamo a Blake para preguntarle algo

"espero que no estés queriendo enamorar a mi amiga" comento Yang antes de irse

"si lo hago pero tú no lo sabes" le grito, nos dijo que nos adelantáramos, nos fuimos una vez en el edificio cada uno se metió en su cuarto santana paso inmediatamente al baño sin mirar atrás… ay no otra vez… volteo a ver a Roxy quien fue la última en entrar, después de cerrar la puerta me miro con una ceja arqueada y con las manos en la cintura "hay que hablar sobre lo de Jaune" mierda

* * *

"Esto es más por curiosidad… es una pregunta algo personal espero no te incomode" comenzó a hablarme el titán mientras movía unas cosas algo ansioso, "no soy partidaria de las relaciones polígamas" le dije en un intento de hacerlo sentir menos alterado, se rio pero estaba más nervioso que antes, ok sigo siendo incapaz de calmar a las personas, suspire ante mi falla "para nada, ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?" no creo que sea más incómodo que las preguntas que me ha hecho Yang sobre mis relaciones o sobre mis libros

"¿Cómo es el Fang? O sea, no considero que como están haciendo las cosas lleve a algo que no sea odio, pero se de gente que se ha unido entonces no sé si es que hay algo que me pierdo" su pregunta me sorprendió un poco

"ja… si es algo incómodo"

"no bueno… si no te sientes bien con responder tranquila" y sigo haciendo que sea cada vez más difícil hablar tranquilamente

Me senté y él se acercó, se quedó de pie "antes estaba bien, éramos más una clase de hermandad, éramos todos unidos, las manifestaciones no escalaban a la violencia en el peor de los casos que recuerdo tuvieron que llamar a las autoridades pero mientras nos mantuviéramos pacíficos no tenían que hacer nada" me miro algo confundido

"…entonces… si era tan bien ¿Por qué cambiaron?" y la dichosa pregunta que todos hacen "porque eso no hacía que la gente nos dejara de repudiar, continuaban maltratándonos, nos impedían la entrada o hacían que nos fuéramos de lugares privados y a veces públicos, estábamos cansados entonces se decidió usar la violencia, y funciono en parte. Ya no nos maltrataban pero era por miedo, al principio yo también pensé que estábamos haciendo lo correcto pero después de… un incidente me di cuenta de que no era el mejor camino el que habíamos tomado" levante la mirada y vi que estaba molesto, respiro hondo y resoplo "perdona, pero si esa es la razón por la que son como son ahora, entonces tienen bien ganados todo lo que dice la gente…" antes de que pudiera contestar, levanto la mano y continuo "pensé que buscaban igualdad, convivencia, que los faunos pudieran estar con humanos sí que hubiera un problema…"

"eso hacíamos"

"no, eso es una excusa patética, si lo que me cuentas es cierto entonces desde un principio buscaban que les temieran como si fuéramos alguna clase de raza superior" cada vez su tono era más alto "quieren que los acepten a la fuerza, cuando en la vida nada es obligado… ni la salvación del alma, si hay racista pero también hay gente que no le importa lo que seas, la gente mejora"

"no lo entiendes, no tuviste que pasar por todo ese odio de primera mano, como hemos hecho algunos, gente así como Cardín… como Weiss no cambian"

Se rio y luego volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire y volvió a hablar en un tono más calmado "Blake mírame y dime que vez"

"a una persona" se volvió a reír "sincera, vez a un fauno ¿verdad?"

"eso no hace quien eres"

"no es lo que te pregunte, y antes de que sigas gritando respira hondo"

No me había percatado que había subido el tono de voz, me controle, me hacía señas para que inhalara y exhalara lo hice y conteste "si"

"soy un fauno, ahora, dime de que color es mi piel" eso no tiene nada que ver la gente dejo de juzgar en base al color de la piel hace mucho tiempo

"eres de piel oscura… pero la gente ya no le presta atención al color de piel" sin embargo conteste lo que me pedía, él se rio aún más fuerte, no era fingida de verdad le estaba haciendo gracia "buena esa… Blake, soy negro, para algunos moreno oscuro, y lo peor de todo es que piensas que las personas no les importa el color de la piel… no es que se dejara de ver, paso a segundo plano por nosotros. Ustedes tomando más el reflector, la gente sigue despreciando a la gente sea por su color de piel, origen, estatus social, nómbralo y lo más probable es que haya racismo por eso"

También necesitaba ventilarse un poco así que seguí escuchando "no me digas que no lo entiendo, lo entiendo mejor que tú, porque desde pequeño humanos han sido despreciativos conmigo por ser fauno y negro y lo peor es que me he topado con faunos que también usan términos peyorativos por mi color"

"eso se intentaba cambiar" aunque no fuera con los mejores métodos

"pero no de la forma correcta" "lo sé" ante mi respuesta movió la cabeza a los lados "no con violencia, no con manifestaciones o protestas, tampoco tratando de demostrar algo. No es el mejor método para todos, pero ¿quieres saber que hice yo?" asentí "no les preste atención y continuaba mi camino una vez que entendí que todo ese odio y rencor no viene de otra fuente que el miedo, y siendo sincero estando en la misma posición que ellos, apenas están apareciendo los Grimms y de pronto aparece personas con cuernos, garras y colas yo también me asustaría mucho"

"no los justifiques"

"pero hay que hacerlo, nada aparece por arte de magia todo tiene su razón y motivo, te daré un ejemplo, mírame tengo el físico y el tamaño que muchos quisieran tener y no te estoy cayendo a coba, me lo han dicho pregúntale a cualquiera que ha estado conmigo mucho tiempo, hay gente que es despectiva conmigo por esas cosas y lo usan como insultos, por mas estúpido que suene. En el bachillerato me decían que era inútil y torpe, y no era mentira no tenía las mejores notas del salón, me decían que era un animal porque era muy violento, que hice le pedí a mi mama que me explicara o a Ciro o al que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarme, me di cuenta que la mitad de los que me decían esas cosas era por miedo de lo que les decían los demás y funciono me descompense y termine teniendo problemas de confianza debido a que, aunque lo dejaba pasar, aun me molestaba así que comencé a practicar artes marciales y allí descargaba toda la ira que tenía"

Respiro hondo antes de continuar parece que poco a poco se ahogaba con las palabras, le cuesta hablar de este tema "la otra mitad tenían alguna relación negativa con un fauno… aparte a todo eso, no podía contestar, si actuaba agresivamente ellos tenían razón no era más que un animal desbocado que necesitaba anestésicos para dormirlo, eso simboliza este" señalo a su emblema tatuado un oso sentado, sobre su regazo tiene una rueda del dharma y descansan sus patas delanteras y su cabeza en la parte superior de esta

"control, paciencia, entendimiento, jajá si supieras que este no fue el original"

"¿Por qué lo cambiaste?"

"sentí que daba un mensaje equivocado… era un cráneo de oso atado con cadenas… lo sentí muy agresivo, y que daba a entender que reprimía esa parte de mi como si intentara parecerme a un humano, negando o manteniendo bajo llave lo que soy así que decidí cambiarlo"

"buena decisión"

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, "no estoy de acuerdo, pero como dije no es lo mejor para todos" se acercó a mí y aunque sus palabras significaban entendimiento, podía ver como seguía molesto… tal vez… por nosotros él tuvo las cosas más difíciles… ahora me sentía culpable siempre pensé que ayudábamos a todos "te entiendo, querías justicia"

"pero permitimos que nos temieran y odiaran perjudicando a algunos… aun así a veces se necesitan medidas drásticas para obtener algo y con ello viene el daño colateral" pero aun así se equivoca, no se puede ser tan pasivo con este tipo de problemas

Me miro a los ojos y me contesto "no, nunca se tiene que llegar a extremos, cedieron, si comprendo que a veces hay que ser terco u obstinado por algo, pero sin importar que no debes dejar que te afecte, si quieren que explotes respiras hondo y has oídos sordos, si quieren denigrarte por ser distinto levantas la cabeza orgulloso de ser quien eres, de ser distinto… sin embargo si te escupen en la cara…"

"ja adivinare ¿te limpias como si nada?" me miro extrañado

"no, ¿estás loca? Les partes cara, te llamaran animal lo hagas o no, tampoco es que voy a dejar que me pisoteen ni guevon que fuera" eso si me hiso gracia

Con eso nos fuimos a las habitaciones, en el camino seguimos hablando sobre el tema pero de un modo más controlado, más como un debate que una discusión, antes de entrar a su habitación me dijo en voz baja "cualquier cosa, si necesitas desahogarte con un fauno, avisa y yo me llego" cuando yo estuve a punto de entrar lo escuche gritar "¿Qué es esta invasión a mi cama?" entre y estaban nada mas Weiss y Yang, "¿y Ruby?"

"Sarah le pidió que la ayudara con algo, no debe faltarle mucho" me contesto Weiss mientras se cambiaba, Yang estaba acostada de lado y el cabello le caía por el lado de la cama, estaba viendo una serie en su Scroll

* * *

"hay que hablar sobre lo de Jaune" le dije a Ciro después de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, se me quedo mirando molesto y antes de hablar soltó una esfera al suelo, estaba haciendo a prueba de sonido las paredes ósea que no quiere que nadie más escuche "no hay nada que hablar" se sentó en la cama de Nate y se inclinó hacia adelante, me le acerque "no te doy una cachetada, porque no tengo la mano pesada"

"que quieres que te diga, "ay me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, bubu voy a remediarlo"

"si de hecho esperaba eso"

"te saldrán raíces, no pienso ayudarlo…"

"¿Por qué?, tú lo consideras tu amigo, siempre ayudas a tus amigos, cuando alguno se enferma eres el primero que llega y el ultimo que se va, estas al pendiente de todo, estas al pendiente de él aunque digas que no lo harás" había subido la voz

"por esa misma razón, siempre estoy al tanto de todos, si necesitaba aprender con mucho gusto lo hubiera ayudado o hubiera conseguido a alguien que pudiera, pero no prefiero ahogarse en orgullo y soberbia, para ser algo que no tiene ni maldita idea de cómo serlo, aun con todo eso, lo hubiera ayudado pero salió de falso buscando a Cardín"

"estas molesto porque no pidió ayuda, o no te pidió ayuda a ti"

"¡exacto!… bueno… ¡probablemente!, el punto es que quiere hacerlo solo que lo haga, si es tan hombrecito para salir de mala contesta y fariseo lo es para hacer las cosas solo"

Tengo ganas de golpear la frente contra la pared "escúchate, estas molesto por una estupidez, solo quieres que la gente viva siguiendo unas reglas inútiles"

Había fruncido el ceño, se levantó de golpe y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero respiro y se contuvo en su tono dejaba ver todo el disgusto que le provocaron mis palabras "no son inútiles, no se le da la espalda a nadie… no lo voy a ayudar fin" ok, ya me canso toda la estupidez, le di una cachetada, no cambio su expresión tampoco se movió se quedó mirándome como si nada

Respire un poco antes de que me convenciera que podía matarlo a cachetadas "tomate un momento y escúchate lo mismo de que lo acusas lo estás haciendo tú también"

"no es lo mismo"

"ok supongamos que no lo es" por supuesto que es lo mismo "sientes que te traiciono, pero entiéndelo probablemente estaba asustado, preocupado, actuó sin pensar y es muy obvio que se lamenta, pero dios sabe que le habrán dicho tú y Cardín que prefiere seguir como está a resolver… ¿Por qué carajos esta así?"

"no tiene entrenamiento básico, es más un muñeco de trapo para romper, tiene papeles falsos así que lo más probable es que no haya aprobado un examen de admisión o le hayan dado una recomendación, está aquí para aprender… aunque lo podrían sacar por los papeles… aunque no creo que Ozpin lo haga"

"ah, de él eran los papeles que habías dicho que eran horribles" asintió

"con más razón deberías ayudarlo, es tan animal que metió papeles falsos a Beacon, como esperas que resuelva esto solo… ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo no se ha matado todavía?"

El suspiro "¿enserio crees que vale el esfuerzo?" asentí con una sonrisa "siempre"

"no estoy contento, tampoco quiero hacerlo… pero, hasta los momentos, no te has equivocado con las personas, así que mejor que esta no sea la primera vez"

Empecé a celebrar con un baile ridículo "hare las paces nada más, todavía tiene que resolver esto solo, lo aposte y se tiene que cumplir ganes o pierdas, pero tendrá la certeza que si se acerca no lo colgare por los testículos a un ventilador"

Continúe celebrando "peor es nada"

"eso es Schnee para Santana" jajajajajajajajajaja, este muchacho de mierda, me senté junto a él y en eso entro Nate, quitándonos de su cama, Ciro salió del cuarto para ir a hablar con Jaune, cuando estaba cerrando la puerta pude ver un momento a Jaune y a Ruby sentados en el suelo

* * *

Iba de regreso a mi habitación, Naoko me había consejos para su arco ya que era rudimentario, lo primero que le propuse fue que usara una ballesta pero se negó rotundamente, aun cuando le explique las ventajas que tendría por sobre su arco de madera, algo sobre que era importante… la verdad era que no le preste mucha atención la forma en la que habla hace que mi cerebro se apague

Después de un rato negándose a todas las ideas Usur le dijo que no debía ser tan cerrada de mente, luego le dije que bien podía mejorar el que ya tenía o hacer uno nuevo con mejores materiales, dijo que tendría que considerarlo, y cuando me iba a ir me entretuve hablando con Seth sobre la nueva película de Superman, después de un rato me decidí ir y ahora no me falta mucho para llegar solo de cruzar aquí y estaré en el pasillo… hey ese es Jaune, ¿habrá vuelto a cerrar la puerta con su Scroll adentro?, me acerque a él creo que no se ha dado cuenta

"Hola, Jaune" se sorprendió, se dio la vuelta y luego de ver que era yo se relajó "¡tiempo sin vernos! ¿Trancaste la puerta otra vez?"

"No, aquí está" me enseño su Scroll, demonios hay un silencio incomodo rápido cualquier tema "Entonces… ¿Dónde has estado últimamente?"

"yo, uh…" le costaba decirme, perfecto pudiste haber preguntado cualquier otra cosa incluso la de ¿Qué tal está el clima? "Lo arruine todo, hice algo que no debía." Guao ok eso no me lo esperaba, será por eso que Ciro esta tan molesto con el

"y ahora Cardín me tiene atrapado y Pyrrha no quiere ni hablarme y Ciro…" se mordió la lengua en ese último pedazo, era obvio que estaba molesto pero para que le tenga miedo… no quiero saber qué fue lo que le dijo hace una semana "empiezo a creer que fue una mala idea venir a esta escuela… soy un fracaso" se apoyó en la puerta de su habitación y se deslizo hasta sentarse en el suelo

Nadie es un fracaso… bueno el si lo fue el primer día… y después de una semana… y a la semana siguiente a esa… y la siguiente… y lo que sucedió hace una semana… ¡Pero ese no es el punto!

"Nop" Yang siempre me dice que sueno adorable la forma en que digo no, ¡YO NO SOY ADORABLE! ¡SOY UNA FIERA GUERRERA!… ¡EN ENTRENAMIENTO!

"¿no?"

"Nop" Ruby Rose es momento de ser lo más motivadora que puedas ser, tienes que animar a Jaune… y los ojos de perro no funcionaran "eres un líder ahora, Jaune. No tienes permitido ser un fracaso"

"Pero… ¿Y si soy un fracaso como líder?"

Lo pensé un poco y era obvia la respuesta "nop" Apenas y nos hemos puesto a prueba como líder… o eso dice Ciro… y luego discute con Weiss

Le estaba causando gracia, así que me senté junto a él "no eres la mejor persona con quien se puede hablar de estas cosas" y en eso tienes toda la razón mi amigo

"nop" "Jaune, puede que fueras un fracaso cuando eras chico…" vamos no te desanimes, aún falta otro momento motivador "y puede que hayas sido un fracaso el primer día que nos conocimos" espéralo

"Pero no puedes serlo ahora. ¿Sabes por qué?"

"uhm… porque"

"Porque ya no se trata únicamente de ti. Tienes un equipo ahora, Jaune. Ambos los tenemos y si les fallamos, ellos caerán con nosotros. Tenemos que pensar en ellos primero y después en nosotros, tu equipo merece tener un gran líder y creo que puede que seas tú" me siento tan orgullosa de mi misma, creo que podría trabajar de motivadora, en ese momento Ciro salió de su habitación, él y Jaune se miraron por un momento "Ruby, necesito hablar algo con Jaune a solas, ¿te importaría?" asentí, espero que lo haya ayudado en algo, "buenas noches" me despedí y Ciro contesto con lo mismo.

Dentro de la habitación ya habían apagado la luz Yang estaba dormida y una pierna le colgaba de lado de la cama, Weiss y Blake estaban todavía despierta, la primera estaba estudiando la clase sobre primeros auxilios y plantas comestibles de la clase de la profesora Peach, cierto que mañana vamos a hacer un viaje a Forever Fall, con una lámpara encendida en la mesa de noche mientras que la otra estaba continuando uno de sus libros con una lámpara para leer, debería pedirle uno de sus libros para ver porque le gustan tanto a Roxy y ella, me subí a mi cama y mientras pensaba en lo que haríamos mañana y lo que esté sucediendo entre Jaune y Ciro me quede dormida

* * *

Después de que Ruby cerró la puerta, lance una esfera contra esa pared y luego lo repetí con la pared del otro lado, si Pyrrha me llegara a escuchar no me va a dejar olvidar esto y espero que nadie le diga, volví a voltear hacia Jaune este se levantó de golpe y alzo las manos como para detenerme de hacer algo… he he necesitas hacer más que eso para evitar que haga algo

"espera un momento, ella fue quien se me acerco…" alcé la mano para detenerlo "no es por eso animal"

"entonces…"

"tienes mucha suerte, de que Roxy cree que nadie es malo…" me estaba costando más de lo que creía

"me…" verga ella no se equivoca. ¿Por qué siento que no debería estar haciendo esto? "quiero disculpar… por lo que te hice y dije" pero no importa lo que yo opine si ella dice que vale la pena corregir esto, le debo hacer caso

Parecía que se estaba tranquilizando, que bueno así esto es menos difícil "oh, ok tranquilo" me dijo

"no. No debí haber reaccionado así, si tienes tus problemas pero se puede ayudar con el entrenamiento, solo tenías que pedirlo nadie nace aprendido"

Se deprimió un poco, ósea que si se arrepiente que bueno, hasta los momentos no se ha equivocado "entonces, ¿podrías ayudarme con Cardin?"

Suspire y el también entendió que estaba de manos atadas "lamentablemente no puedo, acorde con Pyrrha que si no te disculpabas en el primer día te ayudaría, como no fue así, quedamos que ninguno de los dos podría hacer algo… y yo cumplo"

Volvió a entristecer "lo iba a hacer, pero con lo que me habías dicho no estaba seguro"

"disculpa… esto era más que todo para hacerte saber que no haré nada contra ti, no te podré sacar de esta... pero si te llega a pasar algo, seré el primero en llegar, lo que podría decirte es que mañana sería un buen momento para hablar con ella"

"No obstante… sí creo que deberías hacer esto tu solo, no me malinterpretes, la razón de esto es que no puedes depender todo el tiempo de que alguien te ayude con las cosas o de que den la cara por ti, tienes que ser capaz de defenderte solo sea de un Grimm, una persona o de un niño imbécil"

"pero… entre tú y yo… si quieres podría ayudarte con lo de Cardin, pero no se lo digas a Pyrrha, ya que eres de esos que necesitan una patada en la espalda y no un empujoncito" le susurre, él estaba analizando lo que le dije y luego me sonrió confiado "gracias… pero pasare, como dijiste, tengo que confrontar a Cardin por mi cuenta"

"no te decidas tan rápido, consúltalo con la almohada, recuerda que aunque lo confrontes, aun te tiene amenazado así que aunque lo hagas el fácilmente con hablar te puede sacar de aquí y en el peor de los casos el tendrá detención por ¿Qué? ¿Una semana?"

"y allí se fue todo el valor que había acumulado" ahora si fue peor que antes, le puse una mano en el hombro "tranquilo, catire piénsalo lo importante es hablar con Pyrr" con eso regrese a mi habitación y pude escuchar un mensaje que le llego de Cardin mientras cerraba la puerta, espero que lo pienses bien

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo, fue una velada tranquila… me ponen demasiado nervioso cuando son así, siempre pienso que algo atravesara la ventana o la puerta en cualquier momento, pero no importa ahora que se alzaba el alba

Nos levante de la hamaca, si Nate y Santana aun duermen entonces es Roxy la que está en el baño, estaba un poco molesto, tengo que averiguar de quién habrá sido la idea de buscar las muestras que nos pidió Peach un sábado, despertar a Santana fue fácil solo tuve que alzar el colchón para que se cayera, Nate era una labor más difícil, los faunos comparten algún aspecto del animal del cual tienen el apéndice. Dieta, periodo de actividad, cosas así. Pero Nate se parece más a un oso de lo que parece, tiene el sueño pesado y no invernara, usualmente duerm horas lo normal pero durante invierno son como 12 y le pesa el sueño aún más y sumado a todo eso si lo despiertas se levanta de mal humor

Chasquee los dedos cerca de sus oídos, ambos pares, no le gusta que le hagan eso así que es lo más rápido para despertarlo, refunfuño pero aún tenía los ojos cerrados "negro párate que hay que vestirse para ir a Forever Fall" continuo gruñendo y se giró dándome la espalda "¿pa' que?" pude discernir entre los quejidos

"porque Peach nos pidió unas muestras de savia, para la clase de supervivencia y primeros auxilios, que después íbamos que si a destilar agua y cosas así" se quejó más fuerte y termino abriendo los ojos y levantándose de la cama

"¿a quién se le ocurre hacer esta mierda un sábado?" yo pregunto lo mismo, mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara, Roxy salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su torso hasta la mitad de sus muslos y con su ropa interior en su hombro, Nate todavía necesitaba 5 minutos para arrancar y Santana me hiso seña de que fuera primero al baño

Mientras tomaba mis cosas, Roxy se dispuso a quitarse la toalla para comenzar a vestirse y Santana comento "sigo creyendo que está mal que una dama se ponga la ropa interior enfrente de hombres" ella se rio y contesto mientras se colocaba las panties cacheteros "yo no veo ninguno, te aviso si entra un hombre para que te tapes también"

"a verga, hasta dormida te sigue jodiendo" dije mientras me metía al baño, cuando cerré la puerta escuche otra vez a Roxy "además si no quieres verme salte mientras me visto" nosotros si nos jodemos la vida entre nosotros

Me llamaban miss universo porque duraba mucho tiempo mareando mientras me bañaba, me había quedado enfrente del espejo viéndome la cara, me había ya quitado la camisa y la había tirado en el suelo, me apoye en el lava manos y me pase la mano por la cara, luego de un rato me aparte y me estuve mirándome en el espejo otro rato… bueno… hay quienes se ven peor, sin darle más vuelta ya que debía apresurarme me termine de desvestir y me metí a la ducha, el agua fría me termino de despertar. Ya me había acostumbrado a que tan helada estuviera así que ya no reaccionaba de la misma forma que hace dos meses y medio… por más que trato de no pensar en ello, si Roxy lo dice tiene que ser lo correcto, debe serlo… ¿Por qué siento que no debí hacerlo? ella no se equivoca, no lo ha hecho. Y aun así creo que no lo vale que debería de haberlo dejado así, me tome la cabeza con las manos "Roxy no se equivoca" murmure, entonces no debería. No debo estar en desacuerdo con ella, con todo y eso considero que debí haberle hecho más, si estuviéramos en Petak, Sabaneta o inclusive Tadmor, el ya estaría en el suelo retorciéndose por lo que hiso, y aunque ninguno de los muchachos estén de acuerdo conmigo sé que si los demás estuvieran aquí estarían totalmente conmigo, me termine de bañar cuando empezaron a tocar la puerta diciéndome que me apurara

Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta para salir Nate lo hiso por mí y me saco a la fuerza del baño "hasta que a Miss universo le dio la gana de salir" dijo cerrando la puerta. Después cuando me estaba colocando el pantalón y los zapatos recordé algo que debía comentarles, "hey, quiero dar una vuelta por la ciudad para buscar unas cosas"

"¿y que tiene?" pregunto santana

"que es probable que me quede más limpio que nevera nueva" ellos se vieron preocupados, "tranquilos, no buscare un trabajo extraño"

Roxy suspiro aliviada y Santana comento "lo que falta es que seas narco"

"negativo, las drogas son malas. Puedes ser alcohólico, adicto al tabaco, a las prostitutas, a la pega de zapato pero las drogas te joden la vida" Nate ya había salido del baño, mierda empiezo a creer que él lo que hace es abrir la ducha meterse y salir nadie se baña tan rápido, luego entro Santana

Mientras Nate se colocaba los pantalones y nosotros dos esperábamos a Santana para terminar de arreglarnos y salir, tocaron la puerta. Nate se acercó a abrirla pero Roxy lo detuvo "un momento" contesto mientras me lanzaba mi camisa a la cara, me la coloque y luego Nate abrió la puerta. Era Yang, ya estaba vestida, tenía un tarro de vidrio en la mano. En ese momento Santana salió del baño

Miro a Nate y le dijo "tan temprano y me recibes así, me parece que quieres que salte encima tuyo" no se había puesto todavía la camisa, se le había pasado este detalle así que se miró e inmediatamente se le quedo mirando "tan temprano y ya estas burde de mamona"

Ella le entrego el jarrón "aquí está el que me pediste ayer, nosotras ya estamos listas ¿los esperamos?" volteamos a ver a Santana y él ya estaba completamente vestido el asintió y terminamos de arreglarnos, luego salimos a desayunar para luego encontrarnos con Goodwitch, quien sería la encargada de estar al pendiente de nosotros ya que Peach estaba ocupada con otra clase, curiosamente es la clase de Velvet

* * *

En la zona de embarque, alrededor del mediodía, se encontraba la Profesora Goodwitch leyendo el 4to mensaje de su compañera educadora, agradeciéndole por tomarse la molestia de supervisar la clase que había acordado con ella ir a buscar las muestras que pidió, poco a poco iban llegando los equipos que debían asistir, aunque Ozpin le decía que no había nada porque preocuparse, ella aún se mantenía inquieta sobre el incidente con los archivos. Aunque diga que pudo haber sido un error la posibilidad de que fuera una intrusión no dejaba de rondar su mente, haciendo a un lado, por el momento, esa idea de su mente se dirigió ante los estudiantes al estar toda la clase presente

"buenos días clase, por favor aborden las naves de a 4 grupos, tardaremos alrededor de 30 minutos en llegar a Forever Fall, una vez allá les comunicare las pautas establecidas por la profesora Peach"

Nora fue la primera en abordar en una de las naves, en la cual, a un paso más lento. Subieron el resto de su equipo, menos Jaune el cual se mantuvo al lado de CRDL, RWBY y SUNS subieron al mismo transporte debido a NCRS, más específicamente Roxy y Ciro quienes los llevaron a rastras

Una vez que todos los estudiantes habían abordado junto a la profesora, empezaron a despegar, en la nave donde se encontraba RWBY, la mayor parte del grupo, sino la totalidad iban riéndose de Ciro quien había creado alrededor de 4 cinturones en su asiento adicionales a los dos que la nave ya poseía, aferrándose a ellos como si al soltarlos se caería de la nave hasta la tierra

"mámenmelo" contesto ante las risas, mientras tenía la cabeza girada Ruby se acercó por detrás y tomo de las amarras y comenzó a sacudir al muchacho este ante el susto comenzó a insultar al piloto y aumento su agarre en los cinturones luego de ver que era la más joven del grupo le dijo con la voz algo temblorosa "caperuza, busca tu muerte natural"

"si loco, el incienso que hacen con la resina recogida de Forever Fall, tiene un olor dulce y frutal muy sutil" por otra parte, la conversación entre Nate y Ren había comenzado con el coloso preguntando "¿Cómo meditas tú con Nora al lado? Enséñame" Ren se rio y contesto "no es algo que se pueda aprender, simplemente te acostumbras" de ahí la conversación fue por varios temas relacionados con la pregunta original

"lo probare la siguiente vez aunque creo que Nora sería capaz de comérselo" contesto el monje

"creo que tengo unos todavía en una gaveta, también deberías probarlos" le sugirió lo último a Blake, ella se encogió de hombros y comento "los terminaría utilizando para calmar a Yang y/o Weiss cuando peleen. Personalmente prefiero él te que hacen con las hojas" Ren asintió compartiendo el gusto, mientras que Nate movió la cabeza a los lados "no soy de tomar té, así que no sé a qué sabe"

"cuando regresemos puedo hacer" ofreció la fauno y el coloso contesto "fuego… ¿pero no se puede hacer con las hojas de una vez?" a lo cual asintió la morena

Después del corto viaje, aunque para uno duro demasiado, aterrizaron en las afueras del bosque, después de que la educadora se asegurara de que todos estuvieran presentes comenzó la caminata ingresando en el bosque, después de un tiempo, alrededor de 1 hora caminando, considero que ya se habían adentrado lo suficiente como para poder recolectar las muestras de savia, detrás suya los estudiantes admiraban la belleza del bosque alrededor suyo.

"Así es, estudiantes, el bosque de Forever Fall es en verdad hermoso. Pero no vinimos de día de campo, les recordare que la profesora Peach les pidió recolectar muestras de os árboles en lo profundo del bosque y estoy aquí para asegurarme de que nadie muera mientras lo llevan a cabo." En este punto se detuvo, los demás la imitaron, y se dio la vuelta encarando a los alumnos "Cada uno de ustedes tiene que recoger un frasco completo de savia roja, sin embargo, este bosque está repleto de Grimms, así que asegúrense de estar con sus compañeros de equipo. Nos veremos aquí nuevamente a las cuatro en punto, diviértanse mientras estén aquí" y así los grupos fueron a completar la labor pedida, Ciro miro hacia atrás mientras iba con su equipo y amigos, para ver a Pyrrha esperando por Jaune pero este se fue con CRDL, Ciro por una parte se sintió decepcionado pero por dentro sonreía feliz, alegre por estar en lo correcto sobre el rubio

"entonces" comenzó a hablar Ruby una vez que los 4 equipos se decidieran dónde iban a trabajar "¿Cómo haremos esto?" pregunto viendo primero el frasco en sus manos y luego al árbol que tenía enfrente

"¿no leíste la clase? ¿Aun cuando te dije anoche que lo hicieras?" regaño Weiss a su líder la cual contesto pasándose la mano por la nuca "me quede dormida" Ciro se acercó al árbol con una guadaña en mano, con la otra le pidió el frasco a Ruby, y con un leve movimiento de la mano enterró la punta de la hoja en el tronco y comenzó a girarlo, zafo el arma y volvió a repetirlo a unos centímetros a la derecha, luego coloco el frasco en el suelo y la punta del arma, que ahora estaba cubierta de savia roja, dentro de este. Luego creo un par de spiles y los coloco en los agujeros, tomo el frasco de Ruby de nuevo y lo coloco debajo para llenarlo, luego miro a Ruby y le dijo "como si fuera un arce" luego vio a Schnee, mientras limpiaba el arma, comento "no le pidas peras al olmo, tu sabias que no lo iba a hacer" luego tomo el frasco y le escribió con un marcador, que el creo, "hacer jarabe"

Mientras Weiss y Yang comenzaban a llenar los suyos Ren se acercó a Ciro que estaba acostado en el suelo al pie de un árbol "¿te importaría?" preguntó el primero, el de camisa a cuadros asintió y tomo su guadaña de nuevo y cuando se fue a levantar Ren lo detuvo "no, sé como hacerlo, me refería a si podías crear más frascos, quería preparar algo de jarabe"

"ah, ok sorry" en cada mano creo un taro y se los entregó a Ren

"tengo la curiosidad y quiero quitarme la pregunta de encima ¿hablas Atlasiano?" pregunto Usur cuando se sentó junto a Sarah, ambos habían terminado de recolectar la savia "como a veces usas palabras del idioma, tenía la curiosidad" cuando se explicó Santana y Seth se sentaron también, Schnee escucho la pregunta y agrego su propia duda "me estaba haciendo la misma pregunta, ¿te enseñaron o eres de Atlas?"

Ciro los miro con una ceja arqueada y contesto "first. Of course. Who do you think I am, an idiot? And second no, I'm not related with a fat cat" hablo con total fluidez.

"No, only a jerk" contesto Schnee, Ciro le sonrio y dijo mostrandole una barra de chocolate "Aw don't be mad snowflake, I have chocolate to make you happy"

Schnee no se encontraba complacida y lo expreso "Don't call me snowflake"

"of course, Frosty"

"también se hablar el de Vale del Sur, Mistral del norte… también la zona central y Vacuo tanto Este como Oeste" agrego Ciro dirigiéndose a Usur, después de la pequeña charla

"oh, sérieusement Del 'est?" Pregunto Seth y Ciro contesto "bien sûr, je peux insulter les gens sans être informés" luego se aclaró la garganta y agrego "embora os insultos ocidentais sejam ouvidos melhor" Usur le dio unos aplausos y comento "bastante bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas practicando?"

"verga, no sé, no me acuerdo… pero la última vez que estaba reforzando fue cuando comenzamos las clases hace como dos meses" todos se quedaron viendo al muchacho extrañado "¿Qué?" pregunto

"estas muy desorientado en el tiempo" comento Naoko, Ciro aun no entendía así que busco respuestas en su compañero y este le contesto "loco llevamos aquí como 1 mes"

"¿enserio?" y todos asintieron, Ciro volvió a comentar poniéndose las manos en la cabeza "dios estoy demasiado desubicado"

* * *

Me volví a recostar pasado un rato, esta vez con un sombrero de paja puesto y comencé a mirar lo que los demás hacían Usur y Sarah hablaban y de vez en cuando se reían, mientras que Seth estaba ayudando a Naoko a recoger varios trozos de madera en el suelo, ramas caídas, pedazos de troncos, entre otros ejemplos. La madera de estos árboles es bastante resistente y flexible así que es posible que sea para tallar flechas, Santana estaba recostado a un árbol observando el bosque, junto a él Roxy quien tenía audífonos puestos y tarareaba las canciones, Ren y Nate meditaban, el más pequeño hacia el Apan Mudra en ambas manos se unen las yemas del pulgar, anular y corazón, mientras que el índice y meñique permanecen extendidos, ejerce un efecto equilibrador, otorga paciencia, serenidad, confianza, equilibrio interior y armonía, muy adecuado para el sobre todo porque Nora, junto a él, estaba tomándose la savia sin hacer ni un solo ruido, supongo que él ya sabe que esto pasaría

Nate realizaba el Dhyani Mudra, sus manos descansaban sobre su regazo en forma de cuencos, la mano derecha sobre la izquierda mientras los pulgares se tocan las manos y los brazos forman un circulo, ambos parecían imperturbables… hasta que Nora termino de beberse dos de los 4 frascos que entonces Ren se levantó, pidió disculpas a Nate el cual asintió, y luego fue a rellenar los frascos, entonces el Berserker comenzó a recitar un mantra lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiera discernir las palabras, y ellos estaban a mis 1 a unos dos tal vez tres arboles de distancia "OM MANI PADME HUM" el mantra de la compasión, aunque la traducción más aceptada es "la joya en el loto", al meditar con ese mantra tienes dos opciones pensar en la nada, o sea dejar que esta fuerza divina en la que crees trabaje por ti, te llene de sabiduría, paz, etc. La otra es pensar en cada silaba y su significado, son en orden, dicha, paciencia, disciplina, sabiduría, generosidad, diligencia. De vez en cuando, cuando necesito despejar la mente un poco me uno a él a meditar, pero aunque sigo dudoso de mis acciones, prefiero ver el desenlace de este día

Pyrrha se veía complacida de haber terminado de llenar un frasco de savia, luego tomo el otro que había traído y comenzó a llenarlo. Aun ahora sigue esperando a que el venga, incluso con su tarea hecha. Hasta el sol de hoy sigue siendo igual de ingenua

Schnee estaba de pie junto a un árbol, mirándose las uñas. ¡Dios! Podrías hacer siquiera el esfuerzo de no ser aburrida, siéntate, canta, la de Roxy tararea, algo te acepto incluso el tirarte rodando por la colina como un carajito

Ren volvía a llenar un tarro, el otro lo sostenía Nora, luego de cambiar Nora se bebió el lleno y así estuvieron un rato hasta que Ren dejo el frasco lleno en el suelo frente a él. Blake observaba arrodillada mientras su líder se aseguraba de haber cerrado bien el tarro en sus manos, mientras que Yang sacudía el suyo viendo aburrida la savia dentro del frasco, se acercó a Nate y se puso en cuclillas enfrente, movía la mano enfrente de su cara, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y le pico un ojo con el dedo, él se sacudió un poco y ella volvió a su posición original. Ampáranos dulce madre es como yo cuando anda aburrida tiene que fastidiar a otro

Luego se sentó como él y se acercó un poco más, sus rodillas chocaban, y le pico las orejas de oso, ahora con una ramita que estaba junto a ella, en ese punto el respiro hondo y culmino su meditación le dijo mientras abría los ojos "interrumpir a alguien que está meditando es una falta de respeto"

Ella contesto aun picándolo "lo siento, pero estoy demasiado fastidiada"

"¿acaso yo tengo cara de payaso para entretenerte?" Yang, aun picándolo, sonrió y cuando fue a contestar Nate la interrumpió diciendo "respondes y tenemos un problema" ella continuo sonriendo y luego dejo de picarlo

Se quedaron un rato mirándose, hasta que Yang rompió el silencio "¿en qué debes pensar cuando meditas, o es lo que tú quieras?" Nate se sorprendió por la curiosidad de la rubia

"no pareces de las que se interesan por las cosas personales de una pareja de paso" Yang parecía dolida, aunque lo disimulaba viéndose como si todavía estuviera aburrida, y contesto "¿esa es tu idea de ti mismo? ¿O es lo que esperas de esto?" dijo la última parte señalando a ambos

El muchacho se encogió de hombros "espero más, pero tú no eres yo así que no se si tu también y tampoco cuento los pollos antes de que nazcan" ella asintió, no sé si entendiendo lo que el muchacho quería decir, luego cambio el tema a la pregunta original "es solo por curiosidad"

"bueno, dependiendo del mantra y/o mudra que hagas…"

"¿Los que?" le interrumpió

"mantra son oraciones que se recitan, verbalmente o mentalmente tienen su significado y los mudras son posiciones de manos y también tiene su significado"

"¿Cómo en Naruto?" pregunto extrañada, él se rio y dijo "¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice lo mismo cuando digo posiciones de manos?, pero no"

"bueno y que pensabas con las que estabas haciendo"

"en nada" ella no entendió esa parte así que el procedió a aclararle "o sea piensa en el vacío, en nada, pon la mente en blanco el mudra que hacía era para eso es como decir que estoy libre para aprender y que la fuerza divina, el bien, los dioses, como quieras decirle actúen por mi o me den sabiduría para actuar para el bien, el mantra en resumen era el de la compasión"

"…creo que te sigo la idea" dijo ella intentando hacer el Dhyani mudra, Nate le tomo las manos y se las coloco como debían ir, ya que tenía la izquierda arriba, y luego juntándole los pulgares "así… aunque creo que para ti sería mejor este" ahora le acomodo ambas manos de forma que la palma quedara viendo hacia arriba, y el pulgar tocara el dedo corazón

"¿Qué significa esta?" Nate contesto sin rodeos "paciencia"

"muy graciosito"

"si lo soy, si no, no te rieras tanto conmigo" ella hiso el gesto de "si, tienes razón"

"¿Qué tal?" pregunto ella haciendo como si meditara, él la miro. Podía notar la forma en la que la miraba… Aw el negro está enamorado que mariconson…

"endereza la espalda, cierra los ojos" dijo moviéndose para ponerle una mano en la espalda y la otra fue a ponerla en el estómago "cuidado donde tocas" dijo ella

"relájate, que no sea forzado, concéntrate en tu respiración… listo así se hace"

Ella abrió los ojos, y lo vio junto a ella, "ahora tengo sueño" dijo lo que hiso que el contestara "sí. Al principio yo me quedaba dormido" siguieron hablando otro poco hasta que Blake llamo a la rubia para que la ayudara a recoger hojas

Me puse a mirar el bosque y de repente vi movimiento en una pequeña colina a algunos metros de distancia, sin importar la distancia fue fácil distinguir el amarrillo entre el follaje carmesí, y también me cegó un brillo momentáneo antes de que el haz de luz se moviera de mi cara, que estúpido son. Los 5 tienen armaduras y se esconde en donde les da el sol, me distrajeron varias aves que salieron volando de los árboles, algunas hojas cayeron sobre mí y mire hacia arriba, vi un cuervo un poco más grande de lo usual, un grajo común o un corneja que ha conseguido un buen terreno de caza, nunca he podido diferenciarlos sé que la más fácil es ver su tamaño, era de color negro, me miro. Sus ojos aunque negros tenían un cierto brillo que parecía hipnotizador, luego grazno y tomo vuelo en la misma dirección en la que estaba Jaune

Espero que no moleste a ningún Grimm grande ni a un grupo muy numeroso, cuando había cerrado los ojos, listo para seguir relajándome, escuche vidrio romperse, en el instante que sucedió no le preste atención, pero después por mi cabeza curso la idea de que alguno, lo más probable Jaune, haya lanzado un frasco con algo hacia acá entonces abrí los ojos de inmediato y al ver que todo seguía normal creí entender lo que había sucedido, bueno en parte estoy molesto porque al final Roxy si tenía la razón y aun me sentía ambiguo en cuanto a disculparme, por el otro lado Cardin me hará el favor de arrastrarlo un poco más. Volví a mirar hacia la colinita, y por un momento algo emitió un brillo de color blanco antes de apagarse. Me volví a recostar cerrando los ojos y de nuevo fui interrumpido cuando se escuchó un gruñido gutural "ojala se los coma por no dejarme descansar" murmure

"¿escucharon eso?" pregunto Ruby una vez que se había levantado para poner su muestra con las demás, entonces los compañeros de Cardin aparecieron corriendo entre los arboles "¡Ursa!" grito el del mohicano chocando con Yang, no me he ni molestado en aprenderme sus nombres, esta lo tomo por la camisa y lo alzo "¿Dónde?" pregunto ella

El, aun con miedo en su mirada, señalo en la dirección de dónde venían "¡por allí, tiene a Cardin!" si hay un dios o dioses por favor les ruego déjalos que el Ursa los arrastre un poco antes de que llegue la ayuda, no pido mucho solo un brazo roto o tal vez unas mordiditas (dios pero cuanto amor (y tu celoso de que no sea contigo (…sí)))

"¡Jaune!" exclamo Pyrrha luego de dejar caer el frasco que tenía en la mano, el drama poco más y somos una novela, "Yang" hablo Ruby tomando la iniciativa "tú y Blake vayan a buscar a la profesora Goodwitch"

"ustedes dos vayan con ellos, podrían haber más" agrego Pyrrha, mientras ambas tomaban sus armas y Schnee tomaba lugar junto a ellas

"Roxy, Santana" llame a mi equipo también, ellos también se prepararon

"revisen la zona e informen si observan más Grimm" ambos asintieron el muchacho roto el barril de su arma y se disolvió en una nube de humo y comenzó a moverse rápido entre los árboles, mientras que la muchacha dijo "veamos si me sale" y antes de que se fuera la volví a llamar y me señale la sien "dile a Santana que mantenga un ojo en la dirección de aquella colina y me diga cuando todo termine" leyó lo que pensaba, asintió y luego desapareció en un rayo, a la distancia vi caer otro en una rama y ella estaba en ella, después cayo otro y volvió a desaparecer

"Nate ven con nosotras" dijo Pyrrha al ver que ante toda la conmoción yo seguía acostado, él se comenzó a levantar hasta que lo detuve "no, tú te quedas sentado donde estas"

Luego me dirigí a ellas "Nate hace mucho ruido, va a atraer a más Grimm, es mejor que se quede quieto hasta que aparezcan más" Schnee y Ruby me creyeron pero Pyrrha se molestó sabía que esto lo hacía únicamente para disminuir la caballería, Seth se volvió una especie de estatua de arena de sí mismo antes de desmoronarse e ir en dirección contraria a Santana, buena idea si ambos trazan un circulo en direcciones opuestas terminaran más rápido, mientras, Usur hiso que varios de los árboles se deformaran hasta que las ramas quedaran enfrente de él como una especie de escalera, Naoko fue con el "si vemos una manada nos encargaremos, si no podemos regresamos" dijo antes de que se fueran corriendo por las ramas de los árboles que se iban moviendo a la voluntad del muchacho, Sarah decidió ir con Pyrrha en lugar de Nate

Una vez que se habían alejado lo suficiente Nate me dijo "enserio quieres que lo dejen en silla de ruedas"

"eso es demasiado… con muletas me conformo" contesto sonriendo de lado

"a este ritmo, comenzaras a hacer enemistades"

"¿Qué son 2 más?... tranquilo todo está bajo control, además todos se terminan acostumbrado" él se me quedo mirando

"un día la arrogancia, la insolencia y toda la confianza que te tienes te va a joder… espera un momento, no me digas que tu hiciste esto"

"no afirmare esa acusación… pero tampoco la negare"

* * *

Hice el recorrido lo más rápido que pude, por suerte no encontré ninguna manada cuando fui a eliminar al primer Grimm, un Creep, que había encontrado Naoko se me adelanto lanzándole una flecha entre los ojos. Entonces seguí buscando y aquí estoy escondido en las ramas de un árbol, llegue justo en el momento en que Cardin cayó al suelo porque fue golpeado por el Ursa Alfa, tome mis armas y le apunte. Pero por un momento dude… pensé que haría Ciro en estos momentos, si hubiera tenido en mente eliminar al Grimm hubiéramos venido todos de una vez para acá… entonces decidí confiar en mi corazonada y enfunde los revólveres y cuando llegaron, Pyrrha y Ruby seguidas de Weiss y Sarah fue que me agache para ocultarme, no sé porque lo hice pero fue instintivo, así que esperare a que acabe para avisar como dijo Rox

El Ursa alzo la pata de nuevo para acabar con Cardin, pero Jaune detuvo el zarpazo con su escudo salvando al muchacho en el suelo, el Ursa aplicaba más fuerza lo que hacía que el rubio poco a poco doblara las rodillas por la presión, pero con toda su fuerza aparto la zarpa y le dio un espadazo al Grimm haciéndolo retroceder como respuesta volvió a atacar y Jaune rodo hacia un lado para evitarlo, bueno no es tan malo por lo menos los reflejos los tiene así que una buena parte del trabajo ya está hecho, luego el Grimm barrio el suelo hacia Jaune este salto evitando que lo derribara, agh si no eres alguien muy ágil no te separes del suelo, el monstruo o demonio como lo consideraba la religión de Nate, aprovecho la falta de movimiento del muchacho para golpearlo en el aire, mandándolo al suelo junto a Cardin pero Jaune reacciono rápido rodo y se volvió a levantar, sin detenerse se lanzó contra el Ursa y este simplemente lo golpeo desviándolo hacia un lado

Esta vez le costó más levantarse, pero igualmente lo hiso Nate estaría muy alegre, una última vez se lanzó contra el Ursa y este hiso lo mismo, cuando estuvieron a poca distancia, tal vez sea por la emoción o la adrenalina, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, puse mi mano sobre un revolver en caso de emergencia, en cuyo caso espero romper mi tiempo de desenfunde y disparo, mientras más se acercaban con sus respectivas armas, Jaune poco a poco iba bajando su brazo izquierdo donde tenía su escudo, al ver esto tome con más fuerza la empuñadura del arma, pero de repente volvió a subir el brazo deteniendo el ataque del Grimm y cortándole la cabeza de un tajo… no pudo haber movido el brazo tan rápido, mire hacia donde estaban las muchachas y vi que Pyrrha tenía la mano extendida, por supuesto que fue ella, veo que se ha vuelto más sutil al usarla, bueno el control sobre el magnetismo es una semblance bastante útil sobre todo ahora… a menos que no tengas nada metálico encima

Después las muchachas se retiraron dejando a Cardin y Jaune solos, el rubio le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, duraron un momento tomados de la mano y luego Jaune lo soltó y se fue una vez que desapareció entre los arboles baje del árbol en el que estaba y me acerque a Cardin por la espalda, le di una palmada en el hombro mientras lo pasaba y parece que lo sorprendí, "Ciro quiere hablar contigo, enfrente de los dormitorios en la noche" le dije mientras me alejaba creo que será mejor que hable con el después y no ahora así que le diré

* * *

Mientras esperábamos que los demás regresaran… o gritaran cualquiera de las dos funcionan, Nate y yo estábamos en silencio hacían nada más que ver el bosque luego recordé algo "marico, viste que van a sacar el nuevo The last of us" dije emocionado, el asintió y contesto "si, marico se ve calidad dicen que Joel 'ta muerto"

"ve matan a ese coñito de madre y yo les quemo el estudio" mientras hablábamos regresaron las muchachas y más atrás Jaune, maldito no me aviso,

"¿todo bien?" la pregunta de Nate iba dirigida al rubio, pero Sarah contesto "si"

Cuando el rubio se acercó al él le dijo en voz baja "eso espero" dirigiendo la mirada a Pyrrha, el más alto entendió y le dijo "no penses en eso" al poco tiempo llego la caballería, la profesora al ver que estábamos bien, exceptuando por unos pocos rasguños que tenía Jaune "veo que pudieron manejar la situación, aunque el avisarme fue lo correcto" dijo Goodwitch después de un chequeo rápido al muchacho en busca de alguna herida mayor se dio la vuelta diciendo "vamos, ya es casi es la hora de reunirnos"

Poco a poco fueron siguiendo a la profesora los últimos fuimos Ruby, Pyrrha, Jaune y yo "vayan adelante quiero hablar algo con Jaune…" la más pequeña asintió mientras que Pyr se quedó dónde estaba "a solas" dije con un tono autoritario, Jaune le hiso señas de que estaría bien y ella se fue… no puedo hacer las cosas peor de lo que ya lo hice

"¿vas cambiar lo que dijiste? O ¿volverás a amenazarme?" pero mira quien encontró un buen par de cojones, pero conmigo esa no va, le di una cachetada para que sea serio "primero y principal a mí no me estés hablando asi, que con el que te la puedes dar de loco es con Cardin, si lo haces conmigo hasta ahí llegaste, segundo si a mí me da la gana lo hago cuantas veces me provoque" para este punto el volvió a levantarse y se quedó viéndome mientras hablaba en su rostro veía coraje en lugar del miedo que esperaba

"y tercero. Solo te venía a decir que estoy feliz por lo que hiciste…"

"pero" me interrumpió

"la próxima vez habla con uno, no te guardes las cosas no tienes por qué cargar esas cosas solo como si fueras atlas sosteniendo el mundo" el asintió y contesto "así será" antes de que se fuera lo tome del brazo y lo regrese al lugar donde estaba parado

"eso espero, porque la próxima vez ni Jesús reencarnado va a evitar que te arrastre por todo Beacon…" le dio un golpe en la cara lo que hiso que cayera al suelo me puse en cuclillas junto a él y continúe hablando "tú velas por tu equipo, eso está bien, me gusta estoy más que de acuerdo que eso debes hacer, pero yo velo por mis amigos incluso entre ellos mismos, así que ten en cuenta estaré allí si necesitas ayuda pero si se te ocurre volver a herir a un amigo mío, física o emocionalmente, espero que sepas esconderte muy bien" lo levante, tenía el pómulo hinchado, aun así su rostro continuo igual "¿me he hecho entender?"

"fuerte y claro" contesto, sonreí feliz, cree una esfera y se la di "espolvoréatelo en la cara, te sanara el golpe, disculpa por eso tenía que hacerme entender" el asintió y luego de que su golpe desapareció volví a hablar "vamos antes de que nos dejen y tengamos que caminar, la próxima vez que vayamos a la ciudad te compro un dulce para que no haya resentimiento"

"no los hay… pero podrías ser menos brusco" dijo tocándose la mejilla

"negativo" entonces todo quedo claro, que bueno. Extrañamente no fuimos los últimos en llegar ese fue Seth, dijo que un grupo de Beowolf lo habían retrasado, esta vez Jaune iba con nosotros en la nave. Era como si nada hubiera pasado, Ruby hablaba sobre como Jaune mato al Ursa, tal vez exageraba en algunos detalles, pero es de esperarse. Seth junto con Blake eran escépticos, la segunda más, mientras que Usur decidió seguirle la corriente a la más pequeña

Le pregunte a Ren si podía avisarme cuando fuera a hacer el jarabe para ver cómo se hacía, y me contesto que lo haría en la cena, Nate quien estaba a mi lado, al ver a todos como estaban, se inclinó y me dijo al oído "míralos y dime que no es contagioso tanta alegría"

Le conteste de la misma forma "si… me da un escozor por todo el cuerpo y un escalofrió en la columna… pero son así y tendré que acostumbrarme"

"te haría bien sonreír de vez en cuando… sinceramente, no como si acabaras de hacer una maldad alguien" mi respuesta fue una sonrisa de lado, el decidió hacerme una maldad "sabes… veo que tienes mucho autocontrol" dijo fuerte para que todos escucharan, y así fue todos voltearon a donde estaba Nate. Entendí lo que quería hacer "no te atrevas maldito… tengo todo el rato pensando en cualquier otra cosa" no maldito, llevo desde que lo innombrable sucedió pensando en otra cosa (¿Cómo qué? (cuanta mano te hace falta para agárrale una nalga a Yang o a Blake y quien tiene más… quien las tiene más grande Yang o Sarah (¿en qué fallamos gordo?, yo no ando por ahí diciendo cosas de Ruby (no somos nada, y te lo ganas por querer joderme))))

"para haber superado esa aerofobia, porque estar a tanta altura encerrado en una caja de metal que si se cayera te encerraría…" me dijo ahora con una sonrisa de lado, lo demás se estaban preparando para mi reacción que vino inmediatamente en cuanto Nate dejo de hablar

"maldito hijo de puta" dije apretando los cinturones de seguridad y sintiéndome aun inseguro cree más, se comenzaron a sonar carcajadas, risas más sutiles, una carcajada que me recuerda a la de una hiena

"lenguaje, hay menores presentes" me dijo otra vez

"mámamelo"

"y damas" agrego

Lo pensé un momento y conteste "succióname el aparato reproductor masculino hasta que brille" se volvieron a reír siendo la excepción Ruby, Weiss y Naoko.

Fui el primero en bajar… de cualquier nave… no pude aguantar más, así que me rocié una esfera sobre el cuerpo cuando Beacon estaba a la vista me coloque los audífonos y le dije a Nate que hablábamos por el scroll allí fue cuando todos, que ya habían dejado de reírse de mí, dirigieron la mirada hacia a mí y cuando me acerque a la compuerta de descarga Schnee me pregunto qué iba a hacer y no conteste simplemente accione la palanca que abre la compuerta y salte. La profesora apareció corriendo y cerró la puerta. Comencé a crear una pista de hielo y me comencé a deslizar por ella, alcance rápido la nave usando rampas que me lanzaran alto para usar la velocidad al caer para ir más rápido por la pista

"¿se puede saber que está haciendo?" escuche la voz de la profesora atreves de los audífonos

Voltee hacia la nave a mi izquierda y vi en la ventana a la profesora molesta, junto a los demás, salude y luego respondí "pido disculpas, pero tengo aerofobia extrema, entre en pánico"

Pude escuchar a Santana decir "que carajos, voy también" y luego a Roxy "no tú te quedas sentando imbécil"

Falto poco para llegar a Beacon, una vez allí cada equipo fue a su habitación, después de un rato Ren toco la puerta avisándome que iba a la cocina, me fui con él. Roxy y Santana dijeron que irían más tarde mientras que Nate dijo que no tenía hambre… eso es nuevo, no come mucho pero nunca ha perdido el apetito

En el camino le pregunte como lo dejaron usar la cocina y me explico que Goodwitch le dijo que la única condición era dejarla impecable… es razonable

Mientras lo veía hacer la comida, poco a poco fueron llegando RWBY y el resto de JNPR en conjunto con lo que faltaba de mi equipo, incluyendo Nate. Supongo que se le paso la mariquera

Nate le trajo al cocinero los inciensos de los que habían hablado, y cuando se sentó Blake le pasó una tasa con un té rojo este se la tomo y pude ver que le gusto, no sabía que le gustaba el té. Jaune y Pyrrha estaban de nuevo juntos hablando, supongo que ya hablo con ella. Mientras comíamos, les hice saber a los demás que mañana iría a la ciudad quien quisiera ir me avisara. Después cuando ya era bastante tarde y todo estaban dormidos, me llego un mensaje que al leerlo, por un lado me molesto que me escribieran a la 1 am a quien se le ocurre hacer eso y por otro lado me alarmo un poco, pero después de pensarlo me tranquilice y conteste, bueno ya no queda nada más que hacer. Habrá que esperar a que amanezca para ver como comienza el día

* * *

"regla 9: ejecutar el castigo que se decida en la asamblea… punto a: toda infracción se paga con la vida… regla 10: nunca oponerse a llevar acabo el castigo decidido por la asamblea… ¿no le parece un poco excesivo?"

"no. Son las reglas y tendrás que cumplirlas y hacerlas cumplir al pie de la letra"

"pues yo pienso que deberían bajarle dos a eso de con la vida"

"no nos queda de otra, así que es mejor que lo dejes como una opinión"


End file.
